The Devil of Star City
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: After the destruction of The Hand, Matt Murdock is somehow transported to Earth-1. There, he meets Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow and decides to help him in his war against Prometheus. Takes place after The Defenders and during Arrow Season 5.
1. A new world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or The Defenders**

 **So after 5 years of reading fanfics on this site, I'm finally writing one of my own. I did try writing a huge crossover between The Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean and The Chronicles of Narnia but I did not have the brains for it so I deleted it after one chapter. Next, I tried writing a fanfic in which an LOTR fan haunted by Freddy Krueger ends up in Middle Earth and has to survive with the rest of the Fellowship. 3 chapters in, I realized how bad it was and deleted it as well. I am a huge fan of J.R.R. Tolkien's Legendarium(books and movies both)** **and I hope I will write a crossover between LOTR and another fandom someday. I mean of course there are many on this site but it won't hurt to add my own.**

 **This story is a crossover between my favorite Marvel TV show and my favorite DC TV show. Seasons 3 and 4 of Arrow are awful(Season 6 1st half is average. The Deathstroke episodes and the crossover episodes are awesome but the rest of the 1st half is boring) but Seasons 1,2, 5 and 2** **nd** **half of 6(6x15 onwards) are my favorites. This is going to be set after Season 1 of The Defenders and during Season 5 of Arrow. If you think there is something I can improve upon, please tell me.**

 **Let the story begin.**

Chapter 1- A new world

Matt heard the elevator going up and his opponent groaning behind him at the same time. The ninjas around him started climbing to get to the elevator. Matt decided it was best not to do anything about them because he knew Jessica, Luke and Danny would be more than a match for all of them. The sounds of Luke punching a ninja, Jessica smashing another one's head and Danny fighting a third one proved him right.

All his attention was now on Elektra- whom he once loved. He still did. But she was not Elektra right now. The Hand might have resurrected her body but she had the mind of The Black Sky. Matt was determined to bring out the Elektra Natchios from inside her.

He knew deep down in his heart that she was there. Both of them were panting as they were exhausted from the fighting.

Elektra faced him. "You're done hiding behind your friends?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"You're the one who's hiding Elektra!" said Matt.

"What do you want, Matthew?" she asked.

"I lost you once," said Matt truthfully, "I won't do it again."

"You know nothing," said Elektra as she charged at him.

She tried to punch him but Matt ducked and punched her in the stomach and then quickly put her in a chokehold.

"I know," said Matt passionately, "I know I loved you."

Elektra elbowed him on the face, making him loose his grip. Then she grabbed his arm and twisted it slightly before kicking him in the back and then flipping him to the ground.

"Your heart will be your downfall," she said with a smile.

"Please! Listen to me," said Matt, getting up, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too bad," said Elektra as she charged at him again.

She tried to punch him a few times but he managed to block. Due to her superior physical stats, the stalemate did not last long as she punched him on the face and with another kick, threw him to the ground.

Matt panted while trying to get up. He spit out a wad of blood. Sitting on one knee, he said, "It's not too late to stop fighting."

He got up and walked towards her slowly, "We can still walk out of here."

He touched her face lovingly and said, "Together. Just like you wanted to before."

Elektra closed her eyes for a moment and let out a heavy breath.

Matt heard her slow breath and became more hopeful every second that Elektra was coming back. His Elektra.

She said, "Before you let me die."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath and the next moment, he had a cut in his stomach.

Because of his heightened senses, he could smell his blood which was oozing out of the wound. He put his hand over it to stop the bleeding and fell to the ground in pain.

Hearing her footsteps, he turned his face to where he knew she was standing.

"No!" he said as he remembered Elektra impaled on her own sai by Nobu, "Before they took you from me. Before they turned you into their weapon."

Matt took off his mask and threw it away. "You're not the Black Sky," he said, "You're Elektra Natchios. And you've never been anyone's slave"

"I appreciate the sentiment Matthew," said Elektra sincerely, "But I know who I am. The Hand did not reduce me to this. This is who I've always been."

"You forget I know when you're lying," said Matthew.

"You've always wanted to find light in me," said Elektra.

"Look where it brought you,' said Matt, "There is good in you. I know because I felt it."

Elektra walked up to him and knelt down to his level so that their faces were inches apart.

"I don't care about good or bad," she said, "Truth is, I've never felt more whole, more alive than right now."

"Then let's live," said Matt, "We can still make it out of here."

Matt waited for Elektra's response, hopeful that he had reached out to her. What she did next shocked him completely. She threw her sword at the elevator's controller. Matt heard as the sword went into and it fused. His friends were now trapped.

While Elektra wasn't looking, Matt sneaked up on her and grabbed one of her sais. She tried to stab him with her other one but he sidestepped and smacked her hard. With a roar he tried to attack her with the sai but she blocked it with her own and punched him. He punched her back.

She tried to punch him again but he ducked and pushed her back. He tried to attack with the sai again but she grabbed his hand with both her hands, turned to another side and elbowed him on the face. Matt grabbed Elektra in a chokehold but she hit him with the back of her head. She broke free of his grip, smacked him on his back and then kicked him on his leg, sending him to the ground.

Matt got up with a smile on his face. There was some hope. Turning to Elektra he said, "If this is who you truly are then why haven't you killed me yet? You've had the chance."

"I've had many," she said.

"If I truly mean nothing to you", said Matt as he took out his Billy clubs, "If there's truly no light inside of you, why not just do it?

"Because the game is fun", she said with a smile.

She attacked him but he dodged and hit her with the club on her back, sending her into the wall. He hit her one more time, pinned her to the wall and said, "It's 'cause you still feel."

Elektra head butted him, climbed onto him, grabbed his neck between her feet and flipped him to the ground. She tried to hit him again but he ducked, grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Matt then climbed on top of her and said, "For all your talk of embracing the darkness, I don't think you want to be alone in it."

Elektra grabbed him and turned him over. Now she was on the top. "I've seen death", she said. "And you're afraid of it", said Matt. "Not anymore", said Elektra, "Because you'll be by my side where you belong."

Matt kicked her away and then tried to stand up. Elektra got up and punched him again. Matt punched her back. She brandished her sai again and tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and slammed her to the wall. As she got up, Matt roared and punched her twice. The third time, she blocked and slammed him into the wall. Then she threw him to the ground.

She then put him in a chokehold, with the sai on his neck. He grabbed the sai, trying to push it away. "This is what we get, isn't it?" said Matt," For ever thinking we could make it work."

"Who says we didn't?" said Elektra, "We're together. Something I've wanted ever since I first laid eyes on you. We can have it forever."

Matt finally managed to push the sai away and punched her again. Both of them were on the ground now, panting.

Elektra punched him back. The thing was, these 2 punches didn't mean anything bad. They had just done these for fun.

The two helped each other up. Elektra, with sorrow in her eyes said, "I'm sorry, Matthew for all the pain I've caused you along the way." "You know" said Matt, "We're gonna die here."

"No", said Elektra, "This is what living feels like."

As the building exploded and fell apart around them, they kissed each other passionately, happy that they were together at the end of all things.

Suddenly, Matt heard a weird sound. Something he had never heard before. It sounded like something opening up. That thing suddenly started pulling him. He tried to keep himself on the ground but it didn't work. That thing pulled him in. "ELEKTRA!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "MATTHEW!" she called back.

But it was too late. Matthew was now somewhere he did not recognize at all. He heard many sounds at the same time and it started overwhelming him just like it did when he had first gotten his powers.

He managed to make out some sounds.

"So this is what it feels like", said the dying voice of a scruffy old man.

"STOOOOP!" he heard a man begging. "Never" said another man in a villainous tone. He could also something like a beam in there.

"I bid you stand. Men of the West!" he heard a leader saying in his speech.

"Let us always remember her" he heard a young man say. "Ladies and gentlemen! Laurel Lance. The Black Canary."

The sounds from this place grew louder and Matt screamed in agony as his head was spinning. Next moment, his body hit the ground and he fainted from all the pain and wounds he had received in the last few hours.

* * *

Foggy, Karen, Trish and Malcolm all sat together, wondering if their loved ones were safe. Jessica came in. Words couldn't describe how glad Trish was to see her adopted sister alive and well. Jessica hugged her and she hugged back tightly. Jessica then gave a hug to Malcolm who worked for her.

Luke was there too and held Claire's hand as he sat on a chair.

Danny walked in with Colleen whose white shirt had blood on it.

Karen and Foggy looked at the doorway, wondering when Matt would walk in. They kept looking but could not see anyone coming. Maybe he was wounded and limping which is why it was taking so much time for him to come in or... Karen kept her hand on Foggy's shoulder to steady herself as she feared for the worst.

They looked and looked but Matt did not come. The worst had happened. Karen fell into Foggy's arms and burst into tears. Foggy himself was in tears. He was guilt-ridden as he had brought Matt his suit and asked him to go.

* * *

Matt woke up. He was in some kind of building. He sensed his mask and his clubs lying next to him. He wondered how he had gotten into this building. He wondered where Elektra was. He hoped that the portal which had opened had pulled Elektra in as well. That way, she would've survived the building collapsing on top of her.

He smelled blood. Not only his but some other people's as well. Three other people. He realized that the wound Elektra had given him with her sword had been ripped open even more when he was being jolted around at high speeds in the portal.

He could hear the people crying. He heard a rough voice of a man say, "I'll kill the goose first and then the ducks." Matt realized that someone had kidnapped three people and was about to kill one of them.

He got up and stumbled a little but steadied himself. He picked up his mask and put it back on. He then picked up his clubs and walked towards the source of the sound. The heart rates of the three kidnapped people were really high. He heard the voice coming from downwards. "Duck!" said the kidnapper, tapping the baton on a woman, making her shiver. "Duck!" he said again before tapping it on a man, who gave him the same reaction. "Goose!" he said looking at a second man. He was about to hit him with the baton.

"STOP!" shouted Matt at the top of his voice. The man stopped and looked at him. That very moment, Matt heard the sound of a bow being drawn and realized that an arrow was being fired, but not at him. The arrow hit the baton and the man dropped it.

"That's more like it", said the man as he ran off. Matt heard gunfire and flipped to avoid the bullets being fired at him. He wondered if the archer was the Avenger known as Hawkeye. Some cops arrived and started firing at the kidnapper's men. That gave Matt an opening and he ran after the kidnapper.

"Hey! Don't worry", he said as he looked around. Matt suddenly leapt at him and smacked him with his club on the back of his head. The man stumbled but kept his footing. Matt figured out that he was probably as big and strong as Wilson Fisk.

The man then turned towards him and said, "So you're Robin Hood's new friend. What should I call you?"

"Daredevil!" said Matt.

The man tried to punch him but Matt ducked and punched him in the stomach, making him stumble. He then jumped and gave the man a flying kick. He could smell metal and realized this man was wearing knuckles. He tried to punch Matt but he blocked, turned and elbowed him on the face, making him stumble back.

Matt then ran at him, jumped, grabbed his neck with his feet and flipped him to the ground. But this action weakened him because of his wound.

Matt tried to get up but the man got up first and punched him right in his stomach wound a few times, making him stumble. He then grabbed Matt and threw him away.

"That all you got?", mocked the man as he walked towards him. Suddenly, another man landed in between them. Matt realized that it was the archer.

The archer kicked the man, sending him into a wall. He then fired an arrow that embedded itself next to the man. The arrow exploded, sending him flying off.

Matt heard an explosion and said, "So this building is going down too?"

The archer then looked down at him and asked him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Da-re-De-vil" said Matt in a weakened tone.

* * *

Oliver Queen looked at this new vigilante. He had never seen him before in Star City but he seemed like an experienced fighter, unlike that hockey-masked idiot who was running around the town holding two guns.

The only reason he had lost to Tobias Church was because he was wounded really badly. Oliver realized that Church was getting away but the life of this man was more important than getting him.

"You have to get out of there" said Felicity Smoak to him via earpiece.

"Grab onto me" said Oliver to the other vigilante. The vigilante did. Oliver then fired a grapple arrow that took them both up.

As the vigilante let him go, Oliver put his arrow in the device causing the explosions and then asked the vigilante to grab onto him again.

The vigilante did and Oliver fired at the window shattering it. Then he fired a grapple arrow at another building and swung out as the other vigilante held him. He then climbed up top and put the other vigilante on the ground gently.

The vigilante passed out in front of him. He looked like he was wounded very badly. Oliver thought if he should take him to the Arrow Cave or not. He seemed like a skilled man and must also be good at hiding as he wasn't among the vigilantes Felicity had discovered. He even seemed to avoid unnecessary killing.

But Oliver had never heard of any Daredevil before. He seemed to be like him though. Oliver had heard him stop Tobias from killing one of the kidnapped councilors and only someone who cared about human lives could do such a thing.

He decided to take the vigilante to the Arrow Cave to help him.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter done. It's not that good but I hope you like the story as it progresses. One of the things I must do is have a solid dynamic between Matt and Oliver to make this story work. I'll start working on that in the next chapter. Matt was going through the Multiverse before he arrived at Earth-1. The sounds he heard were from different movie universes. The first one was Logan dying at the end of Logan in the X-Men Universe. The second one was Superman begging Zod to not kill innocent by-standers at the the end of Man of Steel in the DC Extended Universe.**

 **The third one was actually from The Lord of the Rings Movieverse. I'm pretty sure that bookverse LOTR and movieverse LOTR can be among the many earths in the Multiverse. I'm a huge LOTR fan so I had to put that. It was Aragorn's speech before the final battle in The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King.**

 **Hope you liked this. Even if you didn't, please review and tell me what I can do to improve my story.**


	2. Two vigilantes meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Arrow**

 **Well guys. This is the second chapter.**

Chapter 2- Two vigilantes meet

Matt woke up. He was suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He felt a bandage around his stomach to stop the bleeding. He was naked above the waist. He suddenly became very aware of his surroundings.

There was a lot of tech in the area. He heard 2 heartbeats.

"So you're alive", said the archer from before. Matt turned his head towards his direction.

"Yeah!" said Matt, "All thanks to you."

"Drink this!'', said the archer as he gave him a concoction made from some herbs. Matt drank it and immediately felt better.

"So tell me", said the archer, "Who are you?"

"Well!", said Matt, "You've already seen me without my mask. So I guess I'll have to tell you. My name is Matthew Murdock and I'm Daredevil."

"What's Daredevil?", asked the archer.

Matt was puzzled. How could this archer not know about him? Of course he was not as famous as The Avengers or Spider-Man but people did know about him.

"The Devil of Hell's Kitchen! The New York City vigilante!" said Matt trying to explain.

"I haven't heard of any vigilantes in New York", said the archer. Matt knew he wasn't lying because he could hear his heartbeat. But he said he had not heard of any vigilantes in New York. So he didn't know about Spider-Man either?

"If you're a New York City vigilante", asked the archer, "then what're you doing here in Star City?"

"Star City?", asked Matt puzzled, "There is no city by that name in the entire world."

"Alright Mister Devil!", said the blonde with the spectacles next to the archer, "You sure you're in possession of all your marbles?"

"There is no Star City", he said, "I'm damn sure! Even if there was, I've no idea how I got here. I was in Midland Circle. It was collapsing and-"

He was cut off by the archer, "Midland Circle? What's that?"

"That building in New York that was built around a year ago", said Matt, "Haven't you heard?"

"How do you think you got here?" asked the archer.

"I'm not totally sure" said Matt, "I was in the building. Next moment, something pulled me in. I tried to resist but it was strong. When I woke up, I was in that building where we fought the big kidnapper."

The archer suddenly realized something.

"Now there's only one explanation for all of this", he said, "Have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?"

"No", said Matt, "What is that?"

"Well!", said Oliver, "There are these parallel universes and-"

"The alternate earths in them vibrate at the same frequency", interrupted the blonde, "It prevents them from seeing each other but they co-exist."

"Alright! Alternate earths?", said Matt in mocking tone, "The two of you are nuts."

But their hearts were beating at a normal rate when they said that. Either they were telling the truth or they just believed that it was the truth.

"A year ago I wouldn't have believed about these parallel universes either" said the archer, "But they're real. Some friends of mine are actually experts in that field. "

Matt wondered. Their heart rates were normal. They seemed like sane, smart people. And extraordinary things did exist. There were gods, aliens and other dimensions. Even the abilities shown by him, Luke, Jessica and Danny were not normal. Maybe it was true after all.

"Well!", said Matt, "I've never heard of Star City and you've never heard of Midland Circle so I guess that makes sense."

"You're blind!", said the archer, "So how do you fight like that?"

"My other four senses have been enhanced to extraordinary levels", said Matt.

"You're from another earth", said the archer, "And you've told me a lot about yourself. So I don't think I'll regret doing this."

The archer then took off his hood and mask and said, "My name is Oliver Queen. I'm known as the Green Arrow. This is Felicity Smoak."

Felicity Smoak waved at him.

"Matt!", said Oliver, "I need some people to help me in my mission to save this city. But I need someone with skills and experience. Someone who is ready to make hard calls when the time comes. Will you help me?"

"Can you get me back to my world?", asked Matt.

Oliver nodded. Matt then said, "I'll help you. But please get me back to my world when I'm fully recovered."

Oliver nodded again. "Considering you won't be staying here forever", said Oliver, "I'll need your help to train some recruits who I'm pretty sure are eager to join me."

"Alright", said Matt.

The two vigilantes then shook hands.

"Tell me about yourself", said Oliver.

Matt then told him his entire life story. How his mother had walked out on him. How his father had become a boxer. He then moved on to the accident. He then told him about his father's murder. Then he followed by telling him about Stick and the training he received up until Stick abandoned him for showing attachment.

He then told him about his college life where he became friends with Foggy Nelson. He also told him about Elektra Natchios and their relationship which ended when she had asked him to murder Roscoe Sweeny who had killed his father.

He then told him how a neighbor of his abused his own daughter. He had informed the police but there was no evidence so the man had been released. Matt had then angrily followed the man and pummeled him, threatening him to not touch his daughter again.

He then told him about Nelson and Murdock and becoming Daredevil. That was followed by the story of meeting Karen Page. He then told him about the conflict with Wilson Fisk and how that ended.

That was followed by the conflict with Frank Castle aka the Punisher and the return of Elektra Natchios and Stick. He then told him about The Hand and his conflict with them. He then told him how Elektra was the Black Sky and that Nobu ended up mistakenly killing her.

He had then retired from vigilantism up until The Hand had struck again. He then told Oliver about his meeting with Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand. That was followed by Elektra's resurrection and Stick's death.

He then told them about the final battle with The Hand and what they had done. He ended by telling them that just as he had reached out to Elektra, the portal had pulled him in and when he had woken up, he was in the building.

"You've had a rough life", said Oliver sympathetically.

"What about you?" asked Matt, "What made you tick?"

Oliver then narrated his whole life to Matt. How he was once a rich playboy who cheated on the love of his life Laurel Lance with two women, including her sister Sara Lance. He then told him about The Gambit and his father's suicide and how he had given him the list to right his wrongs.

He then told him about the island. How he had met Yao Fei, Slade Wilson and Shado and then defeated Edward Fyers which cost them Yao Fei. He then told him about how Shado had trained him in archery.

He then moved on to the second year. He then told him about Ivo, Sara being brainwashed by him and the Mirakuru. Then he told him about Shado's death and Slade being injected with Mirakuru. He then told him how Slade had blamed him for Shado's death. Then he followed by telling him about Slade's descent into villainy and Sara's 'death'.

After Slade's 'end', A.R.G.U.S. had picked him up and then he told him about the disaster in Hong Kong in which Akio, the son of his new friends Maseo and Tatsu had died. Then he told him how A.R.G.U.S. had sent him back to Lian Yu and then told him about Taiana, Baron Reiter, John Constantine and the idol.

That was followed by his story of joining the Bratva in Russia and ending Konstantin Kovar like he had promised Taiana. That was followed by his return to Lian Yu where a boat sent by Anatoly at his request had picked him up after he had dealt with Kovar.

He then told him about his return and becoming The Hood who crossed names off the list. That was followed by The Undertaking and Malcolm Merlyn. He teared up a little when he told him about Tommy's death.

He then told him how he had gone back to Lian Yu but returned when Diggle and Felicity had convinced him to. He then told him about becoming the Arrow, Slade Wilson's return, the revelation that Malcolm Merlyn was his sister Thea's biological father, Sara's return, Roy Harper, the League of Assasins, his mother Moira's death(he teared up a little again at this part) and Slade's defeat.

He then told him about Barry Allen's powers, Ray Palmer and his A.T.O.M. suit, Sara's murder, Malcolm still being alive and being the person behind the murder. He then explained how Malcolm had taken Thea, trained her and then given her Vitura which made her obey his commands, including killing Sara. Laurel had then followed in her sister's footsteps and become the Black Canary.

He then told him about Ra's al Ghul, reluctantly working with Merlyn, being exposed, Roy taking the fall and then narrated the defeat of Ra's and how he had left for Ivy Town with Felicity. Then he told him about becoming Green Arrow, Damien Darkh and H.I.V.E., Sara's resurrection and John Diggle's brother Andy. He followed by telling him about his son and how Felicity had broken up with him. He then told him about Andy's betrayal and Laurel's death where he teared up a little again. He then narrated how her death made him kill Darkh and then he had gone back to killing.

He then told him about becoming Mayor and all the team except Felicity leaving. He then ended his narration by telling him about Tobias Church and how his actions had lead to their meeting.

Matt then sympathetically said to him, "You've had a hellish life too."

"Well", said Oliver, "That's all in the past now. You'll help me right?"

"Yes!" said Matt, "I must say- based on your life story, your archery skills and your personality, you sound like you're a combination of Danny Rand, Hawkeye and me in this universe. And The League of Assasins are this universe's versions of The Hand"

Oliver chuckled at that.

Matt then said, "I did not support killing but Frank Castle and Elektra's death changed that. I won't kill myself but I have no problem if you kill scumbags like Church."

"Thank you", said Oliver.

Matt then turned to Felicity and said, "You're a good woman. But based on what Oliver has told me, you sound like a selfish person."

"How am I selfish?" asked Felicity.

Matt said, "Samantha had put Oliver in a difficult situation because of which he didn't tell you about his son but you made it a bigger issue than it should have been and broke up with him."

"You just arrived here", said Felicity, "You can't judge me."

"Alright", said Oliver, "That's enough. Now let's get started Matt."

Matt nodded and the two started training.

* * *

Detective Conhanan came out of the police station. He talked to his wife on the phone for a while and then looked up to see an archer watching him.

Conhanan thought it was Green Arrow. "How you doin?", he asked, "Help you with anything?"

In response, the archer fired an arrow that hit his shoulder, making him drop the phone. Conhanan fired at him with his gun but the archer dodged the bullets and threw a shuriken at his gun, making him drop it.

Conhanan tried to run but the archer threw a knife which embedded itself behind his knee, making him fall.

He tried to crawl away but couldn't.

"Green Arrow?" he asked him as he looked up.

But it wasn't him. It was another archer who wore a similar suit except it was black and his mask covered his entire face.

"No!" he said brandishing a katana, "I'm not Green Arrow."

Conhanan tried to crawl away but the archer brought his katana down on him.

* * *

 **So that's the second chapter done. Matt and Oliver are now working together. They'll train the recruits together. I don't dislike Felicity or even Olicity for the matter(though I like Oliver/Sara and Lauriver a lot more) but the way they were broken up was stupid and Felicity was being really selfish there.**

 **So now Arrow 5x1 is done.**

 **Prometheus is here. So what do you people think?**


	3. The Recruits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Arrow**

 **This chapter is a little better than the previous ones. We're on Arrow 5x2.**

Chapter 3- The Recruits

Rene Ramirez ran as fast as fast as he could after the Halcones' top seller. He was wearing a hockey mask and holding two guns. His leg was healed from the arrow that Green Arrow had shot him with as a warning. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop chasing the man.

Rene fired at the man and he fired back. Eventually, Rene got him in the shoulder. The man ran off and Rene tried jumping after him but he lost his balance and fell from the rooftop. He would have died had not something like a cable wrapped itself around his leg. He was pulled up.

He removed that thing from his foot and looked up to see a man in a red suit and a mask with horns that resembled The Devil. "You're what?", asked Rene, "The Devil?"

The man said, "I'm a friend of the Green Arrow. He asked me to talk to you."

"You don't seem like his friend", said Rene, "You're letting the Halcones' top seller run away."

The man had not gotten far. The Devil Man jumped down and threw the club at him. It clocked the man on the head, knocking him out and returned to Devil Man's hand. Devil Man then used the high tensile wire between the sticks to grapple back up.

He took off Rene's mask and said, "It's up to you Rene. What do you want to be? An idiot with a hockey mask and two guns or a legitimate vigilante who knows when to show restraint and when to not show restraint?"

Before Rene could say anything, Devil Man gave him a note and jumped off the rooftop to go somewhere else.

Rene looked at the note. It said- _TOMORROW 6:30 PM 52 MATTHEWS BLVD._

* * *

Oliver and Matt walked in on Curtis Holt failing to do the Salmon Ladder while talking to Felicity about Conhanan's murder.

Matt was now wearing casual clothes. He had found Curtis to be a tech genius but his other skills needed improvement, even if he was an Olympic level athlete.

Oliver then performed the Salmon Ladder perfectly and so did Matt who also performed some flips on it.

"Curtis", said Oliver, "If you think this is hard then wait until the two of us actually start training you."

"What happens then?" asked Curtis.

"The last guy got an arrow in the leg before it even started", said Oliver.

"That was Roy right?" asked Curtis.

"Also Roy", said Oliver, "But I'm talking about Wild Dog."

"They got the arrows as warning to stay off the streets", said Matt, "Vigilantism is a dangerous thing for the untrained or inexperienced. Even trained people have a lot of trouble in the beginning."

Oliver said, "The people we're looking for have at least some experience on the street."

Matt then said, "Which means you are at the bottom right now. Better get started at the right time."

"I will train hard sir", said Curtis. "Don't call me sir", said Matt.

"Alright Matt!", said Curtis. "Don't call me Matt either", said Matt, "And don't call him Oliver. Not in front of the recruits at least."

"We don't know these people", said Oliver, "And they can't know us."

"Whoa whoa", said Felicity, "You two are going to train the recruits wearing masks? You revealed your identity to Matt in your first meeting."

"Matt is from another earth", said Oliver, "And he proved himself right when I first saw him. By the way- you'll wear a mask as well."

Felicity was baffled and said, "I only wear a mask on Halloween."

"This is not negotiable, Felicity", said Oliver, "I'm late for a budget meeting,"

Oliver then walked off. Matt turned to Felicity and said, "He's your leader here. You should respect his decisions and obey him instead of questioning him every time. This attitude is worse than Danny Rand's."

Matt then walked off, leaving Felicity to think about her behavior.

* * *

After Oliver and Thea had talked with Amertek about the charity event, the former had gone with Matt to the address the latter had given Rene to train the recruits. He was in his Green Arrow suit while Matt was also dressed as Daredevil.

Rene, Curtis and Evelyn Sharp were there along with Felicity who was wearing a Michael Myers mask to conceal her identity. "So wait", Rene said, "There's training?"

He was about to walk out when Matt jumped in front of him. "If you truly believe in what you do, then you can't walk out."

"Whoa", said Rene in a surprised tone, "Devil Man!"

"I'm Daredevil", said Matt, "I'm Green Arrow's friend and ally."

Oliver then jumped next to Matt.

"Never heard of any Daredevil", said Evelyn. "We'll get to that sometime", said Matt.

Oliver then taped a white line on the floor with his bow and said, "On the line!"

"Wait", said Evelyn, "I thought there was going to be, I don't know, like an orientation."

"What do you think this is?" asked Daredevil, "Some school club? Well let me burst your bubble. It isn't. And this is not a game. People are in constant danger doing this. People have died doing this. I know because I have seen it. If you do not believe me, then go take a look at the statue of Laurel Lance."

Green Arrow appreciated his ally's sentiments and speech. Having him around made things a little easier. "On the line", he ordered the recruits.

They did as commanded. Daredevil then faced them and said, "You get past me and ring that bell. If you can do that, then you're ready to learn something else."

"So we're playing games now?", asked Rene as he took off his cap and jacket, "Fine! I'll play."

Curtis charged at him but one punch in the stomach put him down. Evelyn tried to run past him but a kick in a rotatory motion to her face sent her down too. Rene was close to him but Daredevil flipped in the air and kicked him on the chest, throwing him back a few feet.

The three kept trying but Daredevil beat them back every time without breaking a sweat. The three already had some bruises. Green Arrow knew that they needed a lot of training before they could do anything right.

"Still think it's a game?", Daredevil asked with a smirk on his face.

"I came here to work with the guy who killed Damien Darkh", said Rene, "Not ring some damn bell."

"This isn't a game", said Green Arrow, "What Daredevil said earlier is enough proof of that. And the fact that he is beating you so easily shows that you haven't figured out what to do at all. Now get on the line."

* * *

Amertek vice president Evan Warner was talking on the phone-"I'd love to but I can't tonight. Too much to do for this medical event. Yeah it's great. Janet agreed to it. All right, see you Saturday?"

He put away the phone and saw a hooded beggar sitting in the corner of the street. He took out some money and gave it to him saying, "Here you go, bud."

As he walked away, the beggar followed him. He grabbed Evan and turned him around. Evan screamed in terror on seeing the man's Mummy-like face. The Mummy-like creature then wrapped his rags around him.

* * *

Evan was in the I.C.U. Oliver and Matt suspected something as he had been attacked right after Amertek had agreed to the charity event. Oliver had assured Janet that she would get a lot of security for the event.

* * *

The bell ringing exercise was being done again. This time, Green Arrow fought the recruits. They had about as much luck with him as they had with Daredevil which means none at all. They had some cuts on their faces. "On the line!" he ordered.

"I'm here to learn something man!", said Rene, "Not get beat up."

Green Arrow said, "I told you. I'm teaching you."

"Teaching us what exactly?", asked Evelyn, "Because actually, I find myself agreeing with the scary, weird guy." She gestured at Rene as she said that.

"The goal of this exercise", said Daredevil, "is to figure out that goal. Now get on the line."

"Can I talk to the two of you for a minute? ", asked Felicity from above, still wearing the mask.

Daredevil and Green Arrow went to talk to her. "You know", said Green Arrow, "I thought we could hold off the criticism for a bit."

"Oh yeah", said Felicity, "No problem. Because there's a lot."

A glare from Daredevil silenced her about this issue.

She showed him a video on her phone of the Mummy-like creature attacking Warner.

Green Arrow said, "I thought there wasn't any usable footage from traffic cameras."

"Who needs traffic cameras", said Felicity, "When you got KH-10 spy satellites?"

Green Arrow said, "Could be a meta or magic of some sort."

Felicity said, "So Thea may or may not have told me about your brilliant plan to protect the free clinic all by yourself."

"He won't be alone", said Daredevil, "I'll be there. The S.C.P.D. and the A.C.U. will be there too."

"No offence Daredevil", said Felicity, "But this is out of your league. It's out of the police's league too."

"It's out of their league too", said Green Arrow pointing at the recruits, "They're still too green."

"I can say the same about you", said Felicity playfully punching Green Arrow in the shoulder, "I've been waiting 5 years to make that joke."

A glare from Daredevil silenced her again.

She then looked at Green Arrow and said, "The convention has 20 entrances. The two of you can't be on them all. Throw them around the perimeter for 3 extra pairs of eyes. What could it hurt?"

"We don't need 3 extra pairs of eyes", said Daredevil, "I'm enough to detect that thing." His tone invited no argument.

* * *

At the clinic, Daredevil hid in his suit, waiting for the creature to show up. Oliver was there, talking to the nurses and children. Thea and Janet talked. Janet told Thea how Oliver had changed her mind about not attending. Quentin Lance arrived to talk to Thea about something.

The creature arrived but before it could do anything to Janet, Daredevil wrapped his club around him with the wire and threw him into a corner. During this time, Oliver had gone off and changed into his Green Arrow suit. He fired at him with a cable-arrow. He rolled away and avoided it. Daredevil jumped at him, pinning him to the ground but he freed himself and used his rags to climb up. Fortunately, Daredevil had ripped off a piece of his rag.

Still, Daredevil could hear his heartbeat and followed him to the rooftop. The creature jumped from rooftop to rooftop and Daredevil followed him. Unfortunately, his rags worked faster than Daredevil's club and he got away.

* * *

The recruits were now fed up of being beaten up and left. Daredevil and Green Arrow tried to explain to them that the goal of the exercise was to work together as a team but they didn't listen. Felicity gave the rag to her cop boyfriend, Billy Malone and gave a very weird excuse, saying that her friend's maid was missing and had left this rag behind.

* * *

Thea had gone to Amertek to meet Janet but she wasn't there. A while later, she saw Janet talking to Tobias Church. "Mr. Church", said Janet, " I'm selling you enough ordinance to take over a country." Thea was shocked to her core. This woman, who looked like she cared about people was dealing with a crime-lord.

* * *

Thea gave the information to Oliver in the Mayoral office. Amertek was going bankrupt and that was the reason they were selling weapons to a crime-lord. Felicity arrived and told them that the rags were 2000 years old and radioactive, which means they could be tracked. Oliver knew that if the deal was happening, the creature would attack, leading them right to Janet Carroll and Tobias Church. The rags were radioactive because they were affected by one of the nukes Darkh had launched on Genesis Day. The nuke had been manufactured by Atomic Defensive Systems, a subsidiary of Amertek.

* * *

Matt and Oliver were getting ready to disrupt the deal and get the creature. "You know", said Oliver, "I think this rag-guy deserves a chance to prove himself."

"So what're you gonna do?", asked Matt.

"Well!", said Oliver, "I'll willingly put myself in trouble and see if he helps me or not."

"What if he doesn't?", questioned Matt.

"I have you", said Oliver.

* * *

2 guards stood outside the place where the deal was taking place. One of them got hit with an arrow while another was clocked on the head by a Billy Club. Both of them were knocked out.

"This is the spot", said Green Arrow.

"I hope the two of you can take them", said Felicity via earpiece.

"Me and Elektra took on far more skilled opponents", said Daredevil, "And we were just two."

* * *

"All right", said Janet, "You have your merchandise."

"And now you want your money", said Tobias before asking, "What kind of dent would $100 million make in your balance sheet?"

"That's my worry", said Janet.

"No", said Tobias, "That's your golden parachute and I admire that."

Suddenly, rags wrapped themselves around one Church's men and pulled him away. The other men tried to fire at the creature but three more were pulled away by rags.

Janet tried to run but there was no way out.

"Hello Janet." Janet looked back and saw Ragman staring at her.

One of Church's men tried to fire at him but Church stopped him. "Easy", he said, "That man is about to save us $100 million."

"They all died in the fire", said Ragman to Janet, "Your fire. Your weapon. All for your money."

An arrow hit the power station, making the lights flicker.

Green Arrow and Daredevil dropped down.

Green Arrow flipped one of the men to the floor while Daredevil did the same to another.

Green Arrow flipped another man to the ground and then stabbed one in the waist with his arrow.

Daredevil flipped a man to the ground and gave a flip kick to his head, knocking him out. He sensed another man behind him and flipped right behind him to avoid his hit. He then kicked the man in the back, putting him on the ground. As the man tried to get up, Daredevil grabbed him by the collar and punched him on the lower jaw, knocking him out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Janet in fear.

"I'm talking about the KN-08", said Ragman, "Your pride and joy. Over 15,000 missiles launched on Genesis day. Only one found its mark. Yours."

"No, no,", begged Janet, "We- we built those missiles to keep people safe. It-it was Damien. It was Damien Darkh."

Ragman said, "He couldn't have done anything if you hadn't given him the tools! Your missile killed everyone in my home."

Green Arrow and Tobias engaged each other. Green Arrow blocked a punch. He then tried to punch him but he ducked. Green Arrow kicked him in the knee. He then punched him in the stomach. Green Arrow then punched him on the right cheek and smacked his face with his bow.

Church was pretty skilled for a crime-lord. He fought back ferociously but Green Arrow blocked all his punches and kicked him in a rotatory motion, sending him down. He tried to kick him again but Church grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

"I am the very last living soul of Havenrock", said Ragman, "And I carry with me a message from all those souls you killed."

He then wrapped his rags around Janet's throat as she screamed in terror.

Church picked up the arrow that Green Arrow had used to stab one of his men. He pinned Green Arrow to the floor and tried to stab him but he held back his hand.

Daredevil watched, wondering if Ragman would help or not.

"Ragman!" screamed Green Arrow.

At that moment, Ragman removed his rags from Janet's throat and wrapped them around Church instead. He smashed him into a car.

"Thank you", said Green Arrow.

"You're standing in my way", said Ragman as he watched Janet run off.

"But you chose to help him", said Daredevil, "You can let her go. It's over."

* * *

Daredevil and Green Arrow stood on a rooftop. Daredevil heard a familiar third heartbeat and turned to see Ragman.

"Thank you for meeting with us", said Green Arrow.

"The offer sounded intriguing", said Ragman, "Why did the two of you make it?"

Daredevil asked, "Why'd you give up your vengeance to save his life?"

"I don't know", he said, "I think it's what my father would have wanted me to do."

He removed the rags from his face. "You're just a kid", said Daredevil.

He was a kid. He looked no older than 25.

"He saved my life", said Ragman, "On Genesis Day, he wrapped me in these rags, said they were ancient, from the time of Devarim, that they would protect me from the fire."

"And they did", said Green Arrow.

"So you see why I have to avenge him", said Ragman.

"Your father didn't give up his life so you could become a killer", said Green Arrow.

"You don't know that", said Ragman.

"My father gave up his life to save mine", said Green Arrow, "He made me promise to be better than him, to save this city in a way that he never could. It's been nearly 10 years since that day. So far, I've failed."

"My father also wanted me to do something better than punching people like he did", said Daredevil, "But I did not honor his wishes and I'm breaking many other oaths I have by doing this. I have seen a man who was consumed by anger and vengeance. Even after he got his revenge, he hasn't stopped killing. He told me that killing isn't something you can go back from."

"Why are the two of you telling me this?" asked Ragman.

"Because we don't want to fail anymore", said Green Arrow. Gesturing to Daredevil he said, "This friend of mine won't stay here forever. I can't do it alone. I need a team. The three of us will honor the legacies of our fathers. Together."

Green Arrow and Daredevil then gave out their hands to them. After some hesitation, he shook them.

After he had gone off, Daredevil said, "You know! I do not like those recruits much. Their attitude is worse than Danny Rand but I think we should bear with them. I will not stay here forever. If they start learning, they will do some good."

Green Arrow nodded and the two went off.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming", Green Arrow said to the recruits.

"I only came because Michael Myers said there'd be an apology", said Rene, "Which is weird considering Michael doesn't speak at all."

"Well! Michael isn't totally wrong", said Daredevil.

"You're not just joining up with the Green Arrow", said Green Arrow.

He then took off his hood and mask. Turning to the recruits, he said, "You'd be joining up with me."

"The Green Arrow is the Mayor?", said Evelyn in surprise.

Curtis said, "I had the same cognitive dissonance."

Daredevil then took off his mask and said, "My name is Matthew Murdock."

Felicity took off her mask and introduced herself, "Felicity Smoak."

"Whoa whoa", said Rene, "A blonde nerd behind the Michael Myers mask. Now that's even worse than him talking."

Felicity looked a little offended by that.

Turning to Oliver, Rene said, "I hope you don't think I'm going to apologize for the trash I talked about you."

"No more than we're going to apologize for the tough training", said Matt, "But we need your trust."

"This is how far we know how to go", said Oliver.

Curtis asked, "You're sort of asking without asking if we want to come back, right?"

"That's exactly what they're doing", said Felicity.

"Ok. Good", said Curtis, "Then I'm in."

"Me too", said Evelyn.

"Wild Dog?", asked Oliver

Rene turned to them and said, "I'll fight in any war as long as I trust who's leading me into battle but we gotta rethink the codename."

"How about hockey-masked idiot?", said Matt with a chuckle.

Rene wasn't offended and shook both Oliver and Matt's hands.

* * *

Tobias Church walked out of a club with his two men. Suddenly, they were both hit by arrows and died.

With a laugh, Tobias said, "You can't keep away from me. Can you?"

Next moment, an axe embedded itself in the back of his shoulder and he screamed in pain. An archer dressed exactly like the Green Arrow jumped next to him. Church could see that his suit was black and his mask covered his entire face.

The archer flipped Church to the ground and pinned him there by grabbing the back of his head. "You almost killed the Green Arrow the other night", said the archer, "If you had, you'd be dead by now."

Tobias was angry and yelled, "Who the hell-"

He was cut off when the archer slammed his head on the ground.

In a warning tone, the archer said, "The Green Arrow is mine. You kill him. You die."

"Who are you?", asked Tobias.

"Prometheus."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this. Matt's presence changed some character interactions a little bit. Again, I do not hate Felicity but she needs to learn to follow her leader's orders. I am not going to pointlessly bash on her to make her look infinitely worse than she is in the show. I'll only call her out on her faults and make her mend her ways and get in line.**

 **Michael Myers is a slasher icon from the Halloween franchise. The first movie which was released in 1978 is a masterpiece and the 2** **nd** **one is amazing too. After that, the only enjoyable ones are Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and Halloween H20: 20 Years Later(even though it ignores all the movies after the second one). Don't get me started on the horrible Rob Zombie remakes**

 **There's a new Halloween movie coming out later this year. It's gonna ignore all the movies after the first one but I think it will be good because John Carpenter and Jamie Lee Curtis are back and the director- David Gordon Green, actually has a vision. Overall, Michael is my favorite slasher icon and Halloween is my favorite slasher franchise because the other ones got a lot worse than Halloween as time passed on.**

 **And do not worry. The presence of Matthew means that events will happen differently later. I think you will notice the first change in 5x5 which will be out sometime. The next chapter will come out after a while. Mostly because I'm out of station for some work and because 5x3 is one of my less favorite episodes of the season.**

 **Please review.**


	4. The Devil's Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Arrow**

 **Now this is officially the longest fic written by me. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story so far. I have no idea whether the guests who reviewed chapters 2 and 3 are the same or different so I'm gonna assume they're different.**

 **And this site has a lot of technical issues. All the lines I put between the scenes suddenly disappeared and then reappeared. The guest reviews did not appear until today. I won't abandon this site but I'm really considering making an account to post my stories on AO3 as well.**

 **To Guest 1: Yes it was blunt. But I think I did a little better in the next chapter.**

 **To Guest 2: I'm glad you find it interesting. Unfortunately, when it comes to romance, I'm worse than CW. The romance is gonna proceed the same way it did in the shows but I won't show any Olicity, just imply it. I'm sorry but I'm not good at romance. But I have planned other things to keep up your interest.**

Chapter 4- The Devil's Trust

Carl Roberto ran in fear from the two vigilantes following him. He had a gun in his hand but it was useless as they both could dodge bullets.

A Billy club hit his leg and he fell down. Looking up, he saw Daredevil and Green Arrow looking at him. He tried to fire but Green Arrow fired an arrow which had a wire coming out of the tip. The wire tied his hands and Green Arrow pulled him up, leaving him suspended in midair. The two jumped down.

"Stardust", said Green Arrow as he punched him in the stomach.

"Give us the supplier's name", said Daredevil.

"I can't", said Carl, "He'll kill me."

"We can do worse", said Daredevil as he punched him.

"You won't do it", said Carl.

"Give us a name and we won't have to", said Green Arrow.

"Word's out on you", said Carl to Green Arrow, "You won't kill unless you have to."

Green Arrow angrily pushed him off the edge of the roof.

"You sons of bitches!" cursed Carl in fear.

"Don't worry", said Daredevil, "You'll live."

"All right!" said Carl, "His name's Sampson. Derek Sampson."

"He's speaking the truth", said Daredevil as he had listened to his heartbeat.

"Where can he be found?" asked Green Arrow.

"I don't know", said Carl, "I pick up a package every night from a different corner and not from him."

"We'll take the package", said Daredevil and took it out of his pocket, having already smelt it due to his senses.

"Good idea", said Carl, "You could really use a high, chill out a bit."

"I'm not gonna kill you", said Green Arrow as he turned to him, "But I can't guarantee you'll walk away from this."

Green Arrow then fired an arrow at the wire, cutting it off. Carl fell down, screaming in terror. Daredevil heard the sound of bones breaking and knew that Carl had broken his legs in the fall.

* * *

"Those guys are seriously overestimating my patience", said Rene to Felicity, Evelyn, Curtis and Rory Regan(Ragman).

"You don't have any patience to overestimate", said Matt as he walked in with Oliver. He had recently decided to stay until Tobias had been dealt with.

"Cute", said Rene.

Matt handed over the Stardust package to Felicity and said, "Analyze this and we'll figure out where the Stardust is made."

"Look", said Rene, "Analysis and forensics is cool but it takes time. I know the neighborhood this dealer's slinging out of. Maybe I can figure out where he is."

"Rene", said Oliver, "We don't deal in maybes and guesswork."

"Or maybe", said Rene, "rich boy Mayor Queen and blind lawyer Murdock don't know the streets so well."

In a threatening tone, Matt said, "Get back to your training. If you're impressive in here, then maybe you'll be given a chance to prove yourself in a real fight."

"Text me when the analysis is over", said Oliver to Felicity.

Suddenly, the computer beeped.

Felicity turned to them and said, "B- and E- at 8th and Amsterdam. The gunman is armed with an AR-5."

Matt and Oliver walked off to deal with the gunman.

* * *

Daredevil and Green Arrow walked into the building, weapons at the ready. Hearing footsteps and a heartbeat, Daredevil threw his Billy club at the man's hand, knocking out his gun.

"I give up", said the man with his hands up, "Detective Billy Malone. Please don't shoot me."

Green Arrow shot an arrow that broke the glass next to him as a warning.

"Whoa, ok", said Malone, "I have some Intel that concerns you. I know who Conhanan's murderer is. He was a member of the Anti-"

"-Crime Unit", completed Green Arrow, "Two weeks ago."

"By a guy who is somewhat promiscuous with his choice of weapons", said Malone, "Apparently, he threatened another guy the two of you are familiar with. Tobias Church."

"What's his problem with Church?" asked Daredevil.

"According to word on the street", said Billy, "Tobias almost killed Green Arrow last week. Well, this guy wants to do the job himself."

Daredevil and Green Arrow nodded, thanking him for the info.

"I have heard about you", said Malone to Daredevil, "They call you the Devil of Star City."

"Wherever I go", said Daredevil, "I become a Devil there."

* * *

"I'm surprised I let you talk me into this", said Evelyn to Rene as they walked towards the hideout of Derek Sampson.

"Yeah", said Rene, "I'm a little surprised too. But don't worry. It's just recon."

"If its recon", said Evelyn, "Then why didn't we bring Curtis and Rory?"

"Well because Curtis will tell mommy and daddy", said Rene, referring to Felicity and Oliver, "Or worse. The Devil himself. I'm pretty sure he wants to give me a beatdown."

"And Rory?" asked Evelyn.

"The guy's a weirdo", said Rene.

The two went up the stairs. "You ready?" he asked Evelyn. When she nodded, he kicked the door open.

Rene and Evelyn hid, looking down below. Sampson was overseeing the production of Stardust.

"Knew this would be the place", said Rene with a smirk, "I don't know when the hell are Queen and Devil with Horns gonna trust me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna be right after we tell him we came here without any of their permissions", said Evelyn sarcastically before adding, "The night's still young. Bring back Green Arrow and Daredevil. Bust this place up."

"You mean they bust this place up?" asked Rene. "They will never let us get out in the field."

To Evelyn's horror, he took out his hockey mask. "You brought that?" she asked in fear.

"It's always easier to ask for forgiveness than permission", said Rene arrogantly.

"What happened to this just being recon?" she asked, trying to be reasonable.

"We did the recon part", said Rene. Putting on the hockey mask, he walked off.

He dropped down, causing Sampson to turn towards him.

Wild Dog brandished two guns, shooting the men on either side of him before they could fire at him with their guns.

Sampson ran to a side, firing back ferociously. In the gunfire, another man of Sampson was hit with a bullet from Wild Dog's gun.

Derek climbed up to save himself. Wild Dog shot two more men who were coming at him and climbed up too.

Evelyn heard footsteps to her right and saw a man pointing his gun at her. She grabbed his gun hand and hit him in the stomach. He went down.

She then turned and saw another man attacking her. He tried to hit her but she grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. She then kicked the first man she had fought, knocking him out.

She then picked up his gun and walked to where Wild Dog was.

Wild Dog and Sampson continued firing at each other until Sampson ran out of bullets. But by now, they were really close.

Sampson grabbed both of Wild Dog's hands, pointing them upwards. Wild Dog tried to fire at Sampson but his bullet hit a pipe above them, making water fall in the Stardust drug.

Sampson elbowed Wild Dog on the face and kicked him, throwing him back a few feet. 'Well he's as strong as a W.W.E. Wrestler', thought Wild Dog.

He tried to get up but Sampson grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the railing and punched him on the face. Wild Dog tried to punch back but Sampson ducked and flipped him to the ground.

He then picked up Wild Dog and smashed his head on the railing. After that, he angrily punched Wild Dog on the face a few times.

There was a bang and Sampson felt pain in his shoulder. Sampson turned and saw Evelyn holding a gun.

Using the distraction, Wild Dog threw Sampson into the vat below.

* * *

Oliver was in his office, talking to Conhanan's wife.

"Mrs. Conhanan this person will be apprehended", he assured her, "I have the Anti Crime Unit working overtime on this. Trust me. We will get justice for your husband."

"I thought that was my job", said a man behind Oliver.

Oliver turned around and saw a man about the same age as him walking towards him angrily with a bunch of papers in his hand. "Goodbye", he said to Mrs. Conhanan and hung up.

"I'm sorry", he said to the man, "You are?"

"Pissed", he said, roughly slamming the papers on Oliver's desk, "Royally. Off."

"I'm getting that", said Oliver, "What I don't get is who you are and what you're doing in my office."

"I am Adrian Chase", said the man, "Your new District Attorney."

The two shook hands as Oliver said, "I'm sorry that we haven't met."

"I'm buried up to my eyeballs in motion practice and indictments with a staff who's barely made it past 3 rounds of budget cuts", said Adrian, "So how about we save the pleasantries for the next fundraiser and get down to why I am so-"

"You're so pissed off", completed Oliver.

"Royally", added Adrian.

"Remember Vertigo?" asked Adrian.

Oliver said, "Believe it or not I tried to buy some once."

Adrian wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Yeah I believe you", he said, "Well, what's hitting the street is a million times worse."

"Stardust", said Oliver. Adrian was puzzled as to how Oliver knew about it.

"I'm not as out of touch as most people think", said Oliver, "But I do have some work to get done, Mr. Chase, so why don't we get to the bottom of why you're so pissed off?"

"I've been building a case against the dealer, Derek Sampson", said Chase, "I was going to flip him, but last night somebody killed him."

"Rival dealer?" questioned Oliver.

"A vigilante", said Adrian.

"That doesn't sound like the Green Arrow", said Oliver, "Even that Devil of Star City does not sound like he could have done this."

"It's neither of them", said Adrian, "Some idiot in a hockey mask."

"I'm sorry", said Oliver, "Did you just say hockey mask?"

* * *

"Hey Rene", said Matt as he walked up to him along with Oliver, "Were you in any interesting place last night?"

"N-no", lied Rene, "Unless you think my home is interesting."

Lying to Matthew was a bad idea.

"I did not know your home was the place Stardust is produced", said Matt angrily.

"Wha-what?" asked Rene in fear.

Before he could say anything else, Matt punched him and he fell to the ground. Right now, he was as annoyed at him as he had been at Danny when he had disagreed to be kept away.

Rene got up and asked, "Why the hell are you hitting me?"

Matt smacked him again and he stumbled. He then grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"A Stardust dealer was killed by a vigilante last night", said Matt.

Rene said, "Lots running around the city these days-"

"Wearing a hockey mask", Oliver cut him off.

"Hey, short fry was there too!" said Rene.

"Thanks, Rene", said Evelyn sarcastically.

"Rory and I weren't though", said Curtis, "Just saying."

"Alright", said Rene, "I won't deny it. But you weren't there. This guy was a nutso. It was either him or me."

"You never should have been in that position", said Oliver.

"So the two of you're saying that the city isn't better off with one less dealer on the streets?" asked Rene.

"You call me blind", said Matt, "Yet you are the one who fails to see the bigger picture."

"Stardust is still out there", said Oliver, "The D.A.'s office had a plan. They were going to flip Sampson and he was going to give up his suppliers. They can't do that anymore."

"How about you put an arrow in my leg and we call it even?" asked Rene, "Though this vengeful beatdown is kinda even."

"Last week you said you needed to trust us", said Oliver, "Fine! But we need to be able to trust you too. If we can't, then why are we wasting our time with you? Matt gave you the right codename. You are a hockey-masked idiot."

Matt and Oliver walked off. "Never in my life did I think that I would meet someone more stubborn than him", said Felicity before looking at Rene and adding, "I was wrong." She then walked off.

"Is this normal behavior around here?" asked Rory, still frightened by the way Matt had beaten the hell out of Rene.

"More than I would like to admit", said Curtis.

Rene angrily punched the wall behind him and walked off.

* * *

Daredevil and Green Arrow stood on a rooftop. "You really gave him a good beating", said Green Arrow, "I would have done it myself if you weren't around."

"Not the first arrogant kid I have beaten up", said Daredevil, "But I had some help against the last one as he had a glowing fist."

Looking at Green Arrow, he said, "This Tobias thing might take a while. So if I'm going to stay here, I might need a job and a place."

"You're a lawyer, right?" asked Green Arrow. When Daredevil nodded, he said, "I can do something."

Next moment, his earpiece came to life with Felicity's voice, "The two of you need to get to Starling General right now."

* * *

Daredevil and Green Arrow entered the building. Daredevil had already heard the commotion from outside.

What Green Arrow saw before him was horrifying. Derek Sampson, now alive suddenly, was throwing away all the security guards around with one hand. Their bullets did not affect him.

"He has no heartbeat", said Daredevil. This wasn't the first time he had seen zombie-like people. The first time was the kids whose blood The Hand had been draining. But those kids were really weak and looked like they would fall dead any minute. This man was beyond any normal human.

"Derek Sampson!" said Green Arrow as he aimed an arrow, "You have failed this city."

He then fired the arrow. It went into his shoulder, protruded behind him and embedded itself into the wall.

To their horror, Sampson walked forward and out of the arrow, leaving it stuck in the wall.

Recovering from his shock, Green Arrow ran at Sampson. Sampson grabbed him and smashed his head against a fire alarm. Some sprinklers went off and a vapor started covering the entire room.

Sampson threw Green Arrow away. Daredevil threw his Billy Club at Sampson. It hit him and returned to his hand but Sampson was not affected.

Daredevil flipped to one side kicked him on the face, making it turn slightly. He then gave him a flip kick to him on the other side. His face slightly turned to the other side too. But that was it.

Daredevil tried to flip kick him again but Sampson grabbed his foot and threw him away. Daredevil hit a wall and fell down.

Derek tried to strangle him. At that moment, Green Arrow threw a fletchette at the fuse box. Some sparks came out and hit Sampson, distracting him long enough for Daredevil to kick him and run away along with Green Arrow.

* * *

Matt and Oliver walked into the Arrow Cave.

"We can't let him hurt anyone else", said Oliver.

"What happened?" asked Felicity.

"He has enhanced strength on par with Luke Cage", said Matt, "And he can't feel pain. He doesn't have a heartbeat either."

"Felicity thinks it's from the toxic waste Rene dumped him into", said Evelyn.

"Can you reverse it?" asked Oliver.

"I'll run some tests", said Felicity, "But it will take time."

"Good thing I was a biochemistry major in college", said Curtis, "I'll get to it."

Oliver got a text message from Adrian Chase. It said _\- I need a favor_.

Oliver said, "Text me when you get something. We can't let the cops near him."

"I'll help", said Rene.

"I think you have done enough", said Matt.

"I'm sorry about before", said Rene, "I'll do anything you want me to."

"I want you to not screw things up anymore", said Oliver.

"He said he was sorry", said Rory.

"We can canvass the city", said Evelyn.

"After last time?" asked Matt before saying, "I don't think so."

"Pass", said Oliver, agreeing with Matt.

* * *

The elevator opened and Adrian stepped out.

"What can I help you with?" asked Oliver.

"The S.C.P.D. is looking for Sampson", said Adrian, "I thought his last known address was a good place to search but Judge Pittson won't sign the warrant."

"I helped Pittson get elected", said Oliver.

"I know", said Adrian, "Which is why I'm asking you. Can you lean on her?"

"Absolutely", said Oliver, "All hands on deck."

"Thank you", said Adrian before saying, "You probably won't remember this but we actually met 12 years ago. You tried to pick up my girlfriend."

Oliver laughed a little even though he felt guilty. He said, "I did a lot of things back then that I am not proud of especially now. I'm pretty sure she ended up with the better man."

"Well", said Adrian, "She went home with you."

The two men laughed a little before Adrian said, "It's okay. I don't hold grudges."

"That's good", said Oliver, "Because I need a favor too."

* * *

Matt and Oliver talked to Felicity and decided to give the recruits another chance, including Rene. Matt senses something was wrong with Felicity and asked her about it. She told him about Rory and Havenrock. Matt said that it would be best to tell him about it, otherwise the guilt would eat her up. Later, Matt and Oliver apologized to Rene. The former for the beatdown and the latter for not trusting him. Rene apologized as well for not listening and said he wouldn't screw up again.

* * *

"You will all be fearless", said Sampson to his men who were producing Stardust, "Painless. Unstoppable."

Suddenly, two of his men were struck with arrows and fell down. A third was struck by a Billy club on the head and went down too.

He looked up to see Daredevil and Green Arrow. Green Arrow fired a grapple arrow at him. It pulled him up and Green Arrow down. Green Arrow kicked him hard, sending him down. He pinned his neck with his bow for a while before getting up and putting it away.

Daredevil jumped down and put away his Billy club too. Green Arrow fired at his shoulder but he pulled out the arrow.

"Let's do this", said Sampson as he threw away his jacket.

Green Arrow charged at him and grabbed him by the waist but was thrown away.

Sampson charged at Daredevil but he flipped behind him and kicked him on the back. Sampson turned and tried to punch him but he ducked before flipping to avoid being swept away by his arm.

Green Arrow punched him in the back. The two fought him simultaneously for a while. Daredevil tried to flip him to the ground but was thrown away. Green Arrow tried to punch him but was flipped to the ground.

Daredevil flip kicked him on the back of his head. That moment Green Arrow got up and jumped at him. Using all his strength, he flipped him to the ground and had his head between both his feet.

"I think we've been through this", said Sampson, "You can't hurt me."

Green Arrow took out an arrow and sliced all of Sampson's tendons before sticking it on the back of his left ankle.

Sampson now couldn't stand. "Just because you can't feel your tendons being sliced", said Green Arrow, "Doesn't mean you don't need them."

"Smart", said Daredevil.

"Too bad my guys still have the two of you surrounded", said Sampson.

"No", said Green Arrow, "I trusted my guys to take care of them."

And they had. Wild Dog, Artemis(Evelyn Sharp), Mister Terrific(Curtis Holt) and Ragman had defeated all his men and planted explosives to destroy the Stardust.

The six vigilantes walked out while Sampson was consumed by the explosion. It didn't kill him because of his powers and he was captured the next day. Adrian was glad that he could now get Sampson to flip his suppliers.

* * *

Oliver addressed the press conference in front of him with Thea at his side.

"Thank you all for coming", he said, "I'd like to address with brutal honesty some questions regarding my administration." He looked at the reporter Susan Williams as he said this.

"It seems that while my voters have elected me", continued Oliver, "Others seem to be making decisions in my stead. The truth is that every decision taken by my administration is my own decision. The buck, as they say, stops with me. Because when you're in charge, everything your team does is on you and I trust my team. Now that team is going to include former police captain Quentin Lance as the Deputy Mayor."

The door opened and Quentin Lance walked in. He shook Oliver's hand and said, "I appreciate the vote of confidence, Mr. Mayor."

"You're the right person for the job", said Oliver, "Trust me."

Turning to the conference, Oliver said, "There is one more member the team is going to have. His name is Matthew Murdock and he is going to be the Assistant District Attorney of the city."

The door opened and everyone watched as a blind, good-looking man with a walking stick came into the room, right next to Oliver and Quentin.

"Thank you", said Matt, "Mr. Mayor."

"You're welcome", replied Oliver, "Mr. Murdock."

* * *

 **So finally, I have finished writing 5x3. My favorite District Attorney (sarcasm intended) is here now. And Matt is A.D.A. now. How do you like that?**

 **I hope you liked this. Please review. I always appreciate feedback.**


	5. A setback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Arrow**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed the story this far.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: I appreciate your feedback. You pointed out the faults very well. This chapter will have Matt interacting with other characters more. What you said inspired me to change some stuff I had planned after 5x8. I don't think I will do any romance between Matt and Arrow girls but flirting isn't off the table. And I think it's about to kick off. There was nothing offensive about what you said.**

 **To Star1X: Glad you liked it. I will have someone compliment Matt in a later chapter.**

Chapter 5- A setback

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Wild Dog, Mister Terrific and Artemis were in position so that they could take out Sergio as soon as he stepped out of the building.

The door opened and he walked out, holding a case.

"Hola, muchacho", said Wild Dog as he aimed at him.

"Wild Dog", said Green Arrow, "That is Artemis' shot."

"I got him", assured Artemis.

But Wild Dog still wasn't obedient and shot at Sergio, only to miss spectacularly. The gunshots alerted Sergio.

"What the-", said Artemis angrily as her shot missed.

"Hockey-masked idiot", said Daredevil under his breath.

Sergio ran as fast as he could to avoid the gunshots.

"I got him", assured Mister Terrific.

He leapt at Sergio from his hiding place. The two fell, making Sergio drop his case.

The two got up and Mister Terrific tried to kick Sergio on the head in a rotatory motion but he ducked. Mister Terrific tried to kick him another time but he blocked and punched him on the chest.

Mister Terrific got punched a few more times on the face and was then kneed in the stomach. He fell on the ground.

Sergio picked him up, pinned him against the railing and punched him repeatedly. Wild Dog leapt down to help him. At that moment, an arrow hit Sergio in the leg and he fell.

He looked up and was knocked out by a punch from a leaping Daredevil.

Green Arrow jumped down and looked angrily at Wild Dog.

"Now what did I tell you?" he asked angrily, "That was Artemis' shot."

"Dude was getting away", said Wild Dog arrogantly.

"Really?" asked Daredevil sarcastically, "Because I think you were living up to the codename I gave you."

"You were in the navy", said Green Arrow, "You should know better."

"I was dishonorably discharged actually", said Wild Dog.

"You think I don't know that already?" asked Green Arrow before saying, "Deliver that and the evidence to the anti-crime unit. Then go home."

Daredevil and Green Arrow turned to walk away. "What about tonight's training session?" asked Artemis.

"Training's over right now", said Daredevil.

Green Arrow then used a grapple-arrow to swing away while Daredevil used the high tensile wire between the sticks to do the same.

"Nice going", said Artemis glaring at Wild Dog, "Again."

"How are we supposed to get this guy to the A.C.U.?" questioned Mister Terrific before sarcastically saying, "Call an Uber?"

* * *

"Oliver. Matt", said Rory as he saw them come in.

"The Op's over", said Matt, "And you weren't there. Actually, you weren't around for days."

"This is unacceptable", said Oliver, "So get yourself together or you're off the team."

"That's why I'm here", said Rory, "To tell the two of you in person. I'm off the team."

"Feels pretty quick to throw in the towel", said Oliver.

"I thought you were just getting started", said Matt.

"I was", said Rory, "and then Felicity told me the truth about her role in Havenrock."

He looked at them and realized they didn't know. "You didn't know she told me?" he asked.

"When I told her to tell you", said Matt, "I meant all three of us together breaking it gently to you."

"Did she tell you she was faced with an impossible choice?" asked Oliver.

"I know", said Rory, "And I get that it wasn't her fault. But whenever I see her, I'm reminded of my town and everyone I lost. Felicity is a constant reminder of that day so I can't be around her. I'm sorry."

"What about your father?" asked Oliver.

"I'll have to find another way to honor him", said Rory.

"We're sorry to lose you", said Matt.

"I'm sorry to go", said Rory.

He shook hands with the two of them and said, "Thank you for everything."

Matt and Oliver then walked away.

* * *

"Did my comms deceive me?" asked Felicity as Matt and Oliver entered, "Or did you actually let the recruits take an S.C.P.D. victory lap?"

"You told him about Havenrock?" asked Matt.

"You told me to tell him", said Felicity.

"I meant all three of us together", said Matt, "And gently."

"You weren't specific", said Felicity.

"Alright", said Oliver, "That's enough about Rory and Havenrock."

The elevator opened and a middle-aged, beautiful woman walked out. It was Lyla Michaels, Director of A.R.G.U.S. and wife of Oliver's friend and former teammate- John Diggle.

"Hey", said Felicity, "How you holding up?"

The two hugged. Lyla then looked at Oliver and asked, "She doesn't know?"

"About John being in prison?" asked Felicity, "Oliver told me."

"What Lyla means", said Oliver, "Is that we're going to break him out of prison."

"A military prison?" asked Felicity.

"Yep", confirmed Oliver.

"And then John's a fugitive for the rest of his life?" questioned Felicity.

"Better than being in prison for something he didn't do", said Lyla.

"I have looked at the schematics you hooked me up with", said Oliver to Lyla, "I think this would have been a lot easier if we had John's cooperation."

"You don't have what now?" asked Felicity.

Lyla said, "Apparently being in prison is more appealing to John than coming home to his own wife and child?"

"Why's that?" questioned Matt.

"You remember what I told you happened between him and his brother?" asked Oliver.

"Oh", said Matt, "He is trying to take responsibility for the sins of his brother."

"How do you get that?" asked Lyla.

"I'm Catholic", said Matt, "And I have been doing that for years. And by the way, I'm Matthew Murdock."

The two shook hands.

"The Devil of Star City", said Lyla, "Everyone is talking about you."

"Ok", interrupted Felicity, "Not only do you want to commit multiple felonies and make John a wanted man for the rest of his life, he actually doesn't want you to?"

"May I speak with you for a minute?" asked Lyla.

Oliver and Lyla went to a corner to talk. Matt glared at Felicity and said, "I told you to stop questioning him."

"But doesn't he see how crazy that is?" asked Felicity.

"He would do anything for his friend", said Matt, "And I personally think there are better ways for him to take responsibility for his brother's sins."

"Is she going to be a problem?" asked Lyla.

"No", assured Oliver, "But I wish she had helped."

Lyla said, "Maybe I can call some of my agents-"

"No", Oliver cut her off, "If your fingerprints are on this, both of John Junior's parents will be fugitives for the rest of their lives."

"There's something that might make this not impossible", said Lyla, "I just read a briefing on a piece of tech. A new antimolecular compound. I was hoping Felicity could help us get our hands on it."

Oliver assured her, "Whatever it is, I'll handle it."

Matt had picked up every word with his super-hearing.

He walked up to the two of them and said, "We'll handle it."

"No", said Oliver to Matt's surprise.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"You have got a job here now", said Oliver, "I think you should devote some time to it too. The media is already saying stuff like 'someone who can't recognize the person who mugs him on the street is unfit to fight for justice.' You have to prove them wrong."

"Alright", said Matt, "You go. I'll do my job here. And I'll keep the city safe in your absence."

"Thank you", said Oliver.

* * *

"I think I should start prerecording apologies", said Oliver as he walked into the office with Matt.

"Don't worry", said Adrian, "Thea told us. I'm sorry man. Gout is a bitch."

"I'm sorry I'm late", said Matt.

"It's okay Murdock", said Adrian, "No sight makes movement harder."

"Sight is overrated", said Matt and everyone in the room chuckled.

"Actually", said Oliver, "I'm gonna need a few days off to take care of it."

"Well fortunately", said Thea, "We now have a Deputy Mayor to help pick up the slack."

"It'll be great working with you", said Adrian as he turned to Quentin, "You've had an impressive career Mr. Lance."

"Not everybody would share that opinion", said Quentin, "But thank you."

"He's right Mr. Lance", said Matt, "You might have made some mistakes but you were a good cop."

Quentin looked at him with appreciation.

"Public service isn't easy", said Adrian, "You get your hands dirty along the way."

"Speaking of which", said Oliver, "I heard there was an arrest last night."

"Sergio Espinosa", said Matt, "Long time Los Halcones member turned Church strongman."

Adrian said, "The Green Arrow, The Devil and their merry little band of vigilantes left them gift wrapped for us. The only things missing were a bow and a club."

"You don't sound like you're okay with it", said Matt, "Mr. Chase."

"Vigilantes are a superficial solution Murdock", said Adrian, "If we need their help in cleaning up our city then-"

"It means the job is not being done properly. I totally understand that" completed Murdock as he himself knew what his vigilante activities had led to.

"And I don't trust The Devil", said Adrian, "He's a deceiver in the ancient lore."

"I know that", said Matt.

"Do you think you can get Espinosa to flip on Church?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah", said Adrian, "I'll lean on him. See if he buckles."

"Make sure he doesn't get help from crooked cops", said Oliver.

"Will do", said Matt.

"I'll walk every piece of evidence into custody chain myself", said Adrian.

"I'll accompany you", said Matt.

"If it's alright with you two", said Oliver, "I'll have Quentin be there too. He can be my eyes while Matt can be my ears."

Everyone chuckled a little before Adrian said, "Yeah totally. I think it will give the three of us time to get acquainted. I mean I do work with Murdock but we don't talk much other than that. It would be wonderful to get to know my hard-working assistant more."

"Great", said Oliver.

Chase and Murdock then walked away to work in the office.

* * *

Matt, Adrian and Quentin walked together to deliver the evidence. Adrian had the case in his hand.

"Did you ever think you'd be doing this again?" Adrian asked Quentin, "Handling evidence?"

"No", said Quentin, "Didn't think I'd be Deputy Mayor either but here we are."

"I never thought I'd be Assistant D.A. either", said Matt, "Considering everything that's happened to me recently. But I am and I intend to do my job."

"I know Murdock", said Adrian, "I never thought I'd actually work with a blind guy but you're really good. And you do a lot of work that blind people avoid. I like that. You have the heart of a hero."

"I'm not so sure about that", said Matt.

The three reached the S.C.P.D. lockup.

Matt's hearing suddenly picked up some chatter nearby.

"Package is here boss", said a man, "D.A., A.D.A. and Deputy Mayor too."

"Ah, bonus", said the unmistakable voice of Church, "Get ready to move."

Out of his two companions, only one knew who he was.

Matt walked near Quentin and whispered, "Church is watching us."

"What?" asked Quentin.

"He's here", said Matt, "I can't do anything without blowing my cover but let's be careful."

Quentin nodded and the three entered the place.

They argued with the cop for a while.

"Yes", said Adrian as they went inside, "I need to see you physically deposit the item."

"I have been on this job for 15 years", said the cop, "Never lost a piece of evidence."

"I'm not doubting your proficiency", said Matt, "But I need to be sure that the item's in place."

"Funny coming from the guy who can't tell whether it's in place or not", said the cop as he put the case at its place.

"Can I do my job now?" he asked angrily.

"Have at it", said Quentin.

The cop walked past them.

Matt suddenly heard a beeping sound from the case.

"What's that?" asked Adrian as he walked towards the case.

"Mr. Chase", said Matt, "No."

He grabbed Chase to prevent him from going near the case and the explosion knocked the three of them to the ground.

Matt's glasses were blown off.

Church's men walked inside and shot the cops dead.

Church arrived and said, "Load the weapons."

Looking at the three he said, "Sorry gents. Load them up and burn this puppy down."

His man threw two grenades at them.

Chase helped Murdock stand and ran with him with Quentin in tow, both supporting the blind man(the latter was only pretending of course).

"Let's get out", said Chase.

The grenades exploded behind them but they were out. Matt could hear Adrian's heart beating really fast but the way he talked made him sound really calm. Maybe he talked calmly in all situations.

* * *

Matt, Thea and Quentin entered the Arrow Cave.

"Whoa", said Quentin, "The ever expanding clubhouse."

"And who are you?" Rene asked Thea.

"She is Oliver's Chief of Staff", said Matt, "And also his sister. She'll beat the hell out of you almost as easily as me or Oliver so back off. Why are the three of you bruised by the way?"

"We tried to stop Oliver", said Curtis, "I really think he has gone crazy."

"You what?" asked Matt.

"I asked them to do it", said Felicity, "You may not see it but I do. The plan's crazy. He'll get caught."

"Even if he is", said Matt, "You had no right to send them up against him. It was his decision to go. You should have respected that instead of asking these 3 musketeers to stop him. Learn to follow orders or do not be here at all."

Felicity winced at those harsh words but deep down, she knew they were true.

Looking at the recruits he said, "Tell me. Who did you sign up for? Oliver or her."

"Oliver", said the three simultaneously.

"Well then follow his orders", said Matt, "If you were in the army you would be suspended for this. But I'm willing to give you another chance because I won't be here forever."

"I see now why Ollie started trusting you in such a short time", said Thea to Matt.

"What happened to the two of you?" asked Felicity as she noticed the dirt on them and the fact that Matt was missing his glasses and stick.

"Tobias Church happened", said Quentin before pointing to Matt and saying, "If this guy was not around we'd have been dead."

"The evidence that was recovered from Kord industries was modified to explode", said Matt, "He wanted us to put it there."

"And he wanted to raid it", said Thea.

"One stop shopping for weapons", said Felicity, "Including those RPGs that he took from Amertek if this report's right."

"Let us find out what he's planning", said Matt, "Hit the streets."

"You sure about that, Hoss?" asked Rene, "Oliver didn't want us out on the streets."

"Well Oliver isn't here", said Matt, "And he left me in charge. This situation has gone out of hand so all of us are required."

"Does that include Ragman?" asked Curtis.

Matt decided to have a chit-chat with him.

* * *

Matt walked in while Rory was using a blowtorch. Seeing him, Rory dropped his face-plate and asked, "Do I even wanna know how you found me?"

"Not important", said Matt, "But you're needed."

"I know I disappointed you Matt", said Rory, "But I can't work for her."

"You did not sign up for her", said Matt, "You signed up for Oliver. And with him not around, I'm in charge so you must listen to me."

Rory sadly said, "Every time I see her, I see my home engulfed in flame."

"I know", said Matt in understanding, "I once tried to go looking for the guy who murdered my father but failed. So I decided to live with that. Even when I did, I could not let my vengeance consume me. I think you should learn to live with what happened too. You cannot change that unfortunately but you have to move on and honor them the way you think they wanted you to."

Rory now had a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

"Great to have you back", said Curtis as Rory walked in with Matt.

"Did you get anything?" asked Matt.

"Church is headed to the A.C.U.", said Felicity.

"Suit up", Matt ordered the recruits.

* * *

"I'm not rolling on Church", said Sergio as Adrian interrogated him in front of the camera, "You think you scare me more than him?"

"No", said Chase, "But he's not in here with you right now. I am."

Adrian got up, rolled up his sleeves and shut down the camera.

"You're not gonna put a beating on me", said Sergio confidently, "You're the D.A."

"Yeah", said Adrian, "All the justice comes from vigilantes. Vigilantes like The Devil of Star City. I think against people like you, a devil is needed.

Walking up to Sergio, Chase said almost in a whisper, "Word on the street is Church is planning something big. You tell me what it is and he would be the one in the cuffs instead of you."

Sergio wasn't intimidated and said with a laugh, "You're talking about the trust. Oh you can't stop it man. You can't even come close. Not even your friend the Devil is enough."

At that moment, Adrian's phone rang. It was Matthew.

He picked up and said, "Matthew. I'm in the middle of an interrogation right now."

"Sir", said Matt, "You need to get out of there right now. Tobias Church and his crew are headed there."

"How do you know that?" asked Adrian.

"I can't explain right now sir", said Matt, "I'm sorry. But please believe me."

Matt then hung up the phone and that moment, the lights went out.

"What the hell's going on?" said Adrian. He then heard some gunshots.

The cops tried to lead him out but there was no way.

"Is there any other way out of here?" he asked.

"You mind uncuffing me before they kill you?" asked Sergio mockingly.

"Hey" said a creepy voice.

Everyone in the room turned to see Daredevil and Ragman.

The cops pointed their guns at them.

Ragman planted a bomb on the wall.

"Hey", said Adrian, "If you take out the wall, we'll die too. We're in a tightly packed area."

"Trust us", said Daredevil.

"Yeah", said Adrian, "Trust the Devil and the creepy looking- what the hell are you anyway?"

Daredevil once again heard Adrian's heart beating very fast because of fear but he sounded very calm. But he had already concluded that Adrian sounded calm all the time so he decided to not think about it anymore.

"Back off", said Daredevil.

Everyone backed off as the wall exploded but Ragman protected everyone with his rags.

Out of the hole came Wild Dog, Artemis and Mister Terrific.

"Sorry we blew up the wall", said Mister Terrific.

"Follow us", said Daredevil.

The vigilantes lead Adrian and the others out.

There were two men in the front. Daredevil threw his club at one of them, knocking him out.

Before the other could react, Daredevil was very close and with a flip kick, disarmed him of his weapon and then kicked him on the face in a rotatory motion, knocking him out.

Five more men fired from another side of the hallway. Daredevil smirked. Hallways were his thing.

He flipped to avoid the shots being fired at him and threw his Billy club at one of their guns, disarming him. The club returned to him quickly. Before the others could react, Daredevil was close and swept one of their feet from under him.

As he fell down, Daredevil kicked the man he had disarmed earlier on the face in a rotatory motion, knocking him out.

He hit another on the face with his club and he was gone too. Before the last man could fire, he threw his club right at his throat and he was down too while the club returned to him.

He then heard movement and realized the man whose feet he had swept earlier was throwing a knife at one of the recruits. Just a second before Daredevil could hit him, he threw the knife.

The Billy club broke the man's hand and a hard punch knocked him out.

The knife had hit Mister Terrific in the back.

"No", yelled Daredevil.

He sprinted back towards the recruits and caught Mister Terrific before he could fall. He carried him on his shoulder and decided to run out.

"Come with me", he said to the others, "Quick."

They heard a gunshot and Tobias walked there.

"I'd probably shoot you", he said as he threw away the gun, "But you've earned a little suffering."

He took out his knuckles to fight.

Daredevil would have beaten him but Mister Terrific's life was more important.

"Go", said Wild Dog, "I'll handle him."

"WILD DOG NO", yelled Daredevil.

But the man wouldn't listen and ran to engage him.

Daredevil had no choice but to walk out carrying Mister Terrific along with the other recruits.

A van stopped. Quentin was in it.

"Get in", he said, "Quick."

Then he realized one of them was missing.

"Where's the hockey masked kid?" he asked.

"I'm going back for him", said Daredevil.

"No", said Quentin, "You can't. They're too many."

Daredevil tried to argue, "But-",

"Live and save him another day", said Quentin.

Daredevil and the recruits had no choice and sat in the van as Quentin drove it away.

* * *

Matt, Adrian, Thea and Quentin were in the Mayor's office. Matt had new glasses and a new cane as replacements for the one he had lost last night.

"Last handful of good cops in the city", said Adrian, "And Church almost took them out with me."

"We're glad you're safe", said Matt.

"I know the vigilantes gave you the information", said Adrian, "Up till now, I thought men in masks were only capable of doing horrible things. I may have to re-evaluate that. And maybe all devils are not deceptive. That Devil of Star City fought bravely last night to save the cops."

"Pretty bad time for Mayor to be MIA", said Quentin.

"I actually got a message from him", said Thea, "His health issues are almost over. He'll be back now."

"That's good news", said Matt.

"One of the vigilantes from last night", said Quentin, "He didn't make it out."

"CSU didn't find a body", said Adrian, "So Church has him. Come on Murdock, let's work."

The two left to work again.

* * *

Matt, Felicity, Evelyn, Curtis and Rory were in the Arrow Cave, trying to locate Rene with keyhole satellite imagery but all in vain.

Oliver arrived.

"I'm sorry Oliver", said Matt, "I tried my best but I couldn't save Rene."

"Don't worry Matt", said Oliver, "If you weren't around, it would have been a lot worse. Adrian and the cops would have probably died. Now we will find him."

Matt nodded. Rene being taken was a setback for them but they would still stop Church and rescue him.

"How's John?" asked Matt.

"He's holed up at HIVE", said Oliver.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey", said Church as his man tased Rene whose hands were tied with a chain above his head.

Rene woke up screaming.

Tobias picked up the hockey mask and pointing to a scratch under his eye said, "It's been a long time since I've been tagged like this. Respect."

"You untie me right now", said Rene, "And I'll show you a hell lot more than respect."

"You got spirit", said Tobias, "And I'm duly impressed. But I'm gonna break that spirit. If you're still alive after that, there'll be very little of you to find for the Green Arrow and the Devil."

His man tased Rene again and he screamed in agony.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter done. I originally planned to have Matt captured but then I realized that he is not the kind of guy Church can torture for information and there is no way to threaten him either. So it was still Wild Dog who got captured. His habit of not listening made it easier.**

 **The hallway fight scene wasn't half as good as the ones in the show but I hope you liked it. I must admit, I enjoy writing Adrian Chase's scenes.**

 **I promised a change in a certain character in the next episode. You'll clearly see the change but I'll expand upon it later.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	6. Last days of Tobias Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Arrow**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story so far.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: The answers to all your questions will be revealed in time- including the romance thing. I just don't want to give away any spoilers.**

 **To Star1X: In this chapter, I fulfill my promise to you.**

Chapter 6- Last days of Tobias Church

Green Arrow angrily slammed a gangbanger against the wall.

"Where is Church?" he asked.

"I don't know", said the man, "Even if I did, whatever you're gonna do, he's worse."

Green Arrow angrily grabbed him by the throat and asked, "How sure are you about that?"

* * *

Another gangbanger ran in fear from the Devil. He thought he had escaped, only to see the Devil standing right in front of him.

Daredevil grabbed him by the collar and yelled, "Where is Church?"

"I-I don't know", said the man.

He was lying. Daredevil angrily slammed his head on the wall. He cried out in pain as his forehead bled a little.

Daredevil threw him to the ground and pinned him there.

"You sure you don't know?" asked Daredevil.

"Y-yes", lied the man again.

Daredevil punched him on the shoulder plate and some bones cracked, making him scream again.

Daredevil then got up and smashed his kneecap with his foot and he cried out in agony.

"Okay!" he said, "Okay! He's northwest of here. Somewhere by the water."

"Half the city's on water", said Daredevil.

"I swear that's all I know", said the man.

He wasn't lying so Daredevil walked away, leaving him on the ground.

* * *

Matt, Oliver, Rory and Evelyn walked into the Arrow Cave where Felicity and Curtis were trying to locate Rene.

"I hope you guys had better luck than us", said Felicity.

"We do know that Church is in the north-west corner", said Matt.

"So now we have to look for a needle in a slightly smaller haystack", said Evelyn sarcastically.

"I'll run an algorithm", said Felicity as she typed on the computer, "Cross-referencing traffic cams with probable locations."

"Wow!" said John Diggle as he walked in, "This place got really crowded."

Oliver smiled as John and Felicity hugged each other.

"Do people just walk into your secret base of operations?" asked Rory.

"Yes", said Felicity and Curtis at the same time.

Oliver pointed to John and said, "This is-"

"Spartan", completed Evelyn. Looking at Oliver she said, "I'm guessing."

Looking at Matt John said, "So you're Matthew Murdock. The Devil of Star City. Oliver speaks highly of you. I'm John Diggle"

Matt shook hands with him and said, "He speaks highly of you too."

John then said, "The city itself has a different opinion on you from what I hear."

"What does the city think?" asked Matt.

"Half of the city loves you", said John, "The other half hates you. But they're all talking about you."

Looking at the recruits he said, "You must be the new kids on the block."

"More like the Backstreet Boys", said Curtis.

Everyone glared at him so he said, "It sounded funny in my head."

Oliver pointed to the recruits and said, "These are Rory Regan and Evelyn Sharp."

John shook hands with the recruits.

Looking at Oliver he said, "And you're missing a man- Rene Ramirez. Lyla called in A.R.G.U.S. for the search. Unfortunately, she's turned up nothing."

"It's going around", said Felicity.

"We're gonna find Rene", said Oliver, "And we're not gonna give up hope. I have an early meeting at City Hall today. I will check in with everybody soon."

Oliver then walked off.

Curtis asked, "Is it just my imagination or did Oliver seem-"

"Optimistic", completed Felicity.

"Some devils have positive effect", said John as he looked at Matt.

Matt gave a nod of appreciation for the remark.

* * *

Oliver discussed with Quentin and Thea about the cops they can bring into the fight against Tobias Church.

Oliver was a little worried that Councilman Kullens wasn't going to vote in their favor for expanding the Orchid Bay.

He then got a call from Felicity who told him that Rory and Evelyn had found out where Church and Rene were.

* * *

A badly bleeding and shirtless Rene was digging his own grave with a shovel while Tobias' men had guns pointed right at him.

"Lest I forget", said Tobias as he threw two gold coins near him, "So you can pay the ferry."

Church believed in Greek Mythology and also in the undead boatman Charon who took the gold as payment to ferry the deceased souls to Hades.

"Why man?" asked Rene.

"Because you pissed me off", said Tobias.

"No", said Rene, "Why this city? Why come here?"

"Why are you asking that now?" questioned Tobias.

"Because if I'm going to die tonight", said Rene, "It would be nice to know why. From what I've heard, you were popping up nice in Bludhaven and Hub City. Why are you messing with us?"

"For your water supply", said Church, "Through Star City's docks, I can move thousands of tons of heroin, Slam, Vertigo. I'm working on the biggest consolidation of drug enterprises anybody has ever seen. Only thing I'm waiting for is Green Arrow and the Devil out of the picture."

Rene dropped his shovel and turned to look at Church.

"That grave ain't gonna dig itself", said Church in a threatening tone.

"Then why don't you dig it?" asked Rene.

"You think I'm afraid to get my hands dirty?" asked Tobias.

He then took out his gun and shot at Rene's feet.

Rene backed off to avoid the shots only for his back to embed itself into a knife that one of Church's men had held out for him to stumble into.

The man withdrew the knife and Rene winced in pain.

Suddenly, an arrow hit that man and he was down.

Church ran as fast as he could to save himself. Another one of his men was taken down by an arrow.

Daredevil jumped down and kicked one man so hard in the face that it broke most of his bones.

Rene hit two of the men with his shovel and knocked them out.

Another man tried to fire at Green Arrow but Rene put him in a chokehold with the shovel.

Green Arrow knocked out another man with a punch.

He saw Church getting away in his car with some of his men.

The man had now pinned Rene against a tree with his shovel.

Daredevil grabbed the man from behind and put him in a chokehold.

The man tried to struggle but passed out.

"You okay?" Daredevil asked Rene and he nodded.

"I thought Church would put up more of a fight", said Green Arrow as he walked up to them.

"Probably realized that he didn't have to", said Rene.

"What're you talking about?" asked Daredevil.

"I barely remember anything", said Rene, "I couldn't even see straight. Barely even remember telling him."

"Telling him what?" asked Green Arrow.

Rene looked up to them with a guilty look on his face and said, "Who you are."

Looking at Daredevil he said, "Both of you."

* * *

"I should have been there with the two of you", said John as they entered the Arrow Cave.

"You said you needed time John", said Oliver, "Don't be afraid to take it."

"Even if you had come", said Matt, "It wouldn't have made any difference. Church wasn't going to fight. He wanted to run."

"It's because he knows that killing the Mayor and the blind A.D.A. is a lot easier than killing Green Arrow and Daredevil", said Felicity.

"I told Rene to stand down and recover", said Oliver, "Evelyn and Rory are going to watch Thea and Quentin in case Church tries to get me through them."

"How's Curtis?" asked Matt.

"Curtis wants to get back at it again", said Felicity.

"Well then get him on Lyla and J.J.", said Oliver as Diggle nodded.

"Good", he said, "I can watch out for Felicity."

"I can lay low for a while", said Matt, "I haven't taken any leave so far. One won't hurt. Church would think I skipped town to avoid him."

"Oliver", said John, "I know you have a security detail but you have a bull's eye painted on the back of your head."

"John", said Oliver, "Matt can disappear but I can't disappear again. I'm still dealing with the fallout of not being around when the A.C.U. was attacked and there is a rezoning vote that needs my attention."

"I think the vote takes a backseat to finding Church before he tells every criminal in the city who the two of you are", said Felicity.

"I have security", said Oliver, "I'll be fine."

"Has he ever said that and it turned out to be true?" asked Felicity as she looked at John.

She playfully smacked Oliver and Matt on their shoulders and then walked away to work.

John then said, "I know I said it was a good idea to start a team but what do we have- a Laurel Lance wannabe, a weird rag guy, a lunatic and Curtis? Curtis wasn't just who I pictured. I'm not counting Matt because he is experienced and he won't be around forever."

"They have potential", said Matt, "They just need the right guidance. We can give it to them."

"But one of them gave up your names", said John.

"I actually want you to debrief him", said Oliver.

"Debrief him?" asked John.

"Church told Rene that whatever he had planned was big enough to involve 5 cities", said Oliver.

"So Church just gave up his master plan?" questioned John.

"He was cocky enough to think that he would kill Rene after that", pointed out Matt.

"Church is trying to consolidate his drug trade through Star City", explained Oliver, "He just needed Green Arrow and Daredevil to be gone before he could make his move."

"In that case", said John, "I think I know how we can turn the situation to our advantage."

"Tell us", said Matt.

"You will lay low like you said", said John to Matt before turning to Oliver and saying, "And I know a guy with a very specific skill set. He can be here in 24 hours."

* * *

"Did you get my message?" Oliver asked Thea.

"Yeah", she said, "Quentin and I can take care of ourselves."

"I know", said Oliver, "But it wouldn't hurt to have a shadow."

"Is Councilman Kullens in there?" he asked.

"Yes", she said, "With Susan Williams."

"I didn't agree for an interview", said Oliver.

"I know", said Thea, "She's shadowing him for some type of profile. I tried to have her kicked out but he was adamant about having her in there."

"Any advice?" asked Oliver.

"Don't screw it up", said Thea.

He walked in and saw Kullens and Susan waiting for him.

"Councilman Kullens", said Oliver as he shook his hand.

"Miss Williams", he said as he shook Susan's hands, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Really?" she asked, "Have you watched any of my pieces?"

"I have", said Oliver, 'And I think you're completely off the mark in certain instances."

"Is that on the record?" asked Susan.

"If you want an actual quote", said Thea, "Go through all the proper channels. This meeting is strictly about the rezoning ordinance."

"Yes", she said as she backed off temporarily.

"Councilman Kullens", he said, "As you know, I ran on a platform of unity but it is difficult for the city to be united when so much of the zoning within it remains exclusive. We need to open it up, allow for more affordable housing, give the people a chance to start over and rebuild."

"Once the money starts rolling in", said Kullens, "Those families get squeezed out by crony capitalists."

"That's not gonna happen here", assured Oliver.

"Hard to believe", said Kullens, "Considering your family's history."

"I'm sorry councilman", said Oliver, "I don't follow."

"Well the type of rezoning you're proposing happened downtown 25 years ago", explained Kullens, "But instead of affordable housing, we got skyrises and one of them became the offices of Queen Consolidated."

"Is that true, Mr. Mayor?" asked Williams.

When he didn't respond she said, "I'll take that as a no comment."

"I can tell you have good intentions", said Kullens, "But politics is the art of the real. I'm sorry. I'm not changing my vote."

After Kullens and Susan went away Thea said to Oliver, "Okay, maybe you should just put an arrow in him. Or have him come face to face with the Devil himself."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah", said Church as he talked on the phone, "Just make sure the Amertek gear gets to the brace. I want everybody to be locked and loaded. No they're not gonna be a problem. The Devil went back to Hell and the Green Arrow would be dead by then."

He then looked up and saw a familiar figure so he said, "Louis, I'm gonna need to hit you back" before hanging up.

The figure was Prometheus.

"You like this place?" he asked mockingly, "I'm getting a penthouse built. Gonna let me see the whole city."

Prometheus was in no mood for games. "I told you to stay away from the Green Arrow", he said angrily.

"I don't work for you", said Tobias, "And the Green Arrow found me."

"You kidnapped his protégé", pointed out Prometheus.

"Serendipitious encounter", said Church.

"And your last", said Prometheus as he fired an arrow. An armored man jumped out of the shadows and took the blow. The armor had protected him from the damage the arrow could have done.

He had swords strapped onto his back and carried a bow on his shoulder with a quiver full of arrows on one side of his belt with a knife on the other. He was called Scimitar.

"After getting threatened by a freak", said Tobias, "I decided to hire one of my own."

To his shock, Prometheus didn't seem intimidated at all by Scimitar.

"This was your second warning", he said, "There won't be a third." He then turned and disappeared into the night.

"I thought you were hiring me to take out the Green Arrow", said Scimitar.

"No", said Tobias, "I hired you to kill the Mayor."

* * *

"What is Susan Williams doing in your office?" asked Thea as Oliver walked in.

"I agreed to an off-camera interview", said Oliver.

"Did you go out last night as the G-Green Arrow and get hit really hard on the head?" asked Thea.

"Susan's gonna be in our lives", said Oliver, "And if I don't make her an ally she's gonna remain an enemy."

"But she's poison", said Thea.

"Well it turns out that if you take poison in small quantities, you become immune to it", said Oliver.

He then walked into the room to see her standing there.

"When I got the call from you", said Susan, "I thought someone was playing a prank on me."

"Well", said Oliver, "I thought Thea made a good point when she suggested you to go through the right channels."

"Please", he said gesturing to the seat.

"Okay", she said as she sat down before saying, "The interview I had in mind was going to be on camera."

"Baby steps", said Oliver, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you don't know how interviews work Mr. Mayor", said Susan even though she was willing to hear the question.

"Have your attacks on my administration been personal or good ratings?" asked Oliver.

"I see no reason why they can't be both", said Susan, "Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm trying to figure how hard would it be to win you over", said Oliver.

"You seem like a nice guy", said Susan, "But you're not a politician."

Oliver then said, "I am under qualified."

"Vastly", she added before saying, "I mean you hired a blind man to be ADA. My city, my home is suffering because of you being under qualified."

"I appreciate the fact that I haven't earned your trust yet", said Oliver, "But Matthew is qualified for the job I gave him. He may be blind but we should not judge his capabilities based on that. DA Chase himself likes working with him. Susan, as someone who professes to care for the city, I think you owe to the people of Star City to give me an opportunity to earn that trust and I can't do that if I'm wasting all my energy dodging these grenades you throw at me. So here's my idea- Give me one month with no attacks and I'll show you what I can do."

"One month?" questioned Susan to be sure.

"Yes", said Oliver.

Susan then wrote something on a paper and gave it to him. "What's this?" he asked. "My personal cell", she replied.

He then asked, "Why would I need that?"

"I think you can figure that out", said Susan before walking past him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Councilman Kullens returned at Oliver's request.

"Thank you for coming back", said Oliver.

"I think you're just wasting both of our times", said Kullens.

"Maybe", said Oliver, "After you educated us on Queen Consolidated, Thea and I did some research of our own."

"Yes", said Thea as she handed Oliver some papers, "We wanted to know where our family's company was located."

Oliver then said, "We were very surprised and delighted to find out that you were one of those- what was that term you used?"

"Crony capitalists", said Thea.

"Yes", said Oliver, "That you were one of those crony capitalists who pushed those poor people out of their neighborhoods, hiding behind a shell company of course"

"The same company who owns controlling interest in a real estate developer", said Thea, "Who just filed permits to redevelop Orchid Bay for commercial purposes."

Oliver walked up to him and said, "Your opposition to the rezoning is not political. It's personal. I get it. You're trying to protect an investment. Susan Williams isn't shadowing you at the moment but I think this is a story she would like. Should I call her? She gave me her number this morning?"

"Are you blackmailing me Mr. Mayor?" asked Kullens angrily.

"No", said Oliver, "But like you said- Politics is the art of the real."

He then angrily slammed the papers on the desk, making Kullens shiver. He then walked out along with Thea.

As the two walked out of the building Thea said, "Well that was fun. You made Kullens squirm."

Their two bodyguards walked next to them for protection.

"Guy's a career politician", said Oliver, "Just needed to know where to apply the pressure."

"How are you so sure about all this?" asked Thea.

"I'm the Mayor of Star City Thea", said Oliver, "This is what I do."

Thea smiled at that.

Suddenly, a sword came flying out of nowhere and hit the bodyguard on the right on his shoulder, putting him down.

"Get in the car", yelled Oliver. Thea complied.

Another sword took out the other guard.

Before Oliver could react, he was hit with an arrow. It was Scimitar. He fired two more arrows at Oliver and he fell down.

"OLLIE!" yelled Thea at the top of her voice.

As Scimitar went away, Thea ran to Oliver and knelt beside his now dead body with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Quentin spoke to the media in front of him with Thea beside him- "It is my sad duty to inform you that at 1:23 AM, Mayor Oliver Queen was pronounced dead at Starling General. In his too-short life, Oliver Queen experienced great hardship but he came through the other side with a passion for service, committed to making Star City a safer place for us to call home."

Matt, Felicity, Rory, Evelyn, Curtis and one more person watched that on the television.

"Wow", said Felicity, "He didn't say anything nice about you when you were alive."

She turned to look at the man she was speaking to- Oliver Queen.

"I probably didn't deserve it", said Oliver.

The elevator opened and another Oliver stepped out, wearing a suit.

Matt could hear that he had a different heartbeat.

"Sorry about the suit", he said.

He then ripped off his face, revealing it to be a mask. He then threw the mask at Felicity who caught it.

Walking up to Oliver and Matt he said, "We've never been properly introduced."

He shook their hands and said, "Christopher Chance."

"Matthew Murdock", said Matt as he introduced himself.

"John referred to you as the Human Target", said Oliver.

"That's more like a job description instead of a codename", said Chance.

"This is so weird", said Felicity as she looked at the mask. Putting it in front of her face she said in a deep voice- "You have failed this city."

Curtis chuckled at that. "How's Thea?" asked Oliver.

"She seems pretty shaken", said Chance.

"She's gonna be so pissed at you", said Curtis, "The entire city actually."

"They're gonna find out right?" asked Rory, "You can't stay dead forever."

"It's only until Church makes his big move", said Oliver.

"Well now that's what you're betting on", said Felicity, "Church thinks that the Green Arrow/Oliver Queen is dead."

While saying dead, she put a finger across the mask's neck to emphasize her point before saying, "And he thinks that the Devil/Matt Murdock has skipped town."

"That's the hope", said Oliver.

"We just need to find out what he's planning", said Matt.

* * *

John tried to make Rene remember what he had gone through when Church had him. The two bonded a little because of their similar backgrounds and Rene started looking at John as a mentor. John's techniques finally helped Rene remember what Church was planning and they knew where he was.

* * *

The man Church was dealing with walked out of his plane with his men and a woman.

"Good flight?" asked Church.

"We're very interested in what you've planned, Tobias", said the man.

"It's called the biggest drug enterprise on the western coast", explained Tobias, "Shipments 24/7 in a city where the cops are afraid or on our payroll and as an added bonus the Mayor's an alkie."

The two men laughed a little.

Scimitar arrived and said, "Sentry reports movement on the perimeter."

"I thought the Green Arrow and the Devil had been dealt with", said the man.

"It's not them", said Tobias, "It's the JV Squad."

Suddenly, they heard gunshots and some of Church's men fell dead.

Tobias looked up and saw a man in a helmet firing at them. It was Spartan.

"Damn it!" he cursed and then said to Scimitar, "Deal with him."

Artemis and Mister Terrific arrived. "Spartan's such a badass", said Artemis impressed by his marksmanship.

"The baddest", said Mister Terrific.

Spartan continued to fire at the men, taking them down in rapid succession before he leapt down.

Artemis was kicked from behind and fell down. Before Mister Terrific could react, Scimitar flipped him to the ground.

Artemis tried to get up but Scimitar knocked her down again.

Mister Terrific leapt to avoid being hit by his sword. Artemis tried to smack him with her bow but he turned back in time and blocked with his sword.

The two weren't a match for him.

Church ran to escape the vigilantes but ended up running into the one he had tormented- Wild Dog.

"You were right", said Wild Dog, "Fear of pain is what's worse. You afraid yet, bitch?"

"Never" said Church showing off his knuckles.

The two rushed each other.

The man Tobias was dealing with tried to flee with two men and the woman.

Mystical rags appeared out of nowhere and knocked the two men down. Ragman landed in front of them. Seeing no choice, the man and the woman raised their hands in surrender as Ragman wrapped his rags around them.

Artemis and Mister Terrific continued battling Scimitar but could not tag him.

He blocked another blow from Artemis before kicking Mister Terrific in the knee, putting him down. He then kicked Artemis and she fell too.

Wild Dog punched Church twice but the third time, Church blocked with his elbows. Wild Dog kneed him twice and punched him on the face but Tobias turned and elbowed him on the back, putting him down.

He then picked him up and threw him away. Wild Dog got up, ready to fight back. Church leapt at him but there was an explosion and both fell down.

When Wild Dog got up, Church wasn't there. "I lost Church", he said.

"Got him", said Felicity via earpiece, "Moving south-west."

Scimitar smacked Artemis across the face and she fell again. Mister Terrific leapt at him but a kick on the knee sent him down.

Tired of playing, Scimitar decided it was time to end this. Kneeling close to Artemis, he raised his knife to stab her.

Mister Terrific tried to crawl towards him to stop him. That moment, a flying object hit Scimitar's hand, making the dagger fly away.

Scimitar looked up and saw the Devil staring at him.

* * *

Daredevil was glad he had saved Artemis and Mister Terrific. Now he only needed to deal with Scimitar.

The two rushed each other and Scimitar fired two arrows, both of which Daredevil deflected with his club like he had done with Nobu in their first battle.

Daredevil tried to flip kick him but he slid under him and escaped. Daredevil turned to him again. He brandished both his swords to fight.

Daredevil detached his club into two sticks, ready to fight back. Scimitar swung his sword but Daredevil blocked with his stick and then flipped to avoid the other one.

Scimitar charged but Daredevil side-stepped him and managed to give him a flip kick, sending him down. As he walked up to his opponent, he got up and swung both his swords, only for Daredevil to block again with both his sticks. The two were in a stalemate for some time.

* * *

Tobias was away from the battle now. He felt safe. He would get on his plane and fly away. But when he turned, he saw someone who was supposed to be dead- Green Arrow.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", he said.

"So you survived", said Tobias, "I guess I'll have to kill you again Oliver. You mind if I call you Oliver?"

Green Arrow said, "Yes I do."

Church banged his knuckles together and charged. Green Arrow side stepped and tripped him with his bow. As Church got up, Green Arrow fired an arrow that went right into his shoulder. Tobias grunted in pain but ripped it out.

"Get up", challenged Green Arrow. Tobias got up and charged at him again with the arrow in his hand. Green Arrow blocked his attack and punched him on the face before smacking him in the stomach with his bow. He then hit him on the leg with his bow and punched him again.

Church tried to attack but Green Arrow grabbed his hand and disarmed him of the arrow. He smacked him with the bow again and then kicked him in a rotatory motion, sending him to the ground. He kicked him again but Church got up and fought back. Green Arrow blocked all his attacks.

He smacked his stomach again with the bow and gave him a kick. Church managed to punch him on the face, sending him on the ground.

* * *

Daredevil and Scimitar were still in a stalemate until Daredevil kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble. With a flip kick, he disarmed him of one of his swords before hitting his other hand with his club, making him drop the other one.

With a solid hit on his helmet from the club, he managed to knock out Scimitar. Two surviving men of Church came up to him from two sides. He recognized the heartbeat of the on his left and didn't do anything.

Both of them raised their guns but the one on his left shot the one on his right. Artemis and Mister Terrific were confused until he ripped off his face, revealing himself to be Christopher Chance.

"You guys alright?" he said to the two recruits. Spartan ran up to them and said to Chance, "Good to see you again brother."

"You too", said Chance, "Nice helmet."

Looking at Daredevil Spartan said, "You're one hell of a natural fighter."

"It's in my blood", said Daredevil.

"You may have to change your opinion on who's the baddest", said Artemis to Mister Terrific.

Spartan talked to the other recruits via earpiece, "Target is secured. You guys alright?"

* * *

Green Arrow managed to grab the arrow Church had dropped. He got up, grabbed Church's hand, turned and kicked him on the back before kicking him in the stomach in a rotatory motion.

Using the arrow, he knocked one of Church's knuckles out of his hand. Tobias tried to punch him again but he blocked before smacking him with the bow in his stomach again. A hard punch finally sent him down.

Green Arrow threw away his arrow and said, "You're done Church."

"You got much worse coming. Both of you", taunted Church, "But you don't even know it. He's the real Devil. He calls himself Prometheus and he's gonna end both of you."

Green Arrow lifted Church by his collar and knocked him out with a punch to the lower jaw.

* * *

Olive faced the media with Thea and Quentin at his side. He started speaking -"First of all I would like to apologize for perpetrating a deception on this scale. The A.C.U. had Intel that we may be able to catch Mr. Church but only if his plan moved forward which would only happen if he believed the Mayor of Star City was dead. In my mind, it was a worthwhile gamble and it paid off. Mr. Church and his underlings were apprehended as well as the heads of organized crime enterprises in Bludhaven, Hub City, Keystone and Whiteholland."

The media applauded and so did Thea and Quentin. "One more piece of good news", said Oliver, "I have just received word that the city council passed an ordinance rezoning for low-house income." Everyone applauded again.

* * *

Church was being transported to Iron Heights by an entire police unit. He was cuffed and was in the back of a police van. He was looking around in fear as well as anticipation.

"Those cops riding protection aren't on your payroll, buddy", said the cop sitting next to him, "Nobody's breaking you out."

"That's not what I'm worried about", said Church, "You should have flown me to Iron Heights."

"Yeah", said the cop, "I heard you liked helicopters." Noticing Church's expression he asked, "What's got you spooked?"

Outside, the roof of one of the police vans was blown up by something. The van skidded to a stop and the cops inside it walked out.

Tobias was afraid now. The cop next to him tensed. They suddenly heard screaming and gunshots. Church looked here and there, knowing what was coming.

He then heard a sword slicing people and a woman whimpering. Outside, a lone figure walked to Church's van while all the cops lay dead around him.

"Don't go out there", said Church to the cop.

"Why?" asked the cop, "So that I can protect your ass in here?"

"So that you don't get killed", said Church.

The cop opened the door and was impaled on Prometheus' sword the next moment. Prometheus dropped his dead body on the ground and looked at Church.

"I knew we'd be having this conversation", said Church trying to sound calm, "Just hear me out. You want the Green Arrow. I can give him to you. The Devil too. I can give you their names. You would be the only person who knows. Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow and Matthew Murdock is the Devil. So we cool?"

Prometheus stood still for a second. Next moment, he threw a shuriken which hit Church in the neck, killing him instantly.

* * *

Prometheus looked at the dead body of Church and gave his reply to the now dead man's question, "Yeah we are."

He then turned and walked away into the night, leaving behind the dead bodies of the crime-lord and the cops. Church was useless which is why he had been killed right now.

But his hired bodyguard- Scimitar. He was a mysterious person. He had not been found when the police had rounded up Church and his men so he would be useful. And there was also talk of a strange group in Bludhaven. That group was moving from town to town and it would soon be in Star City. Prometheus decided to look into both of these matters. After that, he would wreak his vengeance upon Oliver Queen.

* * *

 **So I finally finished this chapter. I'm pretty sure you noticed the change. It was Scimitar. Instead of a gun, he has bow and arrows. I hope you noticed the callbacks to Arrow 3x1, Daredevil 1x9 and The Defenders 1x5.**

 **But his weapons were not changed just for callbacks. The last paragraph makes it obvious he has a bigger role in my story. That is something I said I would reveal later. I hope you like what I have in mind.**

 **John's line to Matt - "Half of the city loves you. The other half hates you. But they're all talking about you" was taken from an Ultimate Spider-Man comic.**

 **I'm sorry Matt didn't have a bigger role in this chapter but I didn't know what to do with him here. Hopefully, the final fight with Scimitar made up for that.**

 **Please review. I appreciate your feedback.**


	7. Battle of the Devils

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Arrow**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Now the followers of this story finally number in 2 digits. That's great. I kinda wish the previous chapter had gotten more reviews because I really want to know people's thoughts on the change in Scimitar and the callbacks.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: You're welcome.**

Chapter 7- Battle of the Devils

Daredevil and Green Arrow leaped from rooftop to rooftop until they were close to the place Felicity had tracked the phone to.

"Status on Church's cell phone?" asked Green Arrow.

"It's still holding at Aparo and Puckett", said Felicity, "This is one well travelled cell phone considering its owner was killed on the other side of town last week."

"This is Prometheus", said Daredevil, "He's playing some sick game like all psychopaths do."

"That is the general point I was trying to convey", said Felicity, "Along with the fact that this is probably a trap. You should have let me call in the rest of the team."

"No", said Green Arrow. "Why not?" asked Felicity. "Because it's a trap", said Daredevil.

The two were now inside the construction site. Daredevil heard some flames being ignited.

"We've got this Overwatch", he said.

The two walked around a little until they heard a cell phone ringing. "That way", said Daredevil, pointing to a turn on the left.

The two walked there and Daredevil managed to figure out with his hearing that the phone was on the ground.

Green Arrow looked at it. 'Unknown Caller' flashed on the screen. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Who is this?" he asked.

In reply, they heard some heavy breaths from the other side.

Green Arrow looked at Daredevil.

"Not the kind of breath pattern anybody we know has", said Daredevil.

The caller hung up and the flames went out which was detected by Daredevil. Suddenly, some flames erupted near them and formed the words- _So it Begins._

* * *

"So this guy drew the two of you out just to show a message?" asked John as the two entered the lair, "He could have just left a note on Church's body saying the same thing. Why waste so much time to create such a huge display?"

"Because he's a psychopath", said Matt, "This is what all psychopaths do. They can go to any lengths to get what they want."

"So it begins?" said Felicity, "Prometheus is a huge 'Babylon 5' fanboy."

"So what begins?" questioned John, "That's the question."

"That's a good point", said Oliver, "It seems like he has already started. He has dropped two bodies."

"I get killing Conhanan", said John, "He led the A.C.U. and helped Green Arrow and Daredevil rescue the councilors. But why Church?"

"We met Detective Billy Malone three weeks ago", said Matt, "According to him, Church got in between Prometheus and his real target." Matt then pointed at Oliver.

"So Church goes after you", said Felicity to Oliver, "Prometheus goes after Church and- shunk."

The three men stared at Felicity. "What?" she asked embarrassed, "That was my throwing star sound effect. What does yours sound like?"

"I just don't understand", said John, "The guy leaves a trail of dead cops to kill a guy who's after you just because he wants to kill you himself?"

"I think this is a serious issue", said Felicity, "We should tell the rest of the team."

"Who?" asked John sarcastically, "Curtis and three people we barely know? One of whom gave up the names of Oliver and Matt to Church who we can only pray didn't share the information with Prometheus."

"For the record", said Felicity, "Matt is also barely known by us. And Rene didn't give up your identities. He was tortured."

"And he was the toughest of the four", said Matt, "Which is why all of them need to be kept out of this."

"And Felicity", said Oliver, "Matt may be new but he's done more than enough to earn our trust and he's right about this. I don't want to put the recruits in harm's way until we know exactly what it is we're dealing with."

"Alright, Matt", said Felicity, "Not that we don't love having you around here but you said you would go back after Church has been dealt with."

"About that", said Oliver, "Team Flash is busy with some guy who calls himself Alchemy."

As Felicity walked off, Oliver said to Matt, "She doesn't like you much, does she?"

"No she doesn't", said Matt, "That's because I always call her out on her faults. She may be a good woman but she has her faults too. Some qualities can never be changed but others can. She can be better."

* * *

In a house, a woman called Gay Eked was vacuuming the living room. She picked up a stuffed bunny and put it on the sofa. She then picked up a teddy bear that belonged to her 5 year old son. She smiled lovingly at the object before putting it next to the bunny.

As soon as she looked up, she saw a black-clad archer standing in front of her. His appearance was enough to make her scream in terror. She stumbled back and crashed into the couch behind her.

She crawled back in fear. "Please!" she begged. "Take whatever you want. I have two children." In an instant, the archer threw a shuriken which hit her in the neck, killing her instantly.

* * *

Prometheus walked up to the dead body of Gay Eked and looked at her still open eyes. The terror in them could still be seen. He relished the horrifying sight. It was just a matter of time before Oliver Queen, Matt Murdock and their friends made the connection between the victims.

* * *

Few hours later, District Attorney Adrian Chase looked at the body of Eked as the S.C.P.D. did its work. Daredevil and Green Arrow walked in. Seeing them, he stood up and asked the others, "Could we have the room for a minute?"

As the photographer and the other cops walked out, he said to the two, "Neat trick. Must come in handy if you're locked out of your own place."

He then held out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Adrian Chase. I'm the new D.A." The two ignored his hand so he retracted it.

"Isn't this below a D.A.'s pay grade?" asked Daredevil.

"I'm not that kind of D.A.", he said, "And have you heard about A.D.A. Matthew Murdock? He is blind but even he wouldn't hesitate to do this stuff if I asked him to. He's very hard-working."

"I have heard of him", said Daredevil.

"I want you to thank you for saving my life", he said to Daredevil before asking, "Why are you two here?"

"Radio call mentioned the murder weapon", said Green Arrow.

Adrian held out the shuriken in an evidence package and said, "Like Church and Lieutenant Conhanan."

"What do you have on the victim?" asked Green Arrow.

"Gay Eked", said Adrian, "Divorced mother of two. And before any of you ask, her ex has an airtight alibi and Ms. Eked's criminality is limited to 3 parking tickets. What do any of you know that I don't?"

"The killer calls himself Prometheus", said Green Arrow.

"And why would this Prometheus target an average housewife?" asked Adrian.

"That's something we have to figure out", said Daredevil.

Adrian's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. Looking at the message, he said, "Another body just dropped. Another throwing star murder."

Daredevil and Green Arrow winced at the news.

* * *

Oliver walked towards the conference room and saw Thea waiting for him with an unpleasant expression on her face.

"We have a problem with your girlfriend", she said.

"Who?" he asked puzzled as he didn't have a girlfriend currently.

"Susan Williams", she said.

Oliver and Thea walked into the office. Matt, Adrian and some other councilors were there too. Matt was listening to the news while the others were watching it.

Susan Williams was speaking, "Detective William Malone who's in charge of the investigation could not be reached for comment."

"This is a disaster", said Adrian.

"A huge one", added Matt.

Susan continued speaking, "Nor has S.C.P.D. issued a statement on the matter but it is believed that this throwing star killer is responsible for a total of 4 deaths so far including that of reputed crime lord Tobias Church."

"Throwing star killer?" Oliver asked the others.

"You have to admit it has a certain flair", said Adrian.

"I'm pretty sure the killer likes it", said Matt.

Thea said, "I don't need to be the one to tell you that citywide panic is like the worst thing that can happen before this festival."

"No Thea", said Oliver, "You don't have to tell me that."

"The killer must have known about it", said Matt, "Which is why he is killing people just a while before it."

"Or", said Adrian, "It's just an odd coincidence. Either way, we have to undertake a journey into mystery to figure this out."

* * *

Matt and Oliver entered the lair. Felicity was working on the shuriken.

"Well your girlfriend sure knows how to whip a city into a frenzy", she said to Oliver.

"Excuse me?" he asked her.

"Thea might have mentioned something about you dating Susan Williams", she said.

"I'm not dating Susan Williams", he said before looking at the shuriken and asking, "Did the person you're dating actually give you that?"

"I might have stolen it from his desk", she confessed.

"Might?" asked Matt sarcastically, "Felicity this is serious. But I guess desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You're not going to scold me again?" she asked.

"No", said Matt, "You did a stupid thing but I can see why you did it so no scolding this time. However, I must warn you to never cross the line."

"Where do we draw the line?" she asked.

"Right here. Don't do anything worse than this", said Matt.

"Well I hope stealing it from Malone's desk was worth it", said Oliver.

"So far", said Felicity, "Not so much. And here I was happy Curtis got our gas chromatograph working again. I'm hoping to have better luck with this."

Walking towards the computers she said, "I plugged the 4 victims into an algorithm that ViCap uses to track serial killers. The computer can tease out connections between victims that the F.B.I. generally doesn't make."

"Well that's smart", said Oliver.

Felicity then said, "I cross-referenced in our own database along with S.C.P.D.'s to hopefully get better results."

The computer buzzed.

Matt asked, "That is-"

"News alert", she said.

She turned on the news. The female reporter said, "Reports are just coming in that someone spotted the throwing star killer at an outdoor shopping mall, inciting widespread panic that is threatening to spill into nearby streets and homes."

"Well", said Felicity, "I hope your girlfriend is happy with herself."

"Call the team and tell them to meet us here", said Oliver.

"All of them?" she asked.

"I think he meant all", said Matt, "The situation has escalated beyond control.

"And stop calling Susan Williams my girlfriend", commanded Oliver.

"Yes sir", she said as she did a mock salute.

* * *

People were running here and there in panic. They thought their lives depended on it. If they stopped even for a minute, they would die.

Three men were shooting in the air, believing that they would get the throwing star killer. One man broke the glass door of a building with a chair and rushed inside with several other people so that they could protect themselves.

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman, Artemis and Mister Terrific watched all of that from a rooftop.

"Who the hell are those guys?" asked Wild Dog as he pointed at the shooters.

"They're just shooting into the dark", noted Artemis.

"They're scared", said Green Arrow.

"Prometheus isn't here", said Daredevil, "If he was I would have sensed him."

"Our job is to keep the peace", said Green Arrow, "Me, Daredevil and Spartan will handle the shooters. Everyone else get people to safety."

Green Arrow fired an arrow with a zip line and uses it to come down with Daredevil and the others following.

A mother and her little son were holding each other and crying in fear. "Mom!" said the kid, "Please make it stop."

Artemis ran up to them and said, "It's okay. You're safe with us."

She lead the two of them out as the mother said, "You saved us. Thank you."

Mister Terrific helped some people carry out an injured lady. A young man crashed into a table. Wild Dog ran up to him and said, "Whoa, whoa! Hey man! You all right? Here. I got you. Let's get out of here."  
He then helped the man up and led him away. Ragman helped a young woman up and led her away.

One of the shooters was firing in the air while the others were behind him. "Don't worry", he said, "Get behind me. I'll get him." A tranq dart to the neck from Spartan's gun knocked him out. "The throwing star killer isn't here", he said to the people, "You're safe. Go."

Another shooter was firing in the air. A club struck his hand and he dropped it. The club returned to its owner- Daredevil. "Get out of here. We don't need unnecessary panic", he said to the man. The man ran off.

The third shooter was firing in the air until Green Arrow faced him. "Put the gun down", he commanded. "I've the right to protect myself", said the man. In an instant, Green Arrow fired an arrow that went into the gun's barrel, blocking it. Green Arrow snatched his gun. "That's my property", protested the man.

"Not anymore", said Green Arrow, "You're only causing panic. Go home. Now."

The man ran off as police cruisers appeared on the area. Green Arrow knew his work was done and walked off.

* * *

"Well", said Oliver, "If Prometheus' mission was to send the city into a frenzy, mission accomplished."

"We're not gonna like his encore either", joked Felicity.

"Not the time for jokes, Felicity", said Matt.

Oliver then looked at the recruits and said, "We need to canvass the city. Felicity can coordinate. We need to help the S.C.P.D. maintain order."

"Hold up a sec", said Rene.

"More like back up", said Evelyn, "Way up."

"Yeah", said Rory, "Tonight's the first we're hearing of a serial killer operating in the city."

"He calls himself Prometheus", said Matt, "He killed Tobias Church last week."

"Did you know about this?" Curtis asked John. Noting his expression he said, "You knew about this. Why didn't we know about this?"

"Because you're new and inexperienced", said Matt, "We could not put you in harm's way until we knew what we were dealing with."

"And you know about it now", said Oliver, "So stop whining and let's get to work."

* * *

Daredevil and Green Arrow jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure nothing suspicious was going on around them.

"This serial killer is a crazy psychopath", said Daredevil, "I mean killing random people just to send a message?"

"We need to figure out what the message is", said Green Arrow, "And fast. It must be something connected to me."

"I wonder why he is so hell-bent on killing you", said Daredevil, "He wants revenge for something."

"A lot of people hate me and want vengeance", said Green Arrow, "Take Slade Wilson for example. This man is no different. I'm pretty sure that Wilson Fisk guy you mentioned also wants to take his revenge."

Daredevil's face turned grim on hearing Fisk's name. He might be in prison right now, but if he got out, he would stop at nothing to end him. The only relief Daredevil had was the fact that Fisk did not know who he was.

* * *

Matt and Oliver entered the Arrow Cave and the latter asked, "What do we have?"

"Can you guys clear the room for a minute?" John asked the recruits.

"Seriously bro?" asked Rene angrily.

"Felicity and Curtis found something", said Evelyn, "We want to know what it is."

"Yeah", said Rory, "Or at least we were."

"Fine! Don't go anywhere", said Matt annoyed.

"What do we have?" Oliver asked Felicity and Curtis.

"At first", said Curtis, "Not much of anything. No links between home addresses, personal histories, favorite colors, Nada. So the victimology algorithm moved on to crazy Zodiac killer kind of stuff."

"Such as looking for the anagrams of the names of the victims", said Felicity, "In case Prometheus was sending a message through the names of the victims he was choosing."

"Is he?" asked Oliver.

"Kind of", said Felicity.

"Ah", said Curtis, "First 4 victims- Tobias Church, Sam Conhanan, Peter Meld and Gay Eked."

"Victims 3 and 4 were not random", said Felicity, "We think Prometheus is using those names to spell out other names."

Curtis then said the names as the computer showed them- "Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes, Sachi Beech."

"Those names supposed to mean anything to us?" asked Rene.

"They do to him", said John as he gestured at Oliver.

"A lot", said Matt as he remembered Oliver's story about how he hunted the people on the list.

"Care to enlighten?" asked Rory.

Oliver then said, "Those names are on the list."

"What the hell is the list?" asked Rene.

After Oliver had explained the list, the recruits were furious.

"So let me get this straight", said Rene, "You got a "To Kill" list and I'm the out of control one?"

"I haven't used that list", said Oliver, "I haven't looked at it in 4 years."

"4 years?" asked Curtis in confusion, "I thought that was some other guy in the hood."

"No", said Felicity, "The Hood. The Arrow. The Green Arrow. It was all him."

"That notebook belonged to my father", said Oliver, "And when I was first starting out, I thought it was the way to save my city."

"Well", said Rory, "I think I know the message Prometheus is trying to send."

"You do?" asked Felicity, "Well then tell us."

"He's saying you are the serial killer", said Rory to Oliver.

"Harsh", said Evelyn, "But feeling very accurate."

"I was trying to help this city", said Oliver, "Prometheus isn't."

"You convinced to not get revenge on Ruve Darkh for my parents", said Evelyn, "Because killing would tarnish the Black Canary's legacy. How are you anything other than a hypocrite?"

"First of all", said Oliver, "It would have tarnished her legacy. Second, you knew I was a killer when you came on board."

"Not a serial killer", said Evelyn, "I know some of the names you've got in here. You've got bankers in here, lawyers, a city councilman."

"Well", said Oliver, "I hardly killed anybody on that list unless it was self-defense. I either handed them over to the S.C.P.D. or I took away all their resources and broke them."

"But you killed some of them too", said Curtis.

Oliver angrily snatched the book and said, "You want to know about these people? Adam Hunt was guilty of bribery, blackmail, extortion and murder. Even had his own hitman whom he was going to send to kill Laurel when she started digging into him. Martin Somers had ties to the Chinese Triad and even sent their top assasin after Laurel when she started getting close to him and was about to nail him for murder. Jason Brodeur was illegaly dumping toxic waste. When his employee Camille Declan was about to blow the whistle on him, he had her killed and framed her husband."

"Your point, Hoss?" asked Rene.

Matt was furious now. "And you ask me why I call you hockey-masked idiot?" he asked, "These people are all scumbags on the level of Tobias Church. They do all sorts of bad shit and treat weak people like crap. I do not kill anyone, but I don't think people like these are worth loosing any night's sleep over if they are killed."

The recruits were silenced by that.

"Now", said Oliver, "Act like grownups or don't be down here at all."

* * *

Later, Matt and Oliver listened as Felicity explained what she had done.

"I was able to cross-reference the list with the city census", she said, "nailing it down to 7 potential targets."

"How do we know who he'll hit?" asked Rene.

"We don't", said Oliver, "So let's split up and run surveillance. Whoever spots Prometheus first tells the others and then we all converge."

* * *

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Wild Dog, Ragman, Artemis and Mister Terrific were all observing their respective targets, wondering if Prometheus would show up or not.

Artemis disconnected her comms because of Felicity's babbling.

"Artemis seems to have disconnected her comms", she said to Green Arrow.

"She in trouble?" he asked.

"Even if she was", said Felicity, "I don't think she would tell us."

"Do you have her twenty?" he asked.

"After Wild Dog was kidnapped", she said, "I put trackers in all of their suits. I'm sending you the information now."

As Green Arrow looked at it he said, "She's moving."

"She's on a subway that's moving", said Felicity.

"The train's a few blocks from where Daredevil is", said Green Arrow.

He quickly contacted him and said, "Daredevil. Please go check up on Artemis. I'll be on my way too."

He then said to Felicity, "Tell everyone else to hold their positons."

* * *

After Artemis had disconnected her comms, the lights had flickered for a second and Prometheus had appeared in the train.

"Oh my God", she had whispered and Prometheus had turned to her.

She had fired two arrows but Prometheus had knocked them away with his sword.

"Get back!" she had said but he had simply tilted his head sideways in response.

The driver had walked there and said, "What the hell?"

Prometheus had walked up to him but Artemis had said, "Stay away from him!"

To the driver she had said, "Get out of here! Go call 911!" Prometheus had then walked up to her to engage her.

Soon, Artemis realized that she was out of her league. She tried to hit him but he blocked all of her blows. She tried to hit him with her bow but he blocked with his sword and sent her to the ground with a punch. She tried to get up but he put her down with a hard hit.

Somehow, she managed to grab his arm and slice it a little with one of her arrows. In response, she got a kick on the knee and another punch on the face which put her down.

Prometheus then walked up to the driver.

"Hey", said the driver in fear, "Come on man. Come on."

"LET HIM GO!" said someone from behind him.

Prometheus turned and saw the one he was hoping to meet.

* * *

Daredevil looked at Prometheus. Prometheus had blocked his heartbeat just like the ninjas of The Hand. His breath pattern was different from anyone Daredevil knew. There was no scent coming off of him either. Daredevil realized that he had used a scent-killing soap.

Now finally The Devil of Star City faced off against the man whom Tobias Church had called The Real Devil.

The two charged at each other. Prometheus tried to hit him with his sword but he blocked with his Billy club. Prometheus tried to kick him in a rotatory motion but he jumped back to avoid him.

Prometheus once again attacked with his sword but Daredevil side-stepped and avoided the blow. He then flip-kicked Prometheus, throwing him back.

Prometheus got up and charged again but Daredevil flipped behind him. Prometheus turned back and swung his sword but Daredevil ducked. Prometheus managed to give him an uppercut with his other hand. Prometheus then put his sword back in its sheath behind him to fight hand to hand.

Daredevil tried to punch but he blocked and punched back but Daredevil ducked. Prometheus then tried to flip kick him but Daredevil flipped back and avoided him. Prometheus threw a shuriken at him but he deflected it with his Billy club.

A kick in a rotatory motion sent Prometheus back by a few feet. Prometheus took out his sword again and tried to hit Daredevil's feet but he once again avoided with a flip and swept Prometheus' feet from under him.

As Prometheus got up, Daredevil heard an arrow being fired. The arrow hit Prometheus in the back. Prometheus ripped it out and realizing it was an explosive arrow, threw it at the ceiling where it exploded. He used the opening to escape.

Green Arrow walked up to Daredevil. "You okay?" he asked the driver.

"What was that?" he asked.

Daredevil suddenly heard a timer and realized something. "Prometheus has put a bomb on the consoler", he said.

Green Arrow looked at it and realized there was no time to disarm it.

Walking up to Artemis he said, "You okay?"

When she nodded, he put a harness around everyone and fired an arrow while the four were sucked out by the opening. The arrow exploded into a parachute and helped them land safely while the train exploded.

* * *

Later, at the music and dance festival, Matt walked up to Oliver and said, "Felicity found out something about the star she had taken from Malone."

"What is it?" he asked.

"When she checked the alloy", he said, "She found out that the materials were the same ones you use for your arrows. Prometheus has gotten hold over the arrows you used for the past 4 years, melted them down and fashioned weapons out of them."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock. He said, "That means-"

"He has access to the S.C.P.D. evidence lockup", completed Matt, "This is a real lead on who he is. A member of the S.C.P.D."

"We have to find out who he is", said Oliver.

"One more thing", said Matt, "Last night, when I fought him, he had no scent and he had hidden his heartbeat. The thing is, to hide his scent, he would have had to use a scent-killing soap."

"Hunters use them to hide themselves from prey", said Oliver.

"The thing is", said Matt, "If he is trying to hide his scent from me, then that means he knows who we are and he is someone close to us."

Both of their minds were now reeling with these revelations.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter finally done. Apologies to Stand With Ward and Queen for using some of the lines from Chapter 9 of his story 'Rougher Tides' but I needed to do that. The recruits had to be put in their place.**

 **And this is how Prometheus is undetected by Daredevil. Like the ninjas of The Hand, he has blocked his heartbeat. There are meditative ways to change breath pattern. Talia would have taught him some. He used a scent-killing soap that hunters use so that their prey does not detect them. And he did not talk at all. Hope you liked the fight between the Devils though I think I could have done better.**

 **Please review. I really want to know people's opinion on the previous chapter and this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated by me.**


	8. Vigilante

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or Arrow**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story so far.**

 **So now finally the favorites, follows and reviews of this story number in two digits. Thank you to everyone for the support.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Glad you liked the fight. You will see them all when the time is right.**

Chapter 8- Vigilante

A set of criminals forcibly dragged a shackled, barefoot young woman towards another set of criminals. Music was playing in the background.

"What's with the music?" asked the leader of the other group. "It keeps the other girls mellow", said his companion. Ironic, considering the girl they had was anything but mellow.

They were human traffickers who kept women as sex slaves.

The leader looked the woman up and down and said, "She'll do. 5 k."

"Come on", said the companion, "Look at her. 7."

Suddenly, the lights went out and the criminals took out their guns. "It's the Green Arrow and the Devil", said the companion, "I've heard they turn off the lights."

Outside the room, a dark figure watched the traffickers. His vision was perfect in spite of the darkness because of his night vision lenses. He had targeted all the men.

Next moment, there was a gunshot and the companion was thrown back a few feet. He died. Another gunshot and the leader shared his fate.

All the men were killed one by one by the gunshots. The lights were back on as the woman raised her hands in fear. Her shackles were cut.

"Run!" barked a male voice. She looked at the dead bodies of her captors for a moment and then ran off.

* * *

A cop walked out of the precinct only to stop dead in his tracks at the horrifying sight before him. The leader and his companion from before were tied up with ropes and wrapped together like a horrifying gift. A 'V' was branded on both of their faces.

* * *

In the Arrow Cave, John and Rene sparred with wooden sticks while Evelyn and Curtis did the same. Rory watched them. John managed to beat Rene while also telling him about Slade Wilson who could beat them with a wooden stick in 2 seconds. Curtis got distracted and Evelyn beat him.

Matt and Oliver stood apart from them. Matt had recently decided to stay until Prometheus had been dealt with.

"Prometheus has stopped dropping bodies", said Oliver.

"But I don't think he has stopped", said Matt, "He has a specific plan."

"And we have to stop him before he executes the next phase", said Oliver.

"But for now", said Felicity as she walked in, "We have a new problem. Or another new problem."

She opened the computer and said, "Nathan Sierra and Pablo Estevez- but I prefer douchebags one and two- just showed up at S.C.P.D."

"Doing what?" asked Rene.

"I don't know", said Felicity sarcastically, "Just hanging around."

She then showed them the picture of the two wrapped up in those ropes. "Damn!" said Rene.

"What is it with this city and serial killers lately?" asked Rory.

"Who says it's a new one?" asked Evelyn.

"There's a 'V' branded on their faces and they are wrapped in front of the police department like a gift", pointed out John, "That's not Prometheus' M.O."

"The victimology doesn't fit either", said Felicity, "Both Sierra and Estevez have rap sheets for human trafficking. S.C.P.D. thinks this might be the work of another vigilante."

"How do you already know that?" asked Evelyn.

"I have an inside source at the S.C.P.D.", said Felicity.

"By inside source she means her boyfriend", said Curtis, "Or whatever he is. Who needs labels?"

Oliver said, "So either we're dealing with Prometheus or a new multiple murderer."

"He needs to be stopped", said Matt.

"Does he though?" asked Felicity.

"Blondie's got a point", said Rene, "I mean two less scumbags on the street. What's the downside?"

"The downside is", said Oliver, "That we already have one psycho loose in the city. We can't afford another one."

As he walked off Evelyn said, "Who decides who's the serial killer and who's the vigilante?"

Matt turned to her and said, "Look at what this guy has done. He hung them in front of the police department where they were wrapped like a gift. A 'V' was branded on their faces. I know a killer vigilante on my Earth. But unlike this guy, he did not kill indiscriminately. He had specific criminal targets that he killed. He did not display it in public as an act of heroism because he has honor and a code. And didn't you all criticize Oliver last week for killing people as The Hood? I think that criticism applies to this guy as well."

His piece said he walked off while Felicity and the recruits thought about what he had said.

* * *

Later, Felicity got an alert that Star City National Bank was being robbed. Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman, Artemis and Mister Terrific went to stop the robbers.

The robbers were gone except one who was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Overwatch", said Spartan via earpiece, "Robbery's over. Suspect is down. He needs immediate medical attention."

"Vigilante!" groaned the man.

"Yeah genius", said Wild Dog, "That's what we are."

"Vigilante...did this", said the man. He then died on the spot.

* * *

"This spooky crew has been on a spree", said Felicity.

"They've hit 7 banks in 3 states over the past 2 weeks", said John.

"Who's running point?" asked Oliver.

"Eric Dunn", said Felicity as his profile appeared on the screen, "It's not the first time he has tried these scare tactics. S.C.P.D. collared him in 2011 for multiple armed robberies. He should be in Iron Heights for 8 more years, trading cigarettes."

"How did he get out?" asked Rory.

"Parole", said Felicity.

"Our justice system at work", said Rene sarcastically.

"This must be Dunn's new crew", said Matt.

"So Dunn and his crew tried to rob the bank", said Oliver, "But this vigilante got there first."

"And he killed one of them", said Matt.

"The bank's CCTV coverage got a glimpse of our new friend", said Felicity as footage of Vigilante walking in the bank appeared on the screen.

"So now we're fighting a war on two fronts", said Oliver.

"The situation keeps getting worse and worse", said Matt, "We have to stop Vigilante soon. Dunn needs to be found too before he knocks up anymore banks and Vigilante kills more people."

* * *

The owner of the gun shop was closing up when Curtis arrived.

"Sorry pal", said the owner, "We're closed."

"It's an emergency", said Curtis, "I'm going duck hunting tomorrow but I'm out of ammo. Friend of mine said you have what I need. 5.56-mil armor piercing hollow points."

"Big bullets for ducks?" asked the owner confused, "Anyways. I'm closing up so-"

He stopped when Rene faced him. "Dude said it was an emergency yo", said Rene, "This is a nice shop. Heard you're the only guy in town selling 5.56-mil hollow points."

"I don't know what you're talking about", said the owner.

"Hey!" said Spartan as he walked up to the man. He grabbed him by the collar and said, "Every week you get a shipment of 5.56-mil hollow points. You sell them to one customer."

"We had this handled", said Rene.

"I want a name!" said Spartan.

"I don't know", said the man, "I haven't even seen his face. He is scary as hell. Worse than you."

Spartan angrily roared and hit the man.

* * *

In another part of the town, Evelyn walked past a man while wearing a red dress. She looked really pretty.

The man looked at her and said, "Hey baby! Where're you going? My house is the other way."

"Huh!" said Evelyn as she looked at him.

"I said you're going the wrong way", said the man.

Evelyn ran towards an alley. "Aw baby", said the man, "Don't be like that." He ran after her.

The alley was a dead end. She turned towards the man.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked, "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"No", said Evelyn, "Not a ghost. The Devil."

The man looked back and gasped in fear as he looked upon the Devil of Star City for the first time. "Answer my questions truthfully", said Daredevil.

He then grabbed him by the collar and asked, "Where can we find Dunn?"

"I don't know what he's been up to after he got out of prison", said the man. He was speaking the truth but Daredevil needed to know more.

"How does he operate?" he asked.

"He robs banks based on their proximity to the police station", said the man, "He starts with the farthest and then works his way inwards. You can figure out where his crew will hit next."

Daredevil got the information he needed. He knocked out the man with a punch and walked off.

* * *

The robbers were robbing another bank while wearing skull masks. "Hurry!" said Dunn, "We need to get out before the blues arrive." A security guard tried to stop them but Dunn shot him.

He ran towards his van along with his two comrades, a man and a woman. Some shots on their van stopped them dead in their tracks.

They looked up at the shooter. It was Vigilante.

"You were right to worry", he said.

The three fired at him but he jumped off the van and hid. The three tried to look for him. They were all targeted by his night vision goggles. One of them stepped away from the others to fire at him. Vigilante fired at him but the man was wrapped in iron cables and pulled away.

Vigilante looked up and saw Artemis riding on top of a van. The van stopped and out came Spartan, Wild Dog, Ragman and Mister Terrific.

Artemis jumped on the ground and fired at him. He fired a bullet which hit the arrowhead, shattering it into pieces. He fired more shots but Ragman defended everyone with his rags.

He then stopped shooting and said, "I'm not here for you."

"Then stop trying to shoot us", said Mister Terrific. Dunn tried to run but Spartan fired at him, hitting him on the shoulder. Dunn managed to run while Spartan and Ragman followed him.

The woman who was with Dunn tried to run after them but Vigilante shot her in the leg, putting her down. As she tried to get up, Vigilante grabbed her by the collar and knocked her out with a punch.

Next moment, Green Arrow arrived hanging on a zip line he had made with his arrow and kicked Vigilante away. Daredevil jumped next to him.

As he got up, Green Arrow said, "Put your guns down."

"So that you can hit me?" he asked, "The 3 of us are on the same side."

"You're out of control", said Daredevil.

"This city is out of control", he said, "And the 2 of you haven't been able to save it."

Wild Dog, Artemis and Mister Terrific tried to rush him but he fired at all of them. The recruits stepped back to avoid him while Green Arrow jumped to another side. Daredevil flipped and avoided all the shots.

"Take one more step forward and one of you isn't going home tonight", threatened Vigilante before saying, "If you're not with me then you're against me."

"Well then we're against you", said Green Arrow.

"Then you're all dead", he said.

He fired again. As everyone avoided the bullets, he ran off.

* * *

Later, Matt, Oliver and John entered the Arrow Cave where Felicity waited for them.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"We got 2 bags of bones in the A.C.U. custody", said Felicity.

"Dunn?" asked Matt.

"In the wind", said John. "The recruits are still looking for him", said Felicity.

"Send them home", said Oliver, "It's been a long night."

"If we don't find him before Vigilante does", said John, "I think Dunn's a dead man."

Oliver turned to face them and said, "You said I inspired a new wave of vigilantes. I don't think that's true. The fact that Vigilante is out there proves we haven't been doing our job right. I have been doing this for 4 years but things have only gotten worse."

"Oliver", said John, "You have saved the city 10 times over."

"At least", added Felicity.

"I'm trying to be a legitimate hero", said Oliver, "I have to rely on justice systems but the fact that Dunn is out there means that it isn't working."

"Oliver", said Matt, "Those systems should be used only as a first resort."

"What're you trying to say?" asked Oliver.

"They should be put in the prison first", said Matt, "Only if they keep getting out should they be put down permanently so that they don't do the same goddamn thing again."

"I've heard of some nutjob in Gotham City who keeps getting out and does some nasty stuff but is never killed by the vigilante there", said John.

"Well", said Oliver, "I think Matt has made a good point."

* * *

Adrian interrogated the woman Vigilante had injured earlier. Her name was Laura. Matt and Oliver watched from outside. Matt wanted to help Adrian but he had said he would do it himself.

He looked at Laura's mask and said, "Nice mask. Do you prefer Bonesey? Or should I call you Laura?"

Laura looked at him smugly and said, "Go to hell."

"So Laura it is then", he said, "Well then Laura. I'm a lot more interested in Dunn than I'm in you so tell me where he is and I'll let you out of here."

She looked at him and said, "I said- go to hell."

Adrian's expression turned angry. "What?" she asked arrogantly, "You need directions?"

"No", he said almost in a whisper, "I have already been to Hell. And that makes me somebody you do not want to screw with."

He slammed her mask with his fist. This was enough to scare her and she said, "Try the Papp Motel" holding her head in her hands.

He smiled cruelly and walked out. Matt and Oliver were disturbed and impressed by his actions at the same time.

"That was impressive", said Oliver. "At least it bore results", said Adrian.

He looked at Matt and said, "Get Judge Balderrama and ask her to get a warrant on the Papp Motel."

"Will do sir", he said, "Though it might take an hour or two." "Do it quick", said Oliver, "I don't think this vigilante waits for warrants."

He walked off while Matt went to get Judge Balderrama. Adrian said, "No. I don't think he does."

* * *

Later, Green Arrow managed to protect Dunn from Vigilante and put him in a secret place for protection. The gunfire ended up killing some civilians.

He then went on a date with Susan Williams who told him not to be too hard on himself. John decided there was only one way to draw out Vigilante.

* * *

In the Star City Trust, the guards were knocked out by tranq darts which were fired by the skull gang. The shooter took off his mask, revealing himself to be John Diggle.

Felicity took off her mask and said, "It was hot in the mask."

"I'm used to it", said Rene.

"Security cameras!" said John.

Felicity sat on the computer and cut the feed. "Isn't it the point to get caught?" asked Rory.

"Yeah but not by the police", explained John.

"Which is why I'm only cutting lines to the S.C.P.D.", she said.

Looking at Rene and Rory, John said, "You two carry the safe upstairs. I'll cover Felicity."

"Aren't we taking it too far?" asked Rory.

"We have to make this look legit", said John.

As the two walked off, John contacted Artemis and Mister Terrific via earpiece. "Terrific, Artemis, we're on the move. Anything going on outside?"

"Negative", said Mister Terrific, "It's all quiet out here."

As soon as the talk was over, a dark figure moved behind the van. The two did not notice him until he was standing next to Artemis' door.

* * *

Rene and Rory ran to make an escape after raiding the vault. "This was easy", said Rene, "Maybe we're in the wrong line of work."

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Vigilante holding Mister Terrific at gunpoint. "You had to say it was easy", said Rory.

"Call your boss", Vigilante ordered, "Do it now." He then hit Mister Terrific on the face with the back of his gun, putting him on his knees.

Green Arrow arrived and jumped on the counter saying, "I'm right here."

"Tell your friends to go away", he said, "This is between us."

Green Arrow jumped off the counter and said, "Go. I've got it."

Rene and Rory ran off. "There was a girl outside", said Green Arrow. "She's breathing", said Vigilante, "She'll wake up with a headache though."

"What do you want?" asked Green Arrow. "To operate without interference", replied Vigilante. "So that you can kill more people?" asked Green Arrow.

"Criminals", said Vigilante. "Like the people at the Motel?" asked Green Arrow.

"Collateral damage", said Vigilante, "You don't seem to know that this is a war. Maybe that's why you're losing."

Mister Terrific began, "Green Arrow-"

"Shut up", said Vigilante, "Maybe you don't have a full understanding of what's out there. I guess you haven't lost anyone."

"Oh I have lost people", said Green Arrow as he thought of Robert, Yao Fei, Shado, Slade(pre Mirakuru), Akio, Taiana, Tommy, Moira, Roy, Maseo and Laurel, "Almost more than I can bear."

"Then it hasn't been more than you can bear", said Vigilante, "Maybe you need a push."

Vigilante was about to pull the trigger. A Billy club knocked the gun out of his hand just as he fired the shot.

It then returned to its owner- Daredevil.

Daredevil then grabbed Vigilante's head between his legs and flipped him to the ground. He got back up and charged. He tried to punch but Daredevil blocked and hit him with his club. He then swept his feet from under him.

Vigilante managed to grab his gun and fired at Daredevil but he flipped to avoid the shots. As Vigilante got up, Daredevil gave him a flying kick that sent him flying back a few feet. He was only stopped by a pillar.

Green Arrow then fired an arrow that exploded into iron cables, tying up Vigilante. He then walked up to him and said, "You're right. This is a war. But we're both going to fight it the right way because we're all this city has."

Daredevil heard Vigilante's mask beeping and said, "GET BACK!"

There was a small explosion that knocked Green Arrow back. When he got up ,Vigilante was gone.

"Curtis!" he exclaimed as they walked up to the fainted man.

He got up and said, "I'm okay. But on the field I prefer Mister Terrific."

* * *

A cop walked out of the precinct. He looked up and saw Eric Dunn tied up on a pole. He then saw Green Arrow and the Devil standing on a rooftop. The two nodded at him and disappeared into the night,

* * *

Later, Oliver sat in his office while Matt stood. Thea entered and said, "Heard about the vigilante. Sorry he got away."

"We'll get him", said Oliver.

"Yeah we will", agreed Matt.

"I need to talk about Quentin", said Thea as she showed them a shuriken, "He found this in his apartment last week."

She then continued, "Somebody's going through a lot of trouble to make it look like he's behind the throwing star murders."

"Why would Quentin believe that?" asked Oliver.

"Because he's been blacking out", she said.

"So he was still drinking?" asked Matt.

Thea nodded and said, "He's in rehab. But why did Prometheus target him?"

"Last week when I fought him", said Matt, "He had no scent. He had used a scent-killing soap which means he knows who we are and he is someone close to us."

"What the hell!" exclaimed Thea in shock.

"We have to stop him before he targets someone else we care about", said Oliver.

* * *

Artemis stood on a rooftop. Hearing footsteps behind her, she smiled. She turned and looked at the person who had arrived- Prometheus.

"Don't worry", she said, "Nobody followed me. They don't suspect a thing."

* * *

 **Now finally another chapter done. I hope the Daredevil vs. Vigilante fight was good. I think Vigilante's role is going to be as big as it was in the show. There is a lot of other stuff I'm doing in this story and I don't think I would be able to fit him with everyone else.**

 **Considering that Batwoman will appear in the next crossover, I think a Batman reference was good. This doesn't mean he will pop up.**

 **Next up- Invasion.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	9. Aliens and Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this story so far.**

 **So finally, we reach the Invasion crossover. This is a bit of a challenge to write. But a challenge I enjoy. I'm totally free for a month which is why the updates are so fast. Late July, the updates will slow down a bit.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for pointing out the fault in the previous chapter. I edited it. I also prefer Marvel a little over DC but I love both. I also like the Avengers more. The reason the Avengers have better teamwork and better chemistry than Justice League in my opinion is that Justice League mostly have a working relationship while the Avengers are friends and hang out with each other outside of crime-fighting. But I can be wrong. The CW Arrowverse 'Justice League' is a different matter entirely.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 9- Aliens and Introductions

Daredevil, Green Arrow and Spartan entered the warehouse. Daredevil detected a presence and knew their opponent was there. Vigilante jumped down and brandished a pistol. Green Arrow fired an arrow that hit the pistol, making him drop it.

He brandished another big gun and fired at them. The three were about to dodge the shots. Daredevil then heard some rapid footsteps and a rapid heartbeat. He had never heard anything like that before.

Next moment, the three were whisked away at superspeed and were back in the lair. John looked around for a trash can and vomited in it.

Oliver looked at the man who had whisked them away- Barry Allen aka The Flash. "Sorry", said Barry to John. "It's okay", said John.

"You have a very fast heartbeat", said Matt, "You must be the Flash."

"And I guess you're the Devil of Star City", said Barry as he gave him his hand and said, "Barry Allen."

Matt shook his hand and said, "Matt Murdock. They call me the Devil of Star City but I prefer Daredevil." Felicity came in. Barry and Felicity greeted each other.

"So who was that guy?" he asked Oliver. "That was Vigilante", said Oliver, "And we almost had him."

"You almost had him?" asked Barry, "Because I think he was about to 'Scarface' you guys."

"Barry", said Oliver, "Is there anything I can do for you? Another evil speedster to help you with?"

"Maybe", said Barry, "But that's not why I'm here." "Then why did you run all the way to Star City?" asked Matt.

"Aliens", said Barry as all but Matt stared at him.

"Aliens?" asked Oliver incredulously.

"Aliens", Barry repeated again.

"I swear to God, Barry", said John, "My life was somewhat normal before I met you." Oliver seemed a little offended by that.

"I'm sorry", said Barry, "But they're real and from what Lyla has told us, they do not appear to be here for peace."

"Oh no", said Felicity.

"Lyla knows about this?" asked John. Barry said, "Lyla... yeah, she came to us and-"

John walked off. Thea came in.

"There was an alien attack on my Earth once", said Matt.

"Did you fight these aliens?" asked Oliver.

"The Avengers fought and defeated them", said Matt, "But some stragglers escaped the perimeter. I fought a few. That was 3 years before I started my career as a vigilante."

"Who're the Avengers?" asked Oliver.

"My Earth's Mightiest Heroes", said Matt, "They're really powerful. They used to make a difference."

"Used to?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah", said Matt, "There was an incident in which they failed to save many lives so the U.N. made a registration act called Sokovia Accords which required them to either register and do as the U.N. asks them to do or be forced to retire. It drove a wedge between them. The Avengers who did not support it are now fugitives from the law, sadly."

"That's unfortunate", said Oliver.

"I called up Thea", said Felicity interrupting them.

"I came here to get your sign on these", she said holding up some papers, "Before the City Council goes in to mutiny but it can totally wait." She then put the papers on the table and said, "Count me in."

"For what?" asked Oliver, "I thought you retired."

Thea said, "Yeah but these... these are aliens. Barry is going to need all the help he can get."

"Aw. That's so cute", said Felicity sarcastically, "You guys are gonna get together and fight some aliens- Have you all lost your goddamn minds? They are aliens and there's only 5 of you."

"Not if we get Stein and the others", said Barry.

"They're calling themselves the Legends", said Oliver.

"Egotistical, but catchy", said Thea.

"Do you know where they are?" Barry asked Oliver.

"I knew where they were", he replied.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get", said Matt, "All our friends capable of handling this must be brought into the fold. That includes your old friends and my allies."

* * *

A young man wearing red clothes with a red hood rode on a bike. He stopped when he reached his destination. As he got off his bike, he saw Oliver, Thea, John, Felicity, Barry, Cisco and a man he didn't know walk up to him.

He took off his helmet, revealing the smile of joy he was giving on seeing them all.

"Roy!" exclaimed Thea as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and said, "It's good to see you again, Thea."

He then looked at Oliver. "I'm glad you reached out to me", he said. "I'm glad too", said Oliver. Mentor and protege then hugged each other. He hugged John and Felicity too.

He shook hands with Barry and Cisco. He then looked at the last man and said, "I don't believe we have met."

"My name is Matthew Murdock", said the man, "I'm the Devil of Star City."

The two shook hands as Roy said, "So that's you. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too", said Matt.

"What is this place?" he asked Barry as he looked around. "A hangar that S.T.A.R. Labs owns", said Barry, "Or technically, I own it."

"You should do something with it", said Thea.

John looked at the sky and asked, "So our time travelling friends are just supposed to pop up in the sky at this time and place?"

"This is the time and place I gave them", said Felicity, "They should be here-"

A ship appeared in the sky at that very moment.

"About now", finished Felicity.

"I didn't do drugs because I was afraid I would see weird things", said John.

Matt turned to Oliver who nodded.

"Barry, Cisco", he said, "Take me back to my Earth. There, I will convince my allies to come here and help us."

"Cisco", said Barry, "You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah", said Cisco in an annoyed tone as he adjusted his glasses, "I am not as fast as you but that doesn't mean I'm not ready."

Matt didn't need his superhuman senses to know that there was some tension between the two of them.

Looking at Matt, Cisco said, "I don't know what's cooler- The fact that you're a blind ninja or the fact that you're called the Devil?"

"Thanks", said Matt.

Barry asked Matt, "How are you going to recognize your Earth?"

"When I was first thrown on this Earth", said Matt, "I heard sounds from different Earths in the Multiverse. I think I will be able to recognize my own Earth based on that."

"This guy keeps getting cooler and cooler", said Cisco.

"We have to do this quickly", said Barry, "Because there's another stop we have."

"Where?" asked Matt.

"Well", said Barry, "Months ago I ran into an alternate Earth where I met an alien. If we're fighting aliens, we might need to have one of our own."

He then opened a breach and the three went into it.

Matt once again heard many sounds as he went through the portal. He managed to focus his hearing to hear what he wanted to hear.

"I can't risk having the Watchtower burn up on re-entry", said a man in a rough voice, "I'll have to guide it in, manually. Gentlemen... it's been an honor."

"My life would be a lot easier without us locking horns!" said a voice exactly like his, "But I'm not trying to do the easy thing but the right thing! And that's why the Kingpin must be allowed to return."

"It's you from another Earth", said Barry. Matt simply nodded at that before hearing a scared man saying, "What the hell! The guy's got a glowing fist. What the hell are you?"

"I'm the immortal Iron Fist", said a voice that Matt easily recognized. "Take me to this Earth", he said, "Quick!"

Barry and Cisco took him there. The two looked around as Cisco said, "Well hello Earth-199999."

"I didn't know there were this many Earths", said Barry.

The two watched as a masked man with a glowing fist fought a bunch of thugs. His fist deflected the bullets fired at him by the leader whom he knocked out with a flip-kick. Matt heard the whole thing.

"You're getting better", he said.

The man turned around to see him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Matt!" he said, "How are you alive? Who are your friends?"

He took off his mask, revealing himself to be a young man with dirty blonde hair and a small beard of the same color.

The two shook hands as Matt said, "It's a long story. These are Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon."

He then turned to them and said, "This is Danny Rand."

Danny shook hands with both of them. "I'm glad you did not lighten up your fist while shaking hands with me", said Cisco, "Even though it looks really cool." Everyone laughed at that.

"Thank you for carrying out my request of saving the city", said Matt, "But there is an important matter that needs our attention. Call up Jessica and Luke. I have to explain everything quickly."

"Alright", said Danny.

"But before that", said Matt, "I think we need to buy a camera."

* * *

Later Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand sat in Colleen's dojo while Matt, Barry and Cisco explained everything to them. Their heads were reeling with everything they were hearing.

"So you were pulled to another Earth before the building fell on you?" asked Jessica, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not drunk so I cannot believe it."

"Please believe me", he said before turning to Cisco and saying, "Show them."

Cisco raised his hand and it opened a breach while the three gasped.

"Sweet Christmas!" exclaimed Luke.

"What the hell is that?" asked Danny.

"That is a breach to the Earth I went to", said Matt, "That Earth is facing an alien invasion. Now I know its not your Earth but the people there are innocent and I think you all like helping people."

Danny said, "Well, I believe you. I really want to go to another Earth and fight aliens. I'm in."

Luke said, "I have still not wrapped my head around the story of the kid and the dragon. This is far worse. But you're a fine, sane dude so I can believe you. There's not much going on in Harlem right now so I'm in too."

"Jessica?" asked Matt.

She looked at him and said, "You first broke my camera and now you've replaced it. But you did help me in saving Trish from that Japanese dude. So I guess I owe you one. In that case, I'm in too. Besides, I don't have much on my plate either."

"Great", said Matt, "Let's go."

The six then walked into the breach and reached Earth-1. Danny looked around and said, "I can't believe I'm on another Earth."

"It looks so much like our own", said Luke.

"Well", said Barry, "Meet the others. Me and Cisco are going to our other stop."

Barry and Cisco then went into another breach while everyone stared at Matt and his friends. Matt then said to everyone, "Everyone! Meet Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand."

He then said to them, "That's Oliver Queen and his sister Thea Queen. Those are their friends Roy Harper, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak."

He then realized there were new people around too. "Matt", said Oliver, "That's Sara Lance. There's also Mick Rory and Ray Palmer. And of course Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein. They are the Legends."

Matt shook hands with all of them. "So you're the Devil of Star City", said Sara, "There's a cult in 2055 that worships you."

"Seriously?" asked Matt.

"Seriously", she said, "And there's another cult that worships Oliver as an incarnation of Apollo."

Oliver himself chuckled at that.

Mick looked at them and said, "So you're a team that comprises a blind ninja, a tall black guy, a kid with dirty blonde hair and a hot piece of ass."

"And who are you?" asked Jessica sarcastically, "Your team's dim-witted comedian/asshole?"

Mick looked a little embarassed. Everyone laughed at how this foul-mouthed woman had put down Mick.

They all went into the hall where they were introduced to Barry's other friends- Caitlin Snow, HR Wells and Iris West.

The teams then all stood a little separate from each other.

"So we have Team Arrow", said Felicity, "There's Team Legends and Matt and his friends. I think that's everyone."

"Nate and Amaya are watching the Waverider", said Sara, "The newbies."

A portal opened and Barry and Cisco walked out with an attractive woman who was wearing a cape.

"That was so cool", she said.

"Barry!" said Oliver, "I thought you were bringing in an alien."

"She is", said Matt, "I sense some things in her that are not in human beings."

"Everyone", said Barry, "This is Kara Danvers or as she is known on Earth- Supergirl."

"What makes her so super?" asked Jax.

"Yeah", said Jessica, "She can lift and throw heavy objects? I can do that too."

Supergirl flew up into the air and two beams shot out of her eyes. They hit the ground, creating the symbol on her chest.

"I'm convinced", said John.

"That I can't do", said Jessica.

"Sweet Christmas!" exclaimed Luke.

"Just like the Avengers", said Matt, "Powerful, even though she seems a little less impressive than Thor right now."

He then turned to her and said ,"No offense."

Oliver was suspicious of her. Aliens were attacking his Earth and this Kara didn't really make him feel any better about them.

Matt had a different opinion. He had respect for the Avengers and while there were alien invaders out there, people like Thor proved that not all outsiders were bad.

Kara then landed and said, "Okay. I think I have got this."

She walked up to Oliver and said, "Oliver-"

"Green Arrow", he said.

"Roy-"

"Arsenal", he replied.

"Thea-"

"Speedy", she told her.

"John-"

"Spartan", he said.

"Matt-"

"Daredevil", he supplied.

"Danny-"

"The immortal Iron Fist", he said.

"Quite a mouthful", she commented.

"Just call him Iron Clad", said Jessica which made everyone chuckle.

"Alright", said Kara, "Jessica and Luke."

She then turned to the Legends.

"Sara-"

"White Canary", she said.

"And Jax and Professor Stein?" she asked.

"Firestorm", the two said in unison.

"Ray?"

"Palmer. The Atom." Ray said as he raised his hand and smiled.

"And Mick?" she asked as he looked up from the burrito he was eating.

"Hmmm? Heat Wave", he said.

"And Caitlin, Felicity and Iris", she said as she walked up to the women.

"That's right", said Felicity as Kara cheered.

"Yes!" said Kara before asking Caitlin, "And you have cold powers but you can't use them?"

"You have powers?" asked Felicity.

"It's a long story", said Caitlin.

"Maybe we should get started", said Oliver.

Cisco nodded and showed them something on a screen. It did not look like a human. It seemed like some kind of zombie.

"It certainly makes those Chitauri assholes look like supermodels", commented Jessica.

"These are the Dominators", said Barry, "We do not know much about them but they're not friendly and they are not here for peace."

"And they're strong", said Kara as everyone looked at her, "I heard a lot about them when I was a kid. They came to my planet before I was born, experimented on my people, killed a lot more."

"Well", said Thea, "From what Barry tells us you're stronger than a locomotive."

"I have my strength as long as I have access to a yellow sun", said Kara, "It's where my powers come from."

"I think we should use Kara as a stand-in for training", said Oliver.

"Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?" asked Mick.

"What I think Mick is trying to say is that it would be nice to know who is in-charge around here", said Jax before things could escalate.

"He's right", said Ray, "Maybe we should take a vote. Someone we can all trust."

"Fine by me", said Matt.

"My vote goes to Matt", said Danny, "He lead us all into battle against the Hand and made us triumph almost at the cost of his own life."

Matt appreciated what Danny had said. It showed how much he had grown.

"Well my vote goes to Oliver", said Cisco, "I trust him."

Even Oliver could sense the tension between Barry and Cisco.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Cisco", said Oliver, "But Barry brought us all together. I think it should be him."

"Fair enough", said Cisco though it was obvious he had an issue with it.

"Well", said Barry, "As team leader I think we should start out by..." he stopped as he realized he didn't know what to do.

"Doing a test run", said Oliver.

"Doing a test run", said Barry even though he wasn't sure what that was, "A test run."

"Against Supergirl", supplied Matt as he knew what Oliver was suggesting.

"Against Supergirl", said Barry, "A test run against Supergirl."

"Are we just supposed to pretend like we don't hear them?" asked a smiling Sara as she pointed at Matt and Oliver while everyone chuckled.

"Okay everyone", said Barry, "Suit up. Look alive. We're training to fight aliens by fighting an alien."

Everyone then started getting ready for training.

* * *

 **I think this is a good place to stop the chapter. I did what every good Arrow fic does- bring back Roy. I'm kinda surprised they didn't bring him back for the crossover.**

 **And bringing the other Defenders into the fold was my plan right from the start. I think Jessica and Danny's reasons for deciding to help out are legit. I could not find a good reason for Luke. Danny has been portrayed as naive in the MCU mostly so I think this is how he would react. Anyways, they're all here now.**

 **For some reason, I was bothered by Matt breaking Jessica's camera so I decided he should give her a new one.**

 **This time, Matt heard DCAU Batman and his own Earth-616 self from the comics while going through the Multiverse.**

 **Now for the first time, Matt and Oliver are going to disagree on something.**

 **The next chapter will have more interactions. I did bring in the Defenders but that doesn't mean Matt will interact with only them. Up till now, we were getting an annual CW Arrowverse crossover. This is a crossover between CW Arrowverse and the Netflix corner of the MCU so characters from both of them will interact with each other. By the way, has anyone seen that photo of David Ramsey and Finn Jones?**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	10. Flashpoint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize here.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **I am really glad that my decision to bring in the other Defenders has received such positive response. So thank you to everyone for the support.**

 **To Nick: Thank you. I'm pretty sure if you were Barney Stinson, you would have said 'Legen-wait for it-Dary'. Any chance you are Nick Fury? Just kidding. Thanks again.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: This actually takes place before Punisher Season 1 but right now, Frank is hunting the Irish, the Cartels and the Dogs of Hell and is really hard to track. Plus they don't have time to look for him. I have not given much thought to 'The Devil' up till now but it can be more than just rage. I'm pretty sure Matt had unleashed 'The Devil' at the end of Season 2 on Nobu and the remaining ninjas after Elektra's death. I don't think he will get a chance to use that in the crossover but he can use it sometime in the story.**

 **I promised more interactions in this chapter and I'm planning to deliver.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 10- Flashpoint

"I was really excited about the two of you meeting", said Barry as he introduced Oliver and Kara to each other, "Oliver is the first person who trained me."

"Really?" asked Kara before turning to Oliver and saying, "You did a great job."

"That's because I didn't hold back", said Oliver, "I shot him."

"He did shoot me", said Barry.

"Ouch!" commented Kara.

"You can't hold back either", said Oliver.

"Are you sure?" asked Kara, "I just met these people."

"These people", said Oliver, "Need to understand the gravity of the situation. So don't hold back. Especially against me."

"If what Barry says about her strength is true", said Matt as he walked up to them, "Then she would turn everyone into a smear of blood if she doesn't hold back."

"That's actually right", said Kara.

Oliver just walked off. "Does he not like me?" she asked Barry.

"He's like that with everyone in the start", said Barry, "Except Matt here. He will eventually warm up to you."

"What did you do to earn his trust so soon?" she asked Matt.

"Well", said Matt, "It's because of similar life experiences and mindsets- mostly."

"So you don't agree with him on everything?" she asked curiously.

"He doesn't seem to trust you just because you're an alien", said Matt, "There were alien attackers on my Earth too but not all outsiders are bad. Thor is an outsider and a member of the Avengers and he fought and defeated those aliens which were led by Loki."

"These Avengers sound like an interesting lot", said Kara, "And are these Thor and Loki the same ones from Norse Mythology?"

"Yes", said Matt, "And honestly, this entire team seems like the Avengers to me. All of us have different powers and skills and we're fighting an alien invasion like they first did."

"Thor's powers then must be really cool like in the myths", said Kara, "I am strong and I can fly too. You know about my heat vision. And I have X-Ray vision and freeze breath too."

"Well I hope you don't use any of them against Jessica or that Mick guy if they piss you off", said Matt as they chuckled.

"Speaking of Jessica", she said, "What's this team of yours like?"

"We all have clashing personalities", said Matt, "We weren't able to agree with each other until our lives depended on it. But they all have a genuine desire to help other people. Even Jessica, though she doesn't show it. That's why I brought them all here because I knew they would help."

"Well I hope you all get along", said Barry, "And I hope Jessica doesn't kill Mick anytime soon."

The three chuckled at that and then walked off to suit up.

* * *

"So you're a fugitive?" Luke asked.

"Yup", confirmed John, "I was framed by my own army General and got sent to prison for a crime I didn't commit."

"I have experience in that field", said Luke, "The same thing happened to me years ago. I escaped when I got my powers but then they got me again. Only recently have I completed my sentence."

"To think I rejoined only because I had issues with my backstabbing brother", muttered John.

"Your brother betrayed you?" asked Luke.

When he nodded, Luke said, "I have experience in that field too. My half-brother became my enemy just because of the way my father treated me."

"You sure you're not my doppleganger from your Earth?" asked John with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm sure of that", replied Luke with a chuckle of his own.

* * *

"So how does Danny's fist glow?" Cisco asked Matt.

"It's because of chi", said Matt, "He went to a place where he learned to harness it."

"Chi?" asked Cisco, "Like Dragon Ball Z? He just became the coolest person I know. But don't worry. You're not too far behind. Fighting by just hearing is really cool."

"I think your fanboyism is healthy", said Matt, "But I think you should use your time to fix whatever issues you have with Barry. I do not need my powers to sense the tension between you two."

"That", said Cisco, "Is not happening."

* * *

"So you have lasers shooting out of your eyes?" asked Jessica.

"Yup", confirmed Kara, "It's called heat vision."

"What are your other powers?" asked Jessica.

"Well", said Kara, "Freeze breath. X-Ray vision. Flight like you saw. And I have strength enough to stop a moving train."

"You sure put me to shame", said Jessica, "And you're an alien. But I'm still more badass when I'm in the mood."

"I'd love to see you go all badass sometime", said Kara, "Just not on Mick as he seems to be on our side."

The two women chuckled at that.

"Hey hot ass!" said Mick as he walked up to them.

Jessica looked at him and said, "Hello, comedian/asshole. Oh! You have nothing useful to talk about. Bye, bye."

She then walked off as Kara laughed at the rivalry between the two.

* * *

"That suit looks a lot like the suit of that Tony Stark guy", said Danny as he looked at Ray's suit.

"Who's Tony Stark?" asked Ray.

"A billionare inventor and superhero on my Earth", said Danny, "He calls himself Iron Man. But I don't think his suit shrinks."

"Its because of dwarf star alloy", explained Ray.

"Yeah", said Danny, "I can't wrap my head around all this science so I'll just say it's cool. That's it."

He then walked off as Cisco came to check the suit.

* * *

"So you have like a radar sense?" Sara asked Matt.

"It's an impressionistic painting of the world around me", said Matt, "I see the world on fire."

"And you got that when you saved a blind man from a truck and got hit with chemicals?" she asked.

"Yes", replied Matt.

"Even I must say, your powers are cool", said Sara, "And I can see your similarities to Ollie."

* * *

"So?" Thea asked Roy, "Did you take my advice?"

"Well", said Roy, "I did take it. I made a girlfriend."

"Well", said Thea, "I made a boyfriend too. His name was Alex. But he's gone."

"I'm sorry", said Roy.

"What about your girlfriend?" she asked, "What's her name?"

"Jade", said Roy, "Unfortunately, it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry", she said, "What happened?"

"I appreciate the fact that you care for me Thea", said Roy, "I really do. But I don't feel like talking about that."

"No problem", said Thea as she could see a grim expression on his face at the mention of this Jade, "Now onto other matters. I'm glad Cisco made an extra suit just in case."

"Yeah", said Roy, "I'm glad about that. Couldn't really live without trying to make a difference. I really like this Matt guy though. His friends are a bit weird but he's fine."

"Yes he is", said Thea, "You should talk to him sometime. He's like my brother a lot."

* * *

"Barry!" said Jax as he walked up to him with Stein, "Before we start training, there's something you need to see here."

"A message that we would be better if we could share with you in private", said Stein.

"All right", said Oliver, "I'll step away."

"No, no", said Barry, "It's fine. You can stay."

"All right", said Stein, "But no one else."

"All right", said Barry as he looked at the others who were suiting up, "Let's make it quick."

The four then walked into a private room to talk.

Unbeknownst to them, Matt had heard them and could not help but feel uneasy at whatever secret Stein and Jax had.

Stein then made them hear the message from Future Barry- "A war is coming, Captain Hunter, and at some point you're gonna be called back to Central City to fight it. So you need to know that while you and your team have been in the temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline. As you know, whenever you alter the past, those changes affect the present and get compunded in the future. When you return, you will be in the new timeline I created, where everyone's past and future has been affected, including yours. When you come back, don't trust anything or anyone. Not even me."

"Where did you get that from?" asked Barry.

"We found it in a secret room in the Waverider", said Jax, "It was sent by you. 40 years from now."

"40 years from now?" asked Oliver, "Barry, what the hell does this mean?"

"It means I screwed things up when I changed the past", said Barry.

"What did you do?" asked Stein.

"I went back in time", said Barry in a shame-filled voice, "and I saved my mom. I created a timeline where she's alive. It's called Flashpoint. I lived in it for a few months, until I realized that I made a big mistake, and I tried to reset the timeline, put things back to how they were supposed to be, but-"

"But it didn't work", concluded Jax.

"No", said Barry with eyes downcast.

"Wow, Barry", said Oliver in confusion, "That's-"

"So what's changed since you did this?" asked Stein.

"Cisco's brother is dead", said Barry with guilt in his voice, "Caitlin has powers. Diggle has a son now instead of a daughter."

"What?" Oliver asked in a shocked tone, "John had a daughter?"

"I didn't just screw up my life, man", said Barry, "I screwed up everybody's lives and, apparently, everybody's lives in the future. It felt like when these aliens got here, that finally something had happened that I didn't cause, and maybe I could make up for everything I'd done to everybody, but -"

"I think we should be on the up and up with everybody", said Jax, "We got to tell 'em."

"We're going up against a bunch of aliens", said Oliver, "And you want to tell people that their lives might have been affected by time travel? One sci-fi problem at a time."

Jax then gave up the idea.

"You made a mistake, Barry", said Oliver, his voice being a mix of disappointment and understanding, "That's part of the job. But we can't deal with it today."

He then walked off with Jax following. Barry saw the look of disappointment Stein was giving him and walked off too.

* * *

Later, everyone was trying to fight Kara but they were not having any luck. Matt now knew what the recruits felt like when him and Oliver were beating the hell out of them.

Jessica and Luke punched her simultaneously with their combined strengths but they couldn't affect her at all. With slightly strong punches, she managed to send them both flying off.

Mick fired his Heat Gun but it didn't affect her and she put him on the ground with the lightest of punches.

John fired shots at her but she wasn't affected and put him down very easily.

Roy and Thea fired arrows notched with explosive tips at her but the minor explosions didn't bother her at all.

She descended and the two tried to use their martial arts moves on her but Kara felt like she was being touched by children. She sent them both flying off with light punches.

Matt and Sara tried to fight her but in spite of the fact that their skills were leagues above Roy and Thea, they couldn't affect her. Matt's Billy Club and Sara's swords were useless too.

Those two were also defeated easily. Then Ray in his Atom suit fired some blasts at her but she still wasn't affected. Ray shrunk, sneaked up behind her, grew back and tried to attack but she grabbed him and threw him on the ground with everyone else.

Danny tried to fight her but did not have any effect either and he too was knocked way.

As they got up, Thea said, "She really is a badass."

"Yeah", said Sara, "It's kinda hot."

"I can be more badass", said Jessica.

"But she seems more like my type", Sara whispered to Thea about Jessica.

"Let's go again", said Oliver as he had seen the last few seconds of it.

They ran at her again. Ray, Mick and John fired again but the effect was the same as before.

Danny then charged up his fist with chi, leapt high and punched her with all his strength right on the face. Now the impact made her stumble a little but the others, including Danny were all knocked down by the shockwave generated by the punch.

As they groaned on the ground, Ray managed to mutter, "Looks like we have a winner."

"If you can damage her, Iron Clad", said Jessica, "Then do it in a way that does not involve throwing us on the ground."

"First time I agree with hot ass", said Mick.

"Fuck you asshole", Jessica said to Mick as she was beyond annoyed by the nickname he had given her.

"That fist is really powerful", said Kara, "I guess I should add it to the list of things I need to avoid."

"You need to avoid things too?" asked Luke, "You don't seem the type."

The training continued and Supergirl got everyone again.

"You know", said Danny, "I can damage you without making everyone fall."

"Well let's see if it works", said Kara.

Everyone watched as Danny's fist glowed to its highest level.

"Fire your beams at me", he said.

"What?" she asked shocked, "It will kill you."

"She's right", said Matt, "The beams can kill any normal human."

"My chi will defend me", he said.

"Against that?" asked Luke.

"Trust me", said Danny, "My powers have increased after the battle with the Hand."

Reluctantly, Kara fired her heat vision at him.

He put his fist in the way and everyone watched as the fist glowed even more when Kara's heat vision hit it. Danny did not look like he was hurting.

When she stopped, he moved his arms like a kung-fu master from movies. He punched the air in front of him, his fist pointed at Kara.

Suddenly, the heat vision energy that the fist had absorbed, now orange in color due to the added power of Danny's chi, erupted from his fist and hit Kara squarely in the chest. The impact of it made her fly back a few feet and fall on the ground.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Barry from the corner.

"I did not think she could be damaged this much", said Oliver.

Kara tried to get up. Danny walked up to her and gave her a hand. She took it and managed to get up, though she staggered a little because of the damage she had taken.

"Well I guess we do have a winner", said Sara.

"I'm sorry", said Danny to Kara, "Hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"It's okay", said Kara, "You didn't hurt me too much. But if I had put more power into my beams, you could have hit me so hard that I would be knocked out."

"You really have gotten better", said Matt to Danny with a smile.

* * *

Later, as everyone was taking a break from the training, Matt heard Barry and Cisco arguing.

"You know what this is?" Cisco asked Barry as he held the message, "This is really you. Like future you."

"Come on man", said Barry trying to reason, "Look-"

"You told 'em, right?" Cisco cut him off.

"I'm gonna tell them all when this is finished", said Barry.

Matt had heard the message earlier due to his hearing but he had not spoken about it as it was unimportant for now.

"When this is finished?" asked Cisco angrily, "Even though you're about to lead them through an alien war? Even after Flashpoint? After everything you've messed up? All the lives you've changed? You still don't think you should tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Sara. Cisco had spoken the last line loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Oliver saw what Cisco was holding and said in his head, 'Damn it!' Matt himself wasn't very glad that this was all out in the open before the fight with the Dominators as it would make everyone lash out at Barry and forget the important thing.

Barry turned to face everyone and said, "Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that, right now, I can't be trusted."

"And why would future you say that?" asked Sara.

Jessica, Luke and Danny decided not to say anything as time travel was something they couldn't wrap their heads around at all.

"I think because", said Barry, "I went back in time and changed the timeline, and now things here are different than before I left, including some of your lives."

"Some of our lives?" asked Kara, "Like who?"

"No one who is from another Earth", said Barry to the relief of Matt, Jessica, Luke, Danny and Kara.

He then said to the others, "But I have seen changes in the lives of those who live on this Earth- Cisco. Caitlin. Wally. Dig."

"Me?" asked John, "Why? What happened?"

"Hey", said Oliver as he walked up to him, "Apparently, you had a daughter."

"I had a daughter, Barry?" asked John.

"Baby John was Baby Sara", admitted Barry, his face clearly showing shame.

"So let me just get this right?" asked John angrily, "You just erased a daughter from my life?"

"Yeah", said Barry, almost in a whisper.

"But you can't just go back and change things like that, Barry", said Sara. "I know", said Barry.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to not alter events to?" asked Sara, "To bring my sister back. But I don't, because I know the implications."

"All those aberrations, the ones we've spent the last eight months trying to correct", said Ray angrily, "You thought it was okay for you to travel through time and create one of your own?"

"That is enough!" said Oliver, "All of you! You all are acting like saints who have never made a mistake."

"He is right", said Matt, "Tell me, Sara. You are not trying to alter events now but I'm pretty sure it wasn't that way in the start."

Sara winced as she remembered how she had tried to kill Damien several times before deciding not to do it.

"Barry did this just sometime after his father was murdered by Zoom", pointed out Oliver, "He was under high emotional stress. He just wanted to see his parents alive. Haven't the three of you made mistakes under high emotional stress? Things that you regret."

The theee winced as they remembered actions they had carried out or almost carried out based on pure emotion.

"I don't understand all this time-travel stuff", said Jessica, "But if he went back in time to save his parents, then I think you are all hypocrites if you say you won't do the same thing."

"Guys!" said Felicity, "Guys, its Lyla. The Dominators have abducted the President. She needs us now!"

"All right", said Barry turning to the others, "I will sit this one out, obviously. You guys go. You have Supergirl. She's just as fast as I am. Get the President. We can talk about this later."

As everyone started walking away, Barry walked up to Kara and asked, "You still trust me, right?"

"I'll always trust you", she assured him, "But it might take more to convince them."

"Honestly", said Matt as he walked up to them, "I think they're all being hypocrites like Jessica said. Now I don't know much about you but I myself understand why you did what you did. You may have powers but you're still human, Barry."

"Hey!" Oliver snapped angrily, "This is crazy! Everyone is going, including Barry. I'm not going without him."

"Then you be here Oliver", said John. Oliver was beyond annoyed by John's attitude.

"Oliver, its okay", said Kara as she walked up to him, "Me, Matt and his friends will go with them. You stay here with Barry."

"You really are a true hero. Aren't you, Cisco?" said Matt sarcastically to him.

As everyone walked away, Oliver went up to Cisco and asked angrily, "Why did you do that?"

"They deserved to know", Cisco meekly defended himself while Oliver scoffed.

"The Earth is under attack by aliens and you are holding on to a grudge", said Oliver, "You did not do this for them."

"You think I don't have a right to be angry?" asked Cisco angrily, "He killed my brother!"

"I can understand why you're angry", said Oliver, "But Barry did not intentionally kill your brother. He did not know it will happen and its not like he found his parents' lives more precious than your brother's. Do you realize your actions have doomed us all? Because of you, all of us are not out there to combat this threat."

Oliver then walked away while Cisco looked down, his eyes filled with shame as he realized what he had done.

* * *

 **Sorry its a little shorter than usual. I want the big fight to be its own chapter. It will be a little different from what you think it will be based on this chapter.**

 **Now the words 'Kryptonian' and 'ki/chi' at the same time always start something called a 'Superman vs. Goku' fanboy war. I hope that doesn't happen here. I did some research into whether Iron Fist's chi can damage a Kryptonian or not. People on Comic Vine say it can, though there is some evidence to suggest that it might not be the case. Honestly, I have no idea how much ki/chi can affect Kryptonians.**

 **Danny's new technique is based on the Energy Absorption technique showed by his Earth-616 counterpart. I can understand why Netflix made Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Punisher grounded but why Iron Fist? He is far from a down to Earth character. Maybe making him grounded was one of the reasons why his show failed. Some Earth shattering punches would have been better.**

 **I think after The Defenders, Danny's powers will grow. Power-wise, he is a little closer to his comic book version in this story. Again, I don't know how his powers would affect any Kryptonians but this was speculation on my part. Hope you don't mind. Jessica and Luke haven't shown the kind of strength in the MCU that is required to hurt a Kryptonian and unlike Danny, I don't think their powers are the evolving kind.**

 **Now I don't find Jessica, Luke and Danny weird but that's some people's first impression of them.**

 **I wanted to have Matt and Oliver butt heads over Kara but with all the interactions, training and the talk about Flashpoint, I couldn't fit it in right now. I think I will have to move it to the Legends part. But you will get it.**

 **Were any of you annoyed by Cisco's behaviour? I mean, I know why he was angry but he said he would put aside his grudge up until the mission was over. So why did he do that? I don't hate him. I like him a lot, but in the crossover, he was annoying.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	11. Heroes vs Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Your ideas are really good. As long as they do not change the storyline planned by me, I will use them. Thank you for such good ideas. I don't think the Atom suit is better than the Iron Man suit. That was just Danny's first impression of it.**

 **The big fight is here. Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 11- Heroes vs. Heroes

The heroes reached their destination. "You sure this is the right place?" Atom asked no one in particular.

Daredevil focused his senses and managed to hear the President's heartbeat in one of the buildings but he also sensed some Dominators and something else there.

"He's in there", said Daredevil, pointing at the building, "But there is a Dominator there too along with something I cannot understand. We have to be careful."

"This blind ninja is cooler than ninjas who can see", said Heat Wave to no one in particular.

Supergirl descended among them and used her X-Ray vision to see where the President exactly was.

"He's over there", she said and started walking.

"How do you know that?" asked Heat Wave.

"I can see him", she said. Seeing Heat Wave's confused expression, she explained, "I have X-Ray vision."

"Oh!" said Heat Wave with a smile, "So you can see everyone's bits through those little peepers, huh?"

Supergirl tried to say, "No I-"

"Ignore him", said White Canary.

"How did you get the name Heat Wave?" asked Supergirl.

"I burnt my family alive and I like to light things on fire", he replied.

"Ah!" exclaimed Supergirl, "That's a colorful backstory."

"He seems like a disturbed soul to me", said Daredevil.

"And by the way", said Heat Wave, "I'm not gonna call you Supergirl. It's stupid."

"You can call me Kara", she said.

"That won't work either", he said.

"Well then", said Supergirl, "What're you gonna shout if you need my help?"

"Skirt", he replied.

"Seriously?" asked Speedy.

"Seriously", he said, "And I won't need your help." He then walked away.

"I'd love to see the moment when he actually needs her help", said Arsenal.

"How do you put up with that asshole all the time?" Jessica asked the Legends.

"Honestly", said White Canary, "I ask myself the same question all the time."

"Even I am annoyed by him", said Iron Fist.

The heroes then walked inside to save the President.

Daredevil sensed him before the others could see him. "There he is!" he said pointing to where he was standing.

"Get me out of here!" he said, glad to see that the heroes had come to save him.

The heroes ran up to him, Supergirl in the front and Daredevil at the back with Jessica Jones.

"This doesn't feel right", said Firestorm.

"I agree, Jefferson", said Stein from inside him.

Daredevil was still uneasy due to the alien device he had sensed earlier.

"Something's coming", said Supergirl.

"Up there", said Daredevil, pointing upwards.

The President looked up and saw as a Dominator looked down on them. He was standing next to the device Daredevil was sensing.

The heroes with ranged weapons all pointed their weapons at him.

"Let the President go!" commanded Daredevil.

"Yes", said Supergirl, "Release him!"

"We knew you would come", said the Dominator. Only, his lips weren't moving.

"Did you all hear that?" asked Atom, "Cause I heard it in my head."

"Yeah", said White Canary, "We heard it."

Daredevil could sense Jessica's discomfort at hearing someone else's voice inside her head.

"Do not panic", he said to everyone.

"You do not need to harm him to get whatever it is you want from us", said Supergirl, "Release him and we will not harm you."

"He's not who we want", said the Dominator.

The statement confused all the heroes.

At that moment, a green beam shot out of the alien gun on the Dominator's hand and hit the President, obiliterating him into dust.

"Sweet Christmas!" exclaimed Luke.

"It's a trap!" said Spartan loud enough for everyone to hear.

The moment the Dominator touched the device, Daredevil leapt at Jones and put her on the ground as a red wave erupted from the device, floating around everyone's heads except Jones as she was out of its range by a small margin all because of Daredevil.

All the heroes except Daredevil and Jessica Jones held their heads in pain and fell on their knees, groaning.

Daredevil heard all their hearts beating rapidly and could feel the unnatural anger emanating from them.

"Supergirl, do something!" said Heat Wave.

The Dominator was confused. He knew why Jessica wasn't affected but what about Daredevil?

He tried his own mind control powers on him. Daredevil sensed what he was trying to do. He got up.

The Dominator was trying really hard but could not succeed. "You can try all you want", said Daredevil with a smirk, "But you'll never touch me. You can't even come close."

The others were still groaning in pain. Turning to Jessica he said, "All of their hearts are beating at an unnatural rate and they have an unnatural anger emanating from them. We need to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Jessica.

"Because they're all mind-controlled", said Daredevil, "And the two of us can't stop them by ourselves. Run! Quick!"

Jessica ran out with Daredevil following. During this time, the Dominator used his powers to influence the others a little more, fully bringing them under his sway and finishing the process that the device had begun.

Jessica ran as fast as she could, using her enhanced speed in the process. Daredevil jumped from rooftop to rooftop. With his stamina, agility and balance, he could reach S.T.A.R. Labs in about 2 minutes.

* * *

Barry looked at the holographic newspaper from 2024 that had the article- 'Flash Missing. Vanishes in Crisis.' Oliver stood behind him.

"I didn't think about it, Oliver", said Barry, "I didn't think about the future. I was so focused on the past, I didn't think about it until now. I changed so much."

"What is this?" asked Oliver, pointing at the holographich newspaper.

"This is an article from the future", explained Barry, "It's a story about me vanishing."

The name on the by-line was Julie Greer.

"Used to be written by Iris West-Allen", said Barry, "But now I don't know. Something's... something's changed with Iris. Something's changed with our future. God, what did I do?"

"Barry, that is a weird-looking newspaper article", said Oliver, "It doesn't mean anything. You need to stop beating yourself up over this."

Turning to Oliver, Barry said, "I'm sorry but how can you say that? I'm responsible for all of this."

"Maybe. Maybe not", said Oliver, "Barry, you made a choice. You wanted to see your parents alive again. Do you honestly know anyone that, if they were in your shoes, wouldn't do the exact same thing. I would do the exact same thing. Even the others would. Like Matt and Jessica said- They're all being hypocrites."

Oliver then finally decided to tell Barry about the painful memories of his parents' deaths. "Barry, after the Gambit went down", he said, "It was me, my father and a crew-member on a life-raft. Lost at sea. Enough food and water for one person, maybe. My father took a gun, shot the crew-member, told me to survive, and then turned the gun on himself. He shot himself. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. Nothing I could do. No choice. Slade Wilson drove a sword right through my mother's heart, in front of my sister and I. I was there. I was helpless there on the ground. I was powerless to stop it. No choice. Do you not think that I wouldn't give anything to go back and to make things different?"

"You never told me that", said Barry.

"Barry, the world isn't different because you changed the timeline", Oliver assured him, "Change happens. Tragedy happens. People make choices, and those choices affect everyone else. You're not a god, Barry."

Barry nodded, finally accepting the wise words being said to him by the older superhero whom he considered an older brother and a mentor.

"OLIVER! BARRY!" shouted Matt as he ran in with Jessica.

"Matt! Jessica!" said Oliver, "What happened? Why're you back?"

"The Dominators mind-controlled the others", said Matt, "Jessica and I escaped. They're on their way here to kill us all."

As he finished his sentence, the building rumbled as if agreeing with Matt.

"Oh fuck!" cursed Jessica, "Looks like they're already here."

"Hey guys," said Cisco's voice, "Wherever you are right now, we need you."

Barry then switched on the security feeds and everyone stared. The other heroes were attacking S.T.A.R. Labs, trying to bring it down.

"Fuck!" cursed Jessica angrily.

"Oh, things just got so much worse", said Barry.

The four nodded at each other and then headed out to stop the others.

Facing the others, Jessica said, "Wake up! You need to snap out of it."

"Guys", said Flash with a slightly calm voice, "Can we talk about this?"

In response, Arsenal and Speedy fired arrows at him. Using his superspeed, he caught both of them before they hit him.

"Guess not", said Green Arrow.

"We have to do something about this", said Daredevil , "Fast!"

At that moment, Heat Wave fired his Heat Gun, Spartan shot his bullets, White Canary threw her shurikens, Atom and Firestorm fired their blasts while Supergirl fired her heat vision.

Flash used his superspeed to hide himself and the others behind a S.T.A.R. Labs van which was destroyed from the front due to the attack. They were out of harm's way for a moment.

"We need to figure out a way to shut down that device", said Daredevil.

"What device?" asked Green Arrow.

"They had some weird thing with a red orb on the top inside the salt mine", said Jessica, "That's what affected the others."

"We need to do something about that", said Flash, "But first we have to save ourselves."

The four walked out into the open to assess the situation. Unfortunately, it was a mistake. Supergirl fired her heat vision near their feet, the impact making them and the van fly off. They all landed on their backs.

Flash got up and sped them all behind a wall. "Okay!" said Green Arrow annoyed, "You really did it this time!"

"Seriously?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, seriously", said Green Arrow.

"Not the time to get annoyed", said Daredevil.

"We have to save our asses first", said Jessica.

A blue beam shot out of the wall right between Flash and Green Arrow. It was Supergirl's heat vision which had gone through the wall, making holes in it from both sides. It had just narrowly missed them.

"What's that?" asked Green Arrow.

"I think she calls it heat vision", said Daredevil.

"Here's the plan, team leader", said Green Arrow to Flash, "You take the flyers. The rest of us will take on the others. Jessica, can you fight Luke?"

"Well, we did fight once when he was mind-controlled by the biggest asshole ever", said Jessica, "I had to shoot him point-blank with a shotgun. But I guess I can distract him for some time."

"You can help me take on the rest?" Green Arrow asked Daredevil.

"I took on two fighters with centuries of experience all by myself", said Daredevil, "I'm pretty sure this is a piece of cake."

"On the count of three", said Green Arrow.

The four then stepped out into the open, with everyone facing them. As the others converged to attack, Flash ran at superspeed, knocking Heat Wave out.

"Beat me to it", commented Jessica.

Flash then sped on top of the S.T.A.R. Labs building. Supergirl, Firestorm and Atom all flew up to him.

Flash then ran around in circles for a while before using the Speed Force around him to generate 3 lightning bolts and throwing them on the three.

Atom and Firestorm were both knocked out on being hit by the lightning bolts. Supergirl resisted it due to her durability and fired her heat vision near his feet. The impact made him fall off the building on the ground.

Green Arrow was attacked by Spartan. Spartan tried to punch him but he blocked and punched him back. He then smacked him on the face with his bow and pushed him off. He then turned back and used his bow to block White Canary's swords.

He then hit her on the elbow, grabbed her by the collar and pushed her off. Daredevil engaged Arsenal and Speedy.

The two fired arrows at him but he deflected them with his club. Putting it inside, he charged at them. Speedy tried to hit him with her bow but he sidestepped and leapt into the air to avoid the same move from Arsenal.

With a flip kick, he disarmed Speedy of her bow. He had peak human agility and balance, which is why just as he landed on the ground, he flipped again and kicked Arsenal's bow away too.

He then swept Arsenal's feet from under him and flipped behind Speedy. He moved his elbow behind, hitting her in the back with it. Before she could turn, he punched her in the back, putting her on the ground.

Green Arrow blocked White Canary's sword again. She kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back a little. He sidestepped to avoid her swords and then smacked her on the face with his bow before kicking her in a rotatory motion, making her stumble back. Spartan ran up to him from behind. Reacting in time, he turned back and smacked his face with his bow and then punched him very hard, putting him down temporarily.

Jessica punched Luke on the face, damaging him a little. He punched her back. She blocked another punch from him and punched him on the face three times before he grabbed her and threw her away. She got up and charged at him. She then held held him, trying to push him back like she had done when he had tried to kill Charles Wallace. He was stronger than her so she struggled to some extent.

Daredevil now faced Iron Fist. Like in their previous fight, he tried to give Daredevil a right hook. But this time, Daredevil was prepared so he blocked and punched him on the face really hard and then pushed him back.

Iron Fist tried hit his head with a flip but he sidestepped and then gave him a flipkick to the face. He then swept his feet from under him. Iron Fist got up and charged again to punch. Daredevil blocked and hit him on the elbow.

He then flipped back to avoid another strike. Seeing no other option, Iron Fist activated his chi, making his fist glow. He then tried to punch Daredevil but he flipped to the side. The punch however, destroyed part of the wall he had been cornered against.

Daredevil then flipped again, kicking him on the back of the head. Jessica kicked Luke, making him stumble back. She then punched him a few more times before he blocked and head butted her, making her stumble back slightly.

Spartan tried to fire at Green Arrow but he shot an arrow that knocked the gun out of his hand. Green Arrow then ran at him, grabbed his head between his legs and flipped him to the ground.

Supergirl flew at full speed towards the Flash but he used his speed run to another side. He then created three lightning bolts again and threw them at her. They hit her and made her stumble slightly but could not put her down. Their fight continued.

Luke punched Jessica repeatedly. His boxing skills gave him an edge. He then gave Jessica a mean right hook, sending her to the ground temporarily. He then turned his attention to Daredevil who was busy fighting Iron Fist.

Daredevil kept flipping to avoid his fist and then flip kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back. He then turned to see Luke. Luke tried to punch him but he ducked, grabbed him by the elbow and punched him on the pressure point there. It didn't do much to him.

Daredevil then punched him on the kote, the pressure point that was located just below the Adam's Apple. While he could not damage Luke much, he was strong enough to not hurt his fist. Luke tried to punch him but he flipped back to avoid the shot.

He then sensed Iron Fist behind him. He got an idea. He moved really close to Luke Cage. As Iron Fist punched him from behind, he flipped to the side and it hit Luke instead, making him fly off to a distance and falling on the ground. Daredevil then flip kicked Iron Fist again. He then ran up to Luke who was still on the ground and kicked him on his ankle which had a pressure point.

Jessica looked up and saw Arsenal and Speedy pointing their arrows at her. She grabbed both of their feet and pulled them, making them fall. She then got up and ran to Daredevil. "Hit him below the Adam's apple, on the elbow and on the ankle", he said, pointing to Luke.

Iron Fist got up and charged again with his fist. As he swung his fist, the Flash sped up to him, having charged his supersonic punch. The supersonic punch collided with Iron Fist's fist that was charged with chi. The impact sent both of them flying back and created a shockwave which knocked Daredevil, Jessica and Luke down temporarily.

As Flash tried to get up, he saw Arsenal, Speedy and Spartan walking up to them with their weapons pointed right at them. Before they could do anything, a speeding blur tripped them. He then stopped, revealing himself to be Wally West.

"Wally!" exclaimed Flash, happy to see him. "Kid Flash!" he said with a smile, accepting his codename. "Watch out!" said Daredevil. But it was too late as Supergirl flew into him and threw him off.

He crashed into the fallen van and fell down, unconscious. Flash sped up to him and checked his vitals, "Wally? Wally? Talk to me, Wally. Hey! Come on."

He then spoke to the others who were inside S.T.A.R. Labs via earpiece, "Guys. Wally's hurt bad, but he's alive."

"We need to bring them out of the mind control", said Green Arrow as he landed next to him. Daredevil and Jessica Jones arrived too.

"There's a weird signal coming from the salt mines", said Cisco. "Must be the device", said Daredevil, "Can you jam it?"

"No", said Felicity in an apologetic voice.

"How many of those do you have left?" Flash asked Green Arrow about his arrows.

"Probably not enough", he replied.

"Okay", said Flash, "This hallway leads to a bunker in the building. Just hold them off as long as you can."

"Where're you going?" asked Green Arrow.

"They can't shut it down", he said, "Maybe she can." He pointed at Supergirl.

"Hey, Supergirl!" he yelled, attracting her attention, "Let's finally see who's faster."

He then ran off while she followed him. Green Arrow picked up Wally and ran into the hallway with Daredevil and Jessica not too far behind. Luke Cage, Iron Fist, White Canary, Arsenal, Speedy and Spartan followed them. Spartan kept firing his gun but missed.

Green Arrow put Wally on the ground for a moment and fired an arrow. It divided into three. The one in the centre embedded itself on Luke while the others whizzed past him for a moment. The three exploded at the same time. The explosion flipped Luke to the ground while the others were blinded by the smoke.

Daredevil then threw his club which hit Spartan in the hand, disarming him again. It returned to him and they resumed running.

* * *

Flash ran around, trying to outrun Supergirl at the right time. He ran up a building but Supergirl fired her heat vision at him. He narrowly dodged it and ran down the building and away into the salt mine.

There, Flash stopped for a moment and taunted her by saying, "Too slow." He then ran while the angry Supergirl followed him. Flash was fast enough to stop and look at her to see if she was following or not. She hit the columns slightly while flying, damaging them.

* * *

Daredevil, Jessica and Green Arrow realized there was no way to escape so the latter put down Wally and turned to fight. He tried to pull out an arrow but realized he had run out.

Luke Cage, Iron Fist and White Canary came forth to fight. White Canary attacked Green Arrow with her swords but he blocked, hit her on the elbow and managed to get behind her while smacking her in the stomach with the bow. She turned and attacked again but he leapt back to avoid her. She tried to strike at his feet but he leapt over her. She turned and attacked again. He blocked and pushed her away.

Daredevil flipped to avoid Iron Fist's punch. Iron Fist tried to give him a flip kick but he flipped back and avoided. Then he flipped behind him and then kicked him on the back. He turned and attacked again but he sidestepped and hit him on the elbow and smacked him across the face.

Jessica avoided a hit by Luke and punched him on the elbow like Daredevil had said. Her strength was enough to weaken him a little. She then hit him below the Adam's Apple, making him fall on his knees. She then walked up behind him kicked him on the ankle, making him grunt in pain.

* * *

Flash stopped right in front of the device. Supergirl faced him angrily. She then flew towards him and he vibrated himself at the frequency of air. She flew right through him and crashed into the device, shattering it into pieces. Flash then turned towards her. She got up but stumbled a little. She then shook her head and looked at him in a confused way. "Barry?" she questioned.

* * *

Daredevil, Jessica Jones and Green Arrow faced their opponents. Suddenly, they all shook their heads and gave the three confused looks.

"Guys", said Green Arrow to everyone inside S.T.A.R. Labs, "They're back."

* * *

Supergirl looked around her and asked Flash, "What happened?"

"You didn't kill me", he said with a smile, "So my day's looking up."

"I'm so sorry", she said apologetically.

"Hey", he said, "You're not the first superhero to be mind controlled."

* * *

"Thank you", Jessica said to Daredevil as they walked up to the other heroes.

"For what?" he asked.

"You saved me from being mind controlled again", she said, "You know what I've been through. I don't want to go through that again."

"You're welcome", he said with a smile.

The two then stood with the others. Flash sped up and stood with them.

"Being mind controlled again was horrible", muttered Luke.

"Barry, about before", said Atom, "Message or no message. We're with you."

"Thank you", said Flash.

"They're finally seeing some sense", said Daredevil to Green Arrow.

"Where's Supergirl?" asked Speedy.

"Scanning to make sure there aren't any more of the orbs that whammied all of you", said Flash.

"I'll be really glad if there are no more of those things", said Arsenal.

"What will we all do now?" asked Iron Fist.

"We call Lyla", said Green Arrow, "Tell her these Dominators aren't here peacefully." Daredevil suddenly heard something above them.

"Something's up there", he said. At that moment, two yellow beams took him and White Canary.

"SARA! MATT!" yelled Green Arrow. As they looked up, three more beams took Arsenal, Speedy and Spartan. Green Arrow noticed that.

Flash yelled, "Everybody inside! Go!"

As they ran, another beam took away Atom. Another beam surrounded Green Arrow. Flash ran to save him but just before he could grab him, he was taken away.

Flash looked up but could not do anything.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter. I had a hard time making the big fight so I hope you all liked it. Daredevil has shown immunity to telepathy in the comics. I love Jessica a lot and do not want her to be mind controlled again. Besides, those 2 are my favorites among the Defenders so I had to save them.**

 **Jessica hitting Luke on the pressure points will definitely damage him a lot due to her strength. Now I know Matt has superpowers but they're not enough to make him overpowered like Flash or Firestorm so the Dominators can take him. And I don't think the Dominators mind controlled them when they put them in the alternate reality. They locked their memories deep within them using technology and replaced them with new ones. Using powerful alien tech is different from telepathy.**

 **I actually felt bad for not doing a certain thing in the story. Having Matt abducted is the only way to make up for that. You will understand in the next chapter.**

 **So what did you think of the fight?**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	12. A perfect life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **I kinda wish the previous chapter had gotten more reviews but I guess reviews keep fluctuating.**

 **The dream world is basically going to be Star City with some elements of New York City. Mainly the ones that are important in Matt's life like Fogwell's Gym and Nelson and Murdock(whose name I've changed due to a reason).**

 **Now I won't be doing that Cyberwoman subplot in this episode. It did give us some funny interactions between Flash, Supergirl and the recruits but it looked like it was ripped from an RPG. Because those games don't make anything easy. Trust me, I've played a lot of Final Fantasy games which are awesome but frustrating because you need to do a million things to move the story one step forward. Plus, after Season 6, I'm not a big fan of the recruits and I'm enjoying writing this story more without any of them in it. The only ones I don't hate are Dinah and Rory. I don't hate Rory because he wasn't in Season 6 for the writers to ruin. I hated Dinah 6x14 onwards but in 6x23, she redeemed herself to an extent in my eyes so I don't hate her anymore but I don't like her as much as I did in Season 5.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: I wrote this chapter before you reviewed the previous one. This dream world is almost the same as you thought it would be. Even with Gao's chi, the victor is debatable. Ra's has shown better feats than all the five fingers of the Hand. And if the League has Damien with magic, then the Hand is done.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 12- A perfect life

Oliver Queen ran through the woods. He liked the jogging a lot. His life was perfect now. He would soon be the happiest man alive.

* * *

Later, Oliver walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "So?" asked his partner in the shower, "How was your run?"

"I think I told you about it in the shower", said Oliver. Handing her a towel, he said, "Here you go." "How could I forget?" she said, stepping out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her, revealing herself to be Laurel Lance.

"Dinah Laurel Lance", said Oliver, "Will you marry me?"

The two kissed paasionately for a moment. When they broke apart, Laurel said, "I think I already answered that question." She then showed him the engagement ring on her finger.

"Right", he said.

"Ok", she said, "Time to get ready. My sister will be here soon."

As she walked away, Oliver watched her with a smile. He loved her so much. More than anyone else he had ever loved. She was the love of his life. They would soon be together for eternity and beyond. But in the back of his head, he felt something was not right.

* * *

In a spaceship in deep space- Oliver, Matt, Sara, Roy, Thea, Ray and John were all in suspended animation inside some weird looking pods. The Dominators had locked their real memories using their powerful alien technology and replaced them with new ones. They were currently looking into their real memories to find out something.

* * *

Matt punched the punching bag repeatedly, boxing gloves on. He also kicked it a few times. He was a fluent boxer.

"You're good", said the voice of Jack Murdock ,"But I don't think you should fight."

"I don't wanna be a fighter, Dad", said Matt, "I've told you so many times already. I'm fine being a lawyer. Boxing is just a hobby. And I need to know how to handle myself."

"That's right, son", said Jack.

Matt smiled as he put the bag and gloves away. He was happy. His life was perfect. He may not have his mother, but his father loved him and was a famous boxer. His own firm -'Nelson, Murdock and Lance' was thriving. He also spent a great deal of time with his girlfriend- Elektra Natchios. They both were madly in love. He knew he would take the next step soon. Right now, they were both just happy that their old friends from high school- Oliver and Laurel were getting married. But in the back of his head, he felt something was not right.

* * *

"You didn't have to get me a gift, Speedy", said Oliver as he held the rock in his hand.

"It's just a little prerehearsal dinner gesture", said Thea.

"Well", said Oliver, "Little is right."

"It's called a Hozen", she said, "It symbolizes reconnecting, like you did with Laurel."

"Thea, its a rock", said Oliver. "It's a very thoughtful gesture", said Thea, "From your amazingly loving sister."

"Thank you", said Oliver. "Yeah", said Thea, "That's better."

"Well", said Moira as she walked in with Robert, "What's going on here?"

"Thea gave me a rock", said Oliver as he got up.

"Let's go champ", said Robert, "You got a 6:00 appointment at the tailor's. Got to fight the traffic."

"You know dad", said Oliver, "I'm not much of a fighter. My friend Matt is."

"Tell that to the paparazzi you punched", said Thea.

"10 years ago!" he said in his defense.

"Still", she said. "Might as well be a lifetime", said Moira, "You're practically a completely different person. You both are."

"Don't start crying again, mama", said Thea, "Just save all the tears for the actual wedding."

"I think what your mother is trying to say is", said Robert, "That both of us feel blessed to have watched the two of you grow up."

Oliver and Thea smiled at that. A maid walked next to them, holding a vase. The vase suddenly fell. Before it could hit the ground, Oliver caught it.

"Whoa!" said Thea, "Sweet reflexes."

Oliver wondered how he had done that.

* * *

"God", said Laurel as she pulled out the suitcase from the back of the car, "How much luggage did you bring?"

She gave it to the maid who carried it up. After thanking her, Laurel said, "What do you think? You're moving in?"

"Oh!" said Sara as she got out of the car and looked at the Queen Manor, "I wish."

The two sisters then hugged each other. "I missed you", said Laurel happily. "I missed you too", said Sara with equal happiness.

Sara then looked at the locket Laurel was wearing. It had a bird-like symbol on it. "This is beautiful", she said.

"Thanks", said Laurel, "Ollie got it for me."

"Is it a bird?" asked Sara. "Its a canary", said Laurel. Sara suddenly felt something wrong in the back of her head and let go of the locket.

"Sara?" questioned Laurel, concerned for her sister. She hugged her tightly and said, "It's just that I missed you." Laurel hugged her back.

* * *

Matt knocked on the door and it was opened by Elektra. "Elektra!" he said, "Hi."

"Hi Matthew", she said with a smile. The two kissed passsionately. "So", he said, "We're ready for the date?"

"Yes,", she said, "You have a problem with that, Matthew?"

"No", he said ,"I love it. And I must say, I prefer being called Matt but I love it when you call me Matthew. It sounds really sexy coming from your mouth."

"That's because we are the sexiest couple ever", said Elektra, "We always do better things." The two kissed again and walked together to the restaurant where they were going for their date.

* * *

As they sat in the restaurant, Elektra said, "It feels really good to be here."

"Its our reward", said Matt, "For all the things we have been through to get here."

"That's right", she said, "I love you, Matthew."

"I love you, Elektra", he said. The two then kissed passionately there.

Suddenly, Matt's mind was assaulted by memories.

 _The two made love in Fogwell's Gym._

 _Matt couldn't see anything but he could hear everything around him. He held a dead body in his hands. It was Elektra. He was crying bitterly at her loss._

 _Matt and Elektra kissed as the building in which they stood crumbled around them._

"Matthew?" asked Elektra in a concerned tone, "Everything all right?"

"Yes", said Matt, "Its just that I love you so much."

"Aw", said Elektra, "That's so sweet."

The two kissed again.

* * *

"The tux looks good on you", said Robert.

"Never really felt like my thing", said Oliver.

"Maybe a suit and tie would suit you better", said Robert. Oliver knew the direction in which his father was taking the converstion.

"Dad, come on", complained Oliver.

"I get sworn in as Mayor in less than 2 months", pointed out Robert, "And I don't have time to find a replacement CEO for Queen Consolidated."

"What about, uh, Walter Steele?" asked Oliver.

"The board won't back him", said Robert, "Besides, QC is a family company. It should stay in the family!"

"Dad", said Oliver, "I want- I want to make my own name. I don't just want to rely on yours."

"Oliver, if you don't do it", said Robert seriously, "Then the board is gonna push to accept Ray Palmer's buyout offer."

"I.." Oliver said but stopped as he noticed something. In front of him was a skyscraper which he had never seen before. The words 'Smoak Technologies' were on the front. As he stared, someone bumped into Oliver's shoulder.

"Excuse me", said Oliver.

"Excuse yourself!" said the man as he pulled out a gun, "Watches, wallets, phones. What are you deaf!? Do it now!"

"Alright", said Robert trying to sound calm, "Just take it easy."

"I'll shoot your asses off", threatened the man.

"Hey!" roared Oliver as he protectively stepped in front of Robert, "Get away from him."

Suddenly, an arrow knocked the gun out of the mugger's hand. A man dressed in a green suit with a hood looked down on them. There was another man with him who had the exact same clothing, except it was red in color.

The green one had shot the arrow. The red one jumped down and punched the mugger, knocking him out. He then stuck an arrow in the mugger's shirt and the Queens watched as he shot a zipline arrow that carried him away. The green one did the same and went off too.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked Oliver.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine", said Oliver as he recovered.

"You could've been killed", said Robert angrily, "Why would you do that?"

Oliver had no answer.

* * *

Matt dropped Elektra home and was walking back home. He took an alley. A strange man was standing with his hands in his pockets, watching him.

Suddenly, another man came in front of him with a knife. The man from before came behind him, carrying another knife.

"Hello lawyer", said the one in the front, "We need money."

"And a favor", said the one from behind, "We need you to get our friend out of prison."

Matt suddenly grabbed the hand of the one in the front and punched him. He followed by grabbing him and pushing him on the man behind him. He had done all of this very quickly.

As he ran, a third man leapt in front of him and pointed his knife right at his throat, "Wanna play? Huh?"

The one who had been punched said, "Maybe he needs some motive to help us. Let's go carve his girlfriend."

"Don't you dare?" said Matt angrily.

"Oooh", said the man in front of him in mock fear, "I am so scared."

As the other two men moved towards him, there was a gunshot and the man who had his knife to Matt's throat fell down, dead.

Matt saw a figure in the distance, holding a gun.

"Run!" said the other man, "Its that nutjob!"

The two ran. The gunman shot one of them on the head, killing him. The only one left now was the one whom Matt had punched. The gunman shot him in the back and he fell.

The gunman came into full view and Matt looked at him. He had a rough face. He looked like he was a soldier from the army. His eyes had a murderous glare in them. He wore a trenchcoat with open buttons. Matt looked at his vest. It had a symbol of a skull.

As he walked past Matt, he muttered, "One batch. Two batch. Penny and Dime."

Hearing those words, another memory assaulted Matt's mind.

 _He couldn't see but he could hear everything around him. He had taken down some men. He was on his way to rescue someone. As he neared his destination, he heard some gunshots and a voice muttering, "One batch. Two batch. Penny and Dime."_

The gunman then turned the last man around and made him lie on his back. "No-no", begged the man, "P-please."

The gunman smashed his chest with his foot, making him cry out in pain due to broken ribs. The gunman then put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger, killing him. He then shot Matt a glare and ran off.

* * *

"Mom is gonna freak out", said Thea after hearing what had happened.

"Which is why she doesn't need to know", said Robert.

"She probably wouldn't believe the part about the men in hoods anyways", pointed out Thea.

"Actually", said Robert, "It was your brother who came to my rescue. You're quite the hero, son."

Oliver suddenly remembered somethings.

 _A boat sank and Oliver was drowning until Robert pulled him onto a life raft._

 _Robert had a gun to his temple and Oliver heard a gunshot._

 _Oliver gave Thea a hozen and she smiled._

 _Oliver and Laurel kissed in his room._

"Oh, my God!" said Laurel as she walked in, "I heard what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah", said Oliver trying to calm her, "Hey. Hey."

The two hugged each other as he said, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

As they broke apart, Laurel suddenly flickered. She was wearing a hospital gown and looked pale. She was about to die.

Next moment, Laurel looked normal again. "Oliver?" she asked, "Oliver? Are you okay?"

"No", said Oliver, "I'm fine. I-I just need some air. I'll see you at the restaurant."

* * *

Matt returned home and saw his father talking to a man.

"Matt!" said Jack. Seeing him made another memory assault his mind.

 _A little Matt's stick fell from his hand as he knelt beside a dead body. It was his father. "Dad!" he muttered. No response. Tears formed in his eyes as he said, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"_

"This is Roscoe Sweeney. My manager", said Jack pointing to the other man.

Roscoe got up and shook hands with Matt.

"Nice to meet you", said Matt. "Nice to meet you too, son", said Roscoe, "Your father tells me you're a fluent boxer too."

"Yeah", said Matt, "But I'm not interested in making it a career. Thank you for helping my dad become what he is."

"I have made a lot of guys' dads who they are", said Sweeney.

Matt's mind was assaulted by another memory.

 _Matt could not see but he could hear everything."Well, I hate to break it to you, son", said the voice of Roscoe Sweeney, "But I have killed a lot of guys' dads." "Let me help you", said Matt, "He hit hard. Like this." Matt then started punching him repeatedly while Elektra laughed happily and mercilessly beside him._

"Everything alright, son?" asked Jack in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah", said Matt, "I just need some air."

Matt then walked out of the house.

* * *

"Captain Lance!" said Oliver as he walked up to him.

"Ollie!" said a familiar voice.

Oliver turned to see Matt.

"Hey, Matt!" said Oliver, "How're you?"

The two were assaulted by the same memories at the same time.

 _"Grab onto me", Green Arrow said to Daredevil._

 _Matt said, "My name is Matthew Murdock and I'm Daredevil."_

 _Oliver said, "My name is Oliver Queen. I'm known as the Green Arrow."_

 _Matt and Oliver sparred with escrima sticks._

 _"What if he doesn't?" asked Matt. "I have you", said Oliver._

 _Matt and Oliver shook hands in an office while a press conference watched them._

"Matt?" asked Oliver.

"I'm fine", said Matt, "We'll all attend your wedding tomorrow. Where's Tommy?"

"Tommy says he'll be late", said Oliver, "I think he'll arrive in the middle of the ceremony. But he'll still do his job of best man."

"I was just heading out", said Quentin as he walked up to him.

"Do you have a minute for me?" asked Oliver.

"I need to ask something too", said Matt.

"Yeah", Quentin said to Oliver, "I should have called earlier. Detective Hilton told me about what happened tonight. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah", Oliver said.

"Good", said Quentin, "Because we caught the guy." Quentin lead them to an evidence board with a sketch of the man in the hood.

"Because of the guys with the bow and arrow?" asked Oliver.

"Guys?" asked Quentin, "There's only one with a green hood. We call him the Hood."

"There was another man with him", said Oliver, "He had a red hood."

"Red?" questioned Matt. "Yeah", said Oliver, "You know something."

"No, no", said Matt. But the mention of red color brought some memories into him.

 _He flipped to avoid shots. He threw one of his sticks. It hit the shooter, knocking him out. He then caught the stick and stood in an intense way._

 _"You took that away from me", shouted a big man whose voice was familiar, "You took everything. I'm going to kill you." "Take your shot", he said to him as he kept his club inside. The man roared and charged at him. He ran towards him and jumped. He then managed to flip the man on the ground._

 _He punched a man repeatedly in a kitchen in the restaurant. As he ran after another man, he heard the cooks beating the thug._

 _He grabbed one of the men assaulting an old man and aimed a gun at him, "Drop the gun!" he said to the others, "Drop it." As they backed off, he asked the old man, "You okay, sir?" "Yeah", said the old man. "Get in your apartment", he said to him, "Lock the door." "What about you?" asked the man. He smashed one of the lights with his chain and said, "I'm good." As the old man went inside, he knocked the thug out by hitting him on the back of the head with the gun. He pointed the gun at the others and pulled the trigger, revealing it was empty. He smirked, threw the gun away, smashed another light with his chain and attacked._

 _He flip kicked a man who was sent flying off the railing._

 _He wrapped his club around the same man, rolled away, and then used it to throw the man down the building._

 _He ran to save a woman he knew from being stabbed. He threw his club at the attacker's hand, knocking his knife away. "No way", said another woman in the background._

"Matt?" asked Oliver, concerned.

"Nothing", said Matt, "I'm fine."

"The Hood is some sort of Vigilante", said Quentin as he pointed at the sketch, "But if we've got the time right, your rehearsal dinner is practically now."

The picture brought some memories to Oliver's mind.

 _Quentin showed him a sketch of the Hood._

 _Oliver stared at his scars in the mirror._

 _Oliver looked at an old steel factory that belonged to his family._

 _Oliver looked at a bow in his hand while he stood inside the factory._

 _"Freeze!" yelled Quentin as he stood in an intense way._

"Oliver?" asked Quentin, concerned.

"Do you have any leads on who the...Hood...might be?" he asked.

"This is the last thing you should be thinking about the night before your wedding", said Quentin, "Or is that what's going on?"

"What?" asked Oliver turning towards him.

"You getting cold feet?" asked Quentin.

"No!" Oliver quickly assured him, "Not at all, I promise."

"Good", said Quentin, "Because I would hate to have to shoot you for breaking my girl's heart. The paperwork would be hell."

The three laughed before Oliver said, "Maybe I'm a little more shaken by the mugging than I thought."

"Well, you know what'll fix tha?" asked Quentin, "Having a few drinks at your rehearsal dinner. I'm buying, come on."

He tried to lead Oliver out of the station.

"Actually, Captain Lance", said Oliver, "You go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

"You sure?" asked Quentin.

"Yeah", said Oliver.

"Oliver", said Quentin, "There's something I wanna say. Look, um, when you and Laurel were kids, you know, I-uh. Well, let's face it, I didn't like you much. I thought you were just a rich, entitled punk."

"I was", Oliver admitted.

"Since then", said Quentin, "You've grown into one hell of a man. The kind of guy I'm proud to have as my son in law. See you at the dinner."

"See you there", said Oliver.

Matt saw another evidence board and saw a sketch of the gunman from before.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"That", said Quentin, "Is a nutjob. He's a vigilante too but he kills all criminals brutally. His name's Frank Castle. Everyone calls him the Punisher."

The mention of him made some more memories assault Matt's mind.

 _"Bang!" said the voice of Frank as he fired at him._

 _He thew a club at Frank's hand and knocked a gun out of his hand. He then flip kicked another thug and used the club to hit him. Frank picked up a hammer and tried to smash another thug's head. He snatched the hammer away. He threw his club at another man behind them, knocking him out. "No killing", he said to Frank. "Altar boy!" commented Frank as he punched the thug unconscious._

 _"I gotta say", said Frank, "Sometimes, sometimes I think you really just might be the Devil." "Sometimes I think I might be, too", he said._

 _"See you around, Red", said the voice of Frank. Matt simply nodded in appreciation._

During this time, Oliver looked at Star City's map and was assaulted by more memories.

 _Everyone applauded and he shook hands with them._

 _Oliver talked to a young man who was his political strategist._

 _Oliver gave a speech._

 _An elevator opened as Oliver, Laurel, Thea watched along with a dark skinned man and another blonde._

Oliver wondered what this all meant. Matt and Oliver walked off to different places to get answers.

* * *

"He's not coming", said Laurel to Sara at the rehearsal dinner.

"Don't worry", said Sara, "He'll be here. You know Ollie's never been on time for anything in his entire life."

"You didn't see him earlier", said Laurel, "He had this look on his face like- like he was backing out."

"No way", protested Sara, "He loves you."

Laurel said, "He just looked like everything that he knew was wrong."

Sara took drinks for both of them and said, "I'm pretty sure that every guy has that look the night before the wedding."

"You know", said Laurel, "There was a time when I thought the two of you would actually...hook up."

"No way", said Sara, "You know I prefer girls."

As Sara went off to talk to her friend, Ray Palmer arrived and said, "Ah. Ms. Lance. Hi. I'm Ray Palmer." The two shook hands as he said, "A business associate of Oliver's father. I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you", said Laurel, "It's really nice to meet you."

Calling Sara, she said, "This is my sister, Sara."

As Sara and Ray looked at each other, their minds were assaulted by memories of each other.

 _The two looked at each other on the Waverider._

 _They strapped their seat-belts on as the Waverider took off._

 _The two talked to each other wearing 40's clothes._

 _"Ray!" yelled Sara, tossing something at him which he caught._

 _Ray looked at Sara in the Waverider and pondered over her words._

"Have we met before?" he asked her.

"No", said Sara, "I think I'd remember."

"You just seem...very familiar", said Ray.

"Excuse us", said Laurel. "Yeah", said Ray. Laurel and Sara then walked off.

* * *

Oliver entered the building he had seen earlier in his head. He touched a wall and an elevator opened up.

He went into it. It went downwards. When it opened, he was in a place filled with tech. "Oh, wow", he said as he looked around.

"What the hell?!" said a blonde as she rose up.

"Uh...hi", she said to him. Then she ran around and yelled, "We have an unauthorized entry!"

The green hooded man and the red hooded man descended.

The green one tried to punch him but he somehow managed to block. He himself wondered how he had done that. The Hood smacked his face with his bow and he was knocked out cold.

* * *

Oliver woke up and was on the med table. His vision returned and he saw the blonde woman along with the two hoods.

"What're you doing here?" asked the Hood. "How the hell did you find this place?" asked the other one.

Oliver gasped and got up from the table. "My name is Oliver Queen", he said, looking at them.

"We know who you are!" said the Hood angrily. "Everybody knows you!" said the red one.

"How did you find this place?" asked the Hood.

"Better question is why", said Felicity, "He's getting married tomorrow."

"Not relevant", said the red hooded man.

"Get out", commanded the Hood.

"Wait", said Oliver.

"Get out!" yelled the Hood and grabbed him by the collar. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" said Oliver as more memories assaulted him.

 _He saw the dark-skinned man standing next to a car._

 _The man drove his car as he was his bodyguard._

 _The two shook hands._

"Your name is John", said Oliver, "John Diggle."

The Hood let him go. Oliver then looked at the red hooded man and got more memories.

 _"Meet Roy Harper", said someone as a young man's image appeared on the screen._

 _"You saved my life", said Roy to the Arrow, "Made me realize it wasn't much of a life."_

"You're Roy Harper", he said to him.

Oliver got more memories of both of them.

 _Oliver and John sat on opposite sides of a table in a restaurant and laughed._

 _Oliver teaches Roy how to shoot._

 _The Arrow and the Arsenal fought a man who wielded boomerangs._

 _Oliver watched as John married the woman he loved._

 _Oliver and Roy hugged goodbye._

 _John, wearing a helmet gave him his hand and he took it. "My brother needed me", said his voice._

 _Oliver took off the thief's mask and was shocked to see Roy Harper's face._

 _Oliver and Roy hugged goodbye again._

 _John looked over at the body of a man who resembled him. He looked broken._

The Hood and the Red Hood took off their hoods and masks in spite of the blonde's protests. They were John Diggle and Roy Harper, respectively.

"How do you know all this?" asked John.

"I think we've all met before", said Oliver, "John! You were my bodyguard. Roy! We were friends."

"You must be thinking of my brother Andy", said John, "He's in personal security."

"We have never met", said Roy.

"You were in the military, John", said Oliver, "And Roy, you were orphaned at a young age."

"105th airborne out of Kandahar", said John, "Did a lot of things back then that I'm not proud of. Came back here to... Atone, I guess."

"I signed up with him", said Roy, "Because I wanted to make a difference and make sure that what happened to me does not happen to anyone else."

"Uh, John, Roy", said Felicity, "Stranger danger. Might want to ease up on the info dump."

Oliver looked at her and more memories assaulted his mind.

 _"Felicity Smoak?" he asked as she turned around to face him. The two had met for the first time._

 _Oliver looked at her in a red dress as he walked up to the table for their first date._

 _The two kissed in a hospital._

 _The two made love in Nanda Parbat._

 _He held her on the road as she was bleeding._

 _He put a ring on her finger._

"Felicity", he said, coming back to his senses, "This isn't right. I don't think that any of this is right. I don't think that you're the Green Arrow. And I don't think Andy's alive. John, I think you killed him."

John angrily grabbed Oliver and threw him to the ground, pointing an arrow at him.

"I think he's having some kind of psychotic break", said Roy.

"You're right", said John before turning to Oliver and saying, "Go back to your family, your fiancee, and your fancy house! And you're gonna forget about all of this!"

He picked him up by the collar and said, "Felicity's right. You've got everything man!"

He pushed him into the elevator and said, "Stop trying to throw it all away."

The elevator closed and went up but Oliver was convinced that he was right.

* * *

Matt looked at the old steel factory owned by Queen Consolidated. It was abandoned and no one came here. But something had convinced him that there was something going on here.

He managed to get in and was horrified to see dead men hanging on meat hooks. "What the hell!" he said in shock.

And then he gasped as he saw Frank torturing two men who were hanging on meat hooks but alive.

"So you think mugging and murdering women in the Glades makes you strong?" yelled Frank, "Answer me, motherfucker."

"Those women are weak", yelled the huge criminal, "They're pathetic. Begging for mercy is the worst kind of weakness."

Frank roared and hit his nose with his gun, breaking it.

"Frank!" said Matt. Frank turned to face him and said angrily, "You're that lawyer from before, aren't you? How did you find this place?"

"What're you doing?" asked Matt.

"I'm going to kill them", he said angrily.

"But why?" asked Matt, "They should be sent to prison. They don't deserve to die."

Frank angrily yelled, "So that they can do the same goddamn thing again?"

Matt got another memory.

 _He was tied up by chains while Frank stood in front of him with a criminal begging at his feet. Frank yelled "So that they can do the same goddamn thing again?"_

"You know about this man?" he asked as he pointed to the smaller man, "He sexually abused his own daughter."

Matt looked at him and felt like he had met him before.

 _Matt was wearing a blindfold and angrily punching a man. "If you touch your daughter again", he said to him, "I'll know." He then punched him repeatedly till his lower jaw broke._

"And this big man", he said pointing to the other one, "This is Daniel Brickwell. He mugs and kills women because he thinks they're weak. They all deserve to die. And I'm gonna kill 'em all."

"Why're you doing this?" asked Matt.

"They killed my family just because they had witnessed a mafia execution", said Frank angrily, "And now I'll execute these motherfuckers as payback."

He then pointed his gun at Brickwell, ready to shoot him. Matt suddenly picked up a big gun from the ground and threw it at Frank, disarming him of his gun. He wondered how he had thrown it so skillfully.

Frank shot him a murderous glare. If looks could kill, Matt would be dead ten times over now. Matt thought he was going to die.

Frank angrily grabbed him and dragged him out yelling, "You just couldn't let it be, could you? You just couldn't let it be."

Matt got another memory.

 _Frank grabbed him and dragged him out. They were on a ship. Frank yelled, "You just couldn't let it be, could you? You just couldn't let it be."_

He threw Matt out of the factory and said ,"If I see you around here again, I'll shoot you, you son of a bitch."

Matt got up and walked away but he knew now that something was amiss.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, Matt can see in the dream world. I felt bad about not putting Frank in my story. This was my way of putting him. Unfortunately, the only Arrowverse character who got to meet him was the dream version of Danny Brickwell. But I hope you liked seeing him. His appearance is one of the things that can make Matt remember. This is his only appearance in the story unless I think of something else.**

 **Matt's mind resisting the Dominators' alternate reality is the reason he saw Frank and Roscoe. That's also the reason he is regaining his memories faster and in more vivid description than Oliver and the others.**

 **Roy, John and Felicity are using the new base in the dream world so I think Frank can use their old base.**

 **Roy didn't get much to do in here but I think I will give him something to do later in the story.**

 **I wanted to put Tommy, Foggy and Karen in here too but with the additions of Frank, Elektra, Jack and Roscoe, I couldn't fit them in.**

 **Frank's backstory in the dream world is taken from the comics.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback. It would mean a lot. I really want to know more people's opinions on the previous chapter and this one.**


	13. Escape to reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **To Guest 1: Both suits have different features. Iron Man's suit has better firepower while Atom suit is great at shrinking.**

 **To Guest 2: Of course this is after Defenders. And all the things you mentioned are already known to the characters.**

Chapter 13- Escape to reality

"Thea", said Moira as she fitted her into the bridesmaid dress, "You have grown into the most beautiful woman."

Thea laughed and said, "It's just a bridesmaid dress, Mom. No one actually looks good in one."

"Well you do", said Moira, "You look fulfilled."

"Yeah, I don't know about that, Mom", said Thea, "But I...I do know that I have never been happier."

"Good", said Moira.

"And I love you, Mom", said Thea.

"Oh", said Moira, pulling Thea into a hug, "My baby girl."

"We're gonna wrinkle the dress", said Thea with a laugh.

"I really don't care", said Moira lovingly.

Suddenly, Thea remembered something.

 _A tall man wearing an eyepatch drove a sword through Moira's heart while Thea's cries of anguish could be heard in the background._

Thea broke away from the hug in shock.

"Thea?" asked Moira in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah", said Thea, though she clearly wasn't due to what she had seen.

* * *

Sara was preparing Laurel for the wedding. She was giving the final touches.

The door opened and Oliver entered,

"Laurel-I", he said but stopped on seeing the look Sara was giving him.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she asked.

"Or skip out the rehearsal dinner?" asked Laurel in a hurt tone.

"I-I know", said Oliver, "I said I was sorry."

"In a text", pointed out Sara, cringing.

"Sara", said Oliver, "Can you give us a few minutes please?"

Sara sighed and walked out saying to Oliver, "You're lucky I'm not a trained assasin or anything."

As she walked out, she seemed to flicker. She was in a white suit for a moment before turning back to normal.

Oliver closed the door and turned to Laurel.

"Oh, wow", he said, awed by how beautiful she looked in the wedding dress, "You, um- you look beautiful."

"I called you over 20 times last night", she said.

"I can't explain last night", he said apologetically as she turned to face him, "I just...today...today, I want to marry you."

Laurel smiled and said, "Well, that's good because there are guests here."

"No, not with guests", said Oliver, "Not in a few hours. Now. Laurel, I need to- I need to get out of here. I- we can elope."

"Oliver?" asked Laurel, shocked.

"I'm being serious", said Oliver, "I don't know what's going on with me right now. I just want to be with you as quickly as humanly possible."

"What is going on with you?" asked a concerned Laurel.

"I-last night", said Oliver, "Somebody reminded me that I have everything. And I don't want to give it up. I'm afraid that I'm gonna give it up."

"Well, that's very sweet of you", said Laurel in a genuine tone, "But we have over 200 guests coming, and your parents, they've spent a fortune on this wedding."

"I know", said Oliver, "And I'm sorry if this is confusing you or I'm scaring you, but the only thing that makes sense to me right now is that I love you, and I'm gonna take that job in Queen Consolidated, and I swear to God I'm gonna work every single day to be the man you fell in love with."

Laurel smiled, touched by all the things Oliver had said.

There was a knock on the door. Oliver turned and saw as Roy Harper and John Diggle walked in.

"Sorry about the interruption", said John.

"The Russian lady downstairs told us to come right up", said Roy, "We need to talk."

"You got a minute?" asked John.

"I'll be right back", said Oliver to Laurel who nodded with a smile.

* * *

As Oliver, Roy and John walked outside Queen Manor, Oliver asked, "Now what happened to I should just go back to my life?"

"We just want to know", said Roy, "Have you been getting out in the city lately?"

"You may have seen a particular building that shouldn't be there", said John.

"Smoak Technologies", said Oliver as he remembered it from the previous night, "I-I saw it and it felt-"

"It felt wrong", said John.

"Right", said Oliver.

"Felicity Smoak says she never owned a building", said Roy, "Or a company."

"We still haven't figured out what's going on", said John, "When you left, both of us started having these, uh-"

"Visions", said Oliver, "Like, uh- memory flashes. I'm getting them too. Roy, John, what is happening to us?"

"I have no idea", said John, "Neither does Roy. I've seen some weird things in the Stan, even weirder things as the Hood. But this-"

"Oliver!" called out a voice from behind.

The three turned and saw Matt walking up to them.

"Matt!" said Oliver, "What happened?"

"I think this is all wrong", said Matt bluntly, "I think we do not belong here."

"So you're feeling it too?" asked Roy.

When Matt looked at Roy and John, the three got back more memories.

 _"Half of the city loves you", said John to Matt, "The other half hates you. But they're all talking about you."_

 _"I don't believe we have met", said Roy to Matt. "My name is Matthew Murdock", said Matt, "I'm the Devil of Star City."_

"I think we have met", said John.

"I think the same", said Matt.

"Anyways", said John to Oliver, "After you left, I tried to draw one of these, uh, memory flashes as you call them. Never been much of an artist but this is what I came up with."

John took out a piece of paper and showed it to the three. The drawing was of some kind of weird creature. It did not look human. It looked like some kind of zombie. It had a red dot on it's forehead.

"I think they're called Dominators", said Matt to everyone's shock, "They're not from this world."

"How do you know that?" asked Oliver.

"Last night", said Matt, "I met the Punisher." Everyone's eyes widened in shock at that.

"The thing is", said Matt, "I remembered that I have met him before. And then one memory led to another and I remembered more things. I think I am called the Devil."

"The Devil?" asked Roy before remembering, "I think you were called that."

"I have been having some dreams too", said Oliver, "But they're not. I don't think any of this is real."

"We're real", said John.

"Yeah we are", said Matt, "I remember more things. I think I was blind."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I got hit by some chemicals in an accident", said Matt, "I could hear better, smell better, taste better, feel better but I could not see. Whatever is happening to us, to our minds, has made an illusion and given me sight. I need to get rid of it. I need the other senses back."

"You're right", said Oliver to both of them, "Your other senses were enhanced but you could not see. Because the Queen's Gambit- they've put me in a world where I never got on my father's boat."

"Oliver", said John, "I don't know if these are memories or feelings, but I think you're a hero, and I don't think its because of any boat."

"And I think you were my mentor", said Roy.

"These Dominators aren't done playing head games", said Matt, "They must be aware of what we're thinking right now."

"Yes", said Oliver, "They're gonna push back."

"Push back?" asked John, "Like how?"

"The games aren't done, kid."

The four turned and looked at who had arrived. A man with a mask that was half orange and half black. He wielded a sword. He was heavily armored.

"Slade Wilson", muttered Oliver under his breath, having recognized his greatest foe.

"Matthew Murdock!" said a bald and fat man as he walked up next to Deathstroke, "I'm going to kill you."

"Take your shot", said Matt as he remembered how his fight with this man had gone down.

John pushed Oliver and Roy back as Deathstroke swung his sword which John avoided by ducking.

The fat man whose name was Wilson Fisk roared and charged at Matt. He grabbed Matt and threw him away.

"Fighting with sight sure is a trouble for me", he muttered under his breath.

Deathstroke swung his sword but John and Roy dodged. John punched him two times while Roy gave him a spin kick.

The two backed off. Deathstroke swung again but Oliver dodged, grabbed his elbow and hit him there.

Fisk picked up Matt and punched him on the face. Matt punched back, making him stagger. He sure had trouble fighting with sight but his strength and skill were fine. He gave Fisk a flip kick, making him stumble.

John attacked Deathstroke but he blocked and flipped him to the ground. Roy ran to him but a kick in the stomach sent him down.

Matt tried to flip kick Fisk again but he grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground. He then punched Matt on the face repeatedly.

Oliver ran at Slade but he sidestepped and flipped him down too. He then swung his sword and was about to bring it down on Oliver when his hand was grabbed by Sara.

She kicked him on the knee and managed to snatch the sword from his grasp. She hit him on the mask with the sword twice before driving it through his heart. She retracted the sword and Deathstroke fell down, dead.

Fisk got up, ready to smash Matt's head to a pulp with his foot. At that moment, a bloodied sword protruded from his chest. Sara retracted it and Fisk fell down, dead. She gave Matt a hand and he took it. She helped him up.

Oliver, Roy and John got up and stood beside them. A panting Sara asked them, "How did I do that?"

The five then walked into Queen Manor. "All right", said Oliver, "This is hard to explain."

"Well, start trying", said Sara.

John said, "We think, we think we're in some sort of shared hallucination."

"Yes", said Roy, "A shared hallucination. This isn't real."

"What?" asked a confused Sara, "That's crazy. I mean not as crazy as me knowing Kung Fu but its definitely up there."

"Nothing is as crazy as me not being blind", said Matt.

"You want to be blind?" asked Sara.

"He is supposed to be blind", said Oliver, "And that wasn't Kung Fu. That was Jete Kune Do, and I think you learned it in a spot called Nanda Parbat."

"Nothing said by any of you makes sense", said Sara, "None of this makes sense."

"All right, Sara", said Oliver, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know", she said in an annoyed tone.

"I mean, before you came here yesterday", he said, "What is the last thing that you remember?"

Sara sighed and tried to remember. The others looked at her. Suddenly, her mind was assaulted by a memory.

 _Luke Cage, Iron Fist, White Canary, Arsenal, Speedy, Spartan, Heat Wave, Atom, Firestorm and Supergirl surround Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Flash and Green Arrow._

She winced at the memory which was noticed by the others. Matt said, "You remembered, didn't you?"

"Sara, concentrate", said Oliver, "Come on, concentrate."

Sara did as Oliver said and got more memories.

 _A red wave surrounded her and everyone around her. She clutched her head in pain and felt unnatural anger inside her._

 _She swung her swords, ready to fight Green Arrow._

 _She attcked Green Arrow with her swords but he blocked with his bow._

 _She threw her shurikens at Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Flash and Green Arrow._

 _Green Arrow sidestepped to avoid White Canary's swords._

 _Green Arrow fired an arrow that divided itself into three. The middle one hit Luke and the others whizzed past him. All of them exploded. The explosion flipped Luke to the ground while the others were blinded by smoke._

 _Green Arrow blocked White Canary's swords._

 _Two yellow beams took her and Daredevil away. Three other beams took away Arsenal, Speedy and Spartan. Another one took Atom and the last one took Green Arrow._

"There was a fight", she said, finally remembering, "It was 7 of us. And then we were, we were taken."

"Taken where?" asked Roy.

"I-I don't know", she said apologetically.

"I think we were taken here", said Matt.

"Well all right", said Oliver, "There were 7 of us. Who are the other 2?"

Sara tried to remember and said, "Ray Palmer and-and Thea. I mean if this is some kind of dream or shared hallucination, then how do we wake up?"

"We got to get out of here", said John, "The Smoak Technologies building. Maybe the reason that place feels so weird is-"

"Because it isn't supposed to be there", said Matt, "It's our way out of here. Wherever here is."

Looking at Oliver, he asked, "Is there an empty room I can use?"

"For what?" asked Oliver.

"By meditating, I can have my senses back and loose this unwanted sight", he said.

"Fine", said Oliver, "Use my room."

"Thank you", said Matt and walked towards the room.

* * *

Matt meditated hard. He focused as much as he could. When Frank had shot him, he had problems with his senses but meditation had helped him control it. The same thing would happen this time.

He meditated harder. He knew he could do it. And at last, he succeeded. He could hear sounds coming from miles away. But the only heartbeats he could hear were his own, Oliver, Sara, Roy, Thea, Ray and John. He realized that these fake people did not have any heartbeats.

His eyes opened. He could not see anything. His senses helped give him an impressionistic painting of the world around him. He saw the world on fire. He smiled. He was himself again. He just needed to meet 2 people before getting out.

* * *

Jack was boxing in Fogwell's Gym when Matt entered. "Son!" said Jack, "I think you have to attend your friend's wedding."

"That I do", said Matt, "I'll go there. But I need to say something to you."

"What?" asked Jack.

Matt said, "I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. Everything you have taught me. Everything you said to me. I want to thank you for pointing me in the right direction. For telling me to focus on studies. You have done everything for my well being. I am who I am because of you. I will always be that man. No son could have ever asked for a better father. And I want to say- I am proud of you, dad."

Matt's eyes were a little teary now. So were Jack's. Matt hugged his father tight and Jack hugged back. "I love you, dad", said Matt.

He then walked away, leaving behind a confused Jack.

* * *

Matt knocked on the door and Elektra opened. "Matthew!" she said, "You're not ready for the wedding?"

"I will be", he said, "Before that, I just wanted to drop by and say something."

"What?" she asked.

Matt said, "I love you, more than anything. You always brought out things in me that I never thought I had. I want to thank you for that. You, Elektra, will always be my world. You were the best. I will never forget you and the time we spent together. I love you more than anyone else I have ever loved."

He then kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed back. With teary eyes, he walked out, leaving behind a confused Elektra.

* * *

Sara walked into the Queen Manor where the party was taking place. Oliver and Laurel would soon be married there.

She saw Ray with his fiancee, Felicity Smoak who was in a blue dress.

She walked up to them and said, "Ray, I need to talk to you."

"Sara, right?" he said before pointing at Felicity and saying, "This is my fiancee, Felicity Smoak."

"Hi", said Felicity, "Nice to meet you. Oh, you're Laurel's sister, right?"

"Yeah", said Sara before pointing at Ray and asking, "Can I steal him for a second?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah, ok", babbled Felicity.

Sara then lead Ray away from Felicity and asked, "Ray, does this all feel weird to you?"

Ray looked around and said, "A little."

"Ray", said Sara, "Try to think."

Ray thought a little and then pointed at Felicity, saying, "She's not my fiancee. My fiancee's name is Anna- or was. What's happening?"

"You're remembering", said Sara.

As Sara tried to make Ray remember, Oliver walked in. He went up to his parents. "Son, shouldn't you put your tuxedo on?" asked Robert.

"Are you all right, Oliver?" asked a concerned Moira.

"I just need to talk to Thea", said Oliver.

"I think I saw her talking to Malcolm near the ice sculpture", said Robert.

"Yeah", said Oliver.

"Son!", said Robert, "I think you need to calm down."

"We both do", said Moira, "You're acting terribly strange."

Robert said, "Your mother and I are concerned that if you keep up this unstable behaviour, that is not going to finish well."

Oliver had a memory flash.

 _Oliver stood in the Queen's Gambit. Robert put a hand on his shoulder and said, "That is not going to finish well."_

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I'm just saying", said Robert, "Laurel, the company."

Moira said, "This is your life now."

Oliver said, "No. It isn't."

He then hugged Moira tightly. She hugged him back and said, "Oliver." Oliver was teary eyed now.

He then hugged Robert and said, "I'm so, I'm so sorry." Robert hugged him back too and said, "Ollie. Ollie", wondering what had come over his son.

Oliver then walked away from them, wiping his tears. He then walked up to Sara who was talking to Thea.

"Speedy", he said.

"She knows", said Sara, "And she doesn't want to go."

"The better question is", said Thea, "Why would you want to?"

"Because none of this is real", pointed out Oliver.

"It's real enough, okay?" said Thea, "It's- its better than our real lives. In- in this life, Laurel is alive, my parents are alive."

"But those are not your parents", said Oliver.

"They remember the only lullaby that would actually work to put me to sleep", argued Thea with tears in her eyes, "They remember every day of my life, ok? They even smell like them, Ollie-"

"They're not them, Thea", said Oliver, "I want them to be. But they're not."

Turning to Sara, he asked, "Where are Matt, Roy, Ray and John?"

"They're waiting outside", she said. "Give us a few minutes", he said to her.

As she walked outside, he said to Thea, "We can't stay here, Speedy. No matter how much we want to. We can't."

"Why not?" asked Thea, "What is waiting for us, wherever we are right now? Nothing. Nothing but pain and s-suffering."

"Thea, we have responsibilities", said Oliver, "We have people who count on us."

Thea said, "There's Flash and-and Supergirl and Matt's friends and-and people with actual powers now. Whatever needs to be done, they can handle it. We-we finally have a chance to be happy. I mean, why-why can't you just for a second accept that this is your reward for all of the sacrifices you have made?"

"I didn't make those sacrifices for a reward, Thea", said Oliver, "I did what I did because I thought it was right. And seeing all this, it has just-it has shown me that there is still so much to be done so please, I'm begging you to come with me because I can't do it without you."

"But I can't lose them again", said Thea with tears in her eyes, "I can't lose my family."

"Ok", said Oliver, "Ok. All right."

Oliver then hugged her tightly and she hugged back. Both of them had tears in their eyes. "I want you to be well", said Oliver, "I want you to be happy. I love you, Thea."

"I love you too, Ollie", said Thea with tears in her eyes. Oliver kissed her on the forehead and walked outside where Matt, Sara, Roy, Ray and John were waiting for him. Lightning cracked in the sky.

"Where's Thea?" asked Roy.

"Thea's staying", said Oliver.

"What?" asked Roy, "I'll go talk to her right now."

"Roy!" said Oliver, "There's no time. And staying here makes her happy. You want her to be happy, right?"

Roy stopped, as Oliver's words were true. He wanted her to be happy.

"Have you all explained to Ray what we have to do?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah", said Ray, "They have. Apparantly, we have to get to an office tower that my non-fiancee doesn't own, which is a little strange. All this coming from a guy who's having memories that he's able to shrink."

"Whatever we're going to do, we have to do it fast", said Oliver, "Whatever the Dominators have done to us, they must have built in safeguards. They're probably manifestations from our memories designed to keep us at bay."

"Like our biggest foes", said Matt, "That's the only thing I can think of."

A moment later, the sound of a bow being drawn proved Matt right.

An arrow was fired right at Oliver. Just a second before it could hit him, Matt snatched it from the air. Everyone turned to face the archer- Malcolm Merlyn aka the Dark Archer.

"They're not real", said Oliver.

"They certainly look real", said Thea as she walked up next to them, "But let's not get into that right now."

"They have the appearance of normal human beings", said Matt, "But they don't have heartbeats because they're fake."

"Speedy?" asked Oliver, surprised that she was here.

"Yeah", she said, "I had a change of heart, ok? Like I said, I can't lose my family again."

Oliver smiled at that. "You won't", said Roy to her.

Everyone then turned to face their opponents.

"How you doin, Matty?" asked the unmistakeable voice of Stick.

Along with Stick and Malcolm were Slade Wilson, Damien Darkh, a woman in a green suit and a Cheshire cat mask, three Ghosts and two of Slade's Mirakuru soldiers.

Matt handed over the arrow Malcolm had fired to Oliver who took it with a nod of appreciation.

The heroes and their enemies walked towards each other, ready to engage.

"Your father's still alive, Thea.", said Malcolm, "Your real father at least. And he has caused more trouble than you can handle this year."

Malcolm attacked with his sword but she grabbed his hand to defend herself. Deathstroke swung his sword but Oliver ducked. Deathstroke tried to hit him again but Oliver grabbed his hand and punched him in the stomach, making him stumble. "You'll pay for that, kid", he said, "Do not forget who taught you how to fight."

Stick swung his sword but Matt flipped back to avoid it. "It's time to see how well you have learnt, Matty", said Stick. Stick tried to hit him again but he side-stepped. "Unfortunately", said Damien to Sara, "This is gonna be a little less satisfying for me than killing your sister."

Sara tried to punch him but he ducked. He punched her but she blocked. She tried to kick him in a rotatory motion but he ducked again.

"Hello lover", said the woman with the Cheshire Cat mask to Roy, "Though I'm not sure we're lovers anymore."

"Hi, Jade", said Roy to her, "I won't let you stop me."

Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire Cat attacked Roy with her twin sais but he flipped back to avoid. A ghost tried to punch John but he ducked, punched him twice and kicked him away. A Mirakuru thug tried to punch Ray but he ducked.

Deathstroke swung his sword again but Oliver ducked and punched him, making him stumble. He then punched him on the back and kicked him behind his knee. Deathstroke rolled away. He got up as Oliver walked up to him. He tried to swing his sword again but Oliver grabbed him and flipped him to the ground.

Matt tried to punch Stick but he dodged. Matt tried to punch him a few more times but he blocked. Stick kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled. He swung his sword but Matt flipped to avoid him. Then Matt kicked Stick in the stomach and he stumbled.

John grabbed a ghost and threw him to the ground. The Mirakuru thug threw Ray and he smashed into a decoration. John picked up a gun and fired. It killed one of the Mirakuru thugs and one ghost. Ray ducked to avoid a punch from the Mirakuru thug but got kicked on the knee and fell down. John fired at another ghost and killed him but the ghost fired back before his death and got him on the shoulder. John clutched his shoulder in pain and fell down.

The Mirakuru thug kicked Ray, sending him flying back by a few feet. Oliver grabbed Deathstroke and flipped him to the ground. Stick tried to hit Matt with his sword but Matt grabbed his hand with both of his and managed to flip him on the ground, making him lose the sword.

Ray picked up a gun of a dead ghost and fired repeatedly at the Mirakuru thug, finally killing him.

Matt flipped to one side, kicking Stick in the process. He then flipped to the other side, kicking Stick again. He then kicked him in a rotatory motion twice. "You're not real", he said to him. He then knocked him out with a sharp kick to the face and said, "The real Stick is a far better fighter."

Roy grabbed Cheshire Cat's hands and managed to snatch one of her sais. The two then clashed their sais against each other's. Cheshire Cat kicked Roy in the stomach, making him stumble. She tried to hit him again but he sidestepped and slashed her wrist, making her drop it. He then slashed her knees, putting her on the ground. "I'm sorry", he said before plunging the sai into her heart. She fell down, dead.

Sara punched Damien in the shoulder and avoided a punch from him. He tried to hit her again but she blocked and kicked him in the stomach in a rotatory motion. She then kicked him on the knee and he stumbled. He tried to punch her but she blocked and hit his elbow.

Thea tried to hit Malcolm but he blocked. He tried to hit back but she blocked and kicked him on the knee, sending him to the ground. She then grabbed his head between her feet and flipped him to the ground. The two got up and traded more blows. She grabbed the hand in which he was holding the sword and kicked him on the knee, sending him to the ground and snatching his sword. Before Malcolm could do anything, she cut off his hand and stabbed him through the heart. She retracted the sword and plunged it into the ground.

She then took out an arrow from his quiver and using his bow, fired it at Sara who caught it and gave Thea a nod of appreciation. As Damien charged at her, she stabbed him in the stomach with the arrow, just like he had done to Laurel. She retracted the arrow and he fell down, dead.

Oliver blocked a strike from Deathstroke and punched him. He then kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed his shoulder and flipped him to the ground.

"Ollie!" yelled Thea, attracting his attention. She then tossed him Malcolm's bow. Using that, he fired the arrow Matt had given him. The arrow hit Deathstroke in the right eye just as he got up and managed to go deep into his brain. He fell down, dead.

Ray helped an injured John up.

"Ollie!"

It was Laurel, wearing her wedding dress. Oliver and Sara ran up to her.

"Sara, Sara", she said, "What's going on here?"

"Laurel", said Sara, "Look, I can't explain but I have to go."

Looking at the Oliver, she said, "We have to go."

"What?" asked a shocked Laurel, "No, no. Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"We can't", said Sara with tears in her eyes. She hugged Laurel who hugged her back. "Some things you just can't fix", she said to her. Sara then let go and walked away with tears in her eyes.

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie", asked a teary eyed Laurel in a shaky voice, "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry", said Oliver with tears in his eyes, "The person you fell in love with, that's not me. And I never deserved that love. And you always deserved better."

"Please!" she said.

He touched her face lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. The two then kissed passionately.

As they broke apart, Oliver said, "I love you."

"I love you", she said in a whisper.

With a lot of willpower, Oliver finally let go of her and walked away. "Don't go", said Laurel, crying.

Oliver looked back at her one last time. She had tears in her eyes. But she was not real. He walked away.

This action made him hate himself even more. He had hurt Laurel again. Sure she was not real, but she was just like the Laurel he had loved and lost. And hurting her was just like hurting the real one.

* * *

Matt, Oliver, Sara, Roy, Thea, Ray and John walked into the Smoak Technologies building. John had his arm around Oliver for support as he was injured.

Everyone looked at a blinding green light and Ray said, "I don't think that belongs here."

Matt could not see it but he could easily feel it as it was giving a sound.

"That's either the way out of here", said Ray, "Or we got to click our heels together 3 times and say "There's no place like home?""

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Sara.

"It has to work", said Oliver.

"It will", said Matt.

"He's running out of time", said Oliver, referring to John.

Ray then took over and John put his arm around him for support.

Sara, Roy, Thea, Ray and John then walked through it with Matt and Oliver following.

As Matt walked, he heard Jack's voice saying to him, "Sometimes, even when you get knocked down, you can still win."

Then he heard Stick's voice saying to him, "Matty, I'm proud of you."

And then finally, Elektra's voice said to him, "This is not the end. This is what living feels like."

Hearing the voices of those he had loved and lost, Matt smiled a little but some tears almost escaped his eyes.

He then walked into the bright light and out of the Dream World.

Now only Oliver was left. As he walked, he heard Moira's voice saying to him, "You're never without me, my beautiful boy."

Oliver turned and saw holograms of Moira, Yao Fei, Shado, Pre-Mirakuru Slade, Tommy, Laurel and Robert staring at him.

Moira's voice continued, "There's nothing else to say except I could not be more proud of you. Become someone else. Become something else."

Yao Fei's voice said, "Shengcun."

Shado's voice said, "No island, no place, can make you something you're not."

Pre-Mirakuru Slade's voice said, "There is no giving up to these guys!"

Tommy's voice said, "I know I called you a murderer, but you are not. You are a hero."

Laurel's voice said, "I know who you are in your bones, Oliver, and that person doesn't give up!"

Robert's voice said, "This is your responsibility now."

Oliver looked at them all. He smiled slightly on seeing them while tears almost escaped his eyes as he was watching the people he had loved and lost for the last time.

He then turned and without looking back, went into the green light and out of the Dream World.

* * *

The pods opened automatically and Matt, Oliver, Sara, Roy, Thea, Ray and John all got out. They were still dressed in their suits minus the masks/helmets. They looked at a table nearby and saw all their masks/helmets and weapons lying there.

They picked them all up and White Canary asked, "Where are we?"

"I think we're in a spaceship", said Daredevil.

"You all right?" Green Arrow asked Spartan.

"It may not be real", said Spartan, "But it still hurts like a son of a bitch."

"Uh, guys?" said Atom, attracting their attention, "I think you might need to see this."

The others looked out and were open-mouthed as they stared at the vast void of space. Matt couldn't see it but he knew what everyone's reactions meant.

"So what do we do now?" asked Arsenal.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Speedy.

The 7 of them turned and started making their way through the ship. "Two of them are near", said Daredevil so they stopped and once they had passed, they started walking again.

As they walked, Daredevil stopped them and said, "There's a horde of them on that side. Let's take the other side."

They walked to another side and stopped near a hangar bay.

"Can you fly one of these things?" asked Spartan.

"I'm hoping one of us can", said Green Arrow.

They got into the nearest ship, closed the door and took their seats.

"Now what?" asked Arsenal.

"Now would be a good time to find the owner's manual", joked Atom.

Seeing something like an activation pad in front of her, Speedy put her hand on it and it started working.

"And Mom said I wouldn't amount to anything if I didn't go to college", she said.

The ship flew out of the large ship. But they didn't get far when other ships started flying after them.

"They're after us", warned Daredevil as he had heard them. The ships started firing at them.

"We have taken massive damage", said Atom.

Three of the ships formed a triangle and a red triangle of energy was formed. The heroes thought that this was their end. Suddenly, out of nowhere, The Waverider flew in and broke up the three ships.

It beamed up the small ship and vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Oliver", said Nate as they all walked inside the Waverider.

"Hello, Nate", said Oliver.

Looking at the others, Nate offered his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Nate Heywood."

"Thea Queen", said Thea as she shook his hand.

"You're Oliver's sister", said Nate.

"Roy Harper", said Roy as he shook his hand.

"Matt Murdock", said Matt as he shook his hand.

"So you're the Devil of Star City?" asked Nate, "Boy, that cult following of you was weird."

Noticing Matt's glare, he stopped.

"How did you find us?" asked Oliver.

"I didn't", said Nate, "Your team back on Earth did and informed me."

Matt and Oliver smirked in pride, happy that their training had some good effect on the recruits.

"All right", said Sara, "I'm going to take John to the med bay. Gideon will fix him up."

"Whoever Gideon is", muttered John as Sara lead him away.

"Wow", said Thea as she looked around, "Ouch!"

Roy looked around and said, "Its like in those sci-fi movies."

"Thanks for the save", said Oliver.

"No problem", assured Nate.

"Except for all of our problems", said Ray.

"Like what?" asked Nate.

"When we woke up", explained Ray, "I got a look at the tech the Dominators were using to keep us under. They're using a neuromorphic interface, similar to how I manipulate the Atom suit."

"Not all of us are rocket scientists", said Thea as she wanted an explanation in a simple language.

"I think the shared hallucinations was to kep our minds occupied while the Dominators probed our subconscious", said Ray, "Maybe they were looking for Intel...maybe they didn't choose us at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn't fight back. Of course they underestimated Matt."

"Because except Matt", said Nate, "None of you have any powers. Because of his mind, he fought back fast and they couldn't look into his mind at all."

"What were they after?" asked Roy concerned.

"Klic-clac-to-nick-lava-shack-too", said Matt.

"What?" asked a confused Oliver.

"One of the Dominators said it to the other one", said Matt.

"Gideon?" Ray called out.

"Translating", said a giant holographic head which appeared in the center of the room, "The phrase loosely translates to 'We are nearing completion of the weapon.'"

"What weapon?" asked Ray.

"I am not sure", said Gideon, "But I am tracking the mother ship which you escaped from. It appears to be on a direct course for Earth."

Everyone exchanged horrified glances.

* * *

The mother ship moved towards Earth, ready to complete the final phase of the Dominators' plan.

* * *

 **So finally, the Arrow part of the crossover is done. I promised the argument between Matt and Oliver in the Legends part and you will get it.**

 **Now I had Fisk appear first because he is Matt's biggest foe and seeing him would make Matt remember everything that's left to remember. But in the last fight, Matt fought Stick because they have unfinished business. But he was also a father figure to Matt which is why Matt heard his voice along with Jack and Elektra.**

 **I still don't get why Felicity was there with the other holograms. Oliver was supposed to see people he has loved and lost, either because they're dead or due to some other reason like Roy. But he has not lost Felicity. I know Guggenheim loves Felicity but after all the hate they got due to Season 4, he should have made it less obvious. I guess this is one of the reasons he isn't showrunner anymore.**

 **I think Yao Fei, Shado and pre-Mirakuru Slade were good additions there. Do you think their quotes to Oliver were fine? What about the quotes said by Jack, Stick and Elektra to Matt?**

 **I always found it weird that aliens who don't wear any clothes at all took the time to undress their prisoners and redress them in prison clothes.**

 **And finally, do you remember dream Malcolm's line to Thea? It means a lot for the future of this story. What do you think it means? Tell me in the reviews. Just one thing- it doesn't mean he is the main villain of the story. That's still Prometheus. But it means something else.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	14. The Dominators' demands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **So we finally reach the Legends part. Like I said, we will have an argument between Matt and Oliver over Kara.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 14- The Dominators' demands

Matt, Oliver, Sara, Roy, Thea, Ray, Nate and John were lead into the hangar by Cisco. "I can't believe you guys escaped an alien spaceship", said an excited Cisco, "Key words- alien spaceship. I have questions."

"Questions can wait", said Matt firmly.

"What's our status?" asked Oliver as they reached Barry, Kara, Jessica, Luke, Danny, Stein and Felicity.

"Nothing since the Dominators paid us a visit to mess with our heads", said Barry.

"Still have to pay them back for that", said Luke.

"Don't worry, Luke", said Jessica, "You will get your chance soon enough."

"They will all feel the wrath of the immortal Iron Fist", declared Danny.

"Here we go again. More Iron Shit jokes", commented Jessica.

"Why did the Dominators do that?" asked Nate.

"Maybe they were trying to pit us against each other", said Ray, "Gain Intel on Metas."

"I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire", joked Felicity.

"On my Earth", said Matt, "They are called Enhanced or Inhumans. They are feared by the governments."

"Well, Metas/Enhanced pose the biggest threat to their invasion", said Kara, "It would make sense that they would want to get to know their enemies."

"By kidnapping people", said Stein.

"I guess shit like kidnapping is legal on their world", commented Jessica.

"Maybe they were searching your minds for potential meta-human vulnerabilities", said Stein.

"Well, they could not do much to Matt's mind", said Ray, "But they got a lot out of us."

"If kidnapping is legal on their world", said Oliver, "Then I think we should return the favor."

"So you'll kidnap one of them now?" asked John.

"Sounds like a good idea to me", said Matt.

"Ever since we fought off that one ship", said Barry, "They've been in short supply now."

"So should we hunt for them?" asked Danny.

"I agree with Danny", said Roy, "We have to hunt for them."

"Actually, I know where to find one", said Nate as he walked towards the computer, "I've been reviewing old Army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators, and I think I pegged the fight to", he said as he typed on the computer and a video of the Dominators fighting the Army appeared on the Monitor, "Redmond, Oregon. 1951."

In the video, all the soldiers were shot dead and a Dominator appeared on the screen. Jessica cringed at their appearance as she was of the opinion that they made Chitauri look like supermodels. She wasn't wrong.

"So you're suggesting", said Stein, "We travel to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intentions."

"They kidnapped us", said Sara, "Seems fair."

"I agree too", said Thea.

"Time travel", said an excited Cisco, "I'm definitely in."

"Hold on a sec", said Barry, "Professor Stein, Caitlin and Felicity have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators. They could probably use your help."

"Pass", said Cisco, not hiding his disdain for Barry.

"I could take Amaya and Mick", said Nate.

"I suggested the idea to hunt for them", said Danny, "So I am coming."

"And I agreed with him", said Roy, "So I'll come too."

"All right", said Nate.

"Do it", said Matt.

As Danny, Roy, Nate and Cisco walked off, Luke said to Danny, "Hey kid. Be careful."

"Will do", said Danny.

"Roy", said Oliver, "You too."

"Same as Danny", said Roy. They went off.

"And, uh", said Barry, "The new President called, which would be cool under different circumstances but she wants to meet with us."

"Never said 'Fuck you' to a President before", commented Jessica.

"I think this time, you should hold your tongue, Jessica", said Luke.

"Let us take Sara, Ray, Jessica and Luke as backup", said Oliver.

"What about me?" asked Kara who now felt left out, "I can do backup."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Oliver, gesturing to a corner. He wasn't exactly asking. He was commanding.

Kara gave Barry a confused look who said, "I don't know."

As they walked into the corner, Oliver said, "I would like to minimize your involvement in this."

"Why?" asked a confused Kara, "Because I'm an alien? I also happen to be your biggest weapon."

"You are an unknown quantity", said Oliver, "And this is not personal."

"Except that's exactly how it feels", said Kara as she slowly got angry.

"Kara, when I started living this life", said Oliver, "It was just me. I was going up against human threats that I could handle. Then it was meta-humans and I can handle that. Now I learn that there are multiple Earths and I was brainwashed aboard an alien spacecraft-"

"I'm sure that was unnerving", interrupted Kara, "But I don't-"

"I don't get unnerved", said Oliver firmly, "But when I go up against something new, I push back. Right or wrong, it is who I am. It is what I do. So I'm asking for a bit of space and we should draw the line somewhere. I need to claw back a sense of normalcy. Please stay here."

"But you called me to this Earth", said Kara, "And I came without any complaints. I think you should trust me."

"Last time I trusted someone", said Oliver, "I lost my childhood friend who was also the love of my life."

Kara was stunned into silence by that. She looked angry, sad, hurt and confused at the same time. Oliver walked off as Kara glared at him. Oliver then walked into a new glare that Matt was giving him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Matt. He too was commanding.

As they walked into a corner, Matt said, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with her. And I must say, I think you are being too hard on her for no reason."

"Come on, Matt", said Oliver, "You should understand. She is an alien like the ones we're going up against. We can't trust her."

"Seriously?" asked Matt, "I never thought you could be this paranoid. Haven't you seen what she can do? If she was our enemy, she would kill us all before I can sense her."

"But you can't sense her, can you?" asked Oliver, "She's an alien with a rapid heartbeat. You can't tell if she's lying or not."

"But I am a decent judge of character", said Matt, "And like I said before, just because she's an alien, that doesn't mean she's unworthy of our trust."

"It's just that", said Oliver, "After all that stuff with Andy, I don't know who to trust anymore."

"You trusted me", pointed out Matt.

"Because you were like me", said Oliver.

"Well then", said Matt, "If I say she can be trusted, then believe me. I know there are alien invaders but there are good outsiders too. I told you about Thor, right?"

"But she's not him", said Oliver, "I'm still not convinced. The way she flies and fires her heat vision. I can't help but think she is a goddess."

"There is only one God", said Matt, "And God doesn't dress up like that."

"You really are great at arguing with me", said Oliver.

"Well", said Oliver, "I'm not a lawyer for nothing."

"I'm still not sure though", said Oliver.

"Do you trust Barry?" asked Matt.

"Yes", said Oliver, "He is one of the best people I have ever met."

"And what does he say about Kara?" asked Matt.

"He says she is kind, generous, friendly, righteous, helpful, heroic and always uses her powers to help those in need", said Oliver, "She is a symbol of hope on her Earth. That symbol on her chest means hope."

"Is his word not enough?" asked Matt.

"Well", said Oliver, "I guess you are right after all. If you and Barry are both going to vouch for her, then I think I will give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Good", said Matt.

The two then walked up to Kara.

"Kara", said Oliver, "I'm sorry about what I said. If you want, you can come with us."

She accepted his apology and gave him a forgiving smile before saying, "Apology accepted. I will come."

As Oliver walked off, Kara said to Matt, "I overheard your argument. Thank you."

"You're welcome", said Matt, "Plus, as a lawyer, I am supposed to stand up for good and righteous people."

She chuckled at that and said, "If I ever get in trouble, I will hire you."

"With pleasure", said Matt.

"Thanks again", she said.

He nodded and they all prepared to go to meet the President.

* * *

Redmond, Oregon 1951

The Waverider landed near the battlefield and turned invisible. "At last", said Cisco, "This is the 50's. Sick"

Roy suddenly vomited. Nate explained, "Severe time jumps can cause nausea, temporary deafness-"

He was cut off when Roy stopped vomiting and tried to say 'I'm fine' but all that came out of his mouth was gibberish.

"Linguistic disorientation", said Nate. Roy tried to talk again but only spoke gibberish.

"You two", said Mick, pointing at Danny and Cisco, "Clean it up. We're gonna kidnap an alien."

"Okay", said Cisco, "I did not just travel through time so we could stay on the ship."

"I came up with the idea", said Danny, "You gotta take me."

"Glowing fist", said Mick, "You're staying on this ship."

Roy tried to protest but more gibberish came out.

Nate said, "I'll take that as "Have fun storming the castle.""

Nate, Amaya and Mick walked off.

"Oh, for real", said an annoyed Cisco, "You're gonna use "Princess Bride" against me? Against me?"

Later Danny, Roy and Cisco cleaned up the vomit and Roy's speaking returned to normal.

Cisco lay on his back on the floor.

"Wonder what's going on out there", said Roy.

"Some huge battle", said Danny.

"Its a real-life Spielberg movie", said Cisco glumly, "And we're stuck in here."

"I guess this is what happens when you treat your friend so badly", said Danny.

"He's right", said Roy.

"No", said Cisco as he stood up, "I came on the Waverider to time travel."

"And?" asked Roy.

"To get away from Barry", admitted Cisco.

"You are treating him badly", said Danny, "You are holding a grudge against him for something he may or may not have done at a time like this."

"He killed my brother", protested Cisco.

"I don't think he did", said Danny.

"All right", said Cisco, "He didn't literally kill my brother. But he's responsible. He went back in time to save his family and in doing so, he destroyed mine."

"You really think Flashpoint killed your brother?" asked Roy, "It may have been due to a different reason. Even if Flashpoint caused his death, you should understand what he was going through. He lost his father. If you got a chance to save your brother, wouldn't you take it?"

"He's right", said Danny, "If I got a chance to undo the past happenings, I would do it."

"Mr. Rand, Mr. Harper, Mr. Ramon", spoke up Gideon, "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Roy.

In response, Gideon showed them footage of men in suits carrying away Nate, Amaya and Mick. The three were horrified.

"Oh crap!" cursed Danny.

"Where are they being taken?" asked Roy.

"Those Men in Black types are probably going to take them to a secret lab to run experiments on them", said Cisco, "Have you seen "Stranger Things?""

"Stranger than this?" asked Danny, "I think I have."

Roy and Cisco rolled their eyes at the fact that Danny didn't get the reference.

"Let's rescue them", said Roy.

"All of us?" asked Cisco hopefully.

"No", said Danny, "I think you should stay put."

"Yeah", said Roy, "Stay put."

"If you take me", said Cisco, "I won't be a jerk to Barry. I promise!"

"I hope you're not tricking us", said Danny.

"I'll hold you to that", said Roy, "But stay at the back."

"Yes sir!" said Cisco with a mock salute.

* * *

Present Day, Central City

"So where's the President?" asked White Canary.

"Sulking, I guess", said Jessica.

"She's late", said Green Arrow.

"Well", said Atom, "She has got a lot on her plate, with the alien invasion."

"And her predecessor getting killed", said Luke.

"That makes this meeting important", said Supergirl.

"I can hear vehicles approaching", said Daredevil.

"So she's here", said Flash.

A bunch of SUVs stopped near them. As the doors opened, men with guns walked out. Their leader was an old man with spectacles.

All of them knew something was not right.

"I'm sorry", said the man with a smirk, "President couldn't make it."

Daredevil heard his heartbeat. "He's lying", he whispered so that only the heroes could hear him.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Jessica, "Her lapdog?"

The man was offended by the insult. But he had the opportunity to get back. "If I tell you who I am", he said with a smirk, "I'll have to kill you."

At that moment, the other men aimed their guns at the heroes.

The heroes looked around wondering what to do.

"I think there's a misunderstanding", said Atom trying to diffuse the situation, "Uh, we're the good guys. The President invited us here."

"Or maybe", said Luke, "It's a conspiracy. I have experience in that field."

"I'm afraid so", said the man, confirming Luke's suspicions.

"Barry", whispered Green Arrow to him, "I think you'll have to do something."

"Do it fast", said Daredevil.

"You've got me too", said Supergirl.

"Don't worry", assured Daredevil, "You'll get your chance to punch these bastards."

As the men fired, Flash sped off to do his work. He was so fast that everything else moved in slow motion for him. He grabbed a bullet fired by a man and turned it towards him. The bullet would now hit him in his own shoulder.

He then sped up to a man who was about to fire and pointed his gun at his feet so that when he fired, the bullet would hit his own feet. Like this, he got all the men and went back to where he was standing.

The old man looked around in shock and fear as the agents fell down, groaning in pain, having been hit by their own bullets in non-lethal areas. But there were more men nearby.

Everyone heard a gunshot. The bullet hit Luke but bounced off his skin.

"Snipers!" said Green Arrow.

"Over there", said Daredevil, pointing at the source.

"On it", said Flash before speeding off to deal with the snipers.

Green Arrow turned and fired an arrow at one agent's shoulder and he fell on the ground. Another agent ran up to them but Daredevil gave him a flip kick, knocking him out.

Supergirl flew up to an agent and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying off. She then turned at another agent who was firing at her. The bullets bounced off her skin. With a brutal uppercut, she sent him flying off too.

White Canary sliced the hand of an agent who was about to fire with her sword and gave him a brutal kick, making him fall on his knees. Luke was fired at by two agents. He ran at them and they backed in fear. He picked them both up like ragdolls and smashed them against each other, knocking them out.

Jessica dodged a bullet fired at her and charged at the agent. She picked him up with one hand and threw him away. He fell on another agent and they were both knocked out.

Daredevil flipped to avoid some shots before disarming the agent with a flip kick on his hand. He then swept his feet from under him. Before he could get up, a punch to the face knocked him out.

Green Arrow smacked an agent's face with his bow, knocking him out. An agent fired at Atom but his suit protected him. He knocked him out with a simple punch.

White Canary blocked an agent's attack and swept his feet from under him. She then knocked him out with a kick on the face. A man tried to hit Atom but hurt his hand. Atom grabbed his foot and flipped him to the ground.

Green Arrow too flipped an agent to the ground. Daredevil threw his Billy club. It hit one of the SUVs and rebounded on impact, hitting an agent from behind, knocking him out. It then returned to him. Jessica lifted an agent and slammed him to the ground. Luke threw an agent away. He crashed into one of the SUVs.

Supergirl flipped an agent to the ground. She then lifted him up by the leg and threw him away at another agent. Both were knocked out.

Atom knocked out one man and threw another over one of the SUVs. White Canary elbowed an agent on the face, making him stumble. She then gave him a brutal kick on the knee and he fell down.

Green Arrow fired an arrow under one of the SUVs. The arrow passed it and hit an agent in the leg. Green Arrow leapt over the SUV and knocked him out by smacking his face with the bow.

The heroes then cornered the old man who was the only one left.

Flash sped up to join them.

"You sure have a shitty way of showing your gratitude to people who're helping you", said Jessica angrily.

Luke walked up to him. He roared angrily, as if he was about to punch the man's face. Instead, he punched the SUV next to him, breaking most of it.

"Talk!" he commanded.

"All right", said the man, surrendering, "The reason the xenomorphs are here-"

"Because they have a beef with meta-humans", interrupted White Canary.

"If you have outdated information", said Jessica, "Then we don't need your shit. Fuck off!"

"What exactly have we done to them?" asked Flash.

"Nothing. Yet", said the man, "But they see individuals with powers like yours a future threat and frankly, so do I."

"So you decided to get into bed with them", said Jessica, "Typical of assholes."

"Why're you doing this?" asked Daredevil, "Talk or I'll make you."

"Answer the question", said Supergirl.

"He's not bluffing", said Green Arrow, referring to Daredevil's threat.

* * *

1951

Nate, Amaya and Mick were sitting in a cell while the Dominator they had abducted was being tortured in a room nearby.

Suddenly, they heard noises. Gunshots were fired. Then an arrow was fired. Then they heard some punches and kicks and a weird gun being fired. Suddenly, the door of the cell was smashed as an agent fell through it.

Iron Fist walked in with a glowing fist. He was the one who had sent the agent flying. Behind him were Arsenal and Cisco who was holding a gun that was kept on the Waverider.

Nate and Amaya smiled, happy to get out.

"And you wanted us to stay on the ships", said Arsenal, making fun of them.

"Great", grumbled Mick, "Saved by little kids."

"You're welcome", said an annoyed Iron Fist as his fist slowly stopped glowing.

"The Waverider is ready to take us back to 2016", said Cisco. Just then, an inhuman shriek pierced the air. It was the Dominator.

"If we leave him", said Citizen Steel, "They're gonna kill him."

"So what?" said Heat Wave, "He's an alien."

"As much as I hate to agree with him", said Arsenal, "He's right."

"Just because they're douches doesn't mean we have to be", said Cisco, "We gotta send him home."

"How?" asked Vixen.

"Don't we have one of their ships aboard the Waverider?" asked Cisco.

"I think there is one", said Iron Fist as he had noticed it.

"Yeah", said Citizen Steel, "But its daamaged."

"I can fix it", said Cisco optimistically, "I've fixed a lot of stuff. Shouldn't be that hard."

"So what's the plan?" asked Arsenal.

Iron Fist said, "The plan is- attack."

They followed the shrieks to two doors. Iron Fist kicked it open. As the agent and the scientist turned to face them, Arsenal ran at them and knocked out the agent by smacking his face with his bow. Iron Fist simply knocked out the scientist with a mean right hook.

Arsenal looked at the injured Dominator and said, "Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

1951

Later, the Dominator flew away in his fixed ship.

"Bye", said Cisco as he waved at him while holding something in his hand, "He didn't even say thank you."

"What's in your hand?" asked Danny.

"I think its a transponder", said Cisco.

"Where did you get that?" asked Roy suspiciously.

"I may or may not have stolen it", said Cisco unashamed, "From his ship."

"What do you think it does?" asked Danny.

"I think we can use it to communicate with him when we get back", said Cisco.

"Good idea!" said Roy.

"You kids finished?" asked a bored Mick.

"Yeah we are", said Danny.

"Gideon", said Mick, "Prepare for-."

"Time jump", completed Nate.

"Course plotted for Central City 2016", said Gideon.

Everyone strapped on their seatbelts and the ship flew off.

* * *

Present Day, Central City

White Canary asked, "If you are such BFFs with the Dominators-"

"Then why don't you ask them to fuck off?" completed Jessica.

"We know you sent them packing once before", said Atom, "Back in 1951."

"That was just a reconnaissance mission", said the man.

"What brought them back?" asked Flash.

The man walked up to Flash and said, "You did, Mr. Allen."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they realized that the old agent knew Flash's secret identity.

"He knows who you are", said a shocked Atom.

The agent continued, "You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time."

"Flashpoint!" said Jessica in realization.

"How do you know about it?" asked Daredevil with a growl. Luke cracked his knuckles to add to the fear effect.

"They told us", said the agent.

"It was a mistake. Okay?" said Flash, trying to explain himself, "I won't let it happen."

The agent said, "For the past 60 years, we've enjoyed a truce with your so-called Dominators. You broke the truce."

"By changing the timeline?" asked Supergirl. The man nodded in the affirmative.

"What do they want?" asked Green Arrow.

"I have negotiated a deal with them", said the agent, "If Mr. Allen surrenders himself, they'll leave us in peace. You really want to save the world? Here's your chance."

Flash had a conflicted look on his face. The others exchanged horrified glances.

"All right", said Jessica as she walked up to him, "Chit-chat's over." She then knocked him out with a punch.

* * *

The Waverider returned to 2016, Central City. As everyone got up, the transponder made a noise.

"What's it doing?" asked Nate.

"Either our food's ready", said Cisco sarcastically, "Or this guy's trying to call us."

Cisco pressed a button and a hologram of the Dominator appeared.

"Hey", said Cisco happily, "Oh, my God. It's him."

"He's even uglier than last time we saw him", commented Mick.

"65 of your years ago", said the Dominator, "You saved me from capture."

"Listen", said Cisco, "You don't need to thank us."

"Yeah he does", said Mick, "He can thank us by turning around and heading home."

The Dominator said, "I will show you my gratitude by sparing your lives, but I cannot do the same for Barry Allen. If your friend does not turn himself in, we will have no choice but to deploy a weapon that will exterminate all meta-humans."

The hologram vanished, leaving the 6 heroes stunned.

* * *

"It's a trap", said Sara.

"Obvious", said Jessica, agreeing with her.

"If they're that threatened by meta-humans/enhanced", said Ray, "It's hard to believe that they'll be satisfied by just one."

"Yeah, well, if I know Barry", said Cisco, "He's gonna want to be that one."

"Yeah, well, Oliver and Matt are trying to talk him out of it", said Sara.

"And if he does", said Nate, "What's the collateral damage of the meta-bomb?"

"A lot", said Luke.

"But we can't hand Barry over", said Roy.

"That's not what we do to those who trust us", said Thea, agreeing with Roy.

"Projected casualty count is around 2 million non-meta-humans", said Cisco.

"What if we negotiate with him?" suggested Nate.

"I think you were sleeping when we talked to him", said Danny, "Negotiations are not the way to handle this."

"Kid's growing up", commented Luke with a smile.

"All kids grow up sometime", said Jessica, agreeing with Luke.

"I agree with Danny", said Cisco.

"Whatever you're doing", said John as he walked up to them with Jax, "Do it fast. We've got incoming."

Everyone turned to look at the screens. The maps showed the Dominator ships. "Dominator ships are coming in worldwide", said John ,"Including Central City."

"But they're not doing anything", said Cisco, "They're just sitting up there."

"For now", said Danny grimly.

"So much for the truce Secret Agent Man negotiated", said Ray.

"They're trying to leverage us into handing Barry over", said Sara.

"But we won't", said Luke, "Because we don't abandon our own."

"Contact the assholes", said Jessica in a commanding tone.

* * *

Nate and Cisco tried to contact him using the transponder but he didn't pick up.

"Looks like your friend's not taking the call", said Nate.

"Yeah", said Cisco, "But I've got a Plan B. If this came from the dropship and the dropship came from the mother ship, theoretically, I can use it to vibe us up there."

"And if you can't?" asked Nate.

"Then I'd be vibing us into the cold unforgiving vacuum of space", said Cisco sarcastically.

"Let's not do that", said Nate.

"Yeah, let's not", said Cisco.

Cisco held the transponder in one hand. The two quickly grabbed each other's hand and they were then in the mother ship.

"What an unusual gift", said the Dominator, turning to them, "You appear to be a meta-human as well."

"Yeah", said Cisco, "I figured you would cut me some slack as we saved your life back in 1951. Remeber that?"

"Much has changed on your planet since then", said the Dominator, "Your kind are a threat."

"Listen, E.T.", argued Cisco, "We're not a threat. Metas are protecting the planet."

"And besides", said Nate, "The guy who tortured your ugly ass back in 1951 was human."

"But what happens when a man like him inherits abilities like yours?" asked the Dominator, "We have seen it happen on countless other worlds, which is why we must exterminate your kind before the scourge of your planet becomes the scourge of ours."

At that moment, the vibe ended and they were back in the S.T.A.R. Labs Hangar.

The two let go of each other and Nate said, "Well, he's out of his giant mind."

"What if he's right?" asked Cisco, "What if, in using our powers to save the world, we actually end up destroying it?"

"Dude", said Nate, "Barry screwed up once."

"Yeah", said Cisco, "So did we. Back in 1951."

Nate's eyes widened in realization and he said, "We messed with time when we freed the Dominator."

"And he's coming to kill us", said Cisco in horror, "This whole time, I've been mad at Barry and now I'm the one who screwed with time. I just wanted to make things right, and now we ended up making it worse."

* * *

"This isn't up for debate", said Barry as he faced the other heroes, "It's not even a close call. I mean- Turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. It's simple."

"Nothing about this is simple, Barry", said Oliver, trying to reason with him.

"They won't stop even if you're their prisoner", said Matt.

"Barry, it doesn't matter what you've done", said John, "You can't do this."

Barry looked at them sadly and said, "It's been an honor to know all of you. To fight alongside of you. Now its up to you to keep our home safe."

He then turned to walk away.

Suddenly, Supergirl flew up and landed in in front of him, creating an immovable wall.

"You can't leave like a spineless coward", said Jessica.

Barry turned and saw everyone holding their weapons or in a fighting stance, ready to fight him.

"You can't stop us all", said Oliver.

"We won't let you do this", said Matt.

"We don't abandon our own", said Luke.

"This is not what we do to our friends", said Danny.

"Listen, Red", said Mick, "I don't like you. But when you got a crew, you don't take a hit for the rest."

Everyone had determination in their eyes. They would all support him to the end in the upcoming battle but they won't let him leave.

Barry smiled at that and said, "That was actually pretty inspiring. I mean up till the point Mick compared us to a bunch of criminals but-"

"According to the Dominators", said Amaya, "We might as well be."

"And maybe they're right", said Nate, "Maybe we do more harm than good, but this is our chance to find out."

"We're not letting you sacrifice yourself", said Cisco as he walked up to him, "There's no way. I don't care if that's what it means to be a hero. You're not a hero to me. You're my friend."

Barry smiled at that and Cisco smiled back. They had finally started reconciling.

"Yo, guys", said Jax as he walked up to them with Sara, "You know that ship that landed in Central City?"

"It's opening up", said Sara.

Everyone exchanged looks and Oliver said grimly, "Here we go."

"Again", added Matt grimly.

* * *

In the mother ship, the Dominators were all standing together in attention as a larger, more muscular Dominator walked past them. She was their queen.

She had some kind of armor on her and a spear. They were made out of Promethium which the Dominators had stolen from Earth.

"Is the bomb ready?" she asked the others.

"Yes, my Queen", said the Dominator who had talked to Cisco and Nate.

"Deploy it", she said. The Dominators did as instructed.

* * *

"Oh boy!" said a shocked Cisco as he ran up to the screens, "Dominator ships are opening up all over the world. And something really big is falling really fast."

"It's the meta-bomb", realized Barry.

"Why would the uglies drop ships on us if they're just planning to blow us up?" asked Cisco.

"A diversion", said Matt.

"He's right", said Oliver, "But they don't know we suspect a trap. We will not take the bait. We have to stop the meta-bomb."

"We have to keep them occupied", said Matt.

"This might help", said Stein as he walked up to them, holding something , "I've mass-produced a small device that, when placed on the Dominators individually or even on their ships or areas where they are in abundance, will cause them indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention but this is war."

"Nice going", said Barry as he took the device.

"The caveat, of course", said Stein, "Is that if we activate the weapons before all the devices are placed on the Dominator ships, they'll know what we're up to."

"Well we got to do it fast", said Oliver.

"Barry and Kara can do it", said Matt.

"Only way I know how", said Barry.

* * *

 **So next chapter is the big fight. The appearance of the Dominator Queen with Promethium armor and spear suggests something, doesn't it? She's stronger than regular Dominators, that should give you a hint.**

 **Hope you liked the references to The Terminator movies and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	15. Dominating the Dominators

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Great to have you back. I think the 1st 2 Terminator movies are equally amazing and both are the best in the franchise. Besides, the line is used in both of them. The LOTR reference is subtle. In the last movie, when Aragorn says they'll attack the Black Gate to distract Sauron from Frodo and Sam, Legolas says- "A diversion" and later Gandalf says to Aragorn- "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Here, when everyone is wondering why the Dominators are sending ships when they're gonna blow them up, Matt says- "A diversion" and Oliver says, "They don't know we suspect a trap. We will not take the bait." I liked the final fight in Invasion but I see where you're coming from. Crisis on Earth-X did the final battle better. I didn't realize I made the Queen like Loki until you mentioned it. But I have modelled her after someone else.**

 **So now we reach the end of this Invasion crossover. The fight is very different from the show. I liked the fight in the show but this is fanfiction so I can always try to do one better. I got this idea from a comment on Youtube by a person called Yik Long Tay. If you're reading this by any chance, Yik Long Tay, thank you. This is a combination of the final fights of 2 different superhero movies. You'll see which ones.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 15- Dominating the Dominators

The meta-bomb was dropping on Earth very fast. The Waverider was on its way to stop it. It was being piloted by Caitlin Snow who had learnt it from Sara and Ray. She knew exactly what she had to do.

"Oh, my God!", she said, "It's so big. What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Caitlin", said Sara via earpiece, "You'll get it. Just do what I told you."

Caitlin then used the button and a beam shot out of the Waverider, catching the bomb. Now she had to hold it still while Firestorm transmutated it.

* * *

Outside the hangar, Green Arrow addressed everyone- "If even one Dominator or one ship is left, we've lost. There's gonna be blood on the floor."

"Which is why", said Daredevil, "Our priority is getting people out."

"I will get everyone out", said Flash.

He then sped off to the Central City Police Department.

"Flash!" said Captain Singh in shock, "What're you doing here?"

"The city's under attack!" said Flash, "We need to evacuate everyone! We need the C.C.P.D.'s help."

Singh nodded and started ordering- "Everyone, get ready to move out. We have to get the people out of harm's way. Set a perimeter too. The fight cannot spread."

Flash sped around, using his speed to put people out of the perimeter. Supergirl helped him with that.

* * *

"The Dominators think metas/enhanced are monsters", said Green Arrow, "That they're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating them. It's about whether they are right."

"This is the chance to prove them wrong", said Daredevil.

The heroes then spread out in the city to help Flash, Supergirl and the C.C.P.D with the evacuation.

Flash and Supergirl kept whisking people away using superspeed. Green Arrow helped some cars out of a traffic jam and lead them away. "Come on", he yelled.

"Move it everyone", said Daredevil as he too evacuated people from different places. The others helped too.

* * *

"I can't hold it any longer", said Caitlin as the bomb was big.

"Just a little while", said Cisco via earpiece.

Firestorm arrived to transmutate the bomb.

* * *

The Dominator Queen stood on a rooftop. "This is how it all ends", she said, "This is how the Universe shall have peace."

* * *

The Dominators arrived in the city, ready for war. "Go", yelled Daredevil to some people on the road. He then heard something behind him and ducked to avoid a shot fired at him. The shot vaporised a car in front of him which was empty, fortunately. He turned and threw his Billy club at the Dominator. It hit him on the head, making him stagger, and returned to him.

Before he could recover, Daredevil ran to him, grabbed his head between his feet, and flipped him to the ground. He then knocked him out with a kick on the head.

* * *

Green Arrow fired at a Dominator in front of him with an explosive arrow which destroyed him. He took out another arrow but heard another one creeping behind him. Without looking back, he stabbed that one between the eyes with the arrow.

* * *

"Get off the bridge!" said Iron Fist to people as he lead them out of the city.

Some Dominators arrived in front of him and fired. He used his fist to absorb all the energy. "Run!" he yelled.

As they went off, he once again punched the air in front of him and the beams came out with his chi added and hit the Dominators, sending them flying back by a few feet. As more came, Luke arrived to help him. Their beams did not affect his skin. He picked up one and knocked him out with a punch while Iron Fist flip kicked another and kicked him on the head to knock him out.

As more arrived, the two exchanged a look and charged.

* * *

"Do it Firestorm", said Caitlin.

"Grey! I can't do it", said Firestorm to Stein inside him, "I can't! I can't!"

"You must, Jefferson", said Stein from inside him, "I have a daughter. Her name is Lily, and she's counting on you."

Jax was confused by the fact that Stein had a daughter all of a sudden. But his words gave him strength. With a roar, he used all his strength and finally succeeded in transmutating the bomb into water.

"You did it!" said Caitlin before realizing something, "You can do that? I didn't know you could do that!"

"We did that", said Firestorm and flew away.

* * *

The Dominator Queen looked at the destruction of the bomb.

"You metas really will take everything away from me", she said, "But you think I care about this one?"

The heroes did not know that this Queen had a mind like Malcolm Merlyn.

"Is the second bomb ready?" she asked another Dominator via earpiece.

"It is about to", he said.

"As soon as it is ready", she said, "Deploy it! Don't even ask for my permission."

* * *

A Dominator formed a blade from his hand and tried to stab Citizen Steel with it. Instead, the hand-blade broke off and he yelled in pain as he looked at his stump. Citizen Steel picked him up and threw him away. More arrived.

They were hit by a yellow beam. It was Heat Wave. "Burn you freaks!" he yelled.

Jessica arrived and punched a Dominator so hard that he flew bakc by a few feet and fell among his comrades.

"That's what assholes get", she said.

"I actually like her", Heat Wave whispered to Citizen Steel.

Jessica slammed another one to the ground and he passed out.

* * *

Flash looked at some Dominators standing in a line. He cracked his neck a little and ran at them at superspeed, punching them all and also putting Stein's device on them at the same time.

* * *

Atom flew around, looking for any civilians that were left. "What about that building?" he asked Cisco via earpiece.

"There are some heat signatures coming from one room", said Cisco.

Atom flew in and saw a family standing there, staring at him in confusion. "Hi", he said awkwardly, "Uh... Get in the bathtub."

As they got into the tub, he flew them out. The little kid looked at the ground below him in awe. Atom dropped them off and flew into the air again. He fired his beams at some of the Dominators he saw.

* * *

Daredevil ran at a Dominator, grabbed him by the neck and put him in a chokehold till he passed out.

Another fired at him but he flipped to avoid the shots and swept his feet from under him. Before he could get up, a hit from the Billy club knocked him out.

* * *

White Canary used her swords to slice a Dominator. Another tried to sneak up behind her but Vixen arrived, having used her totem to get the speed of a leopard. She leapt at him kicked him away.

"Thanks!" said White Canary.

2 more arrived. White Canary dodged one of them with a side-step and sliced his legs, putting him down before slicing his throat. Vixen dodged the other with a flip and flip-kicked him on the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Cisco, Arsenal, Speedy and Spartan stood at the top of the hangar. Cisco was wearing his vibe glasses. At first, he had gotten a huge headache by opening a breach on the same Earth but after a week's practise, he had gotten good.

A small ship arrived and opened up with some Dominators coming out. One of them fired. Vibe opened a breach into which the beam went. He opened another in front of the Dominator next to the one who had fired. The beam hit him and he was vaporized.

As they stared in shock, Vibe opened another breach. Arsenal leapt into it. He opened one right above the Dominators. Arsenal dropped out of it and used his bow to smack one across the face before turning to sweep another's feet from under him. He then swiftly took out an arrow. He elbowed the one behind him and then stabbed the one whose feet he had swept.

Before the elbowed one could react, Speedy shot an explosive arrow at him. It destroyed him. Spartan shot another one on the head and he died. Only one was left. He leapt at the team. Vibe opened a breach and he went into it. Vibe then opened another one in the air. The Dominator fell out of it, to his death.

"We got the fort!" said Vibe as he and Arsenal high-fived.

* * *

The Dominator Queen still watched the battle when Supergirl landed in front of her. "So you're their leader", she said to her.

"Yes I am", said the Queen, "You must understand that the metas must be destroyed."

"Not all deserve to die because of the mistakes of few", argued Supergirl.

"Extraordinary measures need to be taken", said the Dominator Queen.

Supergirl angrily punched her. In spite of the armor, she slid back a few feet but was undamaged. Supergirl was shocked. "How?" she asked.

"This", said the Queen as she pointed at her armor, "Is Promethium. The hardest metal ever in this Universe. Even you can't break it."

She then leapt at Supergirl with the spear but she dodged due to her speed and grabbed her arm. She then punched her on the face, making her stumble and spit out a wad of blood.

The Queen tried to punch back but Supergirl wasn't affected much. She swept her feet from under her. Before she could get up, Supergirl pinned her to the ground.

This time, the Queen slowly picked up the spear from the tip and stabbed Supergirl in the shoulder. Supergirl let go of her in pain. The Dominator Queen dug it deeper into her shoulder till she yelled in pain.

"How is it affecting me?" she wondered.

The Dominator Queen ripped it out from her shoulder and showed her the tip carefully. "Kryptonite!" she cursed while clutching her injured shoulder, "How did you get that?"

"You see", said the Queen, "We have the technology to travel through the entire Multiverse. I know your Earth too. We stole some from there. After the metas on this Earth are destroyed, your Earth is next."

That made Supergirl angry. In spite of her pain, she let go of her shoulder and rammed into the Queen so hard that she was sent flying off. She fell on another rooftop. Supergirl decided to bother with her later. She flew off that rooftop and fired her heat vision at some Dominators, knocking them away. Her accelerated healing factor ensured that her arm would heal.

* * *

A Dominator aimed his gun at a woman who was still left. As he fired, Flash sped her out of the way. The Dominator looked around, confused. Flash tripped him on the ground and planted the device on him at same time.

As the Dominator looked at him, Flash taunted, "What? You didn't see that coming?" He then sped off. As the Dominator got up, Flash sped back to him and knocked him out.

* * *

Green Arrow fired at another Dominator and he was down. He fired at another and then another. More kept coming. He took cover behind a car. "Ouch!" he said as he had fired a lot of arrows in rapid succession and his arm was in a little pain.

Supergirl landed between them. She fired her heat vision and some of them were thrown away. With her speed, she rammed into them hard and sent more flying off. She picked up one and threw him at another, knocking them both out.

Green Arrow fired an arrow that multiplied into many and got the remaining Dominators. He nodded at Supergirl and she nodded back.

* * *

Some Dominators tried running across the bridge to get the civilians. Atom grabbed one of them and threw him away. He attacked another with his beam. "Oh no!" he said to them, "I didn't say you could leave."

Firestorm came and used his blast to get the remaining ones. The two flew off to deal with the ones inside the city.

* * *

The Dominator Queen had mostly recovered from her fight with Supergirl. She looked around the city and saw the heroes battling her Dominators. She knew the bomb would fall any minute and their efforts would be in vain after all and said- "Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, meta-humans, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from my body, turn my own devices against me. It means nothing! When the dust settles, the only think living in this world... will be normal humans who can be conquered easily!"

* * *

The heroes were all pushed into the middle of the city as the battle progressed. They were now at a junction where four roads met. Some of the Dominators attacked them. Luke tossed Iron Fist at one. With his fist, he rammed into him so hard that he crashed into a few behind him and they were all down. Supergirl, Atom and Firestorm fired their respective beams and some others were down too.

Daredevil flipped one to the ground from behind and knocked him down. As he picked himself up, another tried to sneak up on him but he knocked him out by hitting his head with the club.

Flash sped around and put the devices on all of them. The heroes then stood in a circle, waiting for the inevitable moment when the entire army will show up. Flash and Supergirl had planted the devices on many Dominators in Central City. But before they could go around the world to plant them on others, they needed to help their friends in getting the Queen.

The Queen had finally gotten off the rooftop to take part in the action. She walked towards the heroes alone. "Is that the best you can do?" taunted Iron Fist.

She raised her hand and Dominators surrounded them from all sides. "You had to ask", said Luke in an annoyed tone. "He really jinxes everything", said Jessica.

"This is the best I can do", she said, "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Together!" declared Daredevil. The heroes took their fighting stances. The Dominators charged at them from all sides but they would fight them off till their last breath.

Green Arrow fired his arrows at them to slow them down. White Canary threw her shurikens. Daredevil used his Billy club to knock them away. Supergirl fired her heat vision at them. Jessica kept punching them away. Luke picked up two and slammed them against each other. Iron Fist kept knocking them down with his fist. Atom and Firestorm flew around, firing at them. Citizen Steel kept breaking their bones with his punches. Flash sped around, sweeping them off their feet and also planting the devices. Vixen got the power of an elephant and used that to crush them. Heat Wave fired his gun at them and they burnt.

Supergirl knocked another one away. She then grabbed one and flew up with him. Green Arrow fired at two in rapid succession. White Canary used her sword to block the hand-blade of one and the other to slice his wrist. One tried to grab Daredevil's neck but he put him in a chokehold. Atom and Firestorm used their beams to knock more of them away. Supergirl put a device on the one she had grabbed and threw him away at the others. The one in Daredevil's grip passed out. Supergirl grabbed another, put the device on him and threw him away.

The heroes now fought in such a way that it seemed like they were one. White Canary flipped one to the ground and used her swords to slice another's feet. Daredevil flipped and hit one with the Billy club on the head. Firestorm and Heat Wave made them fear the flames. Supergirl knocked 2 away while also putting the devices on them. She used heat vision to get some more. Flash sped around, grabbing them and putting the devices. Atom grabbed them and flew into the air before dropping them. Vixen used her strength to crush them. Iron Fist abosrbed their beams and fired back. He also flip kicked some. Luke used his strength to knock them away while Citizen Steel let them hit him and break their bones before knocking them out. Jessica kept knocking them away with her punches and kicks. Green Arrow fired at them more.

Supergirl kicked one into the air who was blasted by Atom. Green Arrow smacked one across the face with his bow, knocking them away. Supergirl threw them around. Green Arrow stabbed one in the stomach. Daredevil flip kicked one and he stumbled into another. Flash punched them at superspeed and planted the devices. White Canary blocked another's hand-blade with her sword and jammed a shuriken on his head.

Supergirl engaged the Queen. She dodged a strike from the spear and punched her so hard that she flew back a few feet. She fired her heat vision at the Promethium armor. Atom and Firestorm joined her in firing their beams. Fortunately, the Promethium the Queen had stolen was not volatile, so it did not absorb the energies. Instead, the combined power of the beams melted it till there was nothing left of it.

"You know", said the Queen as she recovered, "You people are a lot of tro-"

She was cut off when the Flash gave her a supersonic punch and planted the device on her at the same time. She was sent flying off.

"I planted it on every single one in the city", he said.

"Well", said Vibe via earpiece, "Come on here with Supergirl, Atom and FIrestorm."

The four went over to the hangar. There, Vibe opened breaches to different cities of the world where the four planted the devices on all the Dominators or their ships.

When all the devices were planted, Felicity said, "I guess its time to bring the pain."

She switched it on and the Dominators all over the world yelled in pain. They now wanted to get off the planet as soon as possible. They had been defeated utterly. They now did not have the courage to even think of attacking another world. They ran back to their ships and started flying away. The Queen ran back too. The only Dominators on whom the device had not been planted were the ones who had developed the bombs in space. As per the Queen's orders, they deployed it just when the heroes thought they had won.

Fortunately, Felicity was on the computer. "There's another bomb!" she yelled, "It has to be stopped!"

Unfortunately, the Waverider had been landed on the hangar and while Caitlin started it, it would be too late. At this rate, Firestorm could not transmutate it before it hit the Earth. Supergirl knew what to do.

She flew up in the air and lifted the bomb. She flew with it into space and threw the bomb into the sun where it exploded without damaging any soul. She flew back to Earth and landed among the heroes.

"You did it", said Green Arrow to her.

"No Oliver", she said.

"We did it", said Flash.

"We all did", said Daredevil.

They looked up at the sky and watched as the Dominators flew away, their resolve broken and their courage evaporated.

The heroes had won.

* * *

The heroes stood in a line as the new President gave them a ceremony of thanks.

She said- "Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the President's passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, sad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgement of the great debt that the world owes to you all."

During the speech, Heat Wave glanced at Jessica and Supergirl and asked White Canary in a whisper, "Is it just me or are they really hot?"

White Canary glanced at them and then turned back to Heat Wave, saying, "They are hot."

The President continued- "Know that, meta-human or not, masked or not, each and everyone of you is a hero."

The others present applauded the heroes. Green Arrow knew that the President would now do anything for them in return. He only wanted one thing- Roy Harper and John Diggle to be pardoned. The President listened to his request and granted the pardon. Now they were both free men and could live in Star City freely.

* * *

Later, the heroes celebrated together. Matt, Oliver and Barry enjoyed champaign. Kara talked a little with Ray and Felicity. As she walked off, Felicity said, "It's like looking into a mirror." Ray looked at her and suddenly said, "She looks like my cousin."

Cisco talked to Jessica and Luke. "You both should have superhero names", he said, "How about- Power Man and Power Woman? And you need suits too."

"I know a place where you can put these names and ideas of suits", said Jessica, "Shove them up your ass."

She then walked off, leaving Cisco embarrassed. "She's like that", said Luke, "Power Man. I actually like it."

"Great", said Cisco with a smile, "Now, about the suits-"

"No suits", said Luke, "I don't need 'em."

Kara walked up to Matt, Oliver and Barry. "So?" she asked, "You saved the world. How do you feel?"

"Like an Avenger", said Matt and the four chuckled.

"Have any of you saved the world before?" she asked.

"No", said Matt, "Though I have saved my city a few times."

"Few months ago", said Oliver.

"It never gets old, does it?" she asked.

"Sure beats screwing the world", said Barry.

"You're being too hard on yourself", said Kara as she consoled him.

"That's what people usually tell me", said Oliver.

"I'm sure they have good reason", said Kara.

"Look, Kara", said Oliver, "I owe you an apology. Keeping you at arm's length was the wrong move. I'm sorry. The truth is, this world could use a Supergirl as much as it can use a Daredevil."

Matt chuckled at that. "That's funny", said Kara, "Because my Earth could use an Oliver Queen and a Matt Murdock."

She then said, "Back on my Earth, its just me and my cousin. Between the two of us, we are-"

"More powerful than everyone in this room", said Barry with a chuckle.

"That's not the point", said Kara, "The point is what you have proven, Meta-humans or not, superpowers or not, you are your Earths' mightiest heroes."

"Tony Stark will sue you for that", said Matt with a chuckle, "That's a nickname he gave to the Avengers."

"Well", said Kara, "I know you will defend me as you are a great lawyer."

The four chuckled and Kara said to Oliver, "I know you said you don't get unnerved but if you did, I think hardship is what makes us stronger."

"You guys feeling the grup hug?" asked Barry. Oliver tried to protest but they all ended up in a group hug.

"Hey, Kara! Matt!" called out Cisco.

They walked up to him. "What?" asked Kara.

"I made you something", said Cisco to Kara. "What?" she asked as she looked at it. "Oh", said Cisco, "It's an inter-dimensional extrapolator. It creates small breaches, so you can use it to cross over to our universe any time you need."

He then looked at Matt and Oliver and said, "I see how the two of you are getting along. So I made them for both of you. You can use them to travel to each other's Earths."

The two took them and thanked Cisco.

"I also included communication functionality", said Cisco, "So you can use it to contact each other."

The old agent from before who was called Agent Smith arrived. "Dr. Heywood", he said as Nate walked up to him.

"Don't "Dr. Heywood" me", he said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I like parties", he said, "And I'm here for the mop-up."

"Cover-up", said Nate, "But you can't cover this up."

"Agent Smith!" said Kara as she walked up to him, "It's so lovely seeing you here. I was just having the loveliest chat with your President about you. I was telling her, on my Earth, we have a Department of Extranormal Operations, which deals specifically with aliens. She thinks it is an excellent idea. She also loved my pitch about reassigning you to Antarctica."

Agent Smith looked humiliated and defeated. Kara gave him a vindictive smirk and walked off. He stood still, not knowing that he was about to be humiliated even more.

Jessica walked up to him, holding a drink in her hand. She threw it at his face. "Get out of here", she said. He took off his spectacles and tried to clean them. "Fuck off!" she said. She turned him around and literally kicked his ass. "GO!" she yelled. He ran off without saying a word.

"I like you", said Mick from behind her. He handed her his number and said, "Call me."

"Mick!" she said, "You're not that much of an asshole."

The two walked off to different directions.

"Let's see if it works", said Kara. She pushed a button and a breach opened. "Whoa!" she said. She then walked into it and turned around saying, "This is wonderful. Goodbye, you guys. If you need help, call me."

She then disappeared into it and was gone.

"So you're going too?" Oliver asked Matt.

"I said I will stay until Prometheus has been dealt with", said Matt, "But there's one thing."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Foggy and Karen", said Matt, "They deserve to know I'm alive. I can't let them believe I am dead for this long."

"So?" asked Oliver.

"I'm going for just one week", said Matt, "I'll spend the Christmas with them and I'll return. Is that fine?"

After a while, Oliver said, "Yes it is."

The two hugged.

"Even if I don't", said Matt with a chuckle, "You have the device too. You can bring me." The two chuckled at that.

Matt opened the breach. "Come on, Jessica! Luke! Danny!" said Matt, "Let's go."

They too had made some friends and they hugged them goodbye. Luke hugged John. Danny hugged Roy and Cisco. Jessica just shook hands with everyone. "Matt!" said Felicity.

"What?" asked Matt.

"I just want to say", she said, "At first I hated you for all the criticising and all that, but you were right. Thank you, for helping me recognize my faults. I will try to change."

Matt smiled at that and the two shook hands. He then hugged Barry, Cisco, Roy, Thea, John and Sara. Jessica, Luke and Danny went into the portal. Matt turned to the heroes of Earth-1 and nodded. They nodded back and he went in too. But he was true to his word. He will spend the Christmas with his friends and then he will return to help Oliver and his team in dealing with Prometheus.

* * *

 **So I guess you recognized the 2 movies. They were Avengers: Age of Ultron and X-Men: Days of Future Past. Hope you liked this.**

 **Now I want 5x9 to happen properly so that 5x15 can take place. Like I said, Matt is true to his word. His reasons for leaving temporarily are pretty understandable but he will return after Christmas to help. He will be back in the middle of 5x10. I swear.**

 **Now the next episode will happen in exactly the same way but I have added 2 scenes in the end. They are both reveals. What kind of reveals? To understand what I will reveal to you, just re-read the final paragraph of Chapter 6.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	16. What we leave behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far(except the religious nut whom I blocked. Hope admin removes his account).**

 **I said that this episode would proceed exactly as in the show. But like I said, 2 extra scenes connected to the last paragraph of Chapter 6.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Glad you enjoyed the fight. About the X-Men reference- Cisco uses his powers in exactly the same way Blink did in DOFP. I meant I modelled the Queen's personality after someone else. That 'someone else' was Ultron as you saw. The greatest thing I've ever seen is LOTR but Infinity War is definitely up there. The Dr. Strange and Ghost Rider stuff is too much. Let's not do that, please. Matt's time on his Earth can be shown in flashbacks later.**

 **To Guest: I'm not really doing Season 6 in this story. It's only Season 5. In Season 5, Rene wouldn't really give Roy a reason to punch him. It's really tempting but it can't happen in this story unfortunately.**

Chapter 16- What we leave behind

Prometheus sat in his hideout. He was sharpening his weapons. The time would come soon for Oliver Queen to answer for his sins. Lightning cracked in the sky.

Evelyn Sharp arrived with some photographs for him. "I brought what you asked for", she said. He took the photographs from her. They were photographs of Felicity Smoak and Rory Regan.

"Addresses are on the back", she said, "I took those last two myself."

Prometheus looked at the photos and the addresses. He then walked over to the wall where there were photographs of Roy Harper, Thea Queen, John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, Curtis Holt and Quentin Lance. There was a cross on Quentin's face as he was out of the picture for a while. Above them were photographs of Oliver Queen and Matt Murdock. He had not put a cross on Murdock's face as he would be back right after Christmas.

He put the photographs Evelyn had given him along with all the others. He then walked back to the table.

"What?" asked Evelyn incredulously, "That's it? We had a deal. I give you the Intel, I get to be there when you take him down."

"You think you can make demands of me?" asked Prometheus in a threatening tone as he picked up a small knife from the table.

"No, no", said Evelyn, fear coursing through her, "Of course not. I know he's your kill but I want to watch him die."

"You haven't been listening", said Prometheus, "I'm not going to kill him." He then suddenly threw the knife. Evelyn closed her eyes, preparing for the end. Instead, she felt a small gust of wind past her.

She opened her eyes and realized the knife had gone past her. She looked back and saw it sticking out of Oliver's left eye in the photo.

"I'm going to make him wish he were dead."

* * *

Oliver looked at the Christmas tree with awe. "This is incredible, Speedy", he said to Thea, "I can't believe you pulled it off, especially after the whole-"

"I think we decided not to talk about the aliens anymore", said Thea.

"Right", said Oliver.

"And besides", she said, "You shouldn't be so surprised. I'm Moira Queen's daughter which means throwing a killer Christmas party is in my blood."

"Are you all right?" asked a concerned Oliver, "Because the Dominators showed us was like losing them again a little."

"I didn't lose anything, okay?" she said, "I only gained something. They reminded me of how lucky I am to be a part of this family and to have you as my brother."

"That is so sweet", said Oliver with a smile on his face.

The two siblings hugged lovingly.

After they broke apart, Thea asked, "You miss him, don't you? Matt?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it", said Oliver, "Yeah. He was- a great friend."

"I know", said Thea, "I liked him too. Don't worry. He is true to his word. He'll be back after Christmas."

She suddenly saw someone and smiled. It was Roy.

"Roy!" she exclaimed as she walked up to him, "It's great to see you here."

"Yeah!" he said, "I'm a free man now. I will have to get used to this life again."

"You will", said Oliver, "You deserve it."

"I'm glad", said Roy, "Now I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore. And the cover story A.R.G.U.S. gave me is spot on."

"That it is", said Thea, "The government faked your death and hired you due to your work as the Arrow and due to all the stuff you did for the country, you were pardoned."

"Where's John?" asked Roy.

"He's with Lyla and J.J.", said Oliver, "Spending time with family."

"I hope Matt returns soon", said Roy, "I would like to know him more."

"You will", said Oliver.

Later, Susan arrived as she was Oliver's date. The two laughed and talked. Oliver gave a Christmas speech in which he talked about how glad he was to see his friends' pardoned and also talked about his favorite Christmas movies.

Felicity introduced him to her cop boyfriend, Billy Malone.

Curtis was there too, with his husband, Paul. They talked to Felicity for a while. Curtis had lied to Paul that him and Felicity were working on a startup late-at-night to cover his vigilante activities from him. His mistake was that he had not told Felicity about this so she accidentally let it slip to Paul that Curtis and her no longer worked together.

* * *

"Paul!" called out Curtis as he followed his furious husband, "Paul, Paul! Come on!"

"Tell me the truth", said Paul angrily as he turned to face him, "All those nights you said you were with Felicity, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing", lied Curtis.

"Are you seeing someone?" asked Paul with a shaky voice.

"Baby", said Curtis truthfully, "Of course not."

"I don't believe you", said Paul.

"Let me explain", said Curtis.

Suddenly, a shuriken flew past him, slashing the side of his neck a little. He touched his neck and winced at touching his own blood.

"Curtis", said Paul fearfully, looking at someone behind him.

Curtis turned and gasped in horror on seeing Prometheus standing there. "Get out of here!" he said to Paul, "Run!"

He ran at Prometheus. He tried to punch but Prometheus ducked. He tried to give him a spin kick but Prometheus ducked again. He then tried to spin kick again and got Prometheus on the knee, sending him down.

What he did not know was that Prometheus was fighting clumsily on purpose, to expose his vigilante life to his husband.

Prometheus swung his sword but Curtis ducked. He grabbed Prometheus' sword hand to flip him to the ground but Prometheus punched him and kicked him down the stairs.

"No!" yelled Paul as he rushed Prometheus.

A simple kick from Prometheus sent him down.

"Just do what you want to me", said Curtis bravely with a bloody nose, "But leave him alone!"

Prometheus threw a syringe at him. It hit his shoulder and he instantly lost consciousness.

Prometheus then walked away and disappeared into the night.

Paul got up and was horrified to see Curtis unconscious, with his face bleeding and a syringe sticking out of his shoulder.

"No!" he yelled as he ran up to him, "Oh, no. Help! Somebody! Help! Please! Help!"

* * *

"Oh, my God!" said Felicity in shock as she walked into the hospital room with Oliver behind her, "Curtis, are you all right?"

"I'm great", said Curtis, "Just a little banged up like always when I get into street fights with muggers."

"It wasn't a mugger", insisted Paul, "It was a serial killer, the Throwing Star Killer. I thought you had the anti-crime unit taking care of this."

"We do, Paul", assured Oliver, "And we're working very hard to catch him. I promise."

"Actually, your statement could really help", said Felicity, "Detective Malone is just outside if you'd feel comfortable answering a few questions."

"It's all right, Paul", assured Curtis.

Paul walked out with Felicity to talk to Malone.

Oliver then looked at Curtis.

"Prometheus", he confirmed, "He attacked me as well, me."

"So he knows you're Mister Terrific", said Oliver, "I thought he only knew that I was Green Arrow and Matt was Daredevil."

"He knows that you're Green Arrow and Matt is Daredevil?" asked Curtis.

"Yeah", said Oliver, "And he knows about Matt's powers too as he used every single trick in the book to conceal his identity from him."

Oliver later walked out of the room and saw Felicity watching Billy walk away. She was afraid for his life as he was looking into the Throwing Star Killer case too much.

She turned to Oliver and asked, "Everything all right?"

"No", said Oliver, "The doctor was speaking with Curtis. He's gonna be fine, but they found a drug in his system called Dycloseral."

"I've never heard of it", said Felicity before noting Oliver's expression, "But you have. What is it?"

Oliver knew about that drug very well. He wondered why Prometheus had injected Curtis with it. The drug was manufactured by Claybourne Pharmaceuticals whose C.E.O.- Justin Claybourne had died 4 years ago- at the hands of the Hood.

* * *

The reporter spoke on the news- "After what seems like a respite from the serial murders weeks ago, the Throwing Star Killer strikes again. Another attack by the Throwing Star Killer disrupted the annual holiday party at city hall."

John shut off the T.V.

"Maybe we should change security codes on the bunker", said Evelyn.

"We did that over an hour ago", said John.

"All the good that will do", said Rene sarcastically.

"A lot", said Roy sarcastically, agreeing with Rene.

"Rene's right", said Evelyn.

"And you know how much she hates saying that", pointed out Rory.

"I wish Matt was here", said Roy, "His senses are better than security codes. Why the hell did Prometheus have to return at Christmas when Matt is reuniting with his friends?"

"Don't worry", said John, "He'll be back after Christmas. He is true to his word."

"If he knows who Curtis is", said Evelyn in a concerned tone, "He knows who we all are."

"Maybe Barry could do that Flashpoint thing again", said Rory.

"And be everyone's punching bag again?" asked Roy.

"Roy is right", said Rene, "He does that, Diggle will end up with 5 kids."

On noticing John's glare, he said, "That stuff makes my brain hurt."

Oliver and Felicity walked in.

"How's Curtis?" asked Roy.

"Curtis is gonna be fine", said Oliver.

"Better", said Felicity, "Now that the Dycloserol is out of his system. Prometheus injected him with it when he attacked him."

"Dycloserol", said John, "Now why does that ring a bell?"

Felicity sat on the computer and started typing. She said, "Because 4 years ago, the Hood took down, Justin Claybourne, the CEO of the pharmaceutical company that manufactures it."

As she said that, Claybourne's image and data appeared on the screen.

"By took him down, you mean killed, right?" asked Evelyn.

"Yeah", said Oliver with a glare, "You have a problem with that? The man unleashed weaponized tuberculosis in Lamb Valley and when his company produced the cure called Dycloseral, he increased its price from $10 a pill to $1000 overnight."

Evelyn did not argue as she knew it was unwise.

Felicity said, "After Claybourne's death, his company went down. He had no other family members to leave it to."

"But Prometheus used Dycloseral 4 years after the incident", pointed out Roy, "That can't be a coincidence."

"I agree with Roy", said Rory, "There is something fishy here."

"It does send the message", said John.

"What message?" asked Evelyn.

""I'm alive and I'm coming after you"", said Oliver.

"You think Prometheus is Justin Claybourne?" asked Rory.

"How's that possible?" asked Rene.

"In this town", said Roy, "People who are dead turn out be alive every Wednesday. Besides, we have time-travel, alternate Earths and a man who is blind but can see because of enhanced senses."

Felicity said, "The old Claybourne manufacturing plant reports heavy usage of water and power over the last few months."

"Doesn't mean its Claybourne", said Rory.

"It's a possibility", said Roy.

"Roy's right", said Oliver, "It's worth checking out. Suit up."

* * *

The door of the old Claybourne manufacturing plant exploded and in came Wild Dog and Artemis.

"We're in", said Wild Dog to Green Arrow via earpiece.

A zipline hit the ground and Green Arrow, Arsenal and Spartan came hanging on it.

"Ragman, are you in position?" asked Green Arrow.

"If he's in there", said Ragman as he took his position, "He's not getting out."

"Nobody makes a move until I give the order", said Green Arrow.

"Got it", said Wild Dog via earpiece.

He then started running up the stairs.

"Hey!" said Artemis, "He told us to not make a move."

"Yeah", said Wild Dog, "But he knows I never listen to him."

Artemis rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

Green Arrow, Arsenal and Spartan explored the place.

The three saw a locked door.

"That could be something", said Spartan.

"Worth checking out", said Arsenal.

"You two keep moving", said Green Arrow, "I'll check it out."

As he walked towards the door, he said, "Overwatch!"

"Already on it", she said, "Tracking the transmission from the sensors now."

The door then unlocked.

"That was fast", said Green Arrow, impressed.

"No", said a shocked Overwatch, "That was impossible." She had not even started opening the lock.

"He's letting me in", realized Green Arrow.

"You sure you wanna go in there?" asked Overwatch.

"I'm going in", said Green Arrow.

"Just be careful", said a concerned Overwatch.

He opened the door and walked in. He looked around for a while. Suddenly, a telephone started ringing.

As he walked towards it, a light flickered and turned itself on in another corner of the room. As he walked there, the door suddenly closed itself and was locked.

Green Arrow turned around. Prometheus was there.

"Justin Claybourne", said Green Arrow, "You have failed this city."

"Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen", retorted Prometheus calmly.

Green Arrow then fired an arrow at him. As the arrow moved towards him, he threw a shuriken. The shuriken hit the arrow at its midpoint and sliced it into two clean halves from that point.

The two charged at each other.

* * *

"Arsenal, Spartan", said Overwatch via earpiece, "Go upstairs. Green Arrow needs your help!"

"Me and Artemis are on the stairwell", said Wild Dog, "We can get there faster."

He asked Artemis, "You ready for a rematch with this bitch?"

"More than", she said, "Prometheus doesn't scare me."

* * *

Prometheus flipped and jumped at the Green Arrow, putting him on the ground. He then punched him twice on the chest. Green Arrow kicked him away.

As he got up, Prometheus tried to kick his knee but he dodged. Prometheus swung his sword but Green Arrow ducked and got on his other side. Prometheus tried to hit him again but he kicked his hand.

As Prometheus tried to punch him again, Green Arrow grabbed his elbow and punched him there. He then grabbed him by the head and threw him across a felled book case. Prometheus fell on its other side.

As he got up, Green Arrow leapt over the book case and kicked him on the chest with both feet, sending him down again. As he tried to get up, Green Arrow kicked him on the knee and he fell again. He tried to get up again but Green Arrow did a spin motion and grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

This time, Prometheus got up first and kicked Green Arrow on the foot. He rolled away and got up too. Prometheus tried to hit him with the sword but he grabbed his hand and punched him on the chest. He then backed off a little.

He tried to punch Prometheus but he grabbed his hand and threw him across the book case. He fell on the other side. As he tried to get up, Prometheus leapt over it and did a flip. Green Arrow looked at the flip and it gave him a sense of deja vu.

As he was distracted, Prometheus landed next to him, grabbed him by the back of the collar and threw him away.

Green Arrow grunted and slowly got up. Prometheus pointed his sword at him and said, "I've been waiting 4 years for this."

There was a gunshot and the sword fell from his hand. It was Wild Dog.

"Let him go, you son of a bitch", said Wild Dog with resolution.

Suddenly, an arrow disamred him of his guns. He cursed, "What the-"

He then saw Artemis pointing another arrow at him. His eyes widened in shock and he backed a little. Prometheus picked up his sword as Artemis walked up next to him.

"Evelyn", said Green Arrow with a sigh, "Why?"

"Because you're not a hero", she said, not lowering her bow, "You're a fraud. This city needs to be saved from you."

She exchanged a look with Prometheus and then fired the arrow on the ground. It exploded into sparks and smoke, blinding Green Arrow and Wild Dog. When the smoke cleared, Prometheus and Artemis were not there.

The door opened and Arsenal entered with Spartan.

"Where's Prometheus?" asked Arsenal.

"He's gone", said Green Arrow, still in shock, "With Evelyn."

"He took her?" asked Spartan.

"He's working with her", said Green Arrow angrily.

* * *

"Stuff from the plant", said Rene as he walked in with John and Rory.

"Put it over there", said Felicity, pointing at a table.

As they proceeded to do what she said, she asked John, "Where are Oliver and Roy?"

"They're helping Thea with the pack", said John, "They want her to stay here. Lyla and J.J. are at an Argus safe house."

He then turned to Rene and Rory and said, "Give me the names and socials of the people you care about. I'll make sure they reach that safe house."

"What other information could have Evelyn told Prometheus?" said Rory.

"We want to assume everything", said Rene, "No one is safe."

"This is on me", said Felicity in a guilty tone, "I should have done a better job at vetting her?"

"This wasn't your fault", assured Rory.

"Seriously", said Rene, "None of us could have seen this coming. Matt could have but he didn't for some reason."

"I guess Prometheus reached out to her during the Vigilante fiasco", said John, "After that, she wasn't around at all except for missions. Matt went back, she started hanging around again. Can't believe I let it slip past me. But we can't play the blame game. We have to find Claybourne."

Felicity opened the box that Rene had brought from Claybourne Pharmaceuticals.

"We were hoping there was something helpful in there", said Rene.

"Like ashes?" asked Felicity as they were inside the box.

"Those look like crematorium ashes", said Rory.

"The question is whose?" said John.

Felicity's cell phone chimed. It was a message from Billy- " _Prometheus 911"_

"I gotta go", said Felicity, "So you guys need to run tests on these ashes and bone fragments to find out who that person was and why Prometheus is keeping their remains."

She put a DNA sequencer in front of them and asked, "You guys know how to run a DNA sequencer, right?"

"Yeah", lied Rene and Rory simultaneously.

"No", said Felicity, "Of course you don't. Look who I'm talking to."

She then explained its working to them and walked away. John left those two to do what Felicity had instructed even though they didn't get it.

* * *

Felicity tried to talk Billy Malone out of pursuing Prometheus. She warned him that he kills cops and asked him to step back for her. But Billy said that while he cared for her, he was a a cop and he had to stay true to who he was. He continued pursuing Prometheus.

Curtis was informed about Evelyn's betrayal by Rory. The gap between Curtis and Paul increased as he told him about his vigilante life.

* * *

Rene and Rory tried to work with the DNA sequencer. Thea was there now with Roy.

Rene glanced at her and asked Rory, "Do you think in Flashpoint, she went out with me in high school?"

"It's an alternate timeline", said Rory, "Not an alternate universe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rene.

"It means that in a Multiverse of possibilities- and no offense", said Rory, "There is no world in which Thea Queen goes out with someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?" asked Rene.

"It means that you're not my type", said Thea who was listening. Rene looked embarassed. "Stop dreaming, bruh!" Roy said to him.

"Any news?" Felicity asked Roy and Thea who were watching the TV.

"Nothing", said Thea, "If Claybourne's out there, he is not showing his face."

"What about his dead friend?" asked Roy.

"He'll give us some information", said Felicity as she walked over to Rene and Rory.

"You got the sequencer working?" she asked them.

"Uh... yeah", said Rory.

She looked at it and patted Rory on the shoulder saying, "Good work! You got the sequencer working."

"So who's ashes was Claybourne keeping as a souvenir?" asked Rene.

Felicity sed her tablet to see the match and was shocked to see who it was. "Claybourne's" she said, "The ashes are his."

Roy, Thea, Rene and Rory exchanged horrified glances.

"So if Claybourne isn't Prometheus", said Rory, "Then who is?"

* * *

4 Years Ago

 _The workers in Claybourne Pharmaceuticals worked. Justin Claybourne said to the other board members- "Thanks to the influx of cash from our Dycloseral acquisition, our R &D pipeline's fully funded for the next 2 years. These are exciting times, gentlemen, and this is just the beginning."_

 _Suddenly, the lights went out. An arrow embeded itself behind a guard and he was pulled away. The other 2 guards fired. They were both hit on the shoulders by arrows and fell down._

 _The board members ran away. There was a small explosion. Claybourne's jaw dropped on seeing the Hood in front of him._

 _"Justin Claybourne", growled the Hood, "You have failed this city."_

 _"I-I think you got the wrong guy, pal", said Justin, "My company makes drugs that help people."_

 _"Not the people in Lamb Valley", said the Hood._

 _"It's not my problem that some people can't afford it", said Justin._

 _"It is now", declared the Hood. He then smashed his head on a table and held a flamethrower threateningly close to his eye._

 _"Your days of holding this city's health hostage are over!" he growled, "Do you understand me?"_

 _"Ok, ok, yes!" said Claybourne in fear._

 _He then threw the flamethrower away and walked away. He said to Justin, "You have until 11 P.M. tomorrow to make this right."_

 _"And what happens if I don't?" asked Justin from behind._

 _In a swift movement, he took out an arrow, turned, and shot him on the leg. Claybourne groaned in pain._

 _"I'll aim higher", said the Hood in a threatening tone and walked away._

* * *

Present Day

Billy Malone entered the Pharmaceuticals manufacturing plant, a torch in his hand. He entered the room where Green Arrow had battled Prometheus. He saw the book case. The light was flickering.

He started opening the drawers one by one to find something. The one at the bottom had a huge box inside.

He took it out and opened it. Inside, there were envelopes. He took them out and saw an old photograph. It was a photograph of a baby.

He heard a click and took out his gun in an instant. "SCPD! Show yourself!"

When nothing happened, he put the gun back and used his phone to take a picture of that photograph. He sent it to Felicity.

The light was still flickering. He suddenly heard a breath behind him. He turned, trying to take out his gun.

Prometheus grabbed him by the throat and his phone dropped.

* * *

Felicity looked at the picture of the baby on the monitor.

"Cute baby!" said Rory.

"Pretty adorable!" said Roy.

"Yeah", said Thea, "Cute. But why would your boyfriend send this to you?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out", said Felicity, "And why men don't listen when you specifically tell them not to do something."

"Did he tell you why he sent you this?" asked Thea.

"I texted him but he didn't reply", she said.

"So he sent you this from the Claybourne manufacturing plant?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah", said Felicity, "According to the GPS on the tag of his text."

"Why did he send you this?" asked Oliver.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out", she said.

"This is weird", said Rory, "First ashes and now- baby pictures."

"It's creepy", said Roy in agreement.

"Prometheus is leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for me to follow", said Oliver.

"Did you try facial recognition?" asked John.

"Facial recognition isn't exactly baby-friendly", pointed out Felicity.

"Well, try it anyway", said Oliver and walked off muttering, "If only Jessica was here with Matt."

* * *

"Got your 911", said Oliver to Adrian Chase as he walked into the building.

"911 might have been understating things a bit", said Adrian, "Detective Malone's been abducted. ACU thinks by Prometheus."

"Why do they think that?" asked Oliver.

Adrian said, "They think that because he went out to track down a lead, didn't come back, he's missed his last 3 call-ins, GPS on his phone's been switched off."

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Oliver.

"I think that every cop's that's crossed paths with Prometheus is", said Adrian, "Whether or not Billy is alive- and believe me- I hope that he is- the ACU and the SCPD, they need instructions."

"Well", said Oliver, "We've had a BOLO for weeks."

"I'm not talking about a be on the lookout order", said Adrian, "I'm talking about a shoot to kill."

"I don't know that'll sit well with the public", said Oliver.

"I do", said Adrian, "They'll love it. You know why? Because they are sick and tired as I am of watching this psycho murder Star City's finest and get away with it. Our cops need to know that they can fight back. They don't need to take easy on this guy anymore."

"Ok, do it", said Oliver, "But pull in every cop you can find. You tell them holiday hours are revoked."

"What about Murdock?" asked Chase, "Should I ask him to help me with this?"

"I'll contack Murdock", said Oliver, "It might take a while for him to get here as he's far off but he'll come." Adrian nodded and walked off. Oliver sighed.

His cell phone chimed. It was Felicity. The message said- " _Got something."_

* * *

"Talk to me", said Oliver as he walked into the lair.

Felicity said, "Facial recognition did kick something back on the baby photo."

"Court orders related to Claybourne's divorce", said John.

"The baby is Claybourne's son", said Roy.

"You told me Claybourne didn't have any kids", said Oliver to Felicity.

"Not of the legitimate variety", said Felicity, "But the divorce petition Claybourne's ex-wife filed says so otherwise. There's no record of the kid's name in the files but due to the filing date, he's about to be 30 today."

"Just old enough to put on a hood and a mask", said John.

"And go on a murder spree", added Roy.

"Old enough to want revenge on the man who murdered his father", said Oliver as he looked angry.

"Oliver", said John, "This isn't on you, man."

"Yes it is", said Oliver as he looked at John, "Yes it is. You warned me, John. You warned me that there would be unintended consequences but I didn't listen."

Oliver then remembered Prometheus' flip at the plant.

"Prometheus surprised me at the plant", said Oliver, "With a move, a very specific, unique move. It was taught to me by a woman I met in Russia."

"You think you and Prometheus had the same teacher?" asked Felicity.

"I think he's saying that Prometheus had over 4 years to learn everything he does", said John.

"Maybe he trained himself to counter you", said Roy.

"Right", said Oliver. He then turned to Felicity and with a sigh, said, "Felicity, Billy's gone missing. Chase thinks its Prometheus."

Felicity's eyes were full of shock and fear.

"We've informed the police", said Oliver, "They're gonna shoot Prometheus on sight. Now we're gonna find Billy and we're gonna bring him back to you. I promise."

Felicity was too numb to respond.

"Get Rene and Rory", said Oliver to Roy and John, "Let's hit the streets. If you get anything, contact me. Do not engage this enemy under any circumstances."

* * *

"Thought you weren't suiting up anymore", said Green Arrow as Speedy walked up to him.

"Yeah, well its Prometheus", said Speedy, "With Matt not around, we might need an extra pair of hands. Plus John told me about Claybourne and 4 years ago."

"So now you're gonna tell me", said Green Arrow, "Aftter everything that's happened and everything that's happening, this isn't my fault?"

Speedy said, "Do you remember when Tommy and I went to the US Open and you tried to land the helicopter on the grounds because Tommy wanted to impress Maria Sharapova and then made dad blow that huge acquisitions deal?"

"Yeah", said Green Arrow, "Because he had to bail me out."

"Pretty sure that's the most disappointed he's ever been in you", said Speedy.

"I'm not seeing the relevance, Speedy", said Green Arrow.

"My point is", said Speedy, "Dad wouldn't be disappointed in what you've become. It's like you were saying at the Christmas party. Mom and Dad would be proud."

"They won't be proud if they knew that I created something like Prometheus", said Green Arrow.

"Theres two types of every legcy", said Speedy, "Two versions of what we leave behind. The good and the bad. You have a lousy habit of focusing only on the bad."

Green Arrow decided to change the topic, "How's it going with Roy?"

"Roy?" she asked, "What do you mean? We don't feel that way about each other anymore."

Green Arrow smirked and said, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Green Arrow remembered a conversation with Felicity from 4 years ago and realized where Prometheus was holding Billy.

He entered the building. The light was flickering. He was shocked to see a dead body with an arrow sticking out. He quickly turned him around.

It was not Billy. It was a stranger. In another corner lay another body beyond a shattered glass door. Seeing them in these positions reminded Green Arrow of that fateful night from 4 years ago.

 _The Hood entered the building. A guard tried to fire at him but he shot him on the shoulder and he was down. Another leapt at him to kick him but he grabbed his leg and threw him through a glass door. He fell down and lost consciousness._

Green Arrow looked at the body and walked through the door.

 _Justin Claybourne was talking to a security guard when the Hood arrived._

 _"Kill that Robin Hood son of a bitch!" he commanded and ran off._

 _Before the guard could react, the Hood shot him on the shoulder and he was down. He then followed Claybourne through the door._

Green Arrow looked at another dead body on the way with an arrow sticking out of him just like the security guard from 4 years ago.

He went through the door. He turned to see two escalators.

 _The Hood shot down a guard at the top of the left escalator. He shot another arrow that caused a small explosion. He leapt on the middle railing and on the right escalator. A guard followed him from behind. He turned, punched him and smacked him away._

 _He then turned to the guard in front of him. He stabbed him with an arrow twice and let him fall. A guard from the left escalator tried to punch him but he smacked him away. He smashed another guard's head on the wall. Another attacked him but he blocked and smacked him away._

 _He was angry right now. He had given Claybourne a deadline but he had not heeded him. He would continue to slaughter innocents in Lamb Valley for profit. He could not let such mass killings happen. He would not let another Matthew Shrieve win._

 _He flipped another guard and knocked him out. He then walked further._

Green Arrow reached the top of the escalator. Random men were lying dead there in the same positions as the guards from 4 years ago after he had knocked them out.

 _The Hood reached the rooftop. Claybourne was running from him with 2 guards. He shot down the guards before they could do a thing._

 _Justin turned to him with a smirk."You gonna tell me again- I have failed this city?" asked Claybourne._

 _The Hood growled, "You infected the people in Lamb Valley to turn a profit."_

 _"You want to make this city great again" said Claybourne, "This is how- with business, money."_

 _The Hood said, "You are sentencing innocent families, children to death."_

 _"Nobody cares about those people", said Claybourne mercilessly, "They're a blight. And I'm just... thinning the herd."_

 _"So am I", declared the Hood and shot an arrow. It hit Claybourne right on his heart. He groaned and fell into the pool behind him, dead._

 _The Hood walked away. He normally wasn't a big fan of his killing method. But Claybourne had earned it._

Green Arrow walked to the rooftop. Prometheus stood there at the exact same spot as Claybourne had 4 years ago.

"Did you hesitate at all when you killed him?" asked Prometheus, "Or was he just another name you crossed off your List."

"If you want revenge", said Green Arrow, "I'm right here."

"This is about so much more than revenge", said Prometheus in a foreboding tone.

He then threw a shuriken but Green Arrow dodged it. He fired an arrow but Prometheus dodged it.

Prometheus jumped off the roof. Green Arrow jumped after him. Prometheus attached a grapple-line to a lower floor and swung in while Green Arrow grabbed his leg.

Prometheus smashed into the building through the window and ran off. Green Arrow had lost grip of his legs but he grabbed the window and climbed inside.

Prometheus was not there. Green Arrow looked around for him. There were a lot of mirrors around him.

"I've studied you, Oliver Queen", said Prometheus' voice, "I know everything- who you love, who you trust, who you've hurt, but do you know how easy it was to turn Evelyn against you? How easy it would be to turn them all? The only one left on your side will be Matt Murdock. And he will suffer as much as you will suffer. You're not a hero, you're a killer. And I'm going to show them that."

Prometheus appeared in front of him and said, "I'm going to show them how everything you touch, dies."

Without hesitation, Green Arrow rapidly fired 3 arrows at him. They hit him and he crashed through a mirror. He fell down, dead.

He walked up to his dead body. What he saw made his blood freeze in horror. The sword was duct-taped to his hand. His bow dropped from his hand involuntarily.

He knelt close to the body. There was a speaker on his chest. Prometheus' voice came from the speaker- _"4 years I've waited to make you answer for your sins."_

Green Arrow slowly took off the Prometheus mask from the dead man's face, his heart beating faster every second.

The face he saw made his blood freeze even more than it was, if it is possible. It was Billy Malone, his mouth shut by a duct-tape.

Prometheus' voice said from the speaker- _"I told you, Oliver, everything you touch- dies."_

* * *

The elevator opened and Oliver walked in slowly, his head hanging with shame and guilt. Rene, Rory and Curtis walked up to him, wondering what had happened.

Roy and John looked at him. Felicity turned to him with a fear-filled face.

"What happened out there, man?" asked John.

"Did you get him?" asked Roy.

"Did you kill Prometheus?" asked Thea.

"Billy- did you find Billy?" asked Felicity with anticipation and fear.

Oliver opened his mouth but no voice came out.

"Oliver?" said Felicity as she walked up to him.

After gathering all his willpower, Oliver said, "Prometheus staged... Billy. He duct-taped his mouth, he put a weapon in his hand and he put him in his suit. Prometheus knew-"

"No, Oliver don't", said Felicity in a shaky voice as she started tearing up.

"That I was there to kill him", said Oliver.

"Don't!" said Felicity as tears started flowing out.

Oliver said, "He calculated every moment."

"Where is he?" asked a crying Felicity, "Where is Billy?"

"I killed Billy", admitted Oliver, his voice filled with guilt and shame.

As Felicity started crying, Oliver said, "I'm so sorry, Felicity. I didn't know it was him. I couldn't have known. I couldn't- I couldn't have known."

"Oh, my God", said Felicity as she closed her eyes in sadness.

The others had horrified expressions. This Prometheus was far more sick than Slade on Mirakuru.

"This was Prometheus", said Felicity with tears to Oliver, assuring him that it wasn't his fault, "It was all him."

Oliver said, "He's trying to prove to me that everyone I-I-I come in contact with, everyone close to me dies, and he's right. Y- I think that uh- I think that all of you should get as far away from me as you possibly can."

After a moment, Roy walked up to him and said, "We are where we are supposed to be. Here, with you. Like Danny said- "This is not how we treat our friends.""

"He's right", said John, "We are exactly where we are supposed to be. Like Luke said- "We do not abandon our own.""

Both of them hugged him while Thea simultaneously comforted Felicity and Oliver. Rene, Rory and Curtis too assured him that they wouldn't leave.

* * *

Oliver went to Susan's home. She opened the door.

She said sleepily, "Oliver, uh... What time is it?"

"I'm sorry", said Oliver, "I didn't know where else to go."

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not really", he said.

"Come on", she said kindly, "Come in."

He walked in and she closed the door.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked. "I could use a drink", he said.

He sat on the couch while she poured him a drink.

"Why?" she asked, "I thought things were getting better."

"So did I...", said Oliver, "But um... That feeling never seems to last."

She gave him the drink and sat next to him. He thanked her.

"Why do you think that is?" she asked.

"I was reunited with someone from my past recently", he said, "I knew their father, and they told me that I ruin the lives of everyone I come into contact with."

While he was saying this, Curtis' husband had left him and he was weeping alone in their house. Felicity was lying on her couch in a fetal position, crying. On her tab was the news article of Malone's death.

"Doesn't matter who they are", said Oliver, "Doesn't matter how much I love them. If I'm in their life, that life turns to ash."

"I think that's ridiculous", said Susan, "Everyone's life touches everyone else's. Sometimes, the result is good, and sometimes, its bad, but you're focusing only on the bad."

"My sister said something very similar to that", said Oliver.

"Well, she's a smart woman", said Susan and Oliver smiled, "Look no matter what's going on in your life, Oliver, shutting people out is the last thing you should do."

He turned to her and she said, "Let me show you."

The two then kissed passionately and started making out.

* * *

The elevator opened and Oliver walked in. He was slightly relieved now.

A blonde woman stood there, her back turned to him.

Oliver could not believe it. Even by seeing her from the back, he could tell who she was.

She turned to him, confirming his suspicions. He could not believe it. It was impossible.

With a kind smile, Laurel Lance said, "Hi, Ollie."

* * *

On a rooftop stood Prometheus. He was waiting for someone. He heard footsteps behind him and knew the one he had contacted had come.

He turned to face his visitor- Scimitar.

"So you came after all", said Prometheus.

"Well", said Scimitar, "Based on what you're saying, I can have my revenge from that bastard."

"You will", promised Prometheus, "Just a question. Why do you hate that man so much?"

Scimitar put up his own question, "Why do you hate Green Arrow so much?"

"Fair enough", said Prometheus, "We will both have our revenge. Together."

What Scimitar did not know was that Prometheus knew who he was and he knew why he hated the one he hated so much. He was just feigning ignorance to manipulate him.

The two shook hands. Now they both would wreak their vengeance soon.

* * *

On another rooftop stood a Japanese man of average height. In his hand was a tonfa which he utilized for combat.

He could not find the people he had set out to find. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and was back in his hideout- a small rundown old apartment.

Some ninjas stood there in suits along with several other men who wore casuals. Seeing him, they knelt in respect.

There was only one person in the room who did not kneel on seeing him. She was a Chinese woman of short stature. She carried a walking stick to look helpless but she didn't need it.

The Japanese man said in the Japanese tongue, _"I could find neither Daredevil, nor the archer nor the killer. And looks like these men failed too."_

"Yes they did fail", said the Chinese woman in English, "Instead of manually searching, we have to do something else."

The man asked, _"Like what, Gao?"_

"We have to do something dramatic to draw them out, Murakami", said Madame Gao, "Something they cannot ignore. After all, they are the only ones who can give us what we want."

* * *

 **Remember the group mentioned at the end of Chapter 6? You just met them. It was THE HAND! The remaining members are on Earth-1. Some really strange inter-dimensional problems must have happened the night of the final battle against the Hand. How did you like this reveal?**

 **And who is this person Scimitar hates so much? What is that person's connection to Oliver? Who is Scimitar anyway? You will know soon.**

 **Like Stand with Ward and Queen pointed out in his 'Shifting Tides' story, Oliver killed Claybourne mercilessly because the Lamb Valley slaughter reminded him of the Alpha/Omega outbreak in China. But I don't think Oliver would shoot a man who is already down, no matter how angry he is.**

 **I loved this episode a lot. Had a lot of suspense and mystery in it. Hope my reveals added to that suspense. Matt returns in the middle of next chapter.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	17. The Devil returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far(Just imagine the religious nut's review doesn't exist like I am)**

 **So now the Hand is here. They will be integrated into the main plot. But it will happen slowly. The first step to integrate them into the main plot will happen in the next chapter.**

 **One question about Scimitar will be answered here.**

 **I actually made a theory as to why inter-dimensional problems happened on the night of the final battle against the Hand. I'm not following the MCU timeline properly. Just imagine Strange's final battle with Dormammu took place at the same time and it caused these problems to happen due to all the time-loop stuff. It affected the space-time continuum. Vague theory, but the only explanation I could think of.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: The Spider-Man idea is great. I have a way of doing that. For Scimitar's story arc, I'm using plot points of a comic book I don't really like but that comic's plot points can be put to good use in my fic. I won't tell you which comic because then you will figure it out and I won't give spoilers.**

Chapter 17- The Devil returns

Oliver slowly walked towards Laurel, disbelief written all over his face. "I saw you die", he said, almost in a whisper.

"I was saved", said Laurel with a smile, "I saw this white light and... It's- it's just like they say. This angel, she-she reached out to me, but she wasn't an angel. She was my sister."

"What?" asked a shocked Oliver.

Laurel said, "Sara-she-she had me teleported to the Waverider. They have this technology that fixed the embolism."

"I was there", said Oliver, still in disbelief, "Everyone was there. Nobody saw a white light, and you didn't go anywhere."

"That's because she hadn't done it yet", said Laurel, "Ollie-Ollie, I asked her... I asked her to bring me to your present."

With a kind smile, she said, "She gave me the same gift that I gave her." She softly caressed Oliver's cheek and said, "She gave me a second chance."

"It's a miracle", said Oliver, finally believing her.

The two hugged tightly and Oliver repeated, "It's a miracle."

The elevator opened and Felicity arrived.

The two broke apart. Felicity's eyes widened with shock.

"Laurel?"

"Hi, Felicity", said Laurel.

Felicity quickly rushed over to her saying, "Oh! Oh, my God!"

The two women hugged each other and Felicity said, "It's a miracle."

"Oliver said the exact same thing", said Laurel.

Later, the three sat in the lair and Felicity said, "I thought Sara and the Legends were against changing history."

Laurel said, "Sara said they figured out a way to bring me back without causing a uh-"

"An aberration", supplied Oliver.

"Yes", said Laurel, "That."

Laurel suddenly noticed Felicity staring at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah", said Felicity, "I'm fine. I just wish the Legends could bring back everyone we wanted."

Oliver knew she was thinking about Billy.

Laurel noticed the looks in both of their eyes and asked, "What? What happened? What did I miss?"

"Uh", said Felicity, "We'll talk about it later. The important thing is that you're back from the past, which they brought you from months later and they just dropped you here. So weird. Time-travel, am I right? Wow! Heh."

She then got up and asked, "Do you guys want a coffee? I, um- gonna get a deca-decaf probably because of..." She just walked off.

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed", said Laurel with a laugh as she was amused by Felicity's babble.

"Oh", she said, "I have to call my dad. He's gonna kill me for coming here first."

"Laurel", said Oliver, "After you... Uh, y-your dad left with Donna and, uh, it didn't go well."

"He's drinking again", said Laurel in realization.

"He's in rehab", assured Oliver, "But he's-he's-he's getting better. He's getting the help that he needs."

"Wow", said Laurel "9 months. I'm sure I've a lot of catching up to do."

"Which is why I'm gonna tell everyone to come to the party", said Felicity as she came back holding a cup of coffee.

"What party?" asked Oliver.

"The party that we're gonna throw for Laurel tomorrow night", said Felicity.

"That sounds great", said Laurel greatfully, "I mean I-I would love to see everybody- Thea and John."

"Roy's back too", said Oliver to her surprise, "And I made friends with the Devil."

* * *

At the party, Laurel sat down, talking and laughing with Roy, Thea and John.

"I must say", said Laurel to Thea, "You are doing all the heavy lifting for the Mayor's office."

"Thank you", said Thea, "It's so good to see you again."

"I guess spontaneous resurrection is as good as a reason for a party", said Rory to Felicity.

Felicity asked, "But-"

"But we haven't even buried Detective Malone yet", said Rory.

"It feels weird to be celebrating?" asked Felicity.

"It doesn't feel weird to you?" asked Rory.

"Weird, yeah", said Felicity, "It feels weird. After the past 4 years, its just hard for me to accept good news."

"It's weird man", said Rene to Oliver, "I mean- first she's dead. Now she's not dead."

"It's weird?" asked Oliver.

"Laurel being alive is not weird", said Rene, "It's how you all are reacting to it. Like it's happened before."

Noticing Oliver's look, he asked, "It's happened before?"

"The Lance sisters have a habit of coming back from the dead", said Oliver and walked off, leaving behind Rene with his jaw dropped.

Later, Oliver gave a toast- "A little over a year ago, I-I stood right here, and I remarked that I wished it wasn't just the dark times that brought us together. With all the loss that we have suffered, I think its important that we embrace the miracles, too, and that we remember they are still possible."

As Laurel smiled at that, Oliver said, "Welcome home, Laurel."

They all put their glasses together and Laurel said, "Cheers."

As they drank, Felicity kept looking at Laurel's glass. Laurel noticed that.

* * *

Later, Felicity used the glass to run a DNA test on her computer.

"Hey!" said Rory as he walked up to her.

"What?" asked Felicity in fright. She turned and saw Rory and calmed down.

"Sorry", he said.

"God", she said, "I wasn't expecting anyone here. It's late."

"I don't sleep much-or at all", said Rory, "Side effect of wearing haunted rags, I guess. So I figured I'd train. What's that?"

"It's nothing", said Felicity, "It's my Q-mail. You know Facebook, Snapchat stuff. All the kids are doing new, crazy social media things. You know, I just-"

"You're running a DNA analysis", said Rory. He was not stupid.

"Yeah", said Felicity, "On Laurel's glass."

"That, what, you took from the party?" asked Rory.

"Oh, if you mean my brilliant ruse to collect her DNA, then yes", said Felicity.

"Wow", said Rory, "There's looking gift horse in the mouth and there's-"

"Being driven by paranoid delusions", said Felicity, "Drawing comparison on genetic base pairs. Thank you."

The machine beeped. "So?" asked Rory. "DNA matches", said Felicity.

"So we can rule out shape-shifter", said Rory, "What about, uh, evil twin?"

"Oh...no", said Felicity as she widened her eyes in shock.

"I was just joking", said Rory.

"She actually has an evil twin", said Felicity to Rory's shock, "She's locked up in the Star Labs pipeline but I'll explain later."

Suddenly, there was a sonic sound and the glass broke. Felicity was thrown away and crashed into the wall. The table fell down.

As Felicity's vision cleared, she saw Laurel walking up to her with a devillish smile saying, "Finally. It's about time someone figured it out. You know, I am so sick and tired of playing this weak, vulnerable Laurel. She's such a pill, it's pathetic."

Rory ran at her but she threw him away with her sonic scream. Felicity closed her ears in pain.

Turning to her, Laurel said, "You know, the one problem with my ability, is that I can never hear my poor victims scream."

Before she could scream again, an arrow went past her. She turned to see Oliver pointing a bow at her.

"Laurel!" he shouted out.

She screamed at him and he ducked to avoid the sonic scream. When he got up, she was gone. He ran over to Felicity.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Felicity said, "I'm fine... but-"

"That's not our Laurel", said Oliver.

* * *

Later, Rory wiped blood from the cut under his eye and said, "One thing I don't understand on top of all others are that this fake Laurel seems to know everything. How?"

"Prometheus", growled Oliver, "Cisco sent this from Star Labs."

Everyone looked at footage of Prometheus breaking Laurel out.

"This happened 3 days ago", said Oliver, "But no one knew because no alarms were tripped."

"So Prometheus breaks into Star Labs", said Roy, "Gets the other Laurel and asks her to pose as the real Laurel. He's sick."

"He wants to prove to me that I destroy the lives of everyone around me", said Oliver.

"He's wrong", said John.

"He'll be disappointed", said Felicity, "Because we will put Black Siren back in her cage."

"Black Siren?" asked Rene.

"Every meta gets a nickname", said Felicity.

"We won't let her leave the city until this is over", said Oliver, "Hit the streets."

* * *

Black Siren looked around as she stood in an alley, wearing her suit.

Suddenly, Prometheus appeared in front of her.

"Your failure is unacceptable", said Prometheus.

"You should have let me kill them", said Black Siren, "Instead of playing some stupid role-playing idea."

In an instant, Prometheus flipped her to the ground and wrapped his hand around her throat to prevent her from screaming.

"It is not your place to question my agenda", said Prometheus, "Your freedom, your life is contingent on following my orders. Do you understand?"

She nodded. He may not be a meta-human but he was still threatening and very deceptive so not following him would be unwise.

* * *

Oliver walked into his office where Adrian Chase was sitting.

"Did you contact Murdock?" asked Chase.

"Yeah", lied Oliver, "He's on his way."

"Good", said Adrian, "I just wanted to say- Uh, as if we don't have enough on our plate, have you heard about the circumstances surrounding the death of Detective Malone?"

"No", lied Oliver again.

"He was wearing Prometheus' outfit when he was killed", said Chase, "His mouth was taped shut, a sword taped into his hand. There was a wireless speaker found on the scene."

Oliver asked, "Uh... What are you saying?"

"That it looks like Malone was set up", said Adrian, "That it looks like the Green Arrow was manipulated into killing him."

"By Prometheus?" asked Oliver.

"I made sure the cops who caught the scene won't say anything", assured Adrian, "And I'm handling the coroner. I just wanted to let you know."

"Yeah", said Oliver, "That you're gonna... Cover this up."

"If the city finds out that a member of the Anti-Crime unit was Prometheus", said Adrian, "There's gonna be panic. If the Green Arrow killed a member of the Anti-Crime unit, there's gonna be panic. Either way."

"Got to keep this quiet", said Oliver in agreement.

"It's the only way to see justice done", said Adrian before walking away.

His phone beeped and he picked it up saying, "This is Mayor Queen."

From the other side, a familiar voice spoke, "Oliver. It's me- Laurel."

"Don't you say her name", said Oliver angrily.

"I-I'm sorry", she said, "What I did was unforgivable, but-but he made me do it- Prometheus."

"What do you mean he made you?" asked Oliver.

"He threatened to kill me", said Laurel, "You have to help me. Please. Can you meet?"

"Where?" asked Oliver, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"The Black Canary statue", said Laurel, "I'll be there soon."

Oliver said, "Now, wait-"

But she hung up.

* * *

"Any sign of Black Siren?" asked Overwatch via earpiece as Green Arrow waited for her near the Black Canary statue.

"Not yet", said Green Arrow, "But everyone's gonna stand down and do not-"

"Yeah, we get it", said Wild Dog in an annoyed tone.

"Keep your attitude in check, Wild Dog", Arsenal said to him.

"I say take her down", said Overwatch.

"Overwatch!" he said to her angrily.

"You heard the boss", she said to the recruits, "Only an eyes operation for you."

"I have eyes on her", said Green Arrow as Black Siren walked towards him.

"Boys", said Overwatch to Wild Dog, Ragman and Mister Terrific, "I created a separate channel to talk to you."

"Uh, why?" asked Mister Terrific.

"So that if Black Siren tries to double-cross us", said Overwatch, "And trust me-she will, you have to light her up."

"Thank you for meeting with me", said Black Siren to Green Arrow, "You don't believe me. Prometheus threatened to kill me."

"You're a very convincing liar", said Green Arrow.

"I deserve that", she said.

"According to Star Labs", said Green Arrow, "You'd help Prometheus even if he wasn't threatening you."

"That's what they think", she said in her defense, "What do you think?"

Before he could reply, she said, "I can help you track him."

She took out her phone. Overwatch thought she was going to attack and said, "Take her out."

Ragman started climbing to take her down while Wild Dog fired at her.

"Idiots!" cursed Spartan angrily.

Arsenal fired an arrow that disarmed Wild Dog of his guns. Black Siren screamed at Wild Dog and he was thrown away. She then screamed at Green Arrow and he too was thrown away. Mister Terrific tried to attack her but she screamed at him and he too was thrown away. She kept screaming and the statue was shattered to pieces.

Green Arrow then threw a dart at her. It hit her on the shoulder and she fell down, unconscious.

* * *

Oliver kept his bow back and angrily said to the recruits, "I told you not to engage!"

"It's just", said Rene, "She, um, spooked us."

"If you're spooked by her taking out a phone", said Roy, "Then why are you even a vigilante?"

"You guys are terrible liars", said Felicity as she walked up to them, "I told them to take her down."

"Why did you do that?" asked Oliver angrily, "And why are they taking orders from you?"

"She had something in her hand", said Felicity.

"She was taking out her phone", said Oliver, "She said Prometheus forced her to do this."

"She's playing you, Oliver", said Felicity, "She's from another Earth."

"So you think because she has Laurel's face, I will let myself be played by her?" asked Oliver angrily, his voice growing louder with every word, "I don't think so. And you had nor right to order them. She was giving us valuable Intel but because of you, she turned on us."

Felicity winced at those harsh words, especially since Oliver was the one saying them.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened in the middle of the room and out came Matt Murdock, wearing his formal clothes with a case in his hand in which he had his suit.

"Matt!" said Oliver, happy for the first time that day, "Welcome back."

Before Matt could react, he was wrapped in a hug by his friend. He hugged him back.

Roy and John hugged him too. "It's good to be back", said Matt, "Good to be around here again."

"It's so good to see you", said Roy.

"Welcome back, man!" said John.

"So what happened when you got back?" asked Oliver.

"Well", said Matt as he sat down, "Foggy thought he was being haunted by my ghost but he literally gave me a bone-crushing hug when he realized it was me. Karen was delighted too."

"Anything interesting?" asked Roy with curiosity.

"Well", said Matt, "The paperwork for legally resurrecting me was like Hell. And something interesting did happen. But enough about me. What happened here?"

Oliver, Roy and John then told him everything and Matt became grim again.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that", said Matt now, "If I was here, maybe Prometheus wouldn't have tricked you-"

"It's okay, Matt", Oliver assured him, "You wanted to see your friends again. I can't blame you for that."

"Evelyn betrayed you", said Matt, "For some reason, I'm not surprised. She took your past as the Hood the worst. But by joining with that psycopath, she has basically proven herself a hypocrite."

He then turned to Felicity and the recruits, "Just when I thought there was hope for you lot", he said bluntly.

"Hey!" said Felicity, "She's playing them all."

"Seriously?" asked Matt, "You are that spooked by her pulling out a phone? For someone so smart, you're dumb. What happened to "I'll try to improve myself?""

Felicity winced again. Matt said to the recruits, "You lot have a stupid habit of thinking she is the leader. Honestly, I have little hope for you all now."

"I'm going to talk to Laurel", said Oliver.

"You want me to accompany you?" asked Matt, "I can tell if she's lying or not."

"No", said Oliver, "I got this. Why don't you go to the office? Adrian and the others will be glad to see you."

"Yeah", said Matt, "I guess you're right."

Oliver's phone chimed and he saw a message from Thea- _"Turn on the news."_

Oliver turned on the news and the reporter said- "The S.C.P.D. just confirmed that Lonnie Machin- the man who abducted former mayoral candidate Jessica Danforth's daughter was broken out of prison."

"Crap!" cursed Matt, "Our problems keep increasing."

"Prometheus!" said Oliver, "Broke him out to expand his team."

"I guess I'll go now", said Matt, "After work, we'll handle this."

He walked off, leaving his case there.

* * *

Matt walked into the office. Everyone was glad to see him. They all liked him because of his hard work.

"Matthew!" said Adrian as he walked up to him, "Good to see you."

The two shook hands and Matt said, "It's good to see you too, Mr. Chase."

"How were the holidays?" asked Chase.

"Nice", said Matt, "Best holidays I have had in a while. My friends were glad to see me."

"Good to know", said Chase, "Lot of work to do."

"I know", said Matt, "Mayor Queen filled me in on everything."

"Well then", said Adrian, "Come on."

* * *

Later, Matt and Oliver came back to the Arrowcave after hearing about Laurel's escape.

"How did she escape?" asked Oliver.

"The power went off somehow", said Roy, "And then she blew the door down and ran off."

"Felicity?" said Matt in a forced polite tone as he sensed her nervousness.

"I-I let her go", confessed Felicity.

"What?" asked Oliver angrily. "Damn, Blondie!" said Rene in an annoyed tone.

"Why did you do that?" asked Matt angrily, "You think letting her out will make her help us?"

"Everyone, relax!" said Felicity, "I put tracking nanites in her water."

"Yeah, that's so much better!" said Oliver sarcastically.

"You did the same thing to find Anarky last year", argued Felicity.

"Could we have the room please?" Oliver asked everyone, including Matt.

"Sure thing", said Matt and everyone walked out.

As they left the room, Matt said, "She sure does make things worse while trying to 'help.'"

"You sure?" asked John, "This may work to our advantage."

"How can someone like you be so naive, John?" asked Matt, "You have a blind spot for her. She is not a bad person but she's too emotional. She makes the wrong decisions because of that. She shouldn't be the one calling the shots and she shouldn't do such things without informing the others. This is a team for a reason. Whatever happened to "I'll try to improve myself?""

"So right, man", said Roy, "So right."

Matt heard the argument. Felicity got scolded for her actions but because she was too emotional due to Billy's death, Oliver, after a lot of hesitation, decided to forgive her for this once. But he asked her not to do such a thing ever again without consulting the team.

* * *

Later, the tracker was live. Felicity said, "The tracker's live."

"Where is she?" asked Oliver.

"The nanites just metabolized", said Felicity, "I'm triangulating them with the Keyhole satellite feed. Got. 1400 block. Brand Boulevard. Pulling up keyhole now."

"I think I might have something to help", said Curtis as he walked up to them, "A mobile version of the sonic dampener of Star Labs."

"That's good", said Matt.

"I might need some more time with it", said Curtis, "The circuitry's complex and I-I am feeling a lot of pressure."

"Felicity will come and help you", said Oliver, "But she won't order you around. Am I clear?"

"Yes!" said Rene, Rory and Curtis simultaneously.

* * *

Two guard with torches saw a woman in a black suit standing in the building. "This is private property", said one, "And you're trespassing."

"Ma'am", said the other one, "What're you doing here?"

"Just waiting for a friend", she said with a cruel smirk.

* * *

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Arsenal, Spartan, Wild Dog and Ragman entered the building. Daredevil heard her scream and said, "She's here."

"Create a perimeter!" said Green Arrow.

Everyone split up. The two bloodied guards ran to Green Arrow and said, "She was crazy! She-she could scream!"

"Run away and call the police", he said to them.

* * *

Ragman was walking around, trying to look for Prometheus when he was hit hard on the top of his head. His rags could protect him only when he was aware of being attacked. The hit knocked him out. Prometheus looked over at his unconscious form and walked away.

* * *

Spartan was walking around, gun raised when he was smacked hard on the back by a bow. Before he could react, his feet were swept from under him. Scimitar planted an explosive arrow near him and ran off. Spartan tried to run off but the arrow exploded and he was knocked out.

* * *

Black Siren walked around till she heard footsteps behind her. It was Wild Dog.

"Don't move, Trinity", he said.

"Oh", she said mockingly, "I thought you'd be someone else. Disappointing."

She screamed and Wild Dog was knocked away. He fell on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Arsenal was walking around when he heard someone running up to him. He side-stepped, narrowly avoiding a pair of kamas.

"Hello, red dude" said Anarky, wearing his Halloween mask, "When I kill you, no one would be able to see blood."

He tried to hit but Arsenal blocked with his bow and kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back. He then flipped to avoid another shot and the fight started.

* * *

Daredevil was walking around when he heard a bow being drawn. He tilted to a side, avoiding an arrow fired at him. It hit the wall in front of him.

The heartbeat of the archer was familiar. It was Church's hired bodyguard- Scimitar.

"You beat me last time", said Scimitar, "Now you'll lose."

"Take your shot", said Daredevil.

Scimitar fired two arrows but Daredevil deflected them with his club. He ran at Scimitar, grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

"Found yourself a new employer", said Daredevil, "People like you never change." Their fight continued.

* * *

Green Arrow was walking further when he heard a sword being drawn.

"Prometheus!" he said in realization.

He turned and ducked to avoid Prometheus' sword. Prometheus tried to hit again but he smacked his hand away.

He ducked again to avoid getting hit. He blocked his sword with his bow. Prometheus tried to hit but he got down and tried to hit his foot. He stepped back to avoid.

Prometheus got down and tried to bring his sword down on him but he rolled away. Their fight continued.

* * *

Mister Terrific and Felicity were running around to search for Black Siren with the dampener when she came out of hiding and blew them away with a scream.

* * *

Arsenal blocked the kamas again and stepped back. He fired an arrow with an explosive tip. As Anarky deflected it, it exploded on his face and he was blown away.

He got up and detonated a flashbang grenade. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

* * *

Scimitar took out one sword and swung. Daredevil flipped and avoided. Scimitar tried to hit again but Daredevil avoided again. The sword got stuck on a pillar. Daredevil kicked him away from the sword.

* * *

Green Arrow did a flip and gave Prometheus a kick on the chin. He threw a fletchette that embedded itself on his suit.

"Diazepam", he said, "That should slow you down."

Prometheus fell on the ground for a moment.

He fired an arrow with cables to restrain Prometheus but he got up and raised his hand. The cables wrapped around his hand as he had put it in the way.

He cut the cables with the sword and said, "Diazepam. You could say I have a tolerance. But you shouldn't be worrying about me right now. Felicity or me!"

Green Arrow ducked to avoid the sword and then blocked it with the bow. Prometheus blocked a punch from him. Green Arrow flipped away but Prometheus kicked him and he crashed through a wall.

* * *

Daredevil restrained Scimitar by twisting his left arm. He heard the commotion and decided to bother with this archer later. He knocked him out by hitting him behind the neck with his club and walked off.

* * *

"Laurel!" said Green Arrow as he got up, "Don't do this. If you do this, there's no coming back for you. If you kill Felicity, then you're killing that part of yourself that existed before you lost your family. If you end this now, we can find that person... Together."

After some consideration, Black Siren said, "She was never there."

She screamed and the two of them were knocked away. Felicity covered her ears as Black Siren continued screaming. Suddenly, the sonic wave stopped.

She turned to see Mister Terrific holding the activated dampener. "You need to shut your damn mouth", he said.

"Hey pumpkin", said Felicity as she got up. She punched Black Siren to knock her out. Only, it didn't knock her out. Felicity yelled in pain as her wrist broke. Siren smirked.

"Oh, Felicity", said Siren, "A whiny bitch like can't fight if your life depended on it."

She knocked Felicity out instead. That moment, a Billy club clocked her on the head very hard and she fell down, unconscious.

It was Daredevil. The two vigilantes nodded at each other.

"Glad I wasn't at the wrong end of her screams", said Daredevil, "I would be dead due to my hearing."

"Let's wrap this up", said Green Arrow.

* * *

Later, the shattered statue was cleared away as Matt and Oliver stood in the rain. Scimitar had escaped while Daredevil was dealing with Black Siren.

"I'm sorry you couldn't help her", said Matt.

"I know", said Oliver, "But I will try. She may not be my Laurel, but I should help her."

"You should", said Matt.

"I made my Laurel a promise", said Oliver, "That I wouldn't let her be the last Canary out there. Maybe its time I fulfill it."

"Maybe you should", said Matt.

"It needs to be someone worthy", said Oliver.

"I think so too", said Matt, "Run background check for every candidate you have in mind. What're you gonna do about Felicity?"

"Well", said Oliver, "This time she was emotional due to Billy's death. So while I've reprimanded her, I'm forgiving her this once. And the recruits got their last warning."

"Good", said Matt, "Prometheus has new allies. This Anarky and that Scimitar guy whom Church hired to take you out- he's with him too."

"Our problems really keep increasing", said Oliver, "What could be worse than this?"

"Finding out your nephew's Spider-Man", said Matt with a chuckle, "Because a woman called May Parker did and came to me for legal counsel."

"Seriously?" asked Oliver, "Her nephew was that Spider-Man guy? Can't imagine what she's going through. What did you tell them?"

"I told them I had got a job somewhere else but I could give them legal counsel", said Matt, "Her nephew- Peter Parker had an internship at Stark Industries but actually, Tony was giving him suits to fight crime and encouraging him to do it. She was worried for her kid. Unfortunately, Tony could not be sued without her kid being exposed."

"What did you do then?" asked Oliver.

"I told them who I was", said Matt to Oliver's shock, "Instead of legal counsel, I gave the kid vigilante wisdom. I taught him some moves and told him to learn many more. I told him not to go out till he had learnt them nicely. His aunt was grateful to me for teaching him self-defense. That was all I could do."

"You did the best you could", said Oliver, "What's the kid like?"

"If Barry was younger when he got his powers, he would be like that kid", said Matt, "The kid's got heart. He wants to help."

Oliver then said, "Let's get started on finding someone good to take up the mantle of the Black Canary."

Matt nodded and the two walked off.

* * *

Hub City

Two men were playing pool when a waitress walked up to them. She took their empty bottles away and asked, "You boys want another round?"

"No", said one man as he walked up to her, "I want something that's not on the menu."

He then started caressing her face. She turned away only to bump into the other man.

"Hey baby", he said, "Where're you going." They eyed her with lust and tried to grope her.

"How much more of a cliche could you two be?"

The two turned to look at a woman with golden brown hair on the counter.

"There's a lot more of me for you", said one man as he checked out her figure from the back.

"I thought people like you existed only in movies", she said, "Trying to overcompensate for their lack of manhood by taking it out on a defenseless woman.

"What're you gonna do about it?" asked the other man.

None of them noticed the woman smirk. She turned to them and screamed. Sonic waves came out of her mouth. They were thrown away and crashed through a window. They lost consciousness.

The waitress and the others gathered to look at them.

With a smirk, the woman said, "That."

* * *

Star City

Murakami was sharpening his blade when Madame Gao walked up to him.

 _"What are we going to do?"_ he asked.

"You remember what your apprentice Nobu did before his death?" she asked him.

 _"Yes"_ , he said to her.

With a devillish smirk, Madame Gao said, "That's exactly what we are going to do."

* * *

Scimitar entered his run down apartment. This was the only place he could afford with the meagre amount of money he had. His arm was still paining due to Daredevil having twisted it.

He took off his helmet and put it on the table. He then hung his bow and quiver near the cupboard. He then put his dagger in a drawer.

His gaze fell upon a picture of him with his mother. Seeing her in the picture reminded him of happier times but made him sad too. His eyes became moist. But then he became angry. Very angry at the man who had taken her from him. In a rage, he smashed the table and it broke into two.

He then remembered that fateful night from 2 years ago.

* * *

2 Years Ago, Corto Maltese

 _Him and his mother lead the charge against the secret fortress of Corto Maltese. It was very secret. Few knew about it. Only after thorough investigation had his group discovered it._

 _They shot the men defending the fortress. He threw the remaining men off the cliff. "The last of you shall fall!" he said._

 _He fired an explosive arrow at the metallic door. His mother did the same. The others in the group too followed suit. All the arrows exploded and the door was shattered._

 _They moved into the fortress and shot everyone. The man him and his mother were after ran to a secret cave with some men. He fired an arrow and got one._

 _They entered the cave. The man was running off. He couldn't let him get away as he had left his mother to die. He gave a high-pitched whistle. Hearing that, bats woke up in the cave and attacked the man and his soldiers._

 _"Bats!" said the man he was after, "I hate bats!"_

 _They teared and clawed at his men till they were down. He took out his sword and slashed the bats that came after him._

 _After the men of his enemy were dead, the bats flew off. The others in his group leapt at the man he was after. He stabbed the first one easily. He retracted his blade and dodged an attack from another. He cut off his head._

 _He fired his arrow and it multiplied into many. The arrows struck almost all the remaining members of the group and they died._

 _One remaining man tried to sneak up on him but he turned, stabbed him and then disemboweled him._

 _But the man was too late to fend off an attack by him. He stabbed him in the chest with his sword and drove it deeper. Somehow, in spite of the sword in his chest, he was alive but weakened._

 _Along with his mother, he tied the man's hand with chains._

 _He then held another blade to his throat and said, "Meet the one you wronged."_

 _His mother took off her hood and the man's eyes widened in shock on seeing her._

 _"You!" he said, "I thought you were dead."_

 _"You couldn't kill me", she said, "And now I will have my revenge."_

 _"I will punish you", he said to the man._

 _"Why don't we go outside and talk like civilised men?" said the man sarcastically._

 _"You defiled the tombs of my ancestors", he said to the man as he held the blade to his throat, "You stole their treasure. You left my mother to die. Confess! Confess to your sins!"_

 _"I didn't do anything", said the man, sneering._

 _He said to the man, "Tell me your name!"_

 _When the man didn't respond, he pressed the blade against his throat till he screamed in pain and finally gave in._

 _"Fine!" he said, "My name- my name is- Malcolm Merlyn."_

* * *

Present Day

The pain in his arm brought him back to the present. He proceeded to apply an ointment on his arm.

He swore, "I will find you and I will make you pay for what you did to my family."

* * *

 **This episode was too messed up for me to fix without changing the storyline I have in mind. So I'm sorry I couldn't change much. Earth-2 Laurel deserves better than what the showrunners gave her. So I will try do something for her at the end of the story. At least I did not have Felicity punch her out. That was B.S.**

 **You already know my thoughts on Dinah.**

 **These are the only circumstances in which Matt and Peter can cross paths in the MCU in my opinion.**

 **I don't plan on doing anything with Machin. He's here only to expand Prometheus' team.**

 **The Hand will make their move in the next chapter.**

 **Any guesses on who Scimitar is? The flashback will be continued in a later chapter. It takes place between Arrow Seasons 3 and 4.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	18. History repeats itself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **The Scimitar flashback will be continued in 5x15. Just wanted to let you know.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: If you have read the comic whose plot points I used, then your guess is totally right. The Hand has been around for a long while but counting out Daredevil Season 2, they don't have good feats.**

 **To Tig: Nothing is impossible.**

Chapter 18- History repeats itself

"Finding the new Canary isn't just about reviewing resumes", said Oliver to Rene as he rejected another candidate that he had shown him, "It's a feel thing."

"Well", said Rene, "I fell we're busting our asses to show you candidates and you're rejecting them."

"I promised Laurel that I would find a new Canary", said Oliver, "But someone worthy. I don't want Black Siren to be all that's left of her."

"We must think of something outside the box", said Matt.

"How much outside?" asked Felicity.

She showed them photos and resumes of different women who had done great things but Oliver rejected them.

"Well then", said Roy, "What're we gonna do?"

"Keep looking", said Oliver.

"By outside the box, do you mean urban legends?" Curtis asked Matt, "Because I have one."

He then showed them footage of a woman with golden brown hair beating up criminals and said, "Some kickass woman who shows up out of nowhere to fight crime."

"In Star City?" asked John.

"In all of America actually", said Curtis, "And she even has her own sonic scream- like a canary cry."

"She's a meta", said Oliver.

"With the same powers as Earth-2 Laurel", added Matt.

"If that isn't bashert", said Rory, "I don't know what is."

"What?" asked a confused Roy.

"Bashert means fate. Destiny", explained Rory.

Felicity said, "Her first appearance was three years ago in Central City after-"

"The particle accelerator explosion" completed Oliver.

"She even has a leather jacket and everything", said Curtis, "Only thing missing is the blonde hair and we can fix that with a wig."

"Well", said Oliver, "Let's see if this urban legend is the real deal or not."

In the end, it was decided that all but Matt and Rory would go. The two would stay to protect the city in Oliver's absence.

* * *

Matt went to work at the office.

"Good morning, Murdock", said Adrian Chase as he walked up to him.

"Mornin', Mr. Chase", said Matt.

"I heard the Mayor went off on some holiday somewhere", said Adrian.

"I heard that too", said Matt

"Strange", said Chase, "Too many vacations during his tenure."

"Well", said Matt, "He wasn't a politician before all this so he may get overworked from time to time but he does a good job when he is around."

"Right", said Adrian, "That he does. Let us do a good job ourselves."

Matt agreed and the two went into their offfice to go through some case files.

* * *

At night, Captain Pike was working in the station. Other cops were there too. There was a lot of activity.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Pike.

"We don't know, sir", said one cop.

"Someone get the lights back on", he said.

"On it", said another cop.

Suddenly, they heard screaming. All the cops took out guns and started firing. But their bullets missed their marks.

There was some punching and kicking. The lights came back on and Pike looked around as all the cops lay unconscious.

He was then pinned against the wall by a man in a mask and some kind of suit. Other men were with him too. They all looked like ninjas. They had swords.

A Japanese man of a average height walked in. He seemed to be their leader.

In an accented English, he said, "We want to know the names and addresses of everyone saved by the Hood, the Arrow or the Green Arrow."

"What makes you think I will give you their names?" asked Pike defiantly.

The ninja holding him punched his shoulder and the bone cracked. Pike yelled in pain as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Give us the names and addresses", said the Japanese man.

When he didn't comply, the ninja smashed his kneecap. He screamed in pain but didn't comply

"I know just how to do it", said the man, "I have men stationed outside your house and they will kill your wife if you don't tell me."

"I don't believe you", said Pike.

"Fine", said the man, "Don't believe me. But there are unconscious cops here. We can kill them too."

The other ninjas held their swords on the unconscious cops.

"They are good men", said the man, "Maybe even good cops. You already have a cop-killer running around. You don't want to lose any more men, right?"

Pike had no choice and said, "Fine! The files are there in that room."

The man gestured to the ninjas and they removed their swords.

"You have chosen wisely", he said to Pike and walked off into the room with the others. They took the files and went away.

* * *

Later, there was a lot of activity in the precinct. Pike was receiving medical attention as well as media attention.

"How did men with swords break into the station?" asked one of the reporters.

Some of the police detectives looked around for clues but the ninjas hadn't left any.

Pike yelled, "They were many. They were skilled. They even got all the cops."

Adrian and Matt were there too. Adrian was investigating.

"Found anything?" asked Matt.

"I don't think so", said Adrian, "Whoever these men are, they are crazy as well as smart. I mean, they beat all cops in one precinct, took away old files and no sign of them. The cameras are destroyed too."

"Who are these people?" wondered Matt.

Adrian walked up to Pike and asked, "Captain Pike! Can you please tell us what they looked like?"

"All of them had their faces covered by masks", said Pike, "They all wore some kind of suit and had swords too. Believe me or not- they looked like ninjas from the movies. But one of them was different. He was a Japanese man. He was their leader."

"JAPANESE?" asked Matt loudly in shock.

"What's the matter?" asked Adrian, "You know something?"

"No, no", said Matt, calming down, "I don't know. Something came over me." Ninjas in black lead by a Japanese man. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Fine!" said Adrian, "We will need a lot of resources to investigate them. We need to protect all the people whose files you gave them. They have to be after them."

Matt was once again shocked. He remembered the exact same tactic had been used by Nobu. His mentor, Murakami was also Japanese. Was it possible? There was a chance. He himself had been pulled and thrown into this world. Could that have happened to the Hand too?

"That's bad!" muttered Matt under his breath. But then he remembered something. Felicity had once told him how Oliver had saved her from the Count when he was the Hood.

Matt took out his cellphone and called her, muttering, "Pick up! Pick up!"

She did.

"Hello! Matt!" she said, "Why're you calling?"

"Are you all right?" asked Matt.

"Yes", she said, "I'm fine. What could poss-"

She was suddenly cut off.

"Felicity! Felicity!" No response.

"I have to go", said Matt to Adrian, "Something just came up."

Adrian nodded and Matt walked off slowly. He got out of the precint and as soon as he was out of everyone's sight, he detached his stick and kept it inside. Then he went into an alley and started running. He jumped over walls and stairs till he was at Felicity's apartment.

He opened the door and looked around. He detected some things with his senses. A chair was toppled on the ground. Felicity's phone lay there.

"Damn!" he cursed.

* * *

Rory walked into the lair on hearing from him.

"What happened?" asked Rory.

"Felicity's been kidnapped", said Matt.

"What?" asked Rory, "How? When?"

Matt showed him her phone which he had found in her apartment and Rory gasped in shock.

"Those men that broke into the precint and wanted all the files of the people saved by the Hood, the Arrow or the Green Arrow", said Matt, "They did this."

Rory opened the news. All channels were telling about the attack and the fact that people whose files the men had taken were missing.

"Oh boy!" said Rory, "Who are these people?"

"I might know who they are", said Matt.

"What?" asked a shocked Rory.

"You remember I told you me and my friends were destroying the building of a group called the Hand before I was thrown here?" asked Matt.

When Rory nodded, Matt said, "I think some of that group survived and is here."

Rory's eyes widened in shock.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Well", said Matt, "Pike said that the men were ninjas in black and that their leader was a Japanese man. One of the leaders of the hand was a Japanese man and I don't know what happened to him. Plus, one of their important memebers had once attacked a precint and taken files of people saved by Daredevil. All the people had been kidnapped then."

"What do we do?" asked Rory.

"We have to find them", said Matt, "And save the people."

"How do we do that?" asked Rory.

"Suit up", said Daredevil, "I will have to use my senses."

* * *

Daredevil and Ragman stood on a rooftop. Daredevil crouched a little and started listening to sounds and heartbeats. He strained himself a little.

"What's happening?" asked Ragman.

"No bus this time", said Daredevil in a glum tone.

Ragman didn't understand what he meant.

"Maybe you should strain yourself just a little more", he said.

"I guess you're right", said Daredevil and he strained his senses a little more. Unlike before, he was not getting frustrated but it was hard still.

* * *

Felicity was tied up in a run down apartment with many other people. All of them had been saved by the Hood, the Arrow or the Green Arrow.

There were ninjas there, guarding them. Their leader seemed to be a Japanese man. These people resembled the League a lot. Felicity wondered if it was some remnant of them.

With Oliver and most of the others out of town, it was up to Matt to save her and the others. She wondered how far he could hear. He might not be able to listen to her heartbeat. But there was a chance he might.

She decided to do something. Barely whispering, she said, "Matt! Help!"

Not even the person next to her heard her. She wondered if Matt would. She decided not to do anything for now. Not that she could.

* * *

Daredevil was still listening, trying to find the right building. Then, he heard Felicity's voice, "Matt! Help!"

He got up from his crouching position.

"What?" asked Ragman.

"It's that way", said Daredevil, pointing in a direction, "I heard Felicity's voice from there."

The two then jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the spot. Daredevil used his senses a little more and managed to hear all the people in there, minus the ninjas.

"This is the place", said Daredevil, "The hostages are all in here."

"What do we do?" asked Ragman.

"Well", said Daredevil, "We have to take them. But the hostages have to be rescued."

The two quickly contacted the police with the blocked phone that Team Arrow used and decided to go in.

* * *

The hostages were still tied up. The ninjas were standing still, in position. The Japanese man too looked emotionless. Felicity was sweating now in fear. She wondered if Matt had actually heard her or not. Her question was answered in an instant.

Daredevil crashed in, shattering the window in the process. He rolled on the ground and getting up, threw his club at one ninja, disraming him. He caught his club on its return and got up.

The ninjas took out their swords and ran to engage him. The one he had disarmed ran at him too. Daredevil knocked him out with a hard punch and ducked to avoid another's sword. Ragman started freeing the hostages.

Daredevil leapt to avoid another strike and kicked the ninja away. He now knew that this was the Hand. This is how they fought.

He blocked another one's sword and hit him with the club repeatedly till he was down. He smacked another away with his club. He grabbed another's hand before he could strike him and punched him repeatedly till he was down.

He ducked to avoid another strike and kicked that one on the knee. He then turned and smacked his head with the club and he was down. Another fired a gun at him and the hostages screamed in fear. He ran at him, put him on the ground, threw the gun away and bashed his head on the ground till he was knocked out.

Another tried to attack him but Ragman grabbed him with the rags and threw him away. Felicity and the other hostages were free and ran off.

Daredevil then heard a voice he had never expected to hear again- _"You fight well, Daredevil. But you will fall before us and we will have our revenge. We will get what we want."_

"Murakami!" said Daredevil as he recognized the voice. He did not understand Japanese so he just assumed that it was a taunt.

Murakami struck with his sword but Daredevil blocked. Ragman tried to grab ninjas in his rags but they were too fast and leapt away. They kept hitting him too but he was aware of the attacks so he wasn't affected much.

Murakami struck again but Daredevil side-stepped. The clash continued for sometime. Daredevil flipped away to avoid a strike to his legs. He tried to hit him with the club but he ducked.

Daredevil blocked all his strikes. Murakami tried to sweep his feet from under him but he flipped again to avoid. He grabbed Murakami's hand and gave him a punch, making him stagger.

Murakami struck again but he flipped back. When he landed, Murakami gave him a kick and he staggered. Murakami struck again but Daredevil blocked with his armor and ducked to avoid another blow before punching him on the chest. He then smacked his head with the club but he wasn't knocked out.

Suddenly, he was thrown away by an invisible force and crashed against a wall. An old woman with a walking stick stepped out of the shadows.

She said, "This is your end, Daredevil."

"Gao!" he hissed angrily as he tried to get up but she put him down again.

"Kill them both!" she ordered and some ninjas started moving towards them. Suddenly, there were gunshots and the ninjas started dying. Using their surprise to his advantage, Ragman grabbed some with his rags and threw them away. Daredevil kicked one in a rotatory motion, sending him flying off. He then swept another's feet from under him and knocked him out with the club.

He sensed Vigilante on a rooftop, firing at the ninjas. Madame Gao and Murakami disappeared into the shadows with some remaining ninjas.

This fight was over. Vigilante stopped firing and said, "See you around, Red." He then walked off. Daredevil nodded slightly but was still in shock over what was now happening.

* * *

The elevator opened and in walked Oliver, Roy, John, Rene and Curtis.

"What happened?" asked Oliver in concern, "We returned as soon as we read your message."

"The Hand is here on this Earth", said Matt grimly, "They kidnapped all the people rescued by the Hood, the Arrow or the Green Arrow to lure me to them."

Oliver's eyes widened in shock.

"Why does this all happen when we are out of town?" said Roy angrily.

"As if we didn't have enough problems already", muttered John, "Where's Felicity?"

"At home", said Matt, "Resting."

"What do they want?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know", admitted Matt, "But it can't be good. Now we are fighting a war on two fronts. Prometheus and his team and the Hand. Two of their leaders are here too- Madame Gao and Murakami."

"Tell me everything about them", said Oliver and Matt started telling him.

* * *

The next day, Matt, Oliver and Thea were in his office.

"This is bad", said Oliver, "We go out to get a new Canary. We fail and at the same time, a huge organization does this."

"You can't blame yourself, Ollie", said Thea, "Nobody knew about them. Nobody. Not even Matt knew they were here. But we will stop them."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Oliver.

"Because that's what we do", said Matt.

A man walked in and said, "Mr. Mayor. Someone is here to see you. Her name is Tina Boland."

"Send her in", said Oliver, even though he was surprised.

The woman with the golden brown hair from the footage walked in.

"Mayor of Star City", she said looking around, "Wow." Looking at Matt and Thea, she said, "You want them to listen?"

"They know", explained Oliver, "Never thought I would see you again."

"Neither did I", she said, "I thought after killing Sonus, I would feel liberated. But I didn't."

"It's never that simple", said Matt as he had almost done it too.

"How do you do it?" she asked Oliver, "How do you live with so much pain?"

"I am still working on it", said Oliver, "But it helps to not be alone."

"You asked me what Vince would have wanted", she said, "We weren't just partners. We were lovers. I hated Sonus for killing him but I hated myself for not being able to stop him."

"This team is all about finding second chances", said Oliver, "And maybe you're my second chance."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on my shoulders", she said.

"Well, Tina", he said, "Something tells me you can handle it."

"Yeah, about that name", she said, "Tina Boland was my name when I went undercover. It was to protect my family. My real name is somethig else. It's- Dinah. Dinah Drake."

"Dinah?" asked Oliver and Thea simultaneously.

"That name means something to both of you?" she asked.

"She was someone I used to love", said Oliver, "And hopefully, she approves."

"Welcome aboard, Dinah", said Matt.

"Thank you", she said.

* * *

 **Not my best chapter but I hope the reunion between Matt and the Hand was worth it. They are definitely not gone for good. They have some ulterior motives too.**

 **Now I was not propping up Felicity but considering the fact that she knows about his senses, this is something she will do. She is not that dumb.**

 **You know my thoughts on Dinah. I did not think of her as the true Canary right from the start but I liked her a lot. She was a nice character in Season 5 even though she did not get the focus she deserved after 5x14. Before 6x14 though, I was pretty sure that Laurel and Sara themselves would approve of Dinah. After that episode, nah! But at this point in time, she hasn't done anything wrong and I will keep her good. Matt-Dinah interaction will happen in the next chapter.**

 **I swear I liked Vigilante a lot before the lame reveal that he was Vincent Sobel. Honestly, they had the chance to make a Daredevil/Punisher like dynamic between Green Arrow and Vigilante but didn't. Incompetent writers.**

 **Now I just want to say, I'm skipping 5x12 and 5x13. Let's just assume that 5x12 happened exactly the same way. Matt, Roy and Rene were left behind but nothing big happened. The Hand themselves cannot top what they did in this chapter. I don't even need a reason to skip 5x13. You know why I'm skipping that one. And for the sake of this story, Adrian Chase does not get hurt during the shootout.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	19. The Femme Fatales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far**

 **So you already know 5x12 and 5x13 have been skipped. So Rory used his rags to stop the bomb but they stopped working after that so he left and Quentin is back while Dinah has applied for the police department. Roy and Rene now both work for Quentin.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review and the good luck. The episodes are skipped. I couldn't think of good filler for 5x12 because honestly, The Hand and Prometheus can't top what they did in the previous chapter. No sitting for Daredevil and Vigilante. I agree. He is nothing compared to Frank Castle but the writers could have made a Daredevil/Punisher like dynamic between Green Arrow and Vigilante. And before the lame reveal that he was Vincent Sobel, he was great.**

 **To Guest: Oops!**

Chapter 19- The Femme Fatales

Opal City

"So this is where she lives?" asked Matt.

"Well", said Oliver, "It has to be or this was a waste of time. According to Felicity, this is the house that Justin Claybourne bought for his mistress."

"The mother of Prometheus", said Matt.

The two got out of the car.

Oliver rang the doorbell. The door was opened by an old woman with dark brown hair.

"Amanda Westfield?" he asked.

"Yes", she said.

"Hello, Miss Westfield. Sorry to bother you", said Oliver, "My name is Oliver-"

"I know who you are", she said, "What I don't know is why you're here."

"May I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and let him in.

"You have a lovely home", he said and she smiled politely, "For the past few months, Star City has been terrorized by a serial murderer and there is reason to believe that this individual is your son."

Her expression immediately became grim. Oliver knew she was hiding something but he had no way of making her spill the beans.

"I haven't seen my son since Justin Claybourne's funeral", she said with a straight face.

"But you know he has become something else", said Oliver, trying to reason with her, "Someone else. It's why you moved away from Star City."

"I came here because there was nothing left for me in Star City", retorted Amanda.

"Miss Westfield", he said, "Your son is an extremely capable and extremely dangerous individual. He has virtually erased all traces of his existence from the Internet. I-I am here to- ask you for his name."

"What will you do if I tell you?" she asked.

"Your son needs help", he said, "I-I want him to get that help."

"You want to lock him up in a cage like an animal", she said angrily, "Like the animal that killed his father. He put an arrow in his chest. What kind of monster does that? My son is doing what he is doing because he is hurt and he is scared."

"Innocent people are dying", said Oliver, trying to remain calm, "You might be our only chance to stop him."

"Get out of my house", she yelled angrily.

"If you change your mind", said Oliver, accepting defeat, "I'm easily reachable."

He walked off while she said, "I won't", with a sneer.

Oliver walked out and Matt said, "I did what you asked me to do."

"Thank you", said Oliver.

"The woman's a hag", said Matt.

* * *

A prison transport bus was taking only female prisoners. One of them got up.

"Get back on your seat", said one the guard.

"Can't a girl stretch a little?" asked the woman whose name was Carrie Cutter in a flirting tone, "Sorry. I didn't get your name."

"You won't", he said, "Guards can't fraternize with prisoners."

"Then open my cuffs", she said seductively.

"Provocative offer", he said, "But I'll lose my job."

Suddenly, China White strangled him from behind with her cuffs.

"How about your life?" said Liza Warner as she stepped forth.

China White snapped his neck.

Jade Nguyen took his gun and shot the driver before he could do a thing. They stole the keys of the dead guard and uncuffed themselves.

"This is your stop, ladies", said Cutter.

"Get out of here", said White.

Getting the hint, the other female prisoners ran off.

"Next phase?" asked White.

"Star City", confirmed Warner.

* * *

The elevator opened and Matt and Oliver walked in.

"How did it go with mama Prometheus?" asked Rene.

"It didn't", said Oliver.

"She's protecting him", said Matt.

"Wow", said Curtis, "And my mom could barely handle me being gay."

"She says she hasn't seen him for 4 years but they could have e-mailed", said Oliver.

"What is that?" asked Dinah as she saw a device in Felicity's hand connected to the computer.

"A sniffer made by Curtis", said Felicity.

"Pretty good invention", commended Roy.

"Getting the data will take a while", said John.

"Which is good", said Dinah, "Because something happened while you and Matt were out of town."

"What?" asked Matt.

"Check it out", said Dinah.

The computer showed images of 4 women.

"Familiar faces", commented Oliver.

"What happened?" asked Matt.

"Liza Warner lead a prison break", said Dinah, "Got out with China White, Carrie Cutter and Jade Nguyen."

"Didn't you put White away like forever ago?" asked Curtis.

"Couple of times", said Oliver.

"Why is she so familiar?" Rene asked about Cutter.

"She may have arrested you", said John, "She used to be a cop."

"Warner was too. A rogue one", said Felicity, "Lance convinced her to turn over a new leaf but I'm guessing these ladies convinced her to turn back over."

"They're headed towards Star City according to the other prisoners", said Dinah.

"Let's get to work." said Oliver before turning to Roy and saying, " Roy! You can stay out of this if you want."

Roy had told everyone about his encounter with Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire Cat sometime ago.

"No", said Roy, "I'll help in stopping her. I did it once. I loved her but I did not know she was an assassin then. I won't let her hurt anyone."

Oliver smiled proudly at that but he knew Roy was still in pain because of what had happened between him and Jade.

"Let's go Dinah", said Oliver to her.

"Sure thing", said Dinah.

"You ready for your big moment?" asked Matt.

"It's just a swearing in ceremony", said Dinah.

"It's a big moment", said Matt, "I remember when I became ADA. Huge. You're gonna be a cop again."

"I guess so", said Dinah, "You know- I never thought I would meet a blind lawyer who is also a vigilante because his other senses are enhanced."

"I never thought I would meet a cop who has a sonic scream", said Matt with a chuckle, "Which I'm glad not to be on the wrong end of."

The two chuckled and walked off.

Roy looked at Jade's photo one more time and walked off.

* * *

Many Months Ago, Hub City

 _Roy bought a coffee and walked up to a table to drink it. He accidentally bumped into someone and the coffee fell down._

 _"I'm sorry", said the woman into whom he had bumped. She had dark hair._

 _"It's my fault", assured Roy, "I wasn't looking."_

 _"Well", said the woman, "I think I should buy you another one."_

 _"No need", assured Roy._

 _"I will", said the woman._

 _Roy said, "Thank you-uh-"_

 _"Jade", she said, "And you are?"_

 _"Jason", he said._

 _"Nice to meet you Jason", she said as she shook his hand._

 _Roy shook hands with her and said, "Nice to meet you too."_

* * *

Present Day

"The city council wanted me to remind you that they have a vote scheduled right after SCPD's swearing in ceremony", said an assistant to Oliver.

"Right", said Oliver, "They'll get it."

Susan walked in and Oliver asked his assistant to leave them.

"Hey", said Oliver with a smile, "Come here."

He kissed her affectionately.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"That was "I'm sorry"", confirmed Oliver.

"For cancelling dinner on me last night?" she asked.

"And the previous two times", he confirmed, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. I think so", she said, "Yeah. Yes. Yes. No. Definitely not."

"Whatever it is", said Oliver, "Lay it on me. What's up?"

She suddenly asked, "Are you the Green Arrow?"

Oliver was caught off-guard and said, "Yeah."

"Really?" she asked.

"No", he said with a chuckle, "Heh. No."

"I'm sorry", she said, confused.

"I thought this was a joking thing", he said as he couldn't think of anything else, "So I joked back."

"So that's a no- for the record?" she asked.

"No", he said again ,"For the record."

"Good", she said, "Because our relationship is complicated enough with you being Mayor."

"It is", said Oliver.

"Mr. Mayor", said Matt as he walked in, "Everyone's waiting. Miss Williams. The assistant will show you the way out."

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock", she said as she walked out with the assistant.

Matt and Oliver then walked to the ceremony.

Matt could sense Oliver's discomfort.

"I actually heard the last bit", said Matt, "No need to panic much."

"Why's that?" asked a confused Oliver.

"If she wanted to expose you", said Matt, "Why would she ask you if you were the Green Arrow?"

Oliver nodded, realizing Matt's point. "Good point", he said.

"But you should talk to her about it", said Matt.

"Right", said Oliver.

* * *

"And I will always have the courage to help myself and others accountable for our actions", said Dinah as she was being sworn in as a new police officer.

Oliver said for her to repeat, "I will always uphold the constitution, my community and the agency that I serve."

Dinah repeated, ""I will always uphold the constitution, my community and the agency that I serve."

"Welcome to the SCPD, Officer Drake", said Oliver.

He then applauded and soon the other cops did too along with Quentin, Roy, Matt, Adrian and Thea who were also there.

Dinah smiled, happy for the first time since losing Vincent. She had finally found a decent life again.

Later, Quentin pulled Matt, Oliver, Roy and Thea aside.

"Liza Warner escaped last night", he said.

"And China White, Carrie Cutter and Jade Nguyen", said Oliver, "We're on it."

His phone beeped and Felicity's message said she had their location.

"We're on it sooner than I thought", said Oliver, "Felicity has their location."

"Great", said Quentin, "Where am I going?"

"I put 3 of them away, Quentin", said Oliver, "While Roy put Jade away. With Matt here, we can handle this."

"I know", said Quentin, "But this is personal between me and Liza."

"I'm coming", said Roy, "It's personal between me and Jade."

* * *

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Arsenal and Quentin reached the spot. Daredevil smelt a lot of blood.

"Seems like we're late", said Quentin.

"Looks like China White had a little falling out with the Triad", said Green Arrow.

"Based on the amount of blood I smell", said Daredevil, "It's not just a falling out. It's a massacre."

"Overwatch", said Arsenal via earpiece, "There are only bodies here."

"On it", she said.

A moment later, she showed them the footage on the device attached to Green Arrow's wrist.

The four women brutally killed all members of the Triad and Liza smirked at the end.

"That's Liza", said Quentin grimly.

"This is not on you, Quentin", assured Green Arrow.

"I'm not so sure about that", said Quentin, "But we must stop them before it's too late."

* * *

Later- Matt, Oliver, Roy, John, Quentin and Felicity watched more parts of the footage. Matt was listening to it.

China White said something in Chinese to a man to whose throat she had held a knife. When he didn't reply, she sliced his throat.

"She was asking "where is the depository"", translated Oliver.

"She didn't get her answer", said Felicity.

"What depository is she talking about?" asked Quentin.

"It can mean storage too", said Oliver.

"The 3 of them might be looking for something stored by the Triad", said Matt.

"The Triad's got stashes all over the city", said Quentin.

"Maybe one of them has something important", said Roy.

"Whatever it is, they have dropped a lot of bodies to find it", said Oliver, "We must find it first."

* * *

Many Months Ago, Hub City

 _Roy and Jade lay naked on the bed after having made love. Jade slept next to him while he caressed her hair lovingly._

 _Later, they ate lunch together, talked and laughed in his apartment._

 _The two kissed and she went off._

 _"Bye, Jason", she said._

 _"Bye, Jade", he replied._

 _The two kissed and she walked out._

 _Roy turned on the news and the reporter said- "A woman called the Cheshire Cat killer by the police has killed many people in this city in the last 2 months. She is considered armed and extremely dangerous."_

 _The screen showed a picture of a woman in a green suit with a Cheshire Cat mask, carrying two sais._

 _Roy shut off the TV. He wished he could stop her. He made himself some noodles and started eating. He put the bowl in the kitchen and walked out._

 _He suddenly bumped into a chair and a bag fell from it. He realized it was Jade's. She had forgotten it here._

 _The contents of the bag came out as it fell and Roy's eyes widened in horror. He gasped._

 _The contents of Jade's bag were- A green suit, a Cheshire Cat mask and two sais._

* * *

Present Day

Wild Dog and Mister Terrific attacked a Chinese man as he stepped into his car.

Wild Dog threw him down and gave him a kick.

"James Wong!" said Mister Terrific.

"We want to have a chit-chat about your dead Triad friends", said Wild Dog.

"I had nothing to do with that", said Wong truthfully.

"We know", said Mister Terrific, "We want to know what is the chuchang."

"What?" asked Wong, confused.

"The depository", said Wild Dog, "The storage. Whatever."

Wong began, "Tobias Church-"

"Is dead", interrupted Wild Dog.

"Yeah", said Wong, "And he never got to spend the $100 million he got from the Amertek deal. That's the depository."

"His cash stash", concluded Wild Dog.

"Where is it?" asked Mister Terrific.

"I don't know", said Wong truthfully.

Wild Dog simply knocked him out and the two walked off.

* * *

"What is this place?" asked Quentin as he entered an old hideout with Daredevil, Green Arrow and Arsenal.

"Los Halcones money laundering facility", said Green Arrow, "The four of them are after the $100 million left behind by Church."

"You think Church's old buddies know where it is?" asked Quentin.

Green Arrow nodded. Daredevil said, "Wild Dog and Mister Terrific are staking out the Bertinellis, while Dinah and Spartan have eyes on the Bratva."

"I think the new girl needs a codename", said Quentin.

"Well", said Green Arrow, "I was thinking, when she's ready- Black Canary. That okay with you?"

"As long as she does Laurel proud", said Quentin after a moment.

"You think the four will show up here?" asked Arsenal.

"Yeah", said Daredevil just a second before they heard gunshots.

* * *

Warner and Cupid shot the men while China and Cheshire Cat sliced them.

"Everything's going as planned", said Warner.

"Think again", growled Green Arrow as he arrived and aimed an arrow, "You have failed this city!"

"Surrender now and we won't hurt you", said Daredevil.

"You won't", said Cheshire Cat before pointing at Arsenal and saying, "But he will."

Arsenal's eyes betrayed some emotion before he regained control and said, "Surrender now."

"You're under arrest", said Quentin as he pointed his gun at them, "Put your hands behind your head."

"I'm good", said Warner with a smirk, "I have to pay you back, you son of a bitch."

She aimed her gun at him but Green Arrow disarmed her with his arrow.

She took out another gun and ran up the stairs, firing. Quentin avoided the shots and followed her.

Arsenal leapt down and Cheshire Cat said, "Hello lover."

Arsenal fired but she dodged and ran another way with him following.

Daredevil and Green Arrow leapt down and engaged China White and Cupid.

Green Arrow dodged a blow from White's knives, grabbed her and pushed her off. Daredevil dodged a blow from Cupid's bow and threw her off with a flip kick.

"Aww", said Cupid mockingly in a flirty tone, "You're one hell of a Devil. I like devils. Wanna go out? Get a cup of coffee? Maybe do something more?"

"No", said Daredevil, "I'm good."

Cupid fired an arrow but he deflected with his club.

Arsenal pointed an arrow at Cheshire Cat and said, "Stop! Please, just come with me."

"Oh!" said Cheshire Cat angrily, "Did you sound like you care for me? Or were you lying again, Roy?"

"You were killing inncocent people, Jade", countered Arsenal, "I could not let that happen."

She threw a sai at him angrily but he dodged and she ran off. He tried to follow but she escaped.

Quentin followed Liza Warner and pointing his gun said, "Freeze!"

She turned around and said, "I let you take me in once. I won't make the same mistake again."

"You didn't think it was a mistake back then", argued Quentin.

"I didn't", she said, "Until one day I turned on the TV and saw that you were working with one of the worst terrorists ever- Damien Darhk."

"He threatened my daughter", revealed Quentin.

"And you did what you had to do", she said, "Why can't I do the same?"

"Because what you and I are doing is not the same", he shot back.

"We do what we do to survive", she said, "And if that means breaking a few laws, so be it."

She fired at him with her gun but he dodged while she escaped.

Daredevil ducked to avoid a kick by Cupid and pushed her away. She wasn't even remotely dangerous to him and the fact that she was now obsessing over him made her easier to deal with.

Green Arrow dodged China White's strikes and swept her feet from under her.

She got up and tried to strike but Daredevil blocked and kicked her away while Green Arrow smacked Cupid with the bow in a rotatory motion.

Suddenly, a SWAT team started descending upon them and the two women ran off.

"What're you doing?" yelled Green Arrow.

"You're letting them get away", said Daredevil.

"They're not our target", said the SWAT captain to Green Arrow, "You're under arrest for the murder of Detective William Malone."

He then said to Daredevil, "If you try to stop us, you'll be arrested too."

"You're making a big mistake", said Green Arrow.

"Put your bow down. You put that club down too", said the captain, "Or we'll light your asses up."

Suddenly, a sword protruded from the captain's chest and he fell down, dead.

It was a ninja of the Hand.

"Get out of here!" Daredevil yelled to the SWAT team.

They tried to fire at the ninja but he avoided. They were all hit by arrows from different directions and started dying. The remainder fired at the ninjas but they kept dodging.

"We need to get out of here", said Green Arrow.

A ninja fired at him but he fired back and the arrows were deflected harmlessly.

He smacked a ninja with his bow and swept another's feet from under him and knocked him out.

Daredevil dodged a flying kick from another and smacked his head with club, knocking him out. Another attacked but he blocked, kicked him on the knee and punched him out.

Green Arrow fired at a ninja's throat and he died. This Hand was far more than normal criminals so he had no problem in killing them.

He took out an arrow and ducked to avoid another ninja's sword before sweeping his feet from under him and stabbing him with the arrow.

Daredevil dodged a flip from a ninja and kicked another on the knee who was behind him. He smacked the one in the front away with the club and punched out the one behind him.

But they were too many. The two were soon overwhelmed. One grabbed Green Arrow from behind and another started kicking him repeatedly on the chest. More surrounded him and beat him down viciously.

Daredevil was grabbed by one and thrown to the ground. There, some ninjas started beating him viciously.

One of them said, "Kill Daredevil and capture Green Arrow."

One of the ninjas raised a blade to kill Daredevil. Suddenly, a woman in a red suit and a scarf to cover her face leapt down and slashed the man's head with her sword. He fell down, dead.

She turned and decaptitated another ninja. Arsenal arrived and fired at one from behind, getting him.

Quentin shot another from behind. The woman dodged another strike and sliced the ninja's throat. She kicked another one with so much strength that he was sent flying off into several others.

In a swift strike, she cut off the head of one who was beating Green Arrow. Another attacked but she stabbed him in the stomach and disemboweled him.

Another stuck but she dodged and cut off his hand. She stabbed him in the chest and let him fall. She sliced another one's leg and stabbed him in the chest, killing him.

She took off her scarf and spoke some familiar words with a familiar voice Daredevil had thought he would never hear again-

"Who wants to get the hell out of here?"

"Elektra!?" asked Daredevil in shock.

"Matthew!" she said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"I thought you were dead", he said.

"I was pulled in by that portal too", she said.

Green Arrow walked up to them and said, "We can catch up later."

He then turned around in a circle and his bow emitted flames and sparks. The ninjas were blinded and the five made their escape.

* * *

 **This was a good place to stop. Yes people. Elektra is still alive and kicking. Why she did not appear earlier will be told in the next chapter.**

 **I thought a lot about for a decent storyline to give Roy with Jade involved. This small story arc is all I could come up with.**

 **Now 5x14, 5x15 and 5x16 are all divided into two chapters. It's easier for me.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	20. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Honestly, I didn't think I would get this up until tomorrow.**

 **Thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for letting me use his Roy/Jade subplot from his story- Sara's Aberration. Honestly, I found what I was doing with them very underwhelming. I haven't read that story yet but I managed to find and read the Roy/Jade parts there to get a better understanding of what he had done with them. So once again, thank you to him. I am grateful to him.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Elektra was like that but what she has gone through has changed her in my story. So she is not very disrespectful now. But if you want some conflict between Elektra and someone, I have got some of it for the next 2 chapters. The reason I respectfully disagreed to do romance between Matt and Arrow girls was because I planned to bring her back at this point. She needs to settle her score with the Hand for turning her into their weapon. Plus, Matt/Elektra is my favorite relationship in the MCU. Oliver trusts Matt enough to let Elektra around. And let's not forget, she killed a bunch of ninjas to save him and Matt. These are not the ninjas who died. They are different ninjas of the same faction. They came for the final battle of The Defenders as reinforcements but by then the battle was done and the portal had opened.**

 **Warning- Some sexual content**

Chapter 20- Exposed

"How are you alive?" asked Matt in the Arrow Cave.

"Like I said", said Elektra, "The portal pulled me in too. But it dropped me off to a far off city."

"So why didn't you come around sooner?" asked Oliver.

"When I landed in the city, I was weakened. The Hand was dropped in that city too", she explained, "They captured me there. Somehow, I managed to escape. They tried to recapture me but I killed any ninja they sent after me. Then, for some reason, they stopped coming after me. I wondered why they did that. So then, I started following them instead. They wanted to get into this city for some reason. I also learnt that you were here and working with this city's vigilante- the Green Arrow. I thought I could stop them by myself. I wanted to have my revenge for what they did to me. But I couldn't stop them and I couldn't figure out what they were after. I arrived here 2 nights ago."

"Wow, Elektra", said Matt, "That's-"

"I know", said Elektra, "I'm sorry I let you believe I was dead for so long. I didn't want them to hurt you."

Matt knew she was speaking the truth. He could now hear her heartbeat again.

"You know I care about you", she said, "I'm once again sorry for causing you so much pain."

"You did cause me pain by letting me believe you were dead", said Matt, "But you are here now. I can't lose you again. After everything that's happened, I can't. So let's leave the past in the past and start over."

"I would like that too", said Elektra.

The two then kissed passionately right there.

"Get yourselves a room", commented Felicity.

"Okay", said Elektra, "Can I kill her?"

"Well", said Matt, "She does do some hacking stuff for us."

"So that's why she felt like the odd one out here", commented Elektra.

Oliver then gave her his hand and said, "I'm Oliver Queen. It's nice to meet you, Elektra. I wish it was under better circumstances. Matt spoke highly of you."

"Well", said Elektra in a flirty tone as she shook his hand, "I'm flattered by that. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Queen. Matthew usually likes working alone but I can see why he works with you."

She was then introduced to Roy, John and Felicity.

"Now", said Oliver, "The Hand and Prometheus will be dealt with when they show up. Right now, we need to focus on Warner, White, Cutter and Nguyen."

"Now", said Felicity, "What do you mean the police were after you?"

"They somehow found out about Billy", said Oliver.

"What're you talking about?" asked Quentin.

"Prometheus orchestrated things so Oliver would kill Billy Malone", explained John.

"What?" asked a shocked Quentin.

"He duct-taped Billy's mouth, duct-taped a weapon to his hand", explained Matt, "Put him in his suit and made him walk in front of Oliver."

Quentin was now disgusted at Prometheus for doing such things just to get back at a good man like Oliver Queen.

"DA Chase decided to cover it up", said Oliver.

"But somehow, they found out", said Quentin, "And now they want you for killing one of our own."

"I think someone leaked the info", said Elektra.

"Well", said Matt, "We do think Prometheus is someone close to us because he used the best of his ablity to conceal his identity from me."

"Being concealed by you", said Elektra in a flirty tone, "That's something I thought I would never see in any lifetime."

"This needs to be dealt with fast", said Roy, "They're getting closer to the money."

"I'll talk to Pike", said Quentin, "See if he stands down."

"I appreciate that", said Oliver, "But I will handle it."

"Why?" asked Quentin.

"Because I'm the Mayor", said Oliver.

"Mayor and ADA by day", commented Elektra, "Green Arrow and Daredevil by night. I really have seen everything."

* * *

"Lot of firepower in this room", said Pike as he entered the room, "What's going on?"

Oliver, Quentin, Adrian and Matt were standing in the room.

"We just have a couple of questions for you, captain", said Adrian.

"We heard the ACU attempted to apprehend Green Arrow last night", said Quentin, "Is that true?"

"100%", said Pike, "He's a person of interest in the murder of Detective Malone."

"Based on what evidence?" asked Matt.

"This was delivered to me yesterday", said Pike as he took out a report and gave it to Oliver who started opening it, "Open it. You'll see what I saw. The ME report for Billy Malone's autopsy. Cause of death was arrow consistent with the ones Green Arrow uses."

"This wasn't in the original examiner's report?" asked Oliver.

"That one said the cause of death was undetermined", said Pike, "I think we're looking at a cover-up."

"There are many people running around with bows and arrows these days", said Quentin, "I have heard that those ninjas that attacked the precinct use them too. Doesn't mean its Green Arrow."

"Like I said", said Pike, "The edgework isn't consistent with his arrows."

"Captain Pike", said Oliver, "I have it on good authority that Green Arrow wasn't responsible."

"On whose authority?" asked Pike.

"Right now", said Oliver, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Well then", said Pike, "I'm not at liberty to drop this. We're dealing with a cop-killer here. And we're also dealing with some huge organization. I mean, those men attacked the precinct. They also killed some of the SWAT team last night. If that's all, I've a lot of work to do. I'll keep you posted on the status of the investigations."

He walked out.

"I don't think we should panic just yet", said Adrian, "We don't even know if the report's legitimate."

"I think its safe to say it is", said Oliver.

"But who sent it to Pike?" asked Matt.

Oliver needed to talk to Matt and Quentin alone but it would be suspicious if he sent the DA away and not the ADA so he said, "Matt, Adrian. I'm sorry, could we have the room please?"

The two left. Matt would hear them anyway.

"This was Prometheus", he said.

"Isn't that paranoid?" asked Quentin, "I mean he's given you reason to-"

"The envelope that Pike gave me was postmarked from Opal City", said Oliver.

"So?" asked Quentin.

"Prometheus' mother is from Opal City", revealed Oliver.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that", said Quentin.

"Me and Matt went to see her", said Oliver, "This is Prometheus telling me he knows about that and he's pushing back because he knows I can't make a move with the ACU watching my every step as Green Arrow!"

"You can't just give up", said Quentin.

"I'm not planning to", said Oliver, "I'm gonna fight back."

* * *

Roy was sitting alone, lost in thought when Thea approached him.

"You okay?" she asked before noticing his expression and saying, "Right. Stupid question."

"I loved her", said Roy with teary eyes, "I mean I know who she is and what she's done but I still loved her. I now feel bad about sending her to prison. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, Roy", Thea assured him, "It doesn't. It makes you human. She may be an assasin for hire, but you didn't know that and you cared for her. Sometimes, we have to make hard choices for the good of everyone. Those choices affect us and everyone else we can't even imagine."

"Good words", said Roy, finally smiling, "Just like your brother."

Thea smiled at that.

* * *

Four criminals were getting into their car when one of them was smashed into it by Warner and shot dead.

"What's this?" said one of the men as he eyed the four women with lust, "4 hot chicks? Especially this one."

When he said that, he looked at Cupid's- stuff.

Suddenly, China White sliced his throat and he died painfully.

"Thank you", said Cupid.

"Anything for friends", said China White with a smile.

Cheshire Cat disemboweled one of the men with her sai while Cupid beat down the other one.

"We're looking for Tobias Church's rainy day account", said Warner.

"The Amertek money?" asked the man and when they nodded, he said, "I tell you where it is, you let me go?"

"No", said Warner, "You're gonna show us where it is."

"What about the Green Arrow and the Devil?" asked White.

"The ACU's all over their asses", said Warner, "We've got nothing to worry about."

"Good", said Cheshire Cat.

The four put him into the car and drove away as he told them the location.

* * *

Later, after a talk with Matt and Quentin, Oliver went to see Pike.

"Mr. Mayor", said Pike as he looked at him. "Do you have a minute for me?" asked Oliver.

"Of course", said Pike, "What can I do for you?"

"It's uh, its about the Green Arrow", said Oliver.

"Sir", said Pike, "We've been through this."

"I know", said Oliver, "And I told you that Green Arrow was not responsible for Billy. That's not entirely true."

"You got my attention", said Pike as he looked at him.

Oliver then told him the truth, mostly, "Prometheus manipulated Green Arrow into killing Malone by making it look like Malone was Prometheus. Rightly fearing a citywide panic, District Attorney Chase covered up the circumstances of Malone's death."

"How do you know this?" asked Pike.

"Green Arrow told me", said Oliver.

"You're in contact with the vigilantes", said Pike in realization.

"I'm the Mayor", said Oliver, "And whether we like it or not, the Green Arrow, the Devil and their team are the auxillary law enforcement."

"Leaving where I agree with that aside", said Pike, "Why should I believe what he says?"

"Because you know as well as I do what he has done for the city", said Oliver, "And what's the simpler answer? That he suddenly became a cop-killer or that he was manipulated by a psyychopath who had all of us, you included, running in circles for months?"

"He still killed Malone", pointed out Pike.

"I know", said Oliver, "And that's something he's gonna have to live with for the rest of his life. All I'm asking you is that you don't let him stop from becoming the hero this city needs him to be."

"I don't know, Mr. Mayor", said Pike after exhaling, "I'm gonna think about it."

"Thank you for your time", said Oliver gratefully.

As he walked out, Felicity told him that she had a location on Enzo Ross, the man whom the four ladies had taken.

* * *

"We got the money, honey", said Cupid as she kissed the money in her hand. The four women had found the money finally.

"Take what you can carry", said Liza Warner, "We'll come back for the rest."

The four women walked out with bags of money. Suddenly, sonic waves knocked them down.

The four looked up. It was Dinah Drake, wearing Laurel's old Black Canary mask with a bo-staff in her hand.

She leapt down, ready to fight them. The four looked to the other side. Daredevil, Green Arrow, Elektra with her scarf on, Arsenal and Quentin were blocking their way.

Cheshire Cat ran to the other side while Arsenal tried to follow. A shot from Spartan beside her stopped her.

"You did all of this for money?" asked Quentin with disgust, "So what, you could go to the Caymans?"

"You think we did this for a vacation?" asked Warner, "We're taking over. We're taking back the city."

"Yeah", said Spartan mockingly, "You and what army?"

"This one", said Warner as many cars stopped in front of them. Many armed thugs got out of the vans.

"It's amazing the loyalty money can buy", gloated Warner before ordering the men, "Kill them all!"

The men fired at them while Spartan and Wild Dog fired back. Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow that took down one group of them. Another took down another group.

Arsenal blocked a strike by Cheshire Cat and flipped to avoid another one.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Like I said", said Arsenal, "You were killing innocent people, Jade. I couldn't let that happen?"

"What about our baby being born in prison?" asked Cheshire Cat as tears flowed down her eyes, "That's something you let happen."

"What?" asked Arsenal. He was sure he had misheard.

"Yes, Roy", she said with tears, "I was pregnant when you put me in. I gave birth to our daughter last month in a prison. They took her away from me and put her in some foster home I don't know about. But you don't care, do you?"

Arsenal was too shocked to respond. She kicked him on the knee and flipped him down.

Daredevil flipped a man down and knocked him out while Elektra kicked a man away and swept another's feet from under him before knocking him out.

Wild Dog and Mister Terrific engaged the other men.

Green Arrow notched another arrow, ready to fire.

* * *

Many Months Ago, Hub City

 _Roy was wearing red clothes with a red hood and a red mask. He had made a bow and some arrows for himself. He fired an arrow at Cheshire Cat's sai from a side before she could kill her victim._

 _She turned to him and he said, "Jade Nguyen. You have failed this city."_

 _"And you're going to stop me I suppose", she said with a smirk._

 _She charged at him but he leapt to avoid her sai before kicking her away. He tried to punch but she grabbed his hand and slashed it with the sai a little before he punched her with his other hand._

 _The two punched each other at the same time so hard that her mask and his hood came off._

* * *

Present Day, Star City

Arsenal blocked a blow from her before smacking her with the bow in a rotatory motion.

Daredevil blocked a blow from Cupid before kicking her away.

"You know", she said, "We could stop fighting and start dating, handsome devil."

She was kicked on the knee by Elektra who said, "I'm the only one who can date him."

She then knocked her out while Daredevil smirked. The two fought the other men.

Dinah fought China White. She blocked some blows from her knives with her bo-staff but White was a better fighter. She swept her feet from under her and tried to pin her down with her own bo-staff.

Dinah screamed and unleashed her sonic waves which sent White flying off. She got up and tried to run but Green Arrow slid in the way and flipped her to the ground.

Arsenal flipped back to avoid another strike from Cheshire Cat and tried to hit her with the bow but she dodged.

* * *

Many Months Ago, Hub City

 _The hood was down so Jade recognized who this was._

 _"Jason?" she said._

 _"Jade", he said, "I'm sorry. I can't let you do this."_

 _"I thought you cared for me", she said with tears in her eyes._

 _"I do", said Roy, "But I care for innocents too."_

 _Jade looked really hurt. She ran at Roy but he dodged and smacked her with his bow. He swept her feet from under her and manged to knock her out._

* * *

Present Day, Star City

Cheshire Cat threw one of her sais but he deflected with his bow.

She attacked with the other but he blocked and said tearfully, "I'm sorry."

"No", she said tearfully, "You're not."

She tried to kick him but he leapt back to avoid. He then flipped behind her and smacked her with his bow on her head, finally knocking her out.

White tried to hit Green Arrow but he blocked all her strikes, grabbed her by the back of her collar and flipped her to the ground.

As she got up, the police arrived.

With a smirk, she said, "I'm gonna enjoy watching them take you down."

There was a gunshot and she fell down, unconscious. Pike had shot her non-fatally.

The police rounded up all the men along with Warner, White, Cutter and Nguyen.

"Thank you", said Green Arrow to Pike.

"Happy to help", said Pike, "Considering that the Mayor vouched for you."

"I'm sorry about Malone", said Green Arrow, "It's something I'm gonna have to live with for the rest of my life."

As he walked off, Pike said, "Funny. The Mayor said something like that too."

* * *

Many Months Ago, Hub City

 _A cop walked out of the precinct and saw a tied up Jade Nguyen, the Cheshire Cat mask and the sais kept on the ground near her._

 _On a nearby rooftop, Arsenal watched the scene and walked off._

* * *

Present Day, Star City

Matt gave Roy a file with a grim face and said, "She was speaking the truth."

Roy fell on a chair, shock and guilt written all over his face. He read the file and the self-loathing just increased.

"Oh, my God!" he said, "I let my daughter be born in a prison. And now she's in a foster home."

"It wasn't your fault, Roy", said Matt, "You didn't know."

"What will I do now?" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I will help you get her back", promised Matt.

"You will?" asked Roy.

"Yes, Roy. I will", said Matt, "You deserve to be with your daughter after everything you've been through. But just a question. If you knew she was pregnant when you found out she was a killer, would you have let her walk free?"

Roy opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out.

"You're only human, Roy, like everyone", said Matt, "I will help you."

"Thank you", said Roy, "I appreciate it."

* * *

Roy later sat down to talk to Jade who was in cuffs on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry, Jade", he said truthfully, "I wish things could have been different."

"No you don't", she said angrily.

"What's her name?" asked Roy softly.

"Lian", she said softly, "It's Lian."

"Lian", said Roy, "That's a beautiful name."

Jade looked very sad.

"I'm sorry, Jade", said Roy again truthfully, "I lied to you about who I was and many other things but I never lied about how I felt about you. I loved you and a part of me always will."

"You know", said Jade, "I didn't lie about how I felt about you either. I do love you."

"I'm going to find her, I promise", said Roy, "And when I do, I'll bring her here to visit."

"You will?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes", said Roy truthfully, "You may be an assassin but you're her mother and you love her. She deserves to know that."

Some tears fell down her eyes but Roy quickly wiped them with his hand and said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye", she said too with a weak smile.

Roy got up and walked off, determined to find their daughter.

* * *

Oliver called up Susan to his office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah", he said, "About before- when you asked me if I was the Green Arrow, I am."

"What?" she asked.

"In that moment, I panicked", said Oliver, "But I know you are a good woman, Susan. If you were going to expose me, you wouldn't ask."

"At first, I was just curious", said Susan truthfully, "But then I realized how good you actually are and what you have done for this city. So don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you", said Oliver and then he kissed her.

* * *

"So, uh, Oliver tells me he wants you to be the new Black Canary", Quentin said to Dinah who was in her police uniform.

"Oh, not yet", said Dinah respectfully, "I'm not ready to take your daughter's place. I don't want to dishonor her memory."

"Laurel didn't want someone to take her place", said Quentin, "Laurel wanted somebody to carry on in her place."

He then walked off, leaving Dinah in thought.

* * *

"A nice place you have", said Elektra as she looked around at Matt's house.

"Right", said Matt, "The Mayor made sure I got this place."

"You have done good work for him and with him", she said, "So I'm not surprised."

"So we can order something, I guess?" said Matt.

"We could", said Elektra with a flirty smile, "Or- we could do better things."

The two then started kissing each other hungrily and Elektra quickly backed him up against the wall as she ripped off his shirt. He put her down and slowly took off her shirt too as they continued kissing.

* * *

Roy was alone in his house, in deep thought.

There was a knock on the door and the person said, "It's Thea."

"Oh!" said Roy and quickly opened.

Thea came in and said, "How are you?"

"Well", said Roy, "Definitenly not fine."

"I heard about what happened with Jade and your baby", said Thea truthfully, "I'm sorry."

"I will find her", said Roy with determination.

"I know you will", she said, "She needs to know that her dad is such an amazing guy."

"Thank you", said Roy with a smile.

"Though you did steal my purse first to get to this phase in your life", she teased with a chuckle and they both laughed.

"You know, Thea", said Roy as his face moved closer to hers, "I do appreciate how much you care for me."

And before they knew it, their lips were locked and he quickly lowered her on the bed as she took off her shirt. He took off his shirt and positioned himself on top of her.

* * *

Next day, Adrian Chase walked into Oliver's office and said, "We have a problem."

"Adrian", said Oliver, "Just once, I'm gonna need you to walk into my office and not say that."

"I'm serious", said Adrian with a grim face, "I just got a heads-up on something, and I think its something you need to get out in front of."

Matt walked in and said, "Mr. Mayor, please turn on the TV."

Oliver turned it on and the three watched as the reporter said, "Reports have recently surfaced that there has been a major cover-up relating to the murder of ACU Detective William Malone. According to our sources, the mayor's office ordered the falsification of autopsy reports to protect the identity of Detective Malone's killer. If any of these allegations prove true, it would constitute a gross overstep of the Mayor's authority, one that is likely to trigger impeachment proceedings led by the Mayor's political-"

Oliver turned off the TV and turning to Adrian and Matt said, "Well, you undersold this. This isn't a problem. This might be the end of my administration."

* * *

 **Once again, thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen. I couldn't have done justice to the Roy/Jade subplot the way he did because at the end of the day, he is a far better and more experienced author than I am. But there is some decent payoff for this subplot in the end. So yeah, 5x14 is done finally. I already said I'm not good at romance so if the Matt/Elektra and Roy/Thea stuff felt weird, I'm sorry. But our heroes needed a moment of reprieve before Prometheus and the Hand cause more problems.**

 **Dinah just said that she doesn't want to dishonor Laurel's memory so you know she is far better than the actual Dinah.**

 **Now the next two chapters which will cover 5x15 have around 2-3 surprises. I'm not talking about the Prometheus reveal as you already know who he is. But some other surprises which I hope you all like.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	21. Impeached

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **So yeah, 2-3 surprises in this chapter and the next. Some of you might have seen them coming but I think you will like them nonetheless.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: The conflict between Elektra and some people got moved to 5x16 due to several reasons. It makes more sense there.**

Chapter 21- Impeached

"When did you learn the Green Arrow killed Detective Malone?" asked one reporter among the many who had surrounded Oliver as he was walking into the building with Thea, Quentin and some bodyguards, including Dinah.

"Why did you protect the Green Arrow?" asked another reporter.

"There is no comment for now", said Quentin to the reporters, "But we will have something for you shortly. Thanks."

As they went inside, Thea said, "I called in every favor that I could. I still don't know how this got leaked."

"We know how this got leaked", said Oliver as all bodyguards except Dinah walked off, "It was Prometheus. He sent the ACU after me as the Green Arrow and now he is coming after me as the Mayor."

The four then stood in his office.

"Something he set you up for in the first place", said Thea.

"Nobody's saying the guy isn't smart", said Quentin.

"We're just gonna have to be smarter", said Dinah, "What's the plan, boss?"

"We don't have a plan yet", said Oliver, "But if we lose this office, then Prometheus has won."

"I just realized", said Dinah, "Am I allowed to be in here?"

"The detail usually stands outside", said Thea.

"Better go blend in", said Dinah as she walked out.

"Well", said Thea, "On the political front, I think the plan should be to deny, deflect and obfusticate."

"That's just gonna confuse the people", said Quentin.

"Yeah", said Thea, "But that's the point."

"How about we tell the truth?" said Oliver and after noticing Thea's gaze said, "A version of the truth. That the Green Arrow is a good guy and I gave him the benefit of the doubt."

"You know what? It worked with Pike", said Quentin, "I'll tell the vultures you're gonna be making a statement."

As he walked out, Thea asked, "Do you want me to write a draft for you?"

"No, thanks", said Oliver, "I'll write it myself."

There was a knock on the door and in came Adrian and Matt.

"Yes- Adrian, Matt", said Oliver.

Adrian showed them a paper. "What's this?" asked Oliver.

"My letter of resignation in which I take sole responsibility for the cover-up. Murdock here is temporary DA in my absence."

"I tried to talk Mr. Chase out of it", said Matt.

"No", said Oliver to Adrian.

"The cover-up was my idea", pointed out Adrian.

"And I approved it", pointed out Oliver, "I'm the Mayor."

"And if this impeachment proceeding goes the way it will", said Adrian, "Not for long."

The five of them then sat down to discuss what to do about the matter.

Adrian then explained, "The council has broad powers to run impeachment hearings as it sees fit."

"It calls its own witnesses, enters its own evidence", said Matt.

"They call a vote, majority rules", finished Adrian.

"Can't Oliver defend himself?" asked Thea.

"This is not a criminal trial", said Matt grimly.

"The council needs a pound of flesh", said Adrian, "And I'm volunteering. There isn't much to lose here as you have a good replacement in Mr. Murdock here."

"You don't need to volunteer, Mr. Chase", said Matt.

"I've already said no to that", said Oliver.

"Yeah", said Adrian, "I'm persistent."

"I have a better idea", said Oliver, "Be my lawyers. Both of you."

Adrian Chase tried to protest, "Mr. Mayor-"

"It's Oliver", said Oliver, "And I'm not your boss anymore. I'm your client."

* * *

Later, Elektra, Roy and Felicity watched the news in the Arrow Cave.

The reporter said, "News of the cover-up sent shockwaves throught City Hall, forcing Council members into enacting a rarely used impeachment clause. Mayor Oliver Queen's adminstration might be over."

The elevator opened and Oliver walked in.

"That woman never reports good news", said Felicity.

"Yeah", said Roy in agreement, "I have seen her reporting bad news since 2012."

"Must be tiring", commented Elektra, "Watching the same face again and again on a certain channel."

"It'll all work out", said Oliver, "Just waiting for my hearing."

"I don't remember you being this optimistic", said Roy.

"That's his new mojo", said Felicity.

"Where's Matthew?" asked Elektra.

"He's representing me", revealed Oliver, "Him and Chase both. So they're working on it. Because of those two, I'll beat this. How's the extraction of data from Prometheus' mother's house going?"

"The sniffer extracts one petabyte of data at a time", said Felicity, "So its like looking for a needle in a large haystack. But Curtis and I are working on it."

"Good", said Oliver.

"I think you will beat this, Oliver", said Elektra, "Matthew is a capable man."

"I know", said Oliver, "Which is why I trust him."

* * *

In a rundown apartment, another person was watching the news report of Oliver Queen's impeachment. It was Vigilante.

He now believed Oliver Queen was a corrupt Mayor for covering up the circumstances of Malone's death so he was going to kill him.

He was preparing his gun to take down Oliver. He aimed it at the screen which was showing Oliver's face.

"Bang!"

* * *

A reporter reported live in City Hall, "This marks only the 2nd time in the 148-year history of this city that a Mayor has faced impeachment. In 1898, Mayor Prescott was removed from office. We will see what fate awaits Mayor Queen who is now stepping into the building."

Oliver walked into the building, flanked by Dinah. Adrian and Matt were there too.

Oliver saw Susan at a corner.

"Susan!" he said, "What're you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Oliver", she said, "You'll do fine. I'm on your side."

She then gave him a quick kiss as encouragement.

"Thank you", said Oliver.

* * *

The trial now began.

Oliver was sitting on his alloted place with Adrian next to him and Matt next to him.

"So what do you think Oliver's chances are?" Thea asked Adrian and Matt.

Councilman Kullens banged the hammer on the table and said, "Come to order."

"We're about to find out", whispered Adrian.

"Hopefully, more than 10%", said Matt, "Because right now, they are less than that."

Kullens then spoke, "We recently learned that Detective William Malone was murdered by the vigilante known as the Green Arrow. It appears that the Mayor knew some time ago and actively worked to hide the fact, even from the SCPD. Today, the Council considers two grave questions- did Oliver Queen's actions violate the oath he took faithfully to serve Star City, and should he therefore be removed as Mayor?"

Later, the Medical Examiner testified, "My autopsy showed that mortal injury on the deceased was consistent with the edging of the arrow heads used by the Green Arrow."

"I have your original cause-of-death report", said Kullens as he held the report for everyone to see, "In which you conclude that the Green Arrow killed Malone, but it was never included in the case file. Why is that?"

The Medical Examiner said, "The DA came to me, and-"

"You're referring to Adrian Chase?" interrupted Councilwoman Pollard.

"That's correct", said the Medical Examiner, "He instructed me to revise the report to indicate that the Throwing Star killer was responsible."

"This isn't going well for any of you", whispered Matt.

"This report", said Kullens as he held it in front of them, "And you went ahead and signed it, and passed it to the police, even though you knew it was fake. Is that the case?"

"Yes", said the Medical Examiner.

"Why?" asked Kullens, "Did Mr. Chase threaten you?"

"He didn't have to", she said, "He said the request came from the Mayor himself."

Oliver winced. Adrian's face was an emotionless mask. Matt was very tense.

Later, Pike testified, "He told me the Green Arrow killed the Mayor."

"Did he say why?" asked another Councilwoman Pollard.

"He said that the Throwing Star killer, a man we've been calling Prometheus, manipulated him", said Pike.

"Did he say why this Prometheus would want to orchestrate Detective Malone's murder?" asked Pollard.

"No", said Pike.

"Standing here today, do you believe what Mr. Queen has told you?" she asked.

"Honestly", said Pike, "I'm not sure. He's clearly determined to protect the Green Arrow for his own purposes. The question here is why."

* * *

Later- Oliver, Quentin, Adrian, Matt and Thea walked out of the building. This wasn't going in their favor at all.

"Who's most in our corner?" asked Oliver.

"Pollard", said Quentin, "Believe it or not."

"That's not surprising", said Oliver, "She can't call in the marker I owe her for helping with the gun reform if I'm impeached."

"Matthew!" said Adrian, "Touch base with her."

"Yes, Mr. Chase", said Matt, "I'll see if she testifies in his defense."

As he walked off, Oliver got into the car with Thea and Quentin and Adrian gave him a nod. Oliver nodded back as a bodyguard closed the car door and it went off.

"Well", said Thea, "This is bad."

"This is beyond bad", said Oliver.

"What do we do now?" asked Quentin.

"At this rate", said Thea, "We will have to sacrifice a scapegoat and there are only four- You, Adrian, Malone or-"

"Green Arrow", finished Oliver.

Vigilante appeared in front of the car and started firing.

"Hold on!" said Dinah to the driver. She was sitting next to him. The car flipped and fell down.

Vigilante walked towards the toppled car and said, "My target's the Mayor and his corruption. He surrenders and I'll let the rest of you live."

The front door opened and Dinah leapt out. She screamed and the sonic waves threw Vigilante away. He crashed against a car and fell down.

Oliver, Thea and Quentin were all wounded. Oliver's head was bleeding. Thea had a gash on the right side of her face while Quentin was limping.

The three crawled out of the car and Oliver said to Thea, "Hey, hey! Get to safety!"

As she walked away, Oliver said, "Quentin! The driver!"

Quentin limped towards the front seat to get the driver.

Vigilante looked at Dinah and threw a bola at her. Before she could react, it wrapped around her legs and she fell down, unable to move.

Thea arrived and pushed Vigilante to the ground. He tried to attack but she put him in a chokehold. But the crash had weakened her so he grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her away.

Oliver stepped up and said, "You want me? Come on!"

Vigilante took out another gun and fired but Oliver jumped to the other side of the car to save himself. Sirens blared and police vans arrived.

"Lucky you", said Vigilante, "You get one more day."

* * *

Later, the police questioned Thea while the driver was given some medical attention.

Oliver's head was being treated by a medical worker.

"I appreciate what you're doing", said Oliver to him, "But I'm fine."

"Mr. Mayor, with all due respect", said the man, "Your head's bleeding and our concussion protocol's even stricter than the NFL's."

"Well", said Oliver, "I'm the Mayor so I'm suspending it."

The man walked off as Quentin approached him and said, "The driver's fine. He took a hit to the shoulder and he's got a bump on the head, but he's fine. And before you ask, he didn't see you go all Bruce Lee back there."

"Where's Dinah?" asked Oliver.

"She's doing her job", said Quentin, "Working the scene."

"All right", said Oliver, "I got to get to the bunker."

He tried to get up but Quentin put him back down gently and said, "Easy."

Adrian and Matt walked up to them.

"He knows about the concussion protocol, right?" Adrian asked Quentin.

"Yeah, so I've heard", said Oliver.

"This was Vigilante?" asked Matt just to be sure.

"Yeah", said Oliver, "Because of the impeachment hearing, I'm a criminal."

"You all right?" Adrian asked Quentin.

"I've never been better", said Quentin and walked off.

"So I had the Unis keep the press out of the cordon", said Adrian.

"You don't want them snapping shots of you in the ambulance", said Matt.

"Yeah, no ambulance", said Oliver, "I'm tougher than I look. I got to get back the office."

"No you don't", said Matt.

"While under the threat of impeachment, you can't exactly amend bylaws", said Adrian, "So the concussion protocol, it's a thing."

"It's okay Ollie", said Thea as she walked up to him, "I'll go back to the office and tell everyone we're working overtime. Plus, I'm never getting into a limo with you again."

She then walked off.

* * *

Later, Oliver was sitting on the hospital bed while Dr. Schwartz examined him.

The reporter on the TV said, "In the wake of the attack, Councilman Kullens has called a brief recess to the impeachment hearing. If the Mayor is medically cleared, the Council will vote tomorrow."

"Sounds like you need a note from your doctor, Mr. Mayor", said Dr. Schwartz.

"This is ridiculous", protested Oliver, "I know what a real injury feels like."

"Well", said Dr. Schwartz, "I can only imagine, given your other job."

The previous year, Green Arrow had brought a mortally wounded Laurel Lance/Black Canary to Dr. Schwartz. She had not been able to save her life, but she had known that Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow since then.

"You're right", she said, "Your CAT scan is clear."

Oliver tried to get up but she said, "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. Look, I cannot discharge you without a few more hours of observation."

Oliver tried to protest, "Dr. Schwartz-"

"People can withstand only so much strain", said Dr. Schwartz, "And being both- the Mayor and the Green Arrow, its unsustainable."

"I assure you, Dr. Schwartz", said Oliver, "My body can handle it."

"I'm not talking about your body", she said as she pointed to her head, "I'm talking about this. The mind needs rest or at least someone to take your thoughts off the evil you face each day."

"Dr. Schwartz", said Oliver, "Are you prescribing me a girlfriend?"

"Or just a friend", she said.

"And if my friend has two jobs like me?" asked Oliver with a chuckle.

With a sigh, Dr. Schwartz said, "Then God help you both."

* * *

Dinah was still investigating the scene with several other cops. The others hadn't been able to find anything useful.

As Dinah used her torch to illuminate the ground, she saw a piece of Vigilante's visor. She realized that her sonic scream had broken a piece of it.

She picked it up and put it back in her pocket. Nobody noticed.

She contacted Felicity via comm and said, "I've got something."

"What have you got?" she asked.

"When my sonic scream hit Vigilante", she said, "It broke a piece of his visor. Looks like its lined to some kind of circuitry."

"That's good", said Felicity, "Maybe I can find out where he bought it from."

"I can do one better", said Curtis as he walked up to them, "My T-spheres can track the tech to their individual owner."

"Except it won't be ready till the iPhone 16 is released", said Rene.

"Why don't you straight up say "it will take a long time to get it ready?"" said Elektra to him in an annoyed tone.

"What's a T-sphere?" asked Dinah.

"Curtis' balls", said Rene which caused Felicity to chuckle and even Elektra gave a smirk.

"They're something really fascinating of my own invention", said Curtis, "I realized that Quantum computation could be used to harness the-"

"Forget I asked", said Dinah who did not understand the science much, "I'll bring you the visor, ok?"

"Copy that", said Elektra.

Dinah cut the call and turned to see Adrian looking at her. She was frightened as she thought he had heard everything.

"Personal call?" he asked, which caused her to relax as this meant he hadn't heard a thing.

"Uh, yeah", she said, "I had a family emergency. I'm sorry."

"Don't be", said Adrian sympathetically, "Family's important."

Looking at the piece of the visor in her hand, he asked, "Hey, why don't I log that in for you so you can handle your emergency?"

Looking at her conflicted expression, he said, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of it."

He then took the visor piece from her hand and walked past her. He stopped for a moment and said, "I hope everything is okay with your family."

He then walked off. From a distance, Matt heard the entire thing and felt uneasy. He knew Adrian Chase was a smart man. Maybe he suspected something.

* * *

Vigilante was walking around on a rooftop, gun in hand. He suddenly heard a whooshing sound. Reacting in time, he turned and caught a shuriken before it hit him on the face.

"Oliver Queen is mine", said Prometheus to him as he stood not far from him.

"Not if I kill him first", said Vigilante and fired at him. Prometheus ran from there and hid in the shadows.

As Vigilante moved towards where he believed Prometheus was hidden, another shuriken hit him from behind and he howled in pain.

He then looked around, wondering where Prometheus was.

"You killed some of my men", said a man with a different accent.

Vigilante turned around to see a Japanese man looking at him. The man had a tonfa in his hand. He walked menacingly towards him.

Vigilante fired but he flipped to avoid all the shots.

"So you're joining the game too?", asked Prometheus as he emerged from his hiding place.

"You want to kill him too?" the Japanese man asked him.

"Yes", said Prometheus.

"Why?" he asked.

"He tried to kill my target", said Prometheus.

"So you're on my side?" asked the man.

"No", said Prometheus as the man looked at him in confusion, "Because you tried to go after my target too."

The Japanese man ran at Vigilante, grabbed his gun and punched him hard, making him stagger.

Prometheus leapt down to fight. He kicked Vigilante and he staggered back towards the Japanese man.

The man punched him again and he staggered towards Prometheus who punched him back at the man. The man gave him a flip kick and he staggered back towards Prometheus who swept his feet from under him and punched him hard.

Vigilante got up and tried to attack him but Prometheus grabbed him by the neck.

He then dragged him to the edge and threw him off. Vigilante managed to escape. Prometheus took out his sword and turned in time to block a strike from the Japanese man.

The man punched him on the face and he staggered back. As the man ran at him, he kicked him on the knee and he staggered too.

The man tried to hit him again but he flipped back to avoid and threw a shuriken which he deflected with his tonfa. He threw a small arrowhead at Prometheus who deflected it with his sword.

The two then clashed with their weapons for a while before the man swept Prometheus' feet from under him but before he could strike again, Prometheus grabbed him by his legs and threw him down too.

The two got up at the same time and Prometheus asked him, "Why are you after the Green Arrow?"

"He is the only one who can tell us where the thing we want is", said the man.

"I know what you want, Murakami", said Prometheus and the man's eyes widened in shock.

"How?" he asked.

"I have been looking into you all ever since you were in Bludhaven", said Prometheus, "I know what you all want."

"Will you tell us where it is?" asked Murakami.

"I can do one better", said Prometheus, "I can take you there but I need your help myself."

"We will if you can take us there", said Murakami.

"You are not at the top of this Hand as you call your group", said Prometheus, "That old woman called Gao is at the top. Come with her to the rundown apartment two blocks from yours tomorrow night and I will offer you a deal."

"Fine!" said Murakami, "If we accept it, then don't go back on your word."

"I won't", said Prometheus. Murakami then went away.

Prometheus then turned away and took off his hood, followed by his mask.

He then took out his cell phone and called the cops. As the cop on the other end picked up, Prometheus panted and started speaking, "Yes! I would like to report a sighting of Vigilante. This is District Attorney Adrian Chase."

* * *

 **One half of 5x15 done. So you got one surprise which is Murakami joining the fight between Prometheus and Vigilante.**

 **By the way, did you find the fight funny? I mean, its like Prometheus and Murakami were playing a game of catch with Vigilante instead of a ball.**

 **Honestly, lifetimes of experience do not mean much in either MCU or Arrowverse. Characters like Murakami and Nyssa are huge proof of that.**

 **That Scimitar flashback from Chapter 17 will be continued in the next chapter.**

 **Now what does the Hand want? Only Adrian Chase knows what they want. We'll find out in the next chapter which has a little more action.**

 **By the way, if any of you are familiar with LOTR, then I have written a one-shot crack fic based on a certain LOTR meme. If you want, you can read it and give your opinion.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	22. Lethal Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

Chapter 22- Lethal Alliance

"Some days", said Pike as he walked with Adrian and Matt, "I can't help but feel that the city is collapsing on itself and we're just delaying the inevitable."

"No", said Adrian, "We're preventing it. We're the good guys. Don't you forget that, Pike."

"It's whac-a-mole", said Pike, "We got Prometheus, Vigilante, that cult that broke into the precinct, and the one wild card I thought was on our side just murdered a cop."

"I don't think so", said Matt, "He got played. And let's not forget, the new vigilante, the Devil is on our side."

"I don't know about any of that", said Pike honestly, "Who knows even he will go crazy someday? He even has 'Devil' as a vigilante name. What I do know is that the next Mayor owes me a raise."

"Yeah", said Adrian, "I will put in a word with Mayor Queen. He hasn't been removed from office yet."

While the two were talking to Pike, Adrian discreetly took out the piece of Vigilante's visor from his pocket and put it on Dinah's table without Pike noticing. She took the visor and quickly put it in her pocket.

Matt too was aware of that.

* * *

Curtis analyzed the piece of Vigilante's visor and said, "The magnetic resonance frequencies within Vigilante's tech are now communicating with my T-spheres."

"So you'll locate him with this?" asked Elektra.

"Hopefully", said Curtis.

"Let's hope for the best", said Roy.

Elektra, Roy, John, Dinah and Felicity got out of the way while Rene walked away to distance with the visor-piece in his hand. Curtis activated the T-sphere and a blue beam came out of it and managed to be in line with the visor-piece.

Rene moved around with it but the beam was on it.

"It's working", said an excited Felicity, "The T-sphere is picking up the signal from the visor-piece."

"Yeah", said Rene, "But the other one is still wonky."

"No, no", said Curtis, "It's not. It's actually working on locating the rest of the visor."

"Then let's take down the S.O.B.", said Dinah.

"That's the best thing I can do", said Elektra.

"Without Oliver?" asked Curtis.

"Matt and Elektra won't stay forever", pointed out Felicity, "If Vigilante gets to Oliver, we will be doing this without Oliver permanently."

"Suit up!" said Roy.

Everyone went to suit up. Curtis tried to run to a corner to suit up but Felicity grabbed him and pointing to the T-spheres said, "Don't forget your balls."

"They're T-spheres", said Curtis awkwardly as he picked them up, "Please don't call them my balls."

* * *

Oliver looked out of the window of his office. The door opened and in came Adrian and Matt.

"You two speak with Pollard?" asked Oliver.

"She won't call you to testify without Kullens' blessing", said Adrian.

"We're not gonna get that", said Oliver with a grim face.

"And the Council hearing directly from you is one of two ways I can see us winning this thing", said Matt.

"What's the second way?" asked Oliver.

"You're not gonna like it", said Adrian.

"Does it involve a sacrificial lamb?" asked Oliver.

"As a matter of fact", said Matt, "It does."

"Either me or Detective Malone", said Adrian, "Oliver, this impeachment is about punishing someone and if you don't offer up a name, it will be the last time you're looking out that window."

Oliver slowly walked towards the window and said, "If the Council doesn't let me testify, I'm gonna have to take my case directly to the public."

"A press conference?" asked Matt.

"Yeah", said Oliver, "A press conference."

"Mind filling us in on who you're throwing under the bus?" asked Adrian.

After a moment, Oliver said, "The Green Arrow."

* * *

Later, Oliver sighed and decided to walk out towards the podium where the entire press was waiting for him to deliver his statement.

Quentin, Adrian, Matt, Thea and Dinah all stood by him for support. They all nodded at him and he started walking towards the podium.

* * *

The others stopped their car in front of a building where the visor had been tracked to.

"This is bad", said Felicity.

"Why's that?" asked John.

"The building you stopped in front of", said Felicity, "Well, City Hall is located directly behind it, offering perfect line of sight to where Oliver is giving his speech."

"It's Vigilante's book depository", said Rene.

"Felicity", said Roy, "We need you to check the blueprints."

"Yeah", said Felicity, "Already on it. The sixth floor is under renovation- Dollars to doughnuts-"

"That's where he'll be", said John.

They all got out of the car.

* * *

A guard was walking around in the building, torch in hand. Suddenly, he was hit by a tranq dart on the neck and fell down, unconscious.

Vigilante walked past him, a bag in his hand.

He unzipped the bag and took out a stand. He mounted a big gun on the stand and started aiming at Oliver, waiting for him to come out.

* * *

Oliver was still inside. Dinah's cell phone rang and she picked up.

"Yep?" she said as she walked to a corner, "I'm listening. All right. Copy that."

Oliver was close to the door and Dinah walked to him and whispered, "Vigilante is across the street, sixth floor, and he will take you out as soon as you walk out in the open."

"Is the team on site?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah", said Dinah.

"Then it'll be fine", said Oliver.

"I hope it is", muttered Matt. He believed in Elektra and knew that with her, Vigilante would be no match for the team at all.

Oliver walked out, flanked by Quentin, Adrian, Matt, Thea, Dinah and two bodyguards.

The reporters looked at him. Among them was Susan who gave him a smile of encouragement.

* * *

Arsenal, Spartan, Wild Dog and Mister Terrific were in the building, trying to locate Vigilante. Mister Terrific was using his T-sphere to track down the visor.

None of them noticed that Vigilante had placed a device there and it alerted him to their presence.

* * *

"Evening, everyone", said Oliver as he started speaking, "I'd like to thank the City Council for conducting these hearings with honesty and integrity. I simply wish that I could have done the same with regards to the Green Arrow's…. murder of Detective William Malone."

* * *

Arsenal, Spartan, Wild Dog and Mister Terrific reached the site where Vigilante's gun was mounted but he wasn't there. At that moment, the T-sphere's beam pointed in another direction.

"Terrific, where is he?" asked Spartan.

"This way, come on!" he said as he lead them to where the beam was pointing.

The beam then pointed towards a door. Suddenly, shots rang out and bullets came through the door.

The four dropped to the ground to protect themselves. The door opened and Vigilante walked out. The T-sphere rolled very close to him.

Mister Terrific laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Vigilante.

"I think I just found a new use for my T-sphere", said Mister Terrific.

"Your what?" asked a confused Vigilante. At that moment, it exploded and sent him flying off. Mister Terrific had finally gotten even with him for holding him at gunpoint.

* * *

"When I took the oath of office", said Oliver, "I promised to be honest and forthright. I never wanted to be a politician who relied on dirty politics or underhanded tactics."

* * *

"That's what I'm talking about", said Wild Dog as the four got up.

"That makes two of us", said Arsenal.

The four walked over to where they believe Vigilante lay. To their horror, he was not there. They heard gunshots from above them and ran to take cover.

* * *

"And in the spirit of that transparency", said Oliver, "I think I owe everyone an explanation as to why I covered up what the Green Arrow did."

* * *

Arsenal and Wild Dog crashed through a wooden wall. Vigilante continued to fire at them and Wild Dog returned fire. He ran to a corner but was hit on the shoulder.

Arsenal shot an arrow at his hand and he was disarmed of his gun. He ran at him, grabbed his head by his legs and flipped him to the ground. He tried to sweep his feet from under him as he got up but he backed to avoid.

Arsenal got up and smacked him with the bow but Vigilante gave him a hard kick and sent him back. He picked up his gun and fired but Arsenal managed to take cover.

Spartan crashed from above and fired at Vigilante who fired back. The two took cover on the opposite sides of a pillar.

They attacked each other at the same time. Vigilante grabbed Spartan's hand before he could smack him but he punched him on the chest and kicked him on the knee. He then smashed his against the pillar and tried to punch but Vigilante blocked and shot him on the shoulder. He fell down.

* * *

"I did it in a misguided attempt to protect everyone from the tragic news", said Oliver, "That the Green Arrow had become a cop killer."

When he said that, all the reporters started muttering amongst themselves, shocked. Susan was the only one who knew the truth but she could pretend being shocked very well.

"That a man we had put our faith in", said Oliver, "Had failed this city, and I didn't think we could afford to lose another hero."

* * *

Vigilante neared the place where Arsenal was taking cover and prepared to fire when his hand was grabbed by Elektra. She twisted it violently and he screamed in pain, dropping the gun. She then kicked him on the knee and he went down.

She gave him a flip kick and he was thrown away. He got up and ran at her but she grabbed his head and threw him away. As he fell on the ground, his helmet fell off.

Elektra walked towards him but he threw a flashbang grenade with his other hand and disappeared.

"He's going to try and kill Oliver", said Elektra loudly and the others got up to stop him.

* * *

Vigilante, having put his helmet back on ran back to where he had mounted his gun and started taking aim. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the gun from the side and went through it, rendering it useless.

It was Scimitar.

"You son of a bitch!" said Vigilante angrily.

He took out a small gun to shoot him on the neck but another arrow hit the gun and he was disarmed.

Another archer walked up next to Scimitar, holding up his bow. He wore a dark suit and a mask to hide his face. Realizing that he was outnumbered, Vigilante detonated another flashbang grenade and escaped.

Elektra, Arsenal, Spartan, Wild Dog and Mister Terrific reached there.

Arsenal's eyes widened in shock on seeing the other archer.

"Komodo?" he said in shock.

Scimitar and Komodo exchanged a look and both fired their arrows on the ground, causing a small explosion which blinded everybody.

As the smoke cleared, Spartan said, "Why did Scimitar and Komodo protect Oliver?"

"You said Prometheus wanted to kill Oliver himself", said Elektra, "So he hired these two to protect him from everyone else. He must be paying them good money."

"What about Oliver?" asked Arsenal.

The five made their way to where the gun was mounted to see Oliver giving his speech.

* * *

"But the truth is more important", said Oliver, "And the truth is that the Green Arrow has gone rogue. We must disavow him. We must hunt him and punish him for what he has done. Green Arrow's not a hero. The Devil is. Green Arrow is what's keeping Star City from being the best that it can be. Thank you very much."

He then walked back inside with Quentin, Adrian, Matt, Thea and Dinah while all the reporters except Susan exchanged shocked looks.

* * *

Oliver sat in his office, wondering what was going on with the Council.

There was a knock on the door and Quentin walked in saying, "They're still deliberating."

"Oh", said Oliver, "It's taking longer than I thought."

"Well", said Quentin, "You gave them a lot to think about. So how does it feel? Turning yourself into a villain like that."

Before Oliver could answer, Quentin said ,"Susan Williams is here. Should I send her in?"

"Yes, please", said Oliver.

Quentin opened the door and said, "Susan. Please come in."

She walked in as Quentin walked out.

"Are you all right?" she asked and after seeing Oliver's expression said, "Right. Stupid question. Still. How're you feeling?"

"Weird", said Oliver, "I have never discredited my alter-ego like that before."

"I can understand why you did that", she said, "But don't worry. I believe in you. Both of you."

"Thank you", said Oliver.

The two moved their lips towards each other's but a knock on the door interrupted them.

Quentin, Adrian and Matt entered.

"Uh", said Adrian awkwardly, "Sorry to interrupt. But you would be glad that we did."

"Council voted", said Matt and Oliver looked at him, "Against impeachment."

Oliver let out a sigh and shook hands with Quentin, Adrian and Matt as a smile finally came over his face.

Susan put a hand on his shoulder to show that she was glad.

"Thank you so much, Adrian, Matt", said Oliver, "I couldn't have done this without the two of you."

"Are you kidding us?" asked Adrian with a chuckle.

"No thanks needed", said Matt.

"You're not just my boss, Oliver", said Adrian sincerely, "You're my friend."

"You're my friend too", said Matt sincerely.

"Well", said Oliver, "Let me give Thea the good news."

Quentin, Adrian, Matt and Susan nodded and Oliver went to tell her.

* * *

Later, Oliver and Matt walked back to the Arrowcave.

"Council isn't impeaching", said Oliver, "I'm still Mayor."

"Matthew and Adrian Chase must have done a good job", said Elektra with a smile.

"They did", said Oliver as Matt smiled.

"But the Green Arrow is now public enemy number one", pointed out Rene.

"We've dealt with the police on our backs before", said John.

"Not like this", said Dinah, "I mean, one of their own is dead."

"Weren't the police after us when it was thought that the Arrow killed the Mayor?" pointed out Roy, "And we still did it, mostly."

"We still shouldn't let the police interfere with our work", said Felicity.

"I personally think they might not interfere with me", said Matt, "Because of Oliver's speech."

"Um, can I go?" asked Curtis, "Kind of getting back together with Paul? It's a big deal."

"Yes, you can go", said Oliver, "Go. Have fun. Everyone should have fun tonight. Uh, just quickly, though- might have buried the headline there- you all saved my life, and 5 months ago, I never would have thought that was possible. Thank you for working hard. Thank you for banding together."

Looking at Matt and Elektra, he said, "Thank you for caring for the people here, even though this is a different world."

Matt and Elektra simply smiled at that.

"Uh, sorry", said Curtis, "Hate to interrupt. I mean, thank you for saying 'thank you.' But can I go? I really need to see Paul."

"Give Paul my best", said Oliver and Curtis walked off with a "Thank you" while Oliver and Felicity said, "Good luck!"

Matt looked at Elektra and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah!" she said with a smile.

"Am I mising something here?" asked Felicity.

"Nothing", said Elektra, "Just date night."

As Matt and Elektra walked off, holding hands, Oliver said, "Have fun."

"Well", said Oliver, "I need to go too. I have a date with Susan."

He walked off.

"Have fun", said Felicity, trying to sound like Oliver which caused everyone, including Oliver, to chuckle.

Roy then said, "I have a date too. With Thea."

And then he walked off too while Felicity once again tried to sound like Oliver while saying, "Have fun."

* * *

Susan was walking towards her car after having finished work. She opened the car door and prepared to sit inside.

"Susan!"

Susan gasped but was relieved when she turned to see Adrian Chase walking towards her.

"Oh, hey", she said with a smile.

"I thought we could talk", he said to her.

"About?" she asked.

"An exclusive", said Adrian.

"Can we set up the meeting tomorrow?" she asked, "I'm late for a dinner."

As she prepared to get into the car, Adrian stopped her and closed the car door. This frightened her but she managed to keep a straight face.

"The thing is, that this story", said Adrian, "It's important. You could call it- life or death."

As Susan looked confused, Adrian took a syringe out of his pocket and jammed it into her neck. The sedative worked quickly and he caught her as she fell down.

There were no CCTV cameras around and no people were there either. He quickly put Susan in the backseat and took her phone from her purse.

He then sat on the driver's seat and used her phone to text Oliver- _"I'm sorry. Can't make it. Something came up at work."_

Adrian Chase then drove the car away with an unconscious Susan lying at the back.

* * *

Later, Prometheus stood alone in the rundown apartment. Evelyn arrived and said, "Prometheus! Those two people you told me about are here to see you."

"Send them in", said Prometheus.

Evelyn ran out and a while later, Madame Gao and Murakami walked in.

"So?" asked Madame Gao, "Why did you call us- again?"

After taking a heavy breath, Prometheus said, "I have a proposal for you."

"Tell us", said Madame Gao.

"I know what you want", he said, "You want immortality. And for that, you need a Lazarus Pit."

"We have heard that the one most people knew about was destroyed", said Murakami.

"I know", said Prometheus, "But there is another one. I know where it is."

"And you will take us there?" asked Madame Gao.

"I will", said Prometheus, "You just need to help me with something."

"What?" asked Madame Gao.

"I want to make the Green Arrow suffer", said Prometheus, "If you help me with that, I will take you there in a few weeks."

"How many weeks?" asked Madame Gao.

"5", said Prometheus, "You will be there in 5 weeks. I hope you can afford that much time."

"We can", said Madame Gao, "We will help you. But do not go back on your word."

"I would be a fool to go back on my word", said Prometheus, "And I will help you nicely. I will make our enemies so desperate that they will walk right into my trap by doing all the things that I expect and want them to do."

"We look forward to working with you", said Madame Gao.

Prometheus and Madame Gao then shook hands. Prometheus shook hands with Murakami too.

"Prometheus!" said Evelyn as she came back in, "Those two archers are here to see you."

"Send them in", said Prometheus.

She ran out and in walked Scimitar and Komodo aka Simon Lacroix.

"Give me my money", said Simon.

Prometheus picked up a briefcase and gave it to Simon.

Simon opened it and there was all the money he had asked for.

"You will get more if you stay", said Prometheus.

"If that's true", said Simon, "I will stay. I will help you in whatever you're planning."

"Good", said Prometheus.

"What about me?" asked Scimitar, "You said he would show up. He hasn't until now."

"Don't worry", said Prometheus, "He will show up in time and you will have your revenge."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Scimitar.

"Then you will get as much money as Simon here", said Prometheus.

"Now we're talking", said Scimitar.

After Warner, White, Cutter and Nguyen had been apprehended, Prometheus had used his connections to the SCPD to get all of Church's money from the Amertek deal. He had also found out other lairs of Church where he had hidden his money. So paying the two mercenaries wasn't a problem for him.

"You know", said Prometheus to Scimitar, "You don't need to wear that helmet in front of me."

"Why?" asked Scimitar.

"Because I looked into you", said Prometheus, "And now I know who you are- Saracon."

* * *

Saracon was shocked. He had worked so well to stay off the grid. People only knew him as Scimitar. How did Prometheus find out? He then realized that this Prometheus was not a man to be trifled with. He was smart. Very smart.

Saracon started taking off his helmet.

* * *

Two Years Ago, Corto Maltese

" _Fine", said the man, "My name- my name is- Malcolm Merlyn."_

" _I know you are Malcolm Merlyn", said Saracon, "But tell me. What was your name before you became Malcolm Merlyn?"_

 _Malcolm did not respond. Saracon angrily pressed the blade against his left hand and Malcolm screamed in pain._

" _I was Arthur King before I became Malcolm Merlyn", confessed Malcolm._

" _Now", said Saracon, "Tell me how you fooled my mother when you were a member of The Hidden. Tell me how you betrayed her trust and left her to die. Confess! Malcolm Merlyn! Al Sa-her! Arthur King! Ra's al Ghul! Confess to your sins!"_

 _Malcolm once again became silent and Saracon angrily drove the blade in his chest deeper, slowly. Malcolm screamed in pain. He had no desire to die as he was Ra' al Ghul now._

" _Your mother robbed one of the artifact collections I owned in London", said Malcolm, "I managed to track down the organization she worked for- The Hidden. I joined them and pretended to care for their temple and it's treasures in the Hindu Kush mountains. I managed to seduce your mother, Lourdes. But actually, I wanted the temple's treasures for myself. They wanted to seal their temple to prevent other organizations from robbing it. We managed to reach the temple but one of the members was a traitor and caused an explosion that killed most of the members. I survived and with Lourdes, went in. There, she discovered my true motives but I managed to convince her that my love for her was real. But we were attacked by the spirits of the leopards. I wanted to survive and get the treasures. So I sacrificed your mother to the leopard spirits and then I stole the treasure of the ancient Ashkiri tribe from the temple and ran off. I got in my plane and made my escape. Then, I settled in Starling City, now Star City and changed my name to Malcolm Merlyn. Then, I used everything I had acquired to make the company known as the Merlyn Global Group."_

 _Looking at Saracon and Lourdes, he said, "I am truly sorry for what happened to the two of you. I have learnt my lesson. I lost my wife- Rebecca, my son- Tommy and my company."_

" _You cannot fool us", said Lourdes angrily, "You are not sorry for anything you did. And seducing me was your biggest mistake."_

" _My mother is right", said Saracon, "When you seduced her, you put a child inside her. That child- is me. I am Saracon of the Ashkiri tribe. But I am also a child of Malcolm Merlyn. Just like Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen."_

" _Hello, son", said Malcolm sarcastically with a chuckle, "Can you please take the sword out of my chest?"_

" _Another mistake you made", said Lourdes, "You did not check whether the leopard spirits had actually killed me or not. There was another organization there. The League of Assassins."_

 _Malcolm's eyes widened in shock as Lourdes continued, "I was rescued- by Ra's al Ghul. The traitor in our group worked for him. And Ra's rewarded him- by sacrificing him instead. And then he took me in."_

" _Being rescued by him would have come at a price", said Malcolm._

" _It did", said Lourdes as some tears streamed down her face, "I had to be his- concubine. I had to change my name too. I became- Amina Raatko."_

 _Malcolm's eyes once again widened in shock, "You are Nyssa's mother."_

" _Yes!" said Lourdes, "Years later. Me and my son were released from the League. Since then, we have been planning our revenge. And now it is at hand."_

" _You will die here, magician", said Saracon, "And no one can save you. Not the League of Assasins and not your friend- Oliver Queen."_

 _Suddenly, Malcolm laughed like a maniac._

" _What's so funny?" asked Saracon angrily, "What is so funny?"_

" _You were right", said Malcolm, "My 'friend' won't come to save me. But I am not as stupid as this whole incident has lead you to believe. I am Ra's al Ghul for a reason."_

 _At that moment, the three heard rapid footsteps. The League of Assassins had arrived._

" _You will die here", said Malcolm as he mocked what Saracon had said to him, "And no one can save you. Not The Hidden and not your mercenary friends here as they are all dead."_

 _Saracon and Lourdes ran as fast as they could. They needed to get to the other end of the cave to escape. Some arrows whizzed past them. One of them slashed the left of Saracon's forehead._

 _Saracon turned and fired an explosive arrow that got some of the men. The two continued running. They saw light on the other side of the tunnel._

 _The two ran out as fast as they could. They managed to get out._

" _We made it!" said Saracon with a slight smile as Lourdes gave him a nod._

 _Suddenly, an arrow protruded from Lourdes' chest and Saracon gasped in horror._

 _Lourdes fell down on the ground._

" _Mother! Mother!" said a horrified Saracon as he knelt close to her,"Mother! Just breathe."_

 _He looked up and saw Malcolm Merlyn lowering his bow. The sword was no longer in his chest but there was a gaping hole with some blood still pouring out._

" _You monster!" yelled Saracon angrily, "I am going to kill you."_

" _You come closer and my men are going to kill you", said Malcolm with a smug smile, "I will not kill you. I will let you live so that you know what happens when you try to go against me."_

 _He then walked back inside slowly, a hand on his chest. The other League members supported him and started tending to his wounds._

" _Mother!" said Saracon as tears flowed from his eyes like streams._

" _I….. love….. you", said Lourdes as she coughed up blood, "Avenge…. me."_

 _And then she closed her eyes and never opened them again._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Saracon as tears continued to flow out, "Mother! No!" He held her body and cradled it, tears still flowing out. In that moment, his hatred for Malcolm grew even more. He decided to heed his mother's final words._

* * *

Present Day, Star City

Saracon took off his helmet to reveal the face of a young man with long hair. In his eyes was anger and hatred. The left side of his forehead had the scar from when the arrow had sliced it. After his mother's death, he had become the mercenary known as Scimitar to provide for himself. But he never forgave. And he never forgot. He had tried to track down Malcolm many times but the man was too smart to leave any traces.

Prometheus had convinced him that they would be able to draw out Merlyn from hiding.

"So", said Saracon, "You know who I am. Now tell me who you are."

"You did not tell me who you are willingly", pointed out Prometheus, "I figured it out. So you cannot know who I am right now. But don't worry. All of you will know who I am very soon."

"Can't wait", said Lacroix.

"All of us have different goals", said Prometheus, "But they overlap with each other's goals a lot. So by helping each other, we can all get what we want."

Madame Gao, Murakami, Saracon and Simon all nodded and gave devillish smirks. The time had come to make their enemies suffer.

"Just tell me one thing", said Promtetheus to Madame Gao and Murakami, "Who told you about these Lazarus pits?"

* * *

 **So finally. Done. You now know who Scimitar is. Many of you may not know this Saracon. Let me explain.**

 **There are these comics called Arrow: The Dark Archer which are set in the Arrowverse. In those comics, the backstory of Malcolm is told and Lourdes and The Hidden are all part of it. Saracon is his son in those comics. I didn't really like those comics very much but Malcolm's backstory and Saracon were interesting. I thought this was a plot point I could use for my story. If you have read the comics, you know I changed this climatic scene for my own purposes.**

 **Anyway, you know who he is, who he hates, why he hates him. It all makes sense, right? I hope I made him and his mother sympathetic characters. And yes. Lourdes is Nyssa's mother too.**

 **Now we also know what the Hand wants. They want immortality. On Earth-199999, it was the substance. On Earth-1, it is the Lazarus Pit. But where is this new pit? Who told them about these pits anyway? You will know later.**

 **I just brought back Komodo to expand Prometheus' team. The writers just forgot about him after 3x2. So now the team of supervillains is complete. Of course Black Siren, Talia and her army of students will join too later. Machin hasn't been forgotten either.**

 **The next chapter has a surprise too.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	23. Mind games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Just something I realized. With the revelation that Scimitar is Saracon, son of Malcolm Merlyn, I think the callback to Arrow 3x1 in Chapter 6 just became a whole lot more meaningful and deep.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Yeah. I think if I was not bringing Elektra back, I would have done a relationship between Matt and some girl from Arrow. Dinah, I guess. And I like Matt/Laurel a lot. MurLance it is called. I will try to include conversations between Matt and other characters. It's just that I am juggling a lot of them now. Nyssa doesn't know yet. Daredevil with a chain? Interesting. You know, you might not see the chain but there's an awesome fight scene planned fo him in the next chapter. It is based on a fight scene from an Indonesian martial arts movie. You will know who told The Hand about the Lazarus pits. I am going to remain mum on the finale because I don't give spoilers. But I'm still gonna say that Vigilante won't be involved. They don't need him.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 23- Mind games

Oliver and Matt were dressed in snow coats and were wandering in mountains infested with snow. They were looking for a certain place.

They stopped in front of a monastery.

"You sure this is the place?" Oliver asked Curtis via earpiece.

"I don't see any other monasteries there", said Curtis, "Felicity's note says something about a demon-"

Curtis gasped on thinking about demons from stories he used to listen to as a kid before saying, "Or maybe its lemon. Anyways, she says she is busy with something so I can't talk to her right now."

"It says "demon"", said Oliver as he looked at the inscription in front of the monastery.

"Oliver! Matt!" said Curtis as the comms got a lot of interference, "I'm losing you both."

"We'll meet you back in Star City", said Matt via earpiece.

Matt could already hear punching, kicking and groaning inside and knew that people were fighting. The two opened the door and entered.

Men and women wearing black suits with hoods and masks to cover the lower part of their faces were fighting each other ferociously. Matt and Oliver took down their hoods and put their bags down.

The fighting people, who were students there stopped fighting and looked at them.

One of the female students removed her mask.

"Where is she?" asked Oliver.

"Who are you?" she asked back.

"I'm a former student", said Oliver and pointing at Matt said, "And this is my friend."

"Former", spat out the student, "With a friend who has never met her. That means the two of you are not welcome here."

She tried to punch Oliver but he blocked, hit her elbow and slammed her to the ground. Another student tried to kick Matt but he grabbed his foot, slammed him to the ground and gave him a punch to knock him out.

Oliver blocked another one's punch and sent him down with a kick to the knee while Matt dodged another one's kick with a side-step before knocking him away with a flip kick.

Oliver elbowed a student behind him and gave him a punch on the face as he turned to him. He then threw him down. Matt kicked another student and he was down.

The two then stood together.

The students stood up and ran to attack them.

"HALT!"

The students immediately stopped on hearing the voice of the woman.

Oliver and Matt looked up. A woman in a black suit watched them from the railing of the staircase. She was Talia and she had not aged a day from when Oliver had last seen her.

"Leave us", she said to the students who immediately left.

"I would apologize for my students' enthusiasm", said Talia as she walked down, "But you shouldn't have come to this place with your new devillish friend."

Matt wondered how she knew about him.

"Well, Talia", said Oliver, "It was hard to find."

"Our business together concluded 5 years ago", said Talia.

"No", said Oliver, "One of your former students is trying to kill me."

"Oh, he doesn't want to kill you, Oliver", said Talia emotionlessly, "He means to destroy you utterly."

"What?" said Matt angrily, "You knew your student's intentions?"

"Why did you train him if you knew?" asked Oliver, feeling betrayed, "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Two years ago, he sought me out", she said as she circled them like a cat waiting to pounce, "He'd already learnt a lot about you, Oliver. He's a man of remarkable capacity."

"Cut the crap!" said Matt angrily.

"If you knew what he wanted, then why did you train him?" asked Oliver angrily.

"You killed his father!" said Talia whose face finally showed some emotion, "And I helped him in his pursuit of vengeance because by then, you'd killed mine!"

Oliver was now very confused. Matt didn't understand her either.

"I never told you my full name, did I?" asked Talia.

"No", said Oliver, "You didn't."

Talia then revealed to him, "It's Talia al Ghul."

Oliver exhaled, trying to process this information.

"Ra's al Ghul was your father", said Matt in realization.

"Yes", she said, "My father and I came to be at odds so I had to forge my own path. But he was still my father when you drove a sword through his chest."

"Your father was trying to kill millions of innocent people!" snapped Oliver.

"Innocent is a strong word to throw around Star City, Oliver", said Talia with venom in her voice.

"So you're blaming the people of Star City for your father's sins", said Matt angrily, "I'm not surprised. People like you always blame everyone but yourselves."

"So you're not going to help us", said Oliver who was still angry, "You're not going to tell us who this Prometheus is."

"Of course I will, Oliver", said Talia as she walked closer to them, "Because I want you and everyone close to you to suffer."

Oliver and Matt rolled their eyes as they thought she was playing a game.

After giving them an intense look, she said, "He calls himself- Adrian Chase."

Matt thought the entire world had turned upside down. The man who was his friendly, if sometimes strict, boss. The man who cared about justice and the innocent people. The man who had helped him defend an impeached Oliver.

Oliver too couldn't believe it. The man had called him 'friend' two days ago and defended him from impeachment with everything he had got.

But they both knew deep down in their hearts that there was something off about Adrian Chase ever since he had told Laura that he had already been to Hell.

"Adrian…." growled Oliver angrily.

"I think we need to have a chit-chat with him", growled Matt angrily. He now wanted answers as to why Adrian had managed to evade his senses.

* * *

The elevator opened and Oliver and Matt walked into the building.

"Ollie, Matt", said Thea as she walked up to them, "Thank God you both are back. We need-"

"I need Captain Pike and Quentin Lance in my office", Oliver cut her off, "And I need to know where DA Chase is right now."

"Why?" asked a confused Thea.

"You will see", said Matt.

"He is in the conference room", said Thea.

Oliver and Matt walked into the conference room.

Adrian Chase was speaking to the other Councilmen, "Treatment for drug addicts over incarceration-"

He stopped when he saw Oliver and Matt come in.

"Mr. Mayor, ADA Murdock", he said, "I didn't think the two of you'd be joining us this morning. I guess you two know what I've been up to, huh?"

"Yeah", said Oliver, confirming Adrian's suspicions.

"I've been working on addressing our sentencing policy for drug offenses", said Chase casually, "Care to join?"

"I'd like to see you in my office, please", said Oliver with gritted teeth as he resisted the urge to punch Adrian, "I need to talk to you and ADA Murdock."

"Actually, can it wait?" asked Adrian with a smug smile, "The Councilmen and I are on a clock. Besides, both of you're looking a little ragged. You both tired? Or is it that you two have been asleep this whole time?"

Matt clutched his stick angrily at Adrian's discreet taunts.

* * *

Adrian was walking towards his car. He heard the sound of a bow being drawn. An arrow hit the window of his car, shattering it.

With a smug smile, Adrian said, "Gonna try it this way now."

He turned to face Oliver and Matt who were now dressed as Green Arrow and Daredevil. Oliver was pointing an arrow at him.

"I gotta tell you, I don't know how that mask is gonna play here", said Adrian to Oliver, "Especially since the city's not too fond of your alter-ego these days."

Turning to Matt, he said, "And if you hang out with him too much, they might not be very fond of you either."

"We'll give them the Throwing Star Killer", said Matt.

"And then see how they feel", said Oliver.

"Wait. That's your big plan, arresting me?" said Adrian with mock disappointment, "Oh, man. That's a bit of a letdown, I have to say."

"Well, I'm not gonna kill you", said Oliver as he put the arrow back in the quiver, "If only because that's what you want me to do."

"But you've both done everything I've wanted so far", said Adrian as his smug smile returned, "Did you really think I'd let all this end in a parking garage?"

"What did you do?" asked Matt, "And tell me. How did you evade my senses?"

"Oh, about that", said Adrian as he pretended to think and then said, "I'm a skilled liar and manipulator. I have been lying ever since I learnt to talk. I lie like normal people talk. You cannot determine the truth of my statements by listening to my heartbeat."

"What about the times you were attacked by Church?" asked Matt, "Your heart rate increased. It was like you were scared. But you sounded calm."

"Oh, yeah", said Adrian, "The League doesn't just teach you to block your heartbeat. It teaches you to control it too. I can increase and decrease my heart rate at will. All these skills were useful in evading your senses. Oh, and by the way. Some news for you. I met your old friends, The Hand, 2 days ago. They are very eager to help me in destroying the two of you."

Matt and Oliver were beyond shocked now. Adrian Chase and The Hand joining forces. It could turn out almost as bad as Malcolm's earthquake or Slade's assault of Mirakuru thugs.

"And to answer your first question", said Adrian to Matt, "I gave Oliver's girlfriend an exclusive."

"What did you do to her?" growled Oliver as he walked closer to him, "And I talked to her yesterday. When did you get her?"

"I have a voice changer which I used to fool you", said Adrian, "And she's fine. Don't worry. As long as I am around to make sure she gets some food and water. Starvation and dehydration- terrible way to go."

Doing gestures with his hands, Adrian said, "Bottom line- I die, she dies. I don't make it back to her in time, she dies. Now you both could try torturing me for her location. We all know what you two are capable of in that department, but I think that we both know what I'm capable of.

As his smug smile returned, Adrian said, "So, Ollie, Matt, who do you think can last longer- Susan or me?"

The two tried to answer but couldn't come up with a response.

Adrian gave a satisfied sigh while his smug smile did not leave his face and he said, "Ohh. I'm 10 steps ahead of you both, and you both haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet."

Adrian then chuckled madly, sat in his car and drove away, leaving behind Matt and Oliver, who were both felt angry and helpless at the same time.

* * *

"That son of a bitch", said Quentin angrily after Oliver and Matt told everyone the truth about Adrian Chase.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it", said Rene.

"Interesting city you have here", said Dinah, "I mean District Attorney's a serial killer."

"Interesting world for me", said Elektra.

"He's way worse than a serial killer", said Curtis.

"Right!" said Roy, "The guy has done something I thought was impossible to do by one man."

"Infiltrating the government like that at the highest level next to Oliver?" said a shocked John.

"We underestimated this son of a bitch", growled Thea angrily.

"I underestimated him", sighed Oliver, "I trusted him."

"I thought he was a good man", sighed Matt who was closer to Adrian than Oliver, "I thought he cared about justice and the people. But he was actually smart enough to evade even my senses."

"Now what do we do?" muttered Felicity.

"He allied himself with The Hand", revealed Oliver as everyone gasped in shock.

"The Hand is working with him?" said Elektra, "They can only work with him if he has something to give them in return."

"But what can they want?" asked Oliver.

"They wanted immortality in my world", said Matt, "And you told me this world has something called a Lazarus Pit. Maybe someone told them about it."

"But it was destroyed", said Oliver, "And who could have told them about it?"

"Maybe there are more than one", said Roy.

"And Prometheus knows where the other one is", Thea concluded grimly.

"We are shorthanded here", said Oliver, "I mean- each one of us is strong and skilled. But you three-" he pointed at Rene, Dinah and Curtis, "You three have a long way to go. And they are too many. Chase, Scimitar, Lacroix, Machin, The Hand and Evelyn. We need more people."

"Where are we going to get more people?" asked Roy.

At that moment, Oliver looked at Matt and Matt got the hint.

"My world", said Matt, "My friends will help. Hopefully."

"They came last time", said Felicity optimistically.

"They did", said Matt, "But that doesn't guarantee they will come everytime."

"Still", said Elektra, "I think we should try."

"Not we. Only me", said Matt to Elektra's shock, "No offense. But I don't think they are going to come if they see you with me."

"Point taken", said Elektra as she knew Jessica, Luke and Danny hated her due to her being their enemy.

"So, I'm going to call them", said Matt and used his device to open a portal.

He then went into it and soon reached his world, Earth-199999.

He managed to get to Colleen's dojo. Danny was there, training with a stick.

"Danny!" said Matt as he walked up to him.

"Matt!" said Danny as he looked at his friend.

The two hugged and Danny asked, "So you guys beat that serial killer? That's why you're back?"

"No", said Matt grimly, "I'm back because things have gotten worse. And we need help."

"What're we dealing with?" asked Danny without hesitation.

After a heavy breath, Matt said, "The serial killer- Prometheus, he has joined forces- with The Hand!"

Danny's eyes widened in horror, "THE HAND!"

"Yes", said Matt, trying to calm him down.

"But they were destroyed when the building went down", said Danny, refusing to believe.

"The portal that pulled me into that world pulled them in too", said Matt, "And now they're causing problems there. Please, we need you."

"My life's mission was to destroy The Hand", said Danny with determination, "And I intend to fulfill it. No matter which world they are on, they will feel the wrath of the immortal Iron Fist."

"Well then", said Matt, "Let's get Jessica and Luke."

* * *

Later, the heroes reached Harlem and went to Luke's home.

"Oh, you guys!" said Luke, "Why're you here? Some alien invasion happening on this planet?"

"No", said Danny, "But something bad is happening on the other world we went to."

"Okay!" said Luke, "I helped that world on a one time basis. But its not our world. I am trying to be the hero of Harlem. I don't have the energy to be a hero in another world like the two of you. Besides, I have heard Dillard and Alvarez are at war with some new player in town. Some Bushmaster."

"The Hand is alive", revealed Matt tol Luke's shock, "Murakami and Gao survived with several ninjas and other men. The portal that pulled me in pulled them too."

"What?" asked a shocked Luke, "That's impossible!"

But then he realized it made sense.

"Okay, I believe you", said Luke, "But-"

He suddenly heard the screams and wails of Cole's mother Dolores echo in his head. He remebered her anguish at losing her only son.

Sowande was dead, but as long as the organization was alive, the children had not been avenged.

"I'm in", said Luke, "Now what?"

"Jessica!" said Matt. She was the only one who would be hard to convince.

* * *

Matt was proven wrong. Jessica wasn't hard to convince. She was impossible to convince.

"If you think I'm gonna involve myself in another world's shit again", said Jessica, "Then you're mistaken."

"Jessica, please", said Luke.

"We need you", said Matt.

"You don't", said Jessica as she took a sip from her bottle, "You have two guys who are badass archers. You three yourself can do a lot of shit other can't. I prefer to be left out and investigate for people.

"Come on, Jessica", said Matt, trying to reason with her, "Deep down, you care for people. Come with us."

"I don't give a fuck about what I am deep down", said Jessica, "What I do know is that I'm a PI who stays drunk 24/7. So try all you want, I'm not gonna budge."

Matt gave a sigh, accepting defeat.

Turning to Luke and Danny, he whispered, "One thing you should know. Elektra is alive and with us."

"What?" asked Luke, "Her? How can you believe she is with us after everything she did?"

"She worked for The Hand even after she killed Alexandra", pointed out Danny.

"She has changed now", said Matt, "The Elektra I used to know has returned. And now, she actually cares about people to an extent. You don't know her like I do. Please, just give her the benefit of the doubt. She is a better person."

After a sigh, Luke said, "Fine!"

"Fine!" said Danny too.

Matt then nodded and opened the portal and Luke and Danny walked in. Walking towards Jessica, Matt put the device on her table and said, "In case you change your mind."

As Matt walked away, Jessica said, "I won't. And how're you gonna close it without this thing?"

"After two minutes", said Matt, "Press its red button. But only after two minutes."

Matt then walked into the portal and was back on Earth-1.

Luke and Danny then looked around as Danny said, "Lot of tech here."

The two turned to face Elektra. The tension between them could be felt by everyone in the room.

"Hello there", said Elektra.

Luke and Danny did not reply.

"So they are?" asked Rene.

"Luke Cage and Danny Rand", said Matt.

"Where's Jessica?" asked Oliver.

"She didn't come", said Matt grimly.

"Good to see you again", said John to Luke as the two hugged.

"Same here", said Luke.

"Hey man!" said Roy to Danny.

"Hello Roy!" said Danny excitedly as the two friends hugged.

"And now there's two of 'em", commented Thea.

"So Matt says we're dealing with The Hand", said Danny.

"Yes", said Oliver, "The Hand and Prometheus have joined forces. They have other people in their team too. We need to stop whatever they're planning."

"What does The Hand get by joining with a serial killer?" asked Luke.

"In this world", said Matt, "There was a group called The League of Assassins. They're basically this world's Hand. They had something called Lazarus Pit to keep them immortal. But that pit was destroyed. We believe that Prometheus knows about another one and will help them get to it."

"Oh boy!" said Danny, "More immortality stuff. But I'm in."

"Me too", said Luke.

"Just wondering", said Danny, "Do you think they could have placed spies around you all?"

As he said this, he eyed Elektra who gave him a murderous glare in return.

"Enough!" said Matt, "I did not bring you two here to suspect her. Whatever happened before is in the past now. She is on our side."

"I trust you, Matt", said Luke, "So I'm going to trust your judgement on this one."

"Me too", said Danny.

"As long as Matthew supports me", said Elektra with a smile, "I am not bothered by how you two judge me."

"Elektra saved our lives from The Hand", said Oliver pointing towards himself and Matt, "And she helped in saving me again some time ago. She is trustworthy. And besides, Sara died once too and when she came back to life, she was not herself. We needed a magician's help to bring her back. So don't judge her for what The Hand turned her into."

Elektra nodded at Oliver, appreciating what he had said for her. Matt appreciated it too. Luke and Danny decided not to doubt her now.

"So you know about this Prometheus?" asked Luke.

"We know who he is", said Oliver.

"Then let's attack him right now", said Danny.

"No!" said Matt, "That is stupid and reckless."

"We have to make sure everyone we care about is safe", said John, "Lyla and JJ are secure at ARGUS."

"We have to find Susan", said Oliver.

"Oliver's right", said Matt, "We cannot make a move on Chase until we know she's safe."

"We should go to Pike", suggested Dinah.

"And he will ask for evidence", pointed out Roy.

"What will you say then?" asked Quentin.

"Quentin's right, Dinah", said Thea.

"We have to keep SCPD out of this till we have something", said Elektra.

"This guy has us all in check", said Oliver.

"For now", said Matt.

* * *

Later- Oliver and Matt were getting ready.

"Sent Roy and Dinah to Opal City", said John as he walked up to them.

"For Chase's mother?" asked Oliver as he turned to him.

"He has leverage", said John.

"So you want us to have some of our own", said Matt.

"Where're Elektra, Luke and Danny?" asked John.

"They're scouting around the city", said Matt, "To see if any Hand ninja is around or not."

"You sure they won't beat the hell out of each other?" asked John.

"I think what Oliver said had its desired effect on them", said Matt, "And if they do fight, then only God can save Luke and Danny."

"Getting leverage on him won't be easy", said Oliver, "This guy always seems to be 10 steps ahead."

"Well, its pretty easy", said John, "You two confronting him in public like that. What the hell were you two thinking?"

"We weren't thinking", said Oliver.

"We let our emotions get the better of us", concluded Matt.

The two started walking away while John asked, "Where are you two going?"

"According to city records", said Oliver, "Chase's house has a subbasement."

"Chase, does everything sideways", said John, "I doubt he has Susan someplace obvious."

"I don't know what obvious is anymore", snapped Oliver.

"The guy concealed himself from me for months", said Matt, "He can do obvious things to fool us more."

"You two won't be going alone", said John as he prepared his gun.

"We can handle it", said Oliver as he walked out.

"Stay here", said Matt.

"Never said you couldn't handle it", said John, "But I'm not staying."

* * *

Elektra, Luke and Danny were on a rooftop.

"I don't think there are any ninjas around", said Elektra.

"Well", said Danny, "If they show up, I will make them feel my wrath."

"I'm sure you will", said Elektra.

"Look, Elektra", said Danny, "I'm sorry about what I said back there."

"You don't need to apologize", said Elektra, "But I can assure you that what you saw was the Black Sky. You haven't seen the real me."

"You do seem different now", said Luke.

"Matthew was the only one I ever cared about", said Elektra, "But now, in this world, all these other people like Oliver, Roy and Dinah. I think this is the first time in my life I've had- friends."

Luke and Danny still hadn't completely forgiven her but now they felt sad for her and decided not to say anything to her anymore because they could see it in her eyes, that she was happy.

"The Hand will pay for turning me into their weapon", said Elektra as she turned away from them.

"I'll help you in settling your score", said Danny.

"Me too", said Luke.

* * *

Roy and Dinah were in Amanda Westfield's house as Arsenal and Canary but it was dark and deserted.

"So she is out of here", said Roy angrily.

"Chase anticipated this play", said Dinah.

"He is pretty clever", said Roy.

"Okay, Roy", said Dinah, "I know we aren't close enough or anything, but I still hope you find your daughter."

"Thank you, Dinah", said Roy.

"We should not be separated from our near and dear ones for long", said Dinah, "It turns us into people we don't recognize anymore."

Roy gave her a nod of appreciation.

Suddenly, the two heard Susan's scream coming from upstairs.

The two rushed up the stairs.

They heard Susan's voice coming from behind a door, "Help!"

As Susan sobbed inside the door, Roy kicked it open.

But Susan was not there. Instead, there was a projection from a projector overhead. It showed a tied up Susan crying while Adrian, dressed in his Prometheus outfit was standing behind her. There was blood on her forehead.

As she sobbed, Adrian stroked her hair and put a knife to her throat saying, "Excellent! Now give us another scream."

"That sick son of a bitch!" said a disgusted Roy angrily.

"No kidding", said Dinah, equally disgusted.

* * *

"So what", said Rene to Quentin and Thea, "We're supposed to just go to work like things are normal? Because newsflash- they ain't."

"Tell me something I don't already know", said Quentin with a sigh.

"We have to pretend, unfortunately", said Thea grimly.

"Ho ho!" said Adrian with a smug smile as he walked up to them, "I can think of one or two things that you don't know, Quentin."

Quentin buried his head in his hand momentarily due to the rage he was feeling while Thea and Rene glared at Chase.

"This is nice", said Adrian, the smile not leaving his face, "Everything being out in the open now, all the cards on the table, as it were."

"You got some nerve showing up here", growled Quentin.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Adrian sarcastically, "I take my job very seriously."

"Which one?" asked Thea angrily, "The one in which you dress up in a Halloween costume and kill innocents with throwing stars?"

"Speaking of my job", said Adrian, ignoring Thea, "I thought my office had requested your verifications on the latest ComStat reports from the SCPD. What've you been doing?"

"I'm gonna kill you", threatened Rene, "In ways that will hurt."

"Threatening a city official's a felony, Mr. Ramirez", said Chase calmly.

"You think you're so clever", said Quentin to Adrian.

"This isn't over", said Thea, "My brother and Matt are going to kick your ass way back to Hell."

"I agree, Thea", said Adrian, "This isn't over. In fact, we're just getting started."

Turning to Rene, Chase said, "I want those ComStat verifications on my desk by tomorrow morning, dog."

He walked past Rene. The three turned to look at his retreating form and Rene said, "We can't let that son of a bitch walk around here. We got to do something."

"We are doing something", said Thea as she called Oliver.

"Yeah", she said as Oliver picked up, "Quentin, Rene and I have got eyes on Chase. He's at City Hall. You got a green light to move on his house."

* * *

"Roger that", said Oliver via comm and he moved into the house with Matt and John. All of them were dressed as their alter-egos.

Green Arrow, Daredevil and Spartan then entered the house, weapons on the ready.

"Okay- Daredevil, Spartan", said Green Arrow, "Check the upstairs and work your way down. I'll sweep the basement. We can meet in the middle."

"Roger that", said Spartan.

"Yeah", said Daredevil.

As Daredevil and Spartan went upstairs, Green Arrow went to the basement. He turned on the light but found no one.

He went back upstairs but the lights were turned on. He drew his bow cautiously and walked around but he saw only a woman with her back turned to him.

He put his weapon down while the woman turned to him and gasped slowly, backing a little.

"Please don't hurt me", she said in fear.

Oliver and Matt had met this woman once. She was Doris Chase, Adrian's wife.

Green Arrow tried to explain, "Mrs. Chase-"

She asked in fear, "What are you doing in my hou-"

"Mrs. Chase", said Green Arrow again, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Get away from me", she said as she backed again.

"Your husband isn't who you think he is", Green Arrow tried to explain.

"Get out of my house", she said, trying to sound calm.

"Mrs. Chase, your husband is the Throwing Star Killer", said Green Arrow and her eyes widened in shock, "He's holding an innocent woman hostage and I need your help to find her."

"You're insane", spat out Doris.

"Doris, please", said Green Arrow, trying to calm her down, "You need to understand the truth. You have to know at some level that your husband has been keeping something from you."

"And police and the Mayor say you're the killer", said Doris pointing at him, "You!"

The door suddenly burst open and the SCPD came in as Green Arrow notched an arrow.

"On the floor!" said their captain, "Get down on the floor! Now!"

Turning to Doris, he said, "Mrs. Chase, are you all right?"

"I'm-I'm fine", she managed to stammer.

"We got a call from your husband", he said to her, "Don't worry. We got this handled. Get her out of here."

One of the officers escorted her out of the house.

"So", said Daredevil to Green Arrow via earpiece, "What should we do?"

"I'm not getting into a shootout with the SCPD", said Green Arrow to him.

"Copy that", said Daredevil and Spartan simultaneously.

As he lowered his bow, the captain said, "Smart move, douchebag."

"I wasn't talking to you", said Green Arrow as he reached for his quiver.

"On your knees, now", said the captain, not taking his gun off him.

Green Arrow took out a metal ball and threw it to the ground. It exploded, causing an explosion of sparks. While the SCPD was blinded, Green Arrow made his escape.

* * *

Later, in the Arrowcave, everyone watched the video of Adrian torturing Susan.

"Video is about 30 seconds long", said Dinah.

"At least we know she's still alive", said Felicity.

"This guy is one sick psychopath", said Luke.

"And I thought The Hand was bad", said Danny who had never seen them display such brutality against an innocent woman.

"Wait till you see the kids they abducted", said Matt.

"The guy is pretty smart", said John, "How're we gonna find 'em?"

"I should never have gotten involved with Susan", said Oliver as he once again blamed himself for Susan's predicament, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were lonely, Oliver", pointed out Elektra.

"And everyone needs someone in their lives", said Roy.

"Hey", said Felicity as everyone turned to her, "I managed to go through the petabyte of data we took from Chase's mother's computer."

She then typed on the computer and a name- Simon Morrison, appeared on the screen.

"This", she said.

"Who's Simon Morrison?" asked Oliver.

"Adrian Chase", revealed Felicity.

"What?" asked a confused Matt before realizing, "Adrian Chase is a fake identity."

"Simon Morrison is his birth name", said Felicity, confirming Matt's suspicions, "That's his real identity."

"Wasn't his mother's name Amanda Westfield?" asked Roy.

"Yeah", said Felicity, "But she changed her name when she went off the grid. So it runs in the family."

"Well", said Oliver, "If Adrian Chase is an alias-"

"The proof that his background is fake would be enough for the ACU to arrest his ass", said Matt.

"That's good news", said Elektra.

"So", said Luke, "What're we waiting for? He gets arrested, The Hand lose their biggest ally."

"Right", said Danny.

"Good work", said Oliver to Felicity, "Pull this all into a drive. Me and Matt have to get to City Hall for a statement about the Green Arrow breaking into DA Chase's house."

* * *

"Obviously", said Chase as he faced the press, "This is a horrifying development. Uh, we belive the Green Arrow was retaliating against this office for speaking out against his recent crimes."

Turning to Oliver, he said, "Mr. Mayor."

Oliver then walked up to the podium while Adrian stood next to his wife and the two held each other tightly for comfort. She was still shaken from the encounter with the Green Arrow.

"This office is in complete agreement with DA Chase", said Oliver, "This situation has become untenable and I am determined to bring it to a just and succesful end. I will not let anyone, anyone, terrorize this city."

Adrian knew the second 'anyone' was directed at him and The Hand.

"And so I am demanding that the Green Arrow turn himself in", said Oliver, "He has 24 hours before I am ordering the SCPD to shoot on sight. That's all."

As Oliver walked off, Adrian turned to Matt while Doris wasn't looking and gave him a sneer. Matt clutched his stick tightly in anger. He felt bad for Doris as she loved her husband but did not know of his true nature.

* * *

"Thanks for seeing me", said Oliver to Pike as they walked into the latter's office and Pike took his seat, "I know its late."

"I think we both know our jobs don't recognize late and early", pointed out Pike, "What can I do for you?"

Oliver put a drive on the desk and gave it to Pike.

"What's this?" asked Pike.

"That is evidence that Adrian Chase is a false identity", said Oliver as Pike looked shocked, "His real name is Simon Morrison. In the midst of an investigation, you will learn that he is the Throwing Star Killer."

Pike's eyes widened in shock and he sighed, trying to process the info, "That's one hell of an accusation."

"That's why I'm giving it to you", said Oliver.

"And this lead comes from where?" asked Pike.

"An investigation I have been conducting off the books", said Oliver.

"With what personnel?" asked Pike.

"Work the lead, Captain Pike", said Oliver calmly, "Consider that an order if it helps."

As Pike nodded, Oliver walked off before turning to say, "One last thing. You didn't get that from me."

"I serve at the pleasure of the Mayor", said Pike.

Oliver then walked out of the precinct.

* * *

Later, Pike walked out of the precinct, talking to someone on the phone, "Uh, can you check some files for me? Any legal records you can find on a Simon Morrison. Thanks."

Pike then put his phone back in the pocket.

He looked up to see a hooded, homeless man limping towards him.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" asked Pike as he walked up to him, "You need medical attention?"

Suddenly, the man brandished a knife and stabbed Pike in the stomach. Pike fell down, clutching his wound.

The man retracted the knife. Pike looked up and saw him walking away. He was faking his limp.

He then lost consciousness.

* * *

"What happened?" Oliver asked Quentin and Thea as he walked into the hospital with Matt.

"Some lowlife attacked him outside the precinct", said Quentin.

"SCPD is looking for the culprit but the cameras did not get a shot of his face", said Thea grimly.

"How's Pike?" asked Matt.

"He is comatose", said Quentin and Oliver let out a sigh of guilt.

"This was Chase", said Matt.

"I don't know, Matt", said Quentin, "Murder by lowlife is not exactly his style."

"Earlier tonight, I gave Pike a lead connecting Chase to Prometheus", revealed Oliver and Quentin let out a sigh.

"Is Pike's family in there?" asked Matt as they came near his room but he clutched his stick angrily on hearing a familiar heartbeat.

"Nope", said Thea with venom in her voice, confirming whose heartbeat Matt was hearing, "But someone else is."

The two entered the room. Adrian stood over Pike's comatose body.

"Life's just so fragile, isn't it?" said Chase, trying to sound sympathetic, "Decades of hopes and dreams, and in one moment, in one little mistake, and it all goes away."

He then turned to face Oliver and Matt.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else", declared Oliver.

"Really?" mocked Adrian, "Because, so far, you haven't been able to do much to stop me. Susan's fine, by the way. Alive, at any rate."

"Me and my team are gonna find her", said Oliver as Adrian scoffed, "And when we do, the second, that we do, I'm gonna put an arrow right through your heart."

As Oliver said that, he pointed his finger at Adrian's heart.

"And when you're done", said Matt, "We'll defeat The Hand. We've done it before."

"Really?" asked Adrian, "I don't think there is much you can do to them here. Say hi to Luke and Danny for me, by the way."

Matt was shocked. Adrian knew he had called them.

"And you do realize how impotent you sound, right?" said Adrian.

"You think this is a game?" snapped Oliver and grabbed Adrian by his coat, "I don't feel like playing anymore."

"You don't have a choice, Oliver", mocked Adrian, "If you kill me, you kill Susan, and she'll be as dead as your mother, as your father, as Tommy, as Shado, as Yao-Fei, as Taiana, as Laurel, as your friend Pike here probably- all dead because of you. So go ahead. Kill me. Let's see how much more loss you can take because I don't think its much. I think that you're one loss away from being destroyed."

Oliver sighed and let go of Adrian's coat while Matt kept a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I guess we'll have to find another way to handle this then", said Adrian as he straightened himself, "Because Matt, you don't kill. And the beautiful thing about this, Oliver, is that if you kill me, you'll only really be killing yourself.

Oliver's blood ran cold. He wondered if Adrian knew that Gregor had said the same words to him. Judging by his smug smile, he did.

Adrian then glanced at Pike and then at Matt and Oliver and then walked past them, leaving them with a comatose Pike.

* * *

Oliver walked back to the Arrowcave, fuming in his rage. He looked at his suit and angrily toppled it to the ground, the mannequin falling over.

But his anger was not satisfied. He picked a steel escrima stick and trashed some weapons and a monitor. He trashed other stuff and toppled a table.

He did not want anyone he cared about to see him in this state.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure you thought you'd never see the Defenders again. But you did. They are part of the endgame. And don't worry. Jessica has a heart and Matt left her the device. It's like in The Defenders 1x4 when she left them but later returned.**

 **I loved this episode a lot because of all the tension it had. Next chapter will have a lot more action. Daredevil will get his moment.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	24. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **This chapter will move the plot forward but the main thing here is a lot of action.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Oh man! You guessed the right movie. Adrian has no guy to counter Jessica, Luke and Danny but The Hand still has many men for them to beat up. But I still think he can give a fight to Danny without his chi and he can hold his own against Jessica due to his superior skills and speed like Murakami did. You'll see what I have in store for the end.**

 **Warning- Some bad language and Quentin Tarantino level violence. Maybe even more.**

Chapter 24- Captured

"Oliver!" said Matt as he walked in the Arrow Cave and senses his emotions and how everything had been toppled or smashed, "What is it? Is it Susan?"

"Not yet", said Oliver, "But its just a matter of time. I don't know what I can do to stop it."

"We can stop it", said Matt, "All of us. Together."

"And if we lose?" asked Oliver.

"Then we'll do that together too", said Matt, "But we won't."

"I think me not being alone is the problem", said Oliver, "I think I have been changing for the better. And its because of you, Matt. I have been more optimistic. I am trusting people more."

"But you think none of this would have happened if you hadn't trusted Chase, right?" asked Matt.

"Trusted anyone", said Oliver, "Because I-I can't see anything past me creating more targets."

"I trusted him too you know", said Matt as Oliver looked at him, "I respected him, admired him but…. that bastard. But even if you trusted one wrong person, you trusted 9 right people. And we're not targets, Oliver. We're a team. We're each other's strengths."

"Everyone close to me gives me strength", said Oliver, "Before Chase turns it into a weakness. Look what happened with Susan. I let myself get close to her, and in doing so, I gave Chase a way to get to me. And he could do the same to Thea, to Roy, to John, to Felicity, to my son. I'm pretty sure people around you have been targets too."

"They have", said Matt, "But I do my best to protect them. And if they're in trouble, I do my best to save them. You can do the same, Oliver."

Oliver then looked up at Matt, some hope finally shining in his eyes.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah!" he said, "Okay! Got it."

He kept the phone back and said to Matt, "Felicity and Curtis have managed to find out where Chase is keeping Susan."

"Let's go then!" said Matt.

"Yeah", said Oliver, "I just need to ask John to do something for me before that."

"What?" asked Matt.

"If I'm going to beat this guy", said Oliver, "It'll be by playing his game. And I know someone who makes him vulnerable."

Matt nodded, knowing who Oliver was referring to.

* * *

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Elektra, Luke, Iron Fist, Arsenal, Canary, Wild Dog and Mister Terrific stood in front of the building.

"So this is where Chase is holding Susan?" asked Wild Dog.

Daredevil used his hearing and heard her heartbeat, "Yes! She's in there."

Green Arrow sighed in relief.

"I'm reading many heat signatures inside", said Felicity via comms.

"The Hand is here too", said Green Arrow, "Along with Chase's other allies."

"Let's teach 'em a lesson", said Luke.

"They will feel my wrath", said Iron Fist.

"Problem is", said Thea via comms, "Susan could be any one of those heat signatures."

"We should split up", said Green Arrow, "Canvass floor by floor."

"Agreed", said Canary.

"Yes!" said Elektra, "A score has to be settled."

"Overwatch, any word on Spartan?" asked Green Arrow.

"Uh, package is en route", said Felicity, "ETA 5 minutes."

"Package?" asked Quentin.

"Oliver's got something up his green sleeve", said Felicity.

The heroes walked inside the building.

They split up.

Daredevil and Elektra explored one hallway.

Luke, Iron Fist and Arsenal explored another.

Green Arrow and Mister Terrific explored another.

Wild Dog and Canary explored a fourth one.

Mister Terrific took out his T-spheres and said, "These puppies will help double our search capacities."

* * *

Canary kicked open a door and Wild Dog said, "Uh, next time I get to kick the door."

"Yeah", said Canary, "Whatever floats your boat, Lassie."

The two opened another door only to see a bomb beeping.

"Get back!" ordered Canary. They did as the device exploded. They were thrown on their backs as the rubble fell and blocked the door.

"What was that?" asked Daredevil and Green Arrow simultaneously.

"Some sort of bomb", said Felicity.

"Dinah, Rene", said Thea, "Do you copy?"

"Yeah", said Rene as he got up and took off his mask to breathe, "We copy."

"But we're trapped", said Dinah.

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Quentin.

"What if some of the heat signatures are incendiary devices?" said Felicity.

Green Arrow used the device on his wrist to see if she was right and Mister Terrific said, "I think we can confirm they are."

"We got 5 minutes to search before this whole place comes down", said Green Arrow to Mister Terrific, "Get Rene and Dinah out of here."

"Copy that", said Mister Terrific as he ran to rescue them.

He then said to the others via earpiece, "Daredevil, Arsenal, Elektra, Luke, Iron Fist, meet me in the first hallway."

Soon, the five arrived there as an elevator door opened near them.

Susan was in there, tied to a chair.

"Oliver!" she said, finally feeling safe.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he knelt close to her.

"Yeah", she said, "A-Adrian Chase is-"

"I know", said Oliver as he cut her restraints, "Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here."

As she got up, the elevator closed and started moving, taking the six heroes and Susan with it.

"What's happening?" asked a scared Susan.

"Chase is controlling the elevator", said Matt.

"Susan", said Oliver, "We need to get you out of here. This building is gonna explode."

Susan asked, "What about-"

"Chase and his allies want us", said Oliver, "You're no longer his target."

"I was gonna say what about you all?" said Susan.

"We're gonna do something about Chase and his allies", said Elektra with a malevolent glee in her eyes.

"Get to safety", said Oliver as the elevator stopped and opened.

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Elektra, Luke, Iron Fist and Arsenal stepped out.

In front of them stood Prometheus, Madame Gao, Murakami, Scimitar without his helmet, Komodo, Anarky and many men in casuals who were no doubt bralwers of The Hand. They knew the other ninjas were hidden around them too.

"Hello Oliver", said Prometheus.

"Who the hell are you?" said Oliver to Scimitar as he had seen his face for the first time and his eyes seemed familiar.

"I am Saracon of the Ashkiri tribe", declared Saracon.

"Why are you working with him?" Matt asked Madame Gao and Murakami.

"Because we want immortality", said Madame Gao, "And he knows the location of another Lazarus Pit."

"Who told you about them?" asked Danny.

"Two men", said Madame Gao, "One of them had a prosthetic hand and the other was a man in a yellow suit. They told us that Green Arrow knew about it."

"Malcolm!" cursed Oliver angrily, "And the other person sounds like Thawne. But he was dead."

"Not everyone stays dead forever", said Elektra, before pointing her sword at Madamge Gao and Murakami and saying, "But you will. This time."

Oliver had noticed that Saracon seemed angry at the mention of Malcolm's name.

* * *

Mister Terrific stopped in front of where Rene and Dinah were trapped and said, "Can you guys hear me?"

"Yeah", said an annoyed Rene, "Loud and clear. Still waiting on that rescue."

"Step back!" said Curtis.

Rene and Dinah did as asked and Curtis' T-spheres burst through the wall, breaking it.

* * *

Prometheus took off his hood and mask, revealing the face of Adrian Chase underneath.

"I'm glad Talia told you", he said, almost in a whisper, "I prefer it this way, face to face. There's an honesty to it."

"Well, honestly", said Oliver, "I'm gonna keep all of us down here until this building comes down on top of us."

"Then you'd all be dead", pointed out Adrian.

"So would you all", retorted Oliver.

"Really?" asked Adrian mockingly, "You really think I'd let that happen, Oliver?"

He pressed a remote and Matt heard a beep.

"The devices have been locked by him", said Matt.

"He is a smart man", said Madame Gao, "Which is one of the many reasons we allied ourselves with him."

"Remember", said Chase, "I'm always 10 steps ahead of you."

"You know", said Oliver, "If that were true, you probably would have seen this coming."

"Adrian?"

Adrian's blood froze as he recognized the voice.

His wife Doris walked into the room, Spartan behind her.

"You shouldn't be here", he said to her in a shaky voice.

"How else was I supposed to find out the truth?" she asked with a hurt and betrayed look on her face, "You killed all those people."

"It's not that simple", he tried to argue.

"You killed them", she said, "It's simple."

She walked towards him with tears in her eyes and said, "I know baby, this can't be you."

She held his face in her hands and said, "It's not you."

"I'm sorry", said Adrian as he hugged her, a sad expression on his face, "I'm so sorry."

" _What is he doing?"_ Murakami asked Madame Gao.

"We had a deal!" Madame Gao spat out as she looked at him.

"Why did you make her come here?" Chase asked Oliver, ignoring Madame Gao and Murakami.

"To get you to stop", she said as she looked at him, "You have to stop. You have to- you have to turn yourself in."

"I can't do that", he said.

"Please", she said, "Whatever this is, whatever you're doing, its over."

"You'd tell the police?" he asked.

"No", she said, "You tell them."

"You're right", he said.

"All right!" said an annoyed Anarky, "Now you're taking away all the fun."

"I'm gonna take care of this", he said as she whimpered and caressed his face.

Matt suddenly heard a sound of metal being drawn and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

But it was too late as he heard the sound of knife piercing flesh.

A knife dropped on the floor near Chase, blood at its tip.

"John!" Oliver called out.

Doris stumbled back, shock, betrayal and pain on her face. There was a wound on her stomach as her own husband had stabbed her for being in his way.

Matt now felt angry. An innocent woman had been hurt by someone she cared about. It was just like when that man had abused his own daughter or when Nobu had killed Elektra. His anger was now rising with every moment. Now any opponent in his way would regret fighting him.

John caught Doris before she fell and carried her away.

As Adrian took out his sword, Oliver ran at him, grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

The two got up at the same time. Oliver threw away his bow, wanting to fight hand to hand. Adrian threw away his sword, agreeing.

He roared and charged at Oliver as the two crashed into a desk and it broke. Oliver managed to come out on top and punched Adrian repeatedly until Adrian grabbed his hand and managed to push him off.

He roared and charged at Oliver and the two crashed through a wall. As they got up, Adrian punched Oliver thrice on the face. Oliver then punched him twice on the stomach, twice on the face and then smashed his head through a glass window.

* * *

As soon as Oliver and Adrian's duel had begun, the others had charged at The Hand and all the others but Madame Gao had used her powers to throw them back.

Matt tried to free himself but couldn't. Even Elektra and Luke couldn't do that.

"Kill them all!" said Madame Gao as the ninjas stepped out of the shadows to perform the deed.

Suddenly, a blue portal opened behind Madame Gao and Murakami. As the two looked back, Jessica leapt out of it and sent Gao flying away with a punch. Before Murakami could react, he too was sent flying off.

With Gao's hold broken, the heroes got up slowly, shocked on seeing Jessica.

"Come on!" said Jessica, "Beat the shit out of those assholes!"

Luke then charged at some men with a roar and sent them flying off. Jessica kicked a man away. Roy used his bow to block a ninja's sword and kicked him on the knee, sending him down. He then smacked him across the face with his bow, knocking him out.

Danny grabbed a ninja's sword with both his hands and charged his chi. The heat managed to go into the sword and became unbearable for the ninja who immediately let it go. Danny sent him flying off with a punch from the Iron Fist. He turned back and did the same to another. He swept another man's feet from under him and kicked him out.

Elektra was surrounded by few ninjas. She was as angry as Matt right now. These men had turned her into their weapon and made her hurt the man she loved and also made her kill her mentor. They were going to pay.

She turned and slashed one of them. Another charged at her but she slashed him too and he was down. She blocked another's strike and sent another one down with her sword. Another was struck down by her sword.

She blocked another ninja's sword. She then snatched it from his hand and used it to impale him while another one charging at her was impaled on her other sword.

She retracted the blades and slashed another ninja on the chest and he yelled in pain as he fell down. She used both her blades to block another ninja's strike and then slashed him in the abdomen. She then turned her sword in a rotatory motion behind her and simultaneously slashed 3 ninjas' throats.

* * *

Matt's anger was now pouring out on the ninjas attacking him in the series of hallways into which he had been pushed.

A ninja charged at him with a roar. Matt had detached his club into two sticks. He blocked the ninja's blade, smacked him across the face with his stick and hit him on the knee, putting him down.

Another attacked but he blocked with his left stick before tripping him with the other. He then hit his knee very hard and it broke as the ninja yelled in pain.

Another attacked from behind but he turned in time to block. He then hit him thrice on the chest with his stick and then tripped him with the other, breaking his leg.

Another attacked him. He grabbed him by the back of the head, hit him on the side of his neck with his stick so hard that he went numb and kicked him away.

Another attacked him with his sword but he blocked twice and hit him in the abdomen with the stick, sending him down.

Another attacked and he blocked his sword with both his sticks before hitting him squarely on the chest with his stick and then on the side of the neck, making him numb and sending him down.

The ninja whom he had sent down before this one got back up to attack. Matt blocked his attack, punched him on the face and kicked him in a rotatory motion, sending him down again.

Two ninjas attacked him simultaneously and he blocked with his sticks. He smacked one in his stomach with the stick, sending him down. The other was smacked on the chest.

The one who was smacked on the stomach tried to slash with his sword again but Matt ducked and hit him on the face with his stick, sending him down. The one who was smacked on the chest tried to attack again. Matt tried to hit him but he ducked. He tried to attack again but Matt grabbed his hand. He managed to free himself and tried to slice Matt's legs with his sword but Matt hit him on the chest exactly at the point he had hit previously and he became numb and fell down.

A ninja roared behind him and charged. Matt blocked his sword with his stick and smacked him across the face with his stick. He then kicked him on the knee in a rotatory motion, sending him down.

Another tried to attack him from behind. Matt turned in time to engage him. He tried to slice Matt but he grabbed his hand, hit him on the elbow, grabbed him by the back of the head and kneed him. He then smashed his head against the wall.

Another ninja tried to decaptitate him but he ducked, hit him on the chest with his stick and then on the knee, breaking it and sending him down. He then hit him on the nose with his stick and he was out.

Another attacked him but he blocked twice, hit him on the nose with the stick, then on the chest and then on the side of the neck, making him numb and sending him down. As another ninja attacked, he blocked. The ninja tried to kick but he stepped back a little. He then hit him on one knee and he was sent down. Matt hit him on the other too and he was out.

As another attacked, he blocked and hit him on the shoulder. The ninja tried to elbow him but he ducked. The ninja brandished a knife but he grabbed his hand with both of his, turned around, hit him twice on the chest with his stick and kicked him away.

Matt stepped back to avoid another ninja's kick and kicked him away. He then blocked another ninja's kick and elbowed him on the chest. He was about to hit him with the stick but a ninja grabbed his hand from behind. Matt turned and hit him on the nose, breaking it and sending him down.

The previous one tried to attack again but he kicked him on the knee and hit him on the shoulder with his stick, sending him down.

A ninja grabbed him from behind and started dragging him away. Matt elbowed him on his side thrice, grabbed him by the back of the head and flipped him to the ground. He then twisted his arm, breaking it. A kick on the chest sent him down.

Another ninja attacked but he blocked. The ninja tried to elbow him but he blocked again and sent him down with a punch to the cheek. Another attacked but he blocked and kneed him on the chest, sending him down.

The previous one attacked again but he flipped behind him, grabbed him by the back of the head and kneed him on the nose, sending him down. The one whose chest he had kneed got up again.

Matt blocked all of his punches with his fists, kneed him on the chest again, grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed it on a light and then repeatedly on the wall till he was down. He then threw him away.

* * *

The bigger fight continued. Roy blocked a strike from Machin's kamas and kicked him away. Machin tried to attack again but Roy ducked and smacked his feet with the bow, sending him down. He then hit him on the face with the bow and he was out temporarily.

A sword broke as it hit Danny's fist and he kicked him away. Some of the men had guns and fired but Luke's skin blocked them. Luke then picked up two men and smashed their heads against each other.

Jessica kicked a man away. Another tried to attack her but she ducked and tripped him before knocking him out with a punch.

A ninja leapt at Elektra but she slashed him on the chest and he was down. Two of them struck her simultaneously but she blocked and pushed back. She slashed one of them on the chest and flipped in the air. As she landed, she slashed another ninja. She blocked another ninja's strike. With her other hand, she plucked out his eye and he yelled in agony. Another attacked her from behind but she hit him on the neck so hard that he fell down, dead.

She then slashed the throat of the one whose eye she had plucked out. Another man atacked her but she blocked and struck back. He blocked and separated his swords into two, just like hers when she was the Black Sky. The man tried to kick her but she flipped back.

Some of the men tried to slash her but she blocked and pushed them back. In a swift strike, she cut off a man's shoulder and blood poured out like a fountain. Another attacked but she decaptitated him and impaled another who tried to attack her. A ninja ran at her with a roar but she slashed her throat before sweeping the feet of one behind her and stabbing him in the chest.

* * *

Matt kept walking forward, having kept his sticks back inside. A ninja walked towards him to attack. Matt ducked to avoid a strike from him and got behind him. He sent him down with a kick to the chest. Another tried to punch him but he ducked, hit him on the knee and elbowed him on the face, sending him down. The previous one tried to kick him but he grabbed his leg and elbowed him there and then on the face. He grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him away.

The other one tried to get up but Matt kicked him on the face and he was out. He stomped on the other's chest with his foot twice and he was out.

Matt then continued walking forward and heard two heartbeats from the other hallway into which this one was going. One of them was familiar. He heard a bow being drawn and quickly stepped back to avoid an arro which embedded itself into the wall.

Matt turned to face the two attackers- Saracon and Lacroix. Simon lowered his bow and turned it into a bo-staff.

Beckoning to Matt, he said, "Wanna play?"

Matt walked towards them.

"Let's teach him a lesson", said Saracon to Simon.

Matt ran at them. Simon tried to hit him with his bow but he ducked and avoided a slash from Saracon's sword. He grabbed his hand to prevent him from striking again. He lifted his foot up to prevent Simon from smacking it from behind.

Saracon freed himself and tried to attack again but Matt grabbed his hands. He freed himself in a rotatory motion but Matt punched him in the stomach and pushed him towards the wall.

Simon tried to bring his bow down on him but he side-stepped and tried to kick him but he avoided by ducking. As Simon tried to attack again, Matt kicked him in a rotatory motion and he hit the wall.

Saracon tried to attack again but Matt managed to grab his hands. He sensed Simon trying to attack again. He ducked to avoid his blow and also threw away Saracon. As Simon tried to attack again, Matt grabbed his hand and elbowed him on the shoulder. He then managed to get behind him and grabbed him by the neck

Saracon got up to attack but Matt kicked him away. He kicked Simon behind the knee. Simon turned to smack him with the bow but he grabbed his hand and made him smack his own face. He then threw him away.

Saracon tried to slash him with the swords again but he stepped back to avoid. He ducked to avoid another slash and flipped back to avoid another. He then grabbed his hands again and pushed him away. Saracon tried to attack again but he gave him a flip-kick and he was thrown away.

Simon tried to attack from behind but Matt turned and kicked him on the knee, sending him down. Matt then grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him to the ground. He then kicked him away.

Saracon tried to attack again but he ducked and then went behind him. He then grabbed him from behind and flipped him to the ground. Simon tried to attack with his bow again but he ducked and then also avoided a kick in a rotatory motion. He then managed to grab both of his hands and flipped behind him.

Saracon tried to attack but Matt put Simon in the middle, causing Saracon to stop in the nick of time. As Saracon tried to strike at him while trying to avoid Simon, Matt raised Simon's hand and used his bow to block Saracon's attack. He then kicked him away and let Simon go.

He then dodged another strike from Saracon and one from Simon. Saracon leapt at him but he grabbed him and smashed him into the wall. Matt dodged another strike from Simon's bow and ducked to avoid another. He then grabbed his left hand with his elbow and headbutted him before throwing him away.

Matt then flipped back to avoid a strike from Saracon and swept his feet from under him. Saracon got up but Matt turned him around and put him in a chokehold and he passed out.

Simon ran at him but he flipped him to the ground and then with another flip kick on the face, knocked him out.

* * *

Oliver threw Chase away and then tried to flip him on the ground but he resisted. Oliver kneed him twice and then smashed them both on a table.

The two got up at the same time. Chase's face was now bleeding.

"I told you, Oliver", he said with a smug smile, "I'm not gonna kill you, and you can't kill me."

"Yes, Adrian", declared Oliver, "Yes I can!"

Suddenly, an arrow hit him behind his knee. As he fell down, he looked back to see Talia lowering her bow. The arrow had a tranq in it and he passed out.

* * *

Most of the ninjas and other brawlers were dead or beaten down badly. But Saracon, Simon and Machin had got up and managed to escape. Madame Gao and Murakami were gone too with their remaining ninjas and brawlers.

Matt, Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny and Roy looked around to find Oliver. Matt sensed Oliver's bow lying nearby.

He picked it up and told Felicity, Thea and Quentin via comms, "Chase is gone and has taken Oliver."

* * *

Later- Matt, Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny, Roy, John, Rene, Dinah and Curtis returned to the Arrow Cave.

"Chase got Oliver", said Roy to her.

"What about Susan and Chase's wife?" asked John.

"Susan is at the precinct", said Thea, "Quentin is with her."

"What about Chase's wife?" asked Matt.

"She passed away en route to the hospital", said Felicity grimly.

Matt angrily punched a wall.

Luke and Danny were disgusted at that man. His hatred for Oliver outweighed his love for his wife.

Jessica suddenly realized something.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she asked, pointing at Elektra.

"Oh, about that", said Luke, "She is on our side."

"Seriously?" asked Jessica, "After all the shit she has done, you're all accepting her?"

"That wasn't me", said Elektra, "That's what they made me."

"Do not pick on her, please", said Matt to Jessica, "She has to live with what she did as The Hand's puppet for the rest of her life."

"We need to find Chase", said Danny.

"You found Susan", said Dinah to Felicity and Curtis, "You can do this."

"Let's try", said Curtis.

"Yeah!" said Felicity.

"Get to work, hoss!" said Rene to Curtis.

* * *

"You up for making a statement?" Quentin gently asked Susan who had covered herself with a blanket.

"Yeah", she said with determination, "I'm up for anything that puts Adrian Chase in the electric chair."

"Actually", said Quentin, "We only got lethal injection in this state, but I like your thinking."

"Hello Ms. Williams", said Chase as he walked up to them, "Long time no see."

Susan quickly backed away in fear and Quentin stepped between them.

"You get away from her", said Quentin angrily.

"Please don't threaten me", said Adrian, "I'm in mourning. Haven't you heard? The Green Arrow killed my wife earlier tonight, and apparently, the Mayor's missing. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, Quentin? Honestly, it doesn't look good, Oliver disappearing under these circumstances."

Quentin and Susan easily saw through his lies.

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you arrested right now", said Quentin angrily.

"Because you don't want your friend back in pieces", said Chase as his smug smile returned, "Right?"

He was delighted on seeing Quentin and Susan wincing at his last sentence. He then walked away as the two glared at him.

* * *

Oliver stood in a cell. His hands were bound in chains.

He looked up and saw Adrian and Talia approach him.

He rattled his chains and Talia said, "I don't believe I taught you how to escape from shackles, Oliver."

"Your father was an honorable man", said Oliver through gritted teeth, "You've allied with a psychopath, and he'd be ashamed of you."

"Well", said Talia, "When it comes to the shame of fathers, I shall bow to your superior expertise."

She then walked away and said to Adrian, "Just make sure he suffers."

"That was always the plan", said Adrian with a smile.

"My friends will find me", said Oliver, "They're my strength."

"That's sweet", said Chase, "But I'm running out of ways to tell you, Oliver. I'm not interested in killing you."

"Then what the hell is this game we're playing?" asked Oliver.

"When I had Susan as my guest", said Adrian, "I confessed to her that you'd helped me discover who I really am."

Turning to Oliver, he said, "That's what I'm gonna help you do, Oliver."

Adrian then walked away and locked the cell as Oliver looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was going to do to him.

* * *

 **5x16 done. Now only 6 episodes left as 5x19 won't happen due to Felicity never joining Helix. 5x20 will happen but no Olicity.**

 **Of course there is a case of bad writing in this chapter. That being Jessica directly opening a portal into the building where the fight is taking place. But the shows do such things a lot. I just did it this once, that's it.**

 **So this was a purely action packed chapter. It really takes a lot of writing to describe such fast-paced fighting. Matt and Elektra were definitely the MVPs. Don't you think?**

 **Matt and Elektra's fight scenes were all taken from different movies. Elektra's fight scene was taken from Kill Bill: Volume 1. In the final battle of that movie, Beatrix Kiddo fights the Crazy 88 in the exact same way as Elektra fought The Hand here.**

 **Matt's fight scenes were taken from The Raid and The Raid 2. Those 2 movies had awesome hallway sequences. The hallway fight in Daredevil 1x2 was inspired by a hallway fight in the original OldBoy movie and the hallway fight in Arrow 1x21 was inspired from the hallway fight in The Raid. The fights even end the same way.**

 **Matt vs Saracon and Lacroix was taken from The Raid 2 when its protagonist- Rama, faces off against Hammer Girl and Baseball Bat Man.**

 **And now I would like to tell Chaos Sorcerer that Matt actually unleashed the Devil in this chapter.**

 **Next chapter is going to fix 5x17 of Arrow because that episode destroyed Oliver's character by portraying him as a monster who enjoyed killing.**

 **So what did you think of the fight?**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	25. Tortured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the fight and the movies which I used for it. I'm going to use more movies for the final fight which has a surprise. I also hope you liked the Devil unleashed. Or more accurately, Rama unleashed. Glad you liked the AoU reference. Also glad that you liked Jessica's entrance. I think they pulled the crap in Seasons 3, 4 and 6. Season 5 IMHO was awesome. I only had 3 complaints- Felicity knocking out Black Siren, The Helix subplot and Oliver being portrayed as a monster who enjoys killing. Counting that out, I loved it. Another Daredevil/Arrow crossover? I'm actually interested in doing it. But I'll have to rack my brain a lot. But I have thought of a basic premise. Daredevil and Arrow exist in the same universe. First 2 seasons of Daredevil have happened but no Defenders stuff while Arrow Season 1 is about to reach the mid-season finale. MurLance will definitely be done in it but don't expect the story anytime soon.**

 **To Ocfanboy: I guess they wanted to make him more realistic in the series.**

Chapter 25- Tortured

Adrian pulled Oliver's head out of the bucket of water and the latter gasped for breath.

"145 seconds", said Chase as he wiped his hands with a towel, "That's how long my father struggled under the water before he died."

Walking around the chained Oliver and doing hand gestures, he said, "According to my father's autopsy, your arrow pierced his aortic arch, but it didn't kill him. No. He was still conscious enough to feel his lungs filling with water for 145 seconds."

"And here you were bragging about a plan more intricate than torture", mocked Oliver.

Adrian walked up to Oliver and knelt down to his level, saying, "Did you ever think about why I chose the name Prometheus?"

When Oliver didn't respond, Chase said, "He challenged the omnipotence of the gods. You see, because like you, they play judge, jury and executioner. But Prometheus took away their power."

"If that's what you're gonna do to me", said Oliver, "You'll need to come up with something better than whatever this is."

"I did", said Chase as he stood up, "And the only way for you to stop it is confess."

"That I killed your father?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing so pedestrian", said Adrian as he walked around him again, "I want you to tell me a secret, Oliver. I want you to confess to me the one thing you have been afraid to admit to yourself."

"How many times am I gonna tell you that I don't know WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Oliver angrily.

"Fine", said Adrian as he walked behind Oliver, "You'll come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He then grabbed Oliver's head and shoved it into the water in the bucket and started counting down, "145. 144. 143. 142….."

* * *

Oliver's eyes opened and he was lying on the ground, his hands still chained.

He looked to his side and saw Adrian sticking photographs of people on the wall.

"Do they look familiar?" Chase asked him.

"What is this?" asked Oliver as he managed to sit on his knees.

"Do you even remember their faces?" asked Chase as he gestured to the photographs, "These are your victims."

Oliver looked around and his eyes fell on each of them as he recognized them.

"They were people who did terrible things", said Oliver as his gaze fell on a picture of Mr. Blanks, "They had victims."

"And husbands and wives", said Adrian, "Daughters, sons."

When Chase said 'daughters', he gestured at a picture of Damien Darhk and when he said 'sons', he gestured at a picture of his father.

Gesturing to the door, he said, "Confess your secret, Oliver, and all this ends. I'll give you a gift, and you can walk out that door and go back home."

"Adrian, you're sick", said Oliver as Adrian looked at him, "And you're a hypocrite. There is nothing I have done that compares with you. You murdered your own wife."

Adrian ripped out a picture of Count Vertigo from the wall and put it in front of Oliver, saying, "Cecile Adams. You knew him by his street name. The Count."

As Oliver sighed, Adrian said, "You put 3 arrows in him."

"He was gonna kill a friend of mine", said Oliver.

"Felicity Smoak, yeah", said Chase as he put a quiver around himself and lifted a bow, "Confess, Oliver, or you get the same 3 arrows."

He then pointed an arrow at Oliver.

"Go to Hell!" spat out Oliver.

"I've already been there, Oliver", said Adrian, "And I've come back with a message for you."

He then fired the arrow and it hit Oliver on the shoulder who winced in pain. Adrian fired two more arrows below that spot.

Adrian later pulled out the arrows from Oliver's body as he gasped in pain and Chase smirked.

"What's next?" asked Oliver as he was sure he could take anything.

"You said something when I brought you here", said Chase, "About how your friends are your strength now."

Adrian then pulled out spectacles from his pocket and showed it to Oliver whose blood ran cold.

The spectacles belonged to Felicity.

"She didn't even know I was in her apartment", said Adrian.

Oliver then said, "I swear if you do anything to her or anyone else I care about-"

"You'll do absolutely nothing because you're here", mocked Chase, "You see, until you confess, Oliver, everyone you love is at play. Including your son."

"You're bluffing", said Oliver, trying to convince himself more than Adrian, "He-he's in hiding. I-I-I don't even know where he is."

"Because you haven't really looked", pointed out Adrian, "But for me, we both know its just a matter of time. Confess."

"I don't know what you want me to say", said Oliver.

"Then I guess I should leave you here to think about it and wonder who I might kill while I'm gone", said Chase.

"Adrian!" pleaded Oliver, "Adrian, please."

"All you have to do is say the words", said Adrian.

Oliver racked his brain for whatever Chase wanted to hear, "I-I-"

"That's what I thought", said Adrian as he walked away, "See you soon."

He then shut the door and walked away.

* * *

5 Years Ago, Russia

 _Anatoli and his men loaded the truck. Oliver, dressed in the suit Talia had given him heard a sound. He looked over and saw incoming vehicles._

" _We have incoming!" he said._

 _Anatoli and the rest of the Bratva whirled around. Kovar took out his gun to fire at them but Oliver fired an arrow at a gasoline tank near the cars and it exploded, making one car crash and making Kovar miss._

 _The Bratva fired at Kovar and his men but they fired back, killing some Bratva members. Viktor managed to kill one of Kovar's men. Kovar fired at one of the gas tanks and the Bratva member loading it up inhaled it, dying a painful death._

 _Oliver leapt down to fight. He shot one of Kovar's men from the back, getting him. He then ran at two more men who were standing close to each other and flipped them both to the ground with his feet. As they got up, he rapidly fired two arrows at each of them in the chests and they were down._

 _Kovar beat up Anatoli and threw him away. One of his men sat on the driver seat of the Bratva's truck to take away the gas but Oliver fired at that man's chest and he was down. He was then forced to take cover as another man fired at him._

 _Kovar threw away the driver and drove the truck away. Oliver fired at the shooter and he was down._

" _The gas!" yelled Anatoli in alarm._

" _Kovar has it", said Oliver grimly._

" _Then we are all going to be dead men", gasped Anatoli in horror._

* * *

 _Oliver walked into the base and saw Viktor waiting for him._

" _How's Anatoli?" he asked._

" _Resting", said Viktor grimly, "Which is more than I can say for our men."_

" _Sarin gas get 'em?" asked Oliver and Viktor nodded._

" _Where were you?" Viktor demanded aggresively._

" _I was keeping overwatch", said Oliver, "Like Anatoli ordered. If you have something to say to me Viktor, say it."_

" _It was your idea to go against Gregor due to your vendetta against Kovar", said Viktor, "Now look at the mess we're in!"_

" _Well, do you have a better idea?" questioned Oliver._

" _We should be honoring Gregor's pact with Kovar", snarled Viktor, "Not this!"_

" _The moment Kovar overthrows the government", said Oliver, "He's gonna wipe out the entire Bratva!"_

 _He then walked away._

" _Where're you going?" asked Viktor._

" _We have one of Kovar's men in our basement", snapped Oliver, "And we need to know where the gas is gonna be used."_

" _What makes you think he will tell you?" asked Viktor._

" _He won't be talking to me", said Oliver darkly and walked away._

* * *

 _Oliver worn his suit and went into the basement. Kovar's man was tied on a table, like an animal about to be dissected. He was also blindfolded._

" _I don't know anything", the man said before Oliver could even ask him._

" _Well", said Oliver, "I don't believe you."_

" _I am speaking the truth", lied the man._

 _Oliver took out an arrow and fired it. It hit his shoulder and the man cried out in pain._

 _Walking closer to him, Oliver said, "There is a technique of skinning things much larger than you with arrows in less than five minutes so you don't have much time left."_

 _He then twisted the arrow and the man screamed in pain._

 _Later, Oliver applied bandages on the man's shoulder. The man had fallen for Oliver's skinning bluff and given up everything._

 _Anatoli came down and looking at the man, asked, "Did you-"_

" _He's just knocked out", said Oliver, "My empty threat of skinning him alive made him give up everything. You should be resting."_

" _I woke up with a headache", said Anatoli, "I came to find you. Do you know what Kovar is planning?"_

" _Yes", said Oliver, "I do."_

* * *

 _Oliver, Anatoli and Viktor sat around a table as Oliver explained Kovar's plan._

" _Kovar is planning on inviting key members of the government, politicians and the military mostly", said Oliver, "To the opening of his casino."_

" _And kill them all with Sarin gas?" asked Viktor, "Even the innocents? Not good for business."_

" _But being in charge of whole country is good for business", pointed out Anatoli grimly._

" _We need to stop the attack before it happens", said Oliver._

" _Place will be fortress", warned Anatoli, "Increased security for President and generals. We need to sneak in."_

" _Without someone on the inside working for Kovar", said Viktor, "It's impossible."_

" _I know someone", said Oliver as he thought of Galina, Taiana's mother._

" _If you're talking about the house lady", reminded Viktor, "Last time it didn't go so well."_

" _Give me a second chance", said Oliver as he looked at Anatoli._

" _And if second chance doesn't work?" asked Viktor. Oliver had no answer._

* * *

 _Oliver spied on Galina from a corner and pulled her into a secluded area. She gasped but he said in Russian, "I won't hurt you."_

 _She asked in Russian, "My bodyguard-"_

" _He's fine", assured Oliver, "Well, he's uncoscious but- I'm sorry I scared you the other night. I just- I-I need to speak with you. Well, its like I said, I-I knew your children- Taiana and Vlad."_

 _She smiled happily, feeling better and asked, "Do you know what happened to them?"_

 _After some stammering, Oliver said, "I'm sorry. They-They're dead."_

 _Galina's face turned sad and grim immediately._

" _But Mr. Kovar says he's still looking for them", she said._

" _Kovar is lying", said Oliver, "Before she died, Taiana, well, she told me he was a monster. And she made me promise, she made me swear, that I would bring him to justice."_

" _Even if what you say is true", she said, having finally processed all the information, "What could I do?"_

" _Taiana told me that the same hammer that shatters glass forges steel", said Oliver._

" _I say to her as a child to make her grow up strong", said Galina as tears flowed from her eyes._

" _Well, she did", said Oliver as he himself winced on remembering her, "And she helped me grow strong too. Would you please, please help me keep my promise to her?"_

 _Galina nodded and said in Russian, "I believe you."_

 _She then took out a card from her purse and said, "This gets me into Mr. Kovar's buildings."_

 _Oliver took the card and said gratefully, "Thank you."_

 _Doing a prayer gesture, she said, "Make it right for them."_

 _As he walked past her, she stopped him and asked, "Who killed my children?"_

 _Oliver winced as he remembered when he had killed Vlad when Konklin had made him attack him and also remembered killing Taiana at her request when she had felt that the idol was making her evil. He hated himself for both of those things so he said with self-loathing, "A monster."_

 _He then walked away before she could ask him anything else._

* * *

Present Day, Adrian's lair

Oliver was on his knees when he heard the door opening. He looked up to see Adrian leading a bruised Evelyn towards his cell. She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

He roughly pushed her into Oliver's cell. Oliver could see that she looked very broken and even though she had betrayed him, he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"What did you do to her?" he asked Adrian.

"I made her more compliant", said Chase as he walked up to Oliver and punched him in the abdomen, making him double down in pain.

"Get up", said Chase, "Give yourself a chance."

He then dropped a knife near Evelyn's feet.

"I'm not gonna fight her", said Oliver as he rose up.

"I don't want you to fight her", said Adrian, "I want you to kill her. I'm gonna leave now. When I come back, either she's killed you and I let her go or you kill her and I let you go."

"No", said Oliver, "Neither one of those things is gonna happen."

"If you don't kill her", said Adrian, "You're gonna watch me snap her neck."

"Adrian!" yelled Oliver, "What is the point of all this?"

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble figuring out what your secret is", said Chase as he walked away, "I thought this might remind you."

With a smirk, he said, "Good luck."

He then shut the door and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Oliver", said Evelyn as tears flowed out from her eyes, "I can't take another day here."

Sobbing, she picked up the knife as Oliver looked at her.

* * *

5 Years Ago, Russia

 _Oliver, wearing his suit, snuck up on a guard outside the casino and put him in a chokehold till he passed out. He then used Galina's card to open the door and enter._

 _Later, in the security room, there was a knock on the door._

" _You order any food?" one guard asked the other in Russian._

 _The guard opened the door and saw a tray of 'food.' He lifted up the cover, revealing it to be a minor explosive. It went off and the guard was thrown away._

 _As the othe guard got up, Oliver burst in, grabbed his hand and slammed him towards a wall. He then shot an arrow in his chest and he was out. The other one tried to get up but Oliver shot him down too._

 _Oliver then looked at the security feeds and said to Anatoli via earpiece, "Cannisters are in the storage room, southwest corner, second floor."_

 _He then pressed a button and the door in front of the Bratva was unlocked._

" _Copy that", said Anatoli._

" _I'll meet you at the target", said Oliver._

 _He then saw something in the security feeds that made his blood freeze. It was Galina. She looked absolutely terrified. Oliver realized that Kovar had figured out why she was missing her card and was going to punish her for it._

 _Oliver ran as fast as he could, desperate to save the mother of the people he had killed to perhaps redeem himself of their deaths._

 _He burst in through the door but he was too late. Galina was sitting on a chair, her head tilted to a side. There was blood on her face. Oliver put his fingers to her neck for a pulse but there was none. He mentally apologized to Taiana and gently closed Galina's eyes._

* * *

Present Day, Adrian's lair

"Evely- Evelyn", said Oliver gently, "Hey. Look at me. Listen to me."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he said, "I need you to- to bring me the knife. I want you to get me out of these things. And when he comes back, we will ambush him."

Not the best plan but it was all he could come up with.

"No", said a broken Evelyn, "We can't beat him. I didn't know what I was buying into when I sided with him but I-"

"It's okay", said Oliver, "I forgive you. Together, we-we can get through this."

"I'm dead", she said, "That's all he kept telling me. Because I was a part of your life, I'm dead."

"Would you bring me the knife?" asked Oliver, "Would you bring me the knife so I can save us?"

After some hesitation, she literally cried out, "No!"

She ran at him but he grabbed her hands to stop her. While trying to yank it back, he ended up pushing her away.

She fell on the floor on her back and cried out while the knife fell down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", said Oliver.

That moment, Adrian came back.

Looking at the scene, he was angered and said, "Oh, my G- Come OOON!

He then slammed his fists on the wall angrily.

"Are we serious?" he asked

Looking at Oliver, he said, "Oliver, what're you trying to prove man? Evelyn betrayed you. You have killed people for far less."

"I'm not gonna kill her", begged Oliver, "I won't. Just let her go."

"You just keep forgetting what I told you would happen if you didn't kill her", said Chase as he grabbed her by the hair and she cried again. He then put one arm around her neck.

"Adrian, listen to me, please, ok?" begged Oliver, "You have made your point."

"Confess, Oliver", said Adrian, "Tell me your secret."

"I don't know what you want from me!" snapped Oliver.

"I want you to tell me what you've been too afraid to tell your sister, Matt, Roy, Felicity, Diggle. Tell me!" snarled Adrian.

As Evelyn sobbed again, Oliver shouted desperately, "I don't know!"

"Wrong answer", sneered Adrian.

Evelyn then went limp in his arm and he threw her to the ground. She was dead. Oliver fell to his knees as guilt overtook him.

Oliver then looked up at Adrian with rage in his eyes and said, "I'm gonna kill you."

"Finally we're getting somewhere", said Chase, "Confess."

Oliver then remembered many things. Killing Claybourne, Chase killing the people whose names were anagrams of people on the List, him putting the dead men in the same positions as the guards, telling him he was just a killer, manipulating him into killing Malone, making him disgrace his alter-ego and then telling him that if he killed him, he would be killing himself and being excited when Oliver told him he would kill him.

Oliver then realized what Chase wanted to hear.

* * *

5 Years Ago, Russia

 _Oliver looked at Galina's body when he heard Anatoli's voice over the comms, "Oliver! We have been betrayed! Viktor-"_

 _The comms went dead._

 _Snarling in rage, Oliver stormed out and shot 2 guards in their hearts, killing them. He then shot a 3_ _rd_ _guard in the leg and then walked over to him. Picking him up, he slammed him against a light and threw him away._

* * *

 _Kovar said to his guests, "I'm so very proud of this casino and what it means for our country. Well, that's why it saddens me to tell you that there was an attempt by Solntsevaskya Bratva to crash these festivities and assasinate every one of these government officials tonight. But don't worry, we have them all in custody."_

 _At that moment, his men entered, holding all the Bratva members, including Anatoli and Viktor at gunpoint._

 _The guest were shocked and terrified._

 _Kovar continued calmly, "I am told- they planned to stage a gas attack in this very room but uh, sadly for them, it backfired and, uh, killed every single one of them. Well, uh, at least, uh, that's what the newspapers will report in the morning."_

 _He then wore a gas mask as the guests murmured amongst themselves._

" _Good evening", he said and walked away with his men. The gas entered the room and all the people screamed in terror. Anatoli used his coat to cover his nose._

* * *

Present Day, Adrian's lair

"Confess Oliver", said Adrian as Oliver tried to free himself, "You killed my father because he was a name on the List. But that's not really true, is it? No."

* * *

5 Years Ago, Russia

 _Oliver kicked open a door and shot 2 guards. He then shut off the gas container. He turned around to see Kovar with a gas mask walking in. His two men were with him._

 _Kovar took off his mask and with a smirk said, "It's too late, Kapiushon! The gas has already done its work."_

* * *

Present Day, Adrian's lair

"The list was just an excuse", said Chase as he walked around, doing gestures with his hands, "The Hood, the disguise- just an excuse. The idea that all this is some heroic crusade is just an excuse."

"Excuse for what? Huh?" yelled Oliver in rage, "Tell me!"

"You tell me Oliver!" snapped Adrian and knelt close to him, saying in a whisper, "You tell me."

* * *

5 Years Ago, Russia

" _Kill him", said Kovar. Oliver fired 2 arrows simultaneously. They hit the men in the hearts and they died. As Kovar looked at them without any concern, Oliver threw away his bow._

 _The two charged at each other. Oliver leapt at him but he grabbed him and threw him to another side. Oliver punched him repeatedly in the stomach and on the chest but Kovar turned him around and put him in a chokehold._

 _Oliver strained a little but broke out of it but the hood came off._

 _Seeing his face, Kovar was shocked a little._

" _Oliver Queen!" he said, "Who could have imagined?"_

 _Oliver and Kovar then circled each other and then the latter charged._

* * *

Present Day, Adrian's lair

"I know what's going through your mind, Oliver", said Chase with a smirk as Oliver looked up at him, "You're thinking you can get yourself free from those chains, slam me to the ground and snap my neck just like I did to Evelyn."

Oliver got up and lunged for Adrian but his chains prevented him from reaching him.

"There it is", said Chase as he walked closer, "There's the look I have been waiting to see. But its not just about stopping me, is it? No. There's something else in there. Confess, Oliver."

* * *

5 Years Ago, Russia

 _Kovar grabbed Oliver's neck and slammed him against a shelf._

" _When you see Taiana in afterlife", said Kovar with a chuckle, "Give her a kiss for me."_

 _An enraged Oliver punched Kovar in the stomach and head-butted him, making him let go. Oliver then grabbed his hand and slammed him against the shelf._

 _He then grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground._

 _Anatoli used a red napkin to cover his nose. The people screamed in terror and started running off. Viktor inhaled the gas and died slowly. Anatoli looked at him and felt satisfied._

 _A door burst open and Kovar fell out of it while Oliver walked out in an intense way._

 _As Kovar got up, Anatoli said, "I'm going to finish this."_

" _No!" said Oliver._

" _You're going to let your Pakhan finish this for you, eh, Mr. Queen?" Kovar taunted._

" _You don't have to do this, Oliver", said Anatoli._

" _We both know that I do", said Oliver._

 _Oliver then punched Kovar and ducked to avoid a blow from him. He then punched him thrice on the chest and kicked him on the stomach. He tried to kick him again but Kovar grabbed his leg and slammed him on a table. He tried to throw him away but Oliver freed himself._

 _Oliver went behind Kovar and hit him on the back. Kovar flipped him to the ground and grabbed his leg, trying to break it. Oliver kicked him on the face with his other one and he let go._

 _The two got up and fought while Anatoli watched. Oliver elbowed Kovar on the chest and then grabbed his arm. He then kneed him on the chest twice and managed to smash him into a table, breaking it. Kovar got up and picked a knife._

 _Oliver tried to punch him but he blocked. He tried to slice Oliver with the knife but he stepped back to avoid. The two fought and Kovar managed to cut him slightly. He tried to hit him again but Oliver punched him on the face and grabbing his hand, made him cut his own face._

 _Oliver rammed his head into Kovar's face and he fell down. Oliver had won._

 _Oliver had the knife in his hand, ready to thrust it into Kovar._

" _You don't have to do this, Oliver", said Anatoli, "The man will face justice."_

" _His organization is huge", said Oliver, "They will free him. Only by cutting off the head of the snake can we win. This is justice."_

 _Oliver then lunged at him and stabbed him in the chest. He ripped out the knife as Kovar fell down, dead._

* * *

Present Day, Adrian's lair

"You've told yourself you kill because you have to", said Adrian, "Confess, Oliver. You don't kill because you have to. So why? Why do you do it?"

"Because I wanted to", said Oliver, finally saying what Adrian wants to hear.

"What?" asked Adrian with a malevolent glee in his eyes.

"I wanted to", muttered Oliver to himself as he fell on his knees due to exhaustion.

Getting back up, he yelled at the top of his voice, "I WANTED TO! AND I LIKED IT!"

Seeing the joy on Adrian's face, Oliver knew he had bought it. But for some reason, his self-loathing returned. Oliver realized that he himself was now believing what he just said.

As Oliver fell down and lay on his back, Adrian sat near the wall, laying his legs out.

"How does it feel?" he asked, "Knowing I saw the one thing in you you couldn't see yourself?"

He then walked over to Evelyn and put his fingers on her neck and her eyes opened.

"That move you learnt from Yao-Fei", said Adrian as Oliver looked at them in shock, "He learnt it from Talia. I did too."

What Evelyn said shocked him even more.

"I knew he would break", she said with a smirk, "Just like you said he would."

"It's 'cause I know him better than even he knows himself", said Adrian with a smirk.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you", said Oliver to Evelyn.

"I don't care", she said with a smirk, "As long as the one who left them to die suffers, I don't care."

"Give us a moment alone, would you?" he asked Evelyn. She walked away and out of the cell. Her torture and death was all just an act planned by her and Adrian.

"I told you, Oliver", said Chase, "You infect every life that you touch. Now do you realize why? Because your crusade was based on a lie. You used your father's memory to justify a killing spree. There's a price to be paid for that. Your mother paid it, your friend Tommy paid it, Laurel paid it. Do you really think that Matt, Thea, Elektra, Roy, Felicity and John Diggle's lives are better having known you?"

"You promised to let me go", said Oliver lowly.

"And I am a man of my word", said Chase as he picked up a blowtorch, "But first, I have a gift for you."

Looking at Oliver's Bratva tattoo, he said, "To be an American, and to be named a captain of the Bratva, you must have done something extraordinary. When you look at it, it must be a huge reminder of that victory."

Clicking the torch, he said , "Now when you look at it, it'll remind you of our time together and the secret that you confessed to me."

"For all the pain I caused you", said Oliver, "I am sorry."

"I know", said Adrian as he knelt close to him, "I just don't care."

He then proceeded to burn Oliver's tattoo with the blowtorch while Oliver winced in pain. He didn't realize he lost consciousness.

* * *

Oliver woke up while birds chirped. Their were no chains on him now. His suit and his quiver full of arrows were lying near him. He got up and looked around. The cell door was open.

He tried to get up but felt weak. He managed to get up but staggered a little. He then looked at his suit.

* * *

"How much longer?" asked John.

"The pressure is not helping, John", said Felicity, "We literally had to rerpute the electro-optical digital imaging from every reconnaisance satellite I could gain access to."

Curtis then said, "Then we had to capture data in a 4-dimensional array-"

"All right!" said Matt, "I get the picture. But we need to find him."

"Elektra, Jessica, Danny, Roy and Thea are still out searching", said John.

"He's been missing for 6 days", said Luke, "Do you think they-"

"Wait!" said Matt as he heard Oliver's heartbeat nearby.

Everyone turned around to see Oliver walking staggering towards them. He was wearing his suit but had not closed the buttons. His quiver was in his hand.

"Oh, my God!" said a horrified Felicity.

"Oliver!" said a horrified John.

Matt and Luke ran to support him.

"Take it easy, man", said Luke.

"Be careful", said Matt.

Oliver threw away his quiver and said to everyone, "Chase had me."

With a groan, he took off his suit and threw it away before saying, "He let me go."

"Just go slow, man", said John.

"Why did he let you go?" asked Matt.

"Because I told him what he wanted to hear", said Oliver, "But I think he was right."

* * *

 **So finally, I have done this episode. Hope you liked how I fixed the confession. But knowing Oliver, he would believe it himself as he has taken blame for a lot of things in the past. He is Guilt Arrow. His self-loathing is what makes him believe that he is a monster right now.**

 **Chase's words would have gotten to him to an extent. He also believes he ruins the lives of everyone he touches now. And that is why, his actions would be the same as in the show in 5x18 but everything will be set right very soon.**

 **The part where he skinned a man alive was the showrunners' pathetic attempt to show us that he is a monster but we have seen him torture and threaten people in all the 5 seasons. He didn't go this far. Only a psychopath can do that. Even if he was going to skin him, he would have stopped after the man had given him everything.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	26. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **While reading this chapter, remember that Adrian has hammered all the heroes to the point of desperation.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: I loved Season 2 because of the nice writing and Deathstroke while I loved Season 5 because it went back to basics(mostly) and also because of Adrian Chase and the finale. But I do agree. No killing killed some of the fun and doesn't make sense. In 2x1, when Oliver saved one of the guys who abducted Thea, I was like- "What the hell is wrong with you? They abducted your baby sister and were about to kill her? They could have done something even worse than that and you're trying to save them?" The only good thing that came out of the no killing rule was that Deathstroke is alive and a good guy again. I think Black Lightning was the closest CW DC gave us to a Netflix MCU show.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 26- Broken

Oliver had bandages on his wounds and was buttoning his shirt.

"What happened, Oliver?" asked John.

"What did you tell Chase?" asked Matt.

"What he wanted to hear", said Oliver, "He was right when he said I infect the lives of everyone I touch. But it doesn't matter."

"Yes, you're right", said Felicity, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to be checked by an actual doctor."

"The only thing that matters is that you all should go", said Oliver.

"What are you talking about, man?" asked Luke.

"Oliver, we're not going anywhere", said John.

"Not a suggestion, John", said Oliver.

"Oliver", said Felicity, "I can't imagine what you've been put through but you must know that Chase is wrong."

"I don't think he is", said Oliver, "Would you all please just go?"

All but Matt walked away.

"It's just us now", said Matt, "Please just tell me what happened. But its fine if you don't want to talk. I just think you shouldn't be alone."

"I think I should", said Oliver, "Matt, please leave."

Matt walked away, angry at Chase for whatever he had done to Oliver.

* * *

"He actually said all that?" asked Rene.

"Yes, he did", said Felicity.

"I can't believe he did", said Roy.

"I have never seen him so broken", said John, "I thought I had seen him at his lowest. But this is far worse."

"I agree", said Matt, "I have known him for only a few months but up until now, he was hopeful and optimistic. Now, he is broken and he looks like he has lost everything."

"Did he say what Chase did to him?" asked Dinah.

"Nope", said Curtis.

"Can't be anything good", said Luke.

"You said he told Chase what he wanted to hear", said Elektra, "Do you know what he wanted to hear?"

"No", said Matt, "I don't."

"He just needs time to get his head straight", said Thea, "I know my brother. He will bounce back."

"And if the asshole Chase kills him before that?" asked Jessica, "What will you do then?"

"I think we should kill Chase first", said Danny.

"In the middle of the day", said Matt dryly, "I don't think so."

"But if Chase wanted to kill Oliver", said Elektra, "He would have done it when he had captured him."

"Elektra's right", said John, "In the meantime, we're the city's last line of defense."

"With what gear?" asked Matt.

"Oliver changed the security codes and he won't let us go into the bunker", said Roy.

"Lyla will loan us gear from ARGUS", said John.

"There are a lot of people in this city that have to be saved", said Matt, "I'm still close to Chase. I will stay on him. You guys protect the city."

Felicity said, "You can use this apartment as your new secret lair for the time being."

Matt and Thea walked away.

* * *

Oliver was about to sit on his chair when Thea burst in and wrapped him in a tight bear hug.

"You're safe", she said with tears in her eyes, "You're safe, Ollie."

"Don't worry, Thea", said Oliver, "I'm fine."

He then proceeded to sit down while Quentin walked in.

"Well", he said, "The city Council bought my story about your, uh, spiritual retreat. Turns out Councilwoman Pollard is a big fan of all that stuff. You know, the woo-woo- zen stuff?"

Quentin then saw Oliver's broken look and after clearing his throat said, "Look, eh, I'm not going to ask you what he did to you, all right? All I got to know is what we're going to do to him."

"I mean, nothing", said Oliver, "It's over."

"What?" asked Thea incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Thea", said Oliver, "I am serious. Chase has won."

"Mr. Mayor", said Oliver's female assistant as she walked in, "Your 11:00 is here."

The 11:00 clock stepped in, revealing himself to be Adrian Chase.

Thea and Quentin clenched their fists angrily.

"Thank you for your compassion in granting me bereavement leave", he said as he walked closer, "Mr. Mayor. Uh, Doris' death has been very difficult."

"Then why did you kill her, you son of a bitch?" asked Thea venomously.

"I'd like to speak to the Mayor in private", said Adrian.

"Not gonna happen", said Quentin as he stood between them.

"Thea, Quentin", said Oliver, "Please!"

The two scoffed angrily and walked out.

"What are you doing here?" asked Oliver, "You won. It's over."

"What did I ever say that gave you that impression?" asked Adrian mockingly.

He then took out a knife from the inner pocket of his coat and put it in front of Oliver.

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver.

"Proving a point", said Adrian, "So to speak."

Oliver knew Adrian's intentions and said, "You think I'm gonna stab the District Attorney in the middle of City Hall?"

"You're an animal who enjoys murder", said Chase, "There's no telling what you can do. And its not like your alter-ego can kill me, not since the SCPD put me in protective custody since the Green Arrow slaughtered my wife."

He appeared sad when he said the last sentence. Chase continued, "So you kill me in broad daylight, or you let me live, knowing that there's nothing you can do."

Oliver looked at the knife for a while but didn't do anything.

"Disappointing", said Adrian as he turned to walk away, "You can keep that knife."

* * *

As Adrian returned to his office, he was grabbed from behind and shoved against the wall. Matt angrily grabbed him by the coat and held him against the wall.

"Tell me", he said, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing", said Chase with a smirk, "Just helped him discover who he is."

Matt then clenched his fist tightly and Adrian said, "You think a couple of punches will break me?"

"No", said Matt, "But you will pay for everything you did. The Hand will be defeated too."

"Keep talking like that and I will think that you're a lunatic", said Chase as he freed himself and straightened himself, "I have to work."

"I have to work too", said Matt as he angrily clutched his stick, wondering how to get Chase for what he had done.

* * *

Oliver was sitting alone when Susan walked in.

Seeing her, he stood up and the two hugged each other.

"They told me you were back", she said, "I had to see you."

"Oh", said Oliver, "I'm so sorry."

"This wasn't you, Oliver", she said as she let him go, "This was him."

"Well", said Oliver, "I-I created him. And I know this may sound weird but this happened to you because of me."

"Don't let him do this to you", she said as she held his hands, "Don't let that bastard inside your head."

Oliver let go of her hands and turned away while she said, "I gave the police a statement about him but-"

"He probably has an iron-clad alibi", concluded Oliver.

"Yes", she said, "And unfortunately, I can't have you corroborating my statement as that would mean outing yourself as the Green Arrow."

"Even if I didn't out myself doing that", said Oliver, "Chase would have planned for it like he has planned for everything."

"Well, Oliver", she said as she walked away, "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you when he took you."

"No", said Oliver, "I'm sorry."

Susan gave him a quick kiss and walked away. Oliver thought he should cut her from his life to keep her safe but she was out before he could say a thing.

Oliver wondered what to do.

* * *

Matt, Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny, Roy, Thea, John, Felicity, Rene, Dinah and Curtis were sitting with each other, wondering what to do.

"That bastard needs to be taken in custody as soon as possible", said Matt, "And we need to find proof against him."

"How will we?" asked Thea, "The man doesn't leave any trace. Look at how he is still wandering around City Hall."

"How about we take him into our custody?" asked Elektra with a gleam in her eye.

"Wait! What?" asked Matt.

"I think Elektra's right", said Jessica, "I once kept Kilgrave in my apartment for a while."

"So you're suggesting that we keep him locked up for a while?" asked Luke.

"ARGUS could help with that", said John, "They can keep him in custody if we capture him."

"It's a good idea", said Roy.

"So, what're we gonna do?" asked Danny.

"I think we should try", said Dinah.

"Best thing to do right now", said Rene.

"Well", said Matt, "I wouldn't have supported this normally but now that John says that ARGUS can keep him, I think I'm in. They keep a lot of dangerous criminals locked up like SHIELD on my Earth."

"So", said Curtis, "Are we gonna do it?"

"I think there is no other option", said Matt, "But we won't hurt his security detail."

* * *

Adrian was sitting on the back of the car with Officer Lopez while the driver was driving. He had an entire security detail. His car was at the back of it.

"Quite an escort", commented Adrian.

"The Green Arrow could be anywhere", said Lopez.

"Who do you think is under that Hood?" asked Adrian with a smirk, "The department's gotta have a theory."

Suddenly, a knife hit their tyre and the car skidded to a stop. The cops got out, wondering what was happening. Matt, wearing a scarf on his face landed in between them and fought them. In seconds, they were all knocked out but not hurt at all.

Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny, Roy, John, Rene, Dinah and Curtis then moved towards Adrian's van. All of them were wearing gear provided to them by ARGUS and also had masks to conceal their identities.

Lopez got out and aimed her gun at them.

"Freeze!" she said.

She tried to fire but Luke stepped in the way and the bullet was deflected. Jessica knocked her out with the lightest of punches.

Adrian stepped out of his car with a smirk and said, "So the party's getting started, huh? Never thought you all would get this desperate."

"It's over, Chase", said Matt.

"I don't think so", said Chase.

At that moment, Matt heard an arrow being fired and quickly backed off to avoid being hit. The Hand had been tailing Chase to make sure he was fine as he was their only chance of finding the Lazarus Pit.

The ninjas leapt down to fight. As one of them tried to strike, Danny charged his fist and blocked, breaking his sword. He then kicked him away while Elektra sliced another one's throat with her sword. Jessica threw one away while Luke smashed two against a car.

Roy flipped to avoid a ninja's strike and swept his feet from under him. He then knocked him out with a punch. John, Rene, Dinah and Curtis were no match for these ninjas in hand to hand.

Dinah lifted her mask enough to expose her lower half and screamed loudly, throwing some ninjas away. Curtis had his T-spheres still and used them to get 2 ninjas. John and Rene had guns and fired at some of the ninjas from a distance, killing some while others avoided and ran towards them.

As the fight was going on, Chase had run to the bushes. A figure leapt at him and tackled him to the ground. It was Matt.

"Hello, ADA Murdock", said Chase mockingly.

"DA Chase", said Matt, "You are going to be put behind bars."

Adrian leapt at Matt but he grabbed him and threw him to the ground. As Matt tried to hit him again, Adrian kicked him away with his feet and got up.

Matt tried to punch but Chase blocked and tried to punch back but Matt blocked. The two were in a stalemate for some time till Matt head-butted Chase and he stumbled a little.

Matt tried to punch again but Chase ducked, went behind him and put him in a chokehold. Matt did a flip and freed himself. He then kicked Chase in a rotatory motion on the knee and he was down temporarily.

Adrian got up and rushed Matt. He grabbed him by the throat and Matt did the same. Matt kneed Chase in the stomach and his grip loosened.

"I will make sure your plan fails", said Matt.

"Keep dreaming", said Adrian.

Before the fight could continue, a Lopez's voice said, "Mr. Chase! Mr. Chase!"

Matt ran off while Lopez who had woken up arrived with some other cops.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine", he said.

Matt ran to the truck which was driven by Dinah.

The others were safe in the back and The Hand had been driven away.

* * *

"Well", said Elektra, "The man has The Hand tailing him everywhere."

"This is bad", said Matt, "Now the only plan that could work has failed too."

John suddenly came in, holding a tab in his hand.

"I asked Lyla to help us", said John, "And look. ARGUS got something."

He then showed them the tab. It had footage of Prometheus unmasking. The only problem was that Chase's face was pixellated.

"Well", said Jessica, "I guess 50% of the problem has been solved."

"I think Chase used an optic scrambler", said Felicity.

"Can you hack the encryption?" asked John.

"I can", said Felicity, "But we would need some tech from Kord Industries."

* * *

"It's clear that the attack happened after details of the DA's schedule were compromised", said the FBI agent.

"A leak?" asked Quentin.

"Until we can confirm the source", said the agent, "DA Chase will be transferred into the federal witness protection program. No Star City employee will have access to his file."

"I'm really not sure all of this is necessary", said Chase with a smirk.

"Adrian, please", said Oliver, "Your safety is of paramount importance to this office."

Turning to the agent, he said, "Do it."

Adrian nodded, trying to hide his smirk.

As the agent, Quentin and Thea walked away, Chase said to Matt, "You actually tried something. Consider me impressed."

"This isn't over", said Matt as he clutched his stick angrily and walked past him. Oliver walked away too.

* * *

Later, Oliver was sitting in his office when Quentin and Matt entered.

"Tell us, Oliver", said Matt, "What did you say to Chase?"

"I-I told him", said Oliver as he stammered, "That I like killing people. I said it only because he wanted to hear it but I think he is right. And he is also right when he says that I destroy the lives of everyone I touch."

"That's bullshit!" said Matt, "How can you believe what he said?"

"I-I don't know why I believe it", said Oliver, "But look at what happened to people I have known. My father, Yao-Fei, Shado, Akio, Taiana, Tommy, my mother, Maseo, Laurel. And I killed Billy Malone."

"Because the son of a bitch manipulated you", said Quentin, "It wasn't your fault."

"But I killed him", said Oliver with self-loathing, "And I believe Chase is right. I remember how I felt when I killed his father. I know what kind of man I am. It's not the hero kind."

"I'm gonna tell you exactly what kind of man you are", said Matt as he pointed a finger at Oliver, "You're the kind of man this city needs. Because we all know this city needs help. Needs it now. Not tomorrow, not next week, not when the day comes, not when the corruption in the department is flushed out for good, and the police force is finally back at its feet. We need it now."

As Oliver and Quentin looked at him with awe, Matt walked around and passionately continued, "Because the city's been sick. And the cops, they can't fix it alone. They need- everyone needs men and women who are willing to take the fight themselves. The kind of people who risk their lives so that innocents can walk home safe at night in their own neighbourhoods. The ones Adrian Chase and The Hand are trying so hard to destroy. Star City needs these people. They need heroes. And trust me Oliver, you're not a killer. You're a hero."

Quentin was awed by Matt's speech and almost applauded. Turning to Oliver, he said, "Matt's right. You're not a killer. I thought that back when you returned from Lian Yu but I have realized that you aren't one. If you were, your kill count would have numbered in the three digits but it didn't. You didn't enjoy killing people. You only wanted them to face justice. All of this is only what Chase has shoved into your head."

"You think you don't deserve to wear that suit?" asked Matt, "Then try to be the man who deserves it. I think you already are that man. You just need to see for yourself."

Oliver now had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Oliver stood in the bunker as he faced Matt, Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny, Roy, Thea, Quentin, Felicity, John, Rene, Dinah and Curtis.

"Thank you for meeting me", he said, "I am sorry for how I have behaved recently. I was afraid that by asking you all to help me in dealing with Chase and The Hand, I was corrupting you all more than I already have."

"No one can corrupt me more than I already am", said Jessica with a chuckle.

"Matt has shown me the right way", said Oliver as he looked at Matt gratefully, "Only by working together as a team can we beat Chase and The Hand."

Everyone nodded, happy that Oliver had finally recovered from what Chase had put him through.

"One thing, Oliver", said John, "ARGUS got footage of Chase unmasking in front of a camera."

"But his face is pixellated", sai Curtis, "We can hack the encryption only by getting some tech from Kord Industries."

"Well then", said Oliver, "We'll get it."

* * *

Jesssica snuck into the warehouse where the device was stored. When the guard looked the other way, she leapt down without causing any sound. She went inside and got the device.

"Got you, bitch!" she said, taunting Chase in her head.

* * *

"Well", said Oliver as he took the device from Jessica, "Good work."

"Thanks", she said.

"Thank you, Jessica", said Felicity as Oliver gave her the device, "Now this must be delivered to the SCPD and I will throw it up on YouTube."

"No Marshalls to protect you now, Mr. Chase", said Elektra with a smirk.

"Matt!" said Oliver, "Now with Chase out, you are the temporary District Attorney."

Matt was shocked to hear this. In a good way of course.

He couldn't even speak now.

Oliver raised his hand and said, "Congratulations- District Attorney Murdock."

Matt shook his hand and said, "Thank you. Mr. Mayor."

"Congrats, Matthew", said Elektra with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

The others congratulated him too for this accomplishment.

Matt smiled humbly. Unlike Adrian, he was actually going to make sure that justice was served.

* * *

Quentin and Dinah showed everyone at the precinct the footage of Prometheus unmasking to reveal the face of Adrian Chase. The pixels were now gone and his face could be seen as clear as daylight.

"This video has been authenticated by 3 different experts", said Quentin as he gestured to it.

"And it hasn't been doctored or altered in any way", said Dinah, "This is raw footage."

"Chase is under custody of the US Marshalls", said Lopez.

"Yeah", said Quentin, "Somebody better give them a call and place that son of a bitch under arrest!"

As Quentin and Dinah walked away, Lopez and the other cops looked at the footage.

* * *

Adrian was sitting and writing something. His two bodyguards were sitting on a couch behind him. One of their phones vibrated. Hearing that, Adrian raised an eyebrow.

The bodyguard then showed whatever was on his phone to the other one. The two got up and slowly moved towards him. Adrian realized that his cover had been blown.

In a swift motion, he turned and threw his pen. It hit one of the bodyguards directly in the eye and he fell down.

Before the other one could react, Chase grabbed his tie and twirling around, strangled him with it. As the bodyguard went limp, Chase let him go and he fell down, dead.

The other bodyguard had taken the pen out of his eye but he was still on the ground. Adrian picked up the pen and looked at it for a moment. He then stabbed the bodyguard repeatedly and he died.

* * *

A blood covered Adrian drove the Marshalls' car away while the cops in their police vans passed by him, no doubt going to the house in which he had been placed. As they went off, Adrian smirked. The radio played the song- 'A Beautiful Morning' by The Rascals.

" _It's a beautiful morning, ah, I think I'll go outside for a while and just smile just take in some clean fresh air, boy ain't no sense in stayin' inside"_

Adrian whistled to the song's tune. He might have been outed but he would still win with help from Saracon who was no doubt doing what he had requested him to do.

* * *

As Roy was sitting alone in his home, there was a knock. He opened the door to see Matt.

"Hey man!" said Roy, "What's up?"

Matt handed him a file and Roy looked at it.

As he read it, his eyes lit up.

"You found her!" he said with a smile.

"I did", said Matt, "But we need to get her back too."

"I will fight for her", said Roy, "She needs to have her father in her life."

"And I'll help both you and Rene get your kids back", said Matt with a smile.

Roy happily hugged Matt and said, "Thank you!"

Matt hugged him back.

* * *

A school bus stopped and out came a young 11 year old boy. He was now going to walk back home while carrying his school bag.

He looked up to see a man with long hair and a scar on the left side of his forehead staring at him.

"William!" said the man with a smile.

"My name is Matthew", said William as he walked past him.

"Funny", said the man, "A friend of mine has a friend named Matthew. But your name used to be William, right? Before you and your mom left Central City?"

"You know my mom?" asked William inquisitively.

"Actually, I know your father", said the man, "And he knows mine."

* * *

 **So yeah. We're moving to 5x21 directly. Felicity never joined Helix here so 5x19 would make no sense. 5x20 was a pointless Olicity episode and there is no Olicity in this fic so it would be even more pointless. Plus, Matt and Quentin fixed Oliver in this episode who, by the way, was a different kind of broken here. In the show, he wanted to kill Chase by using the wrong means but here, he has become passive from what happened just like when Slade killed Moira.**

 **Once again, remember that the heroes had been hammered to desperation by Chase so they used such extreme methods. But as long as innocents are not hurt, I think this was fine. But if you didn't like it, I understand and I'm sorry. And I didn't want Oliver and Anatoli to become enemies. The second Matt vs. Chase fight was probably the last one between them.**

 **So Saracon was the one who abducted William here at Chase's request. I wanted everyone to have some sympathy for him earlier but you should also know that what he is doing is wrong. By siding with Chase, he has given up whatever humanity was left in him.**

 **I hope you liked how I used Matt's lines from his defense of Frank Castle to give Oliver hope again.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	27. Honor Thy Fathers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **I am so glad that people liked the last chapter as I thought I hadn't done a good job. So thank you to everyone for the support.**

 **I think I am on fire these days as I'm putting up a new chapter every day.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: I didn't want Oliver and Anatoli to become enemies. Glad you liked Matt's speech here as it made as much sense here as it did at Frank's trial. I will do the other Daredevil/Arrow crossover that you talked about but not anytime soon. I will think about Matt and Oliver vs. Chase. But while Chase can fight them, one at a time, both of them together would slaughter him.**

 **Warning- Some bad language**

Chapter 27- Honor Thy Fathers

Oliver walked into City Hall to see Quentin, Matt and Thea walking towards him.

"Good morning!" he said to them.

"Actually", said Matt, "It's a crappy one."

"Tell me", said Oliver.

"Last night", said Matt, "Judge Balderrama granted retrials on all cases that Chase prosecuted."

"That's bad", said Oliver, "But did he-"

"Yes!" said Matt, "He released them on bail. I'm sorry. I tried my best to stop him but I couldn't."

"Not your fault, Matt", said Oliver, "This is all because of Chase."

"Now we got 36 violent felons roaming the streets", said Matt.

"Well", said Oliver, "Put the most dangerous ones under surveillance."

"Yeah", said Quentin, "It's already done."

"Listen, Ollie", said Thea, "Where're we on finding Chase?"

"Right where he is", said Oliver angrily, "Nowhere."

An ESU officer walked up to them and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Mayor, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the building. All four of you."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"A suspicious package was received by your office", said the officer.

"When?" asked Thea.

"Just now", said the officer, "A large crate that set off the dogs. Bomb squad's on the way."

Matt sniffed the air and used his hearing.

He whispered to Oliver, "I don't smell explosives and there's no beeping sound either. But there is a rotten smell in there."

"Who delivered it?" asked Oliver.

"No return address", said the officer, "But the sender's a Simon Morrison."

Matt, Oliver and Thea immediately winced on hearing the name.

Oliver and Matt walked in.

"I can't allow you both to go in", said the officer.

"Then resign", said Oliver bluntly.

Thea and Quentin walked with them too.

"Look", said Quentin, "I enjoy getting blown up as much as the next guy but am I missing something here?"

"It's Chase", said Thea, "Simon Morrison is his real name."

"Fine", said Quentin with a satisfied sigh, "But that's no reason to get us all blown up."

"It's not a bomb", said Matt, "It's something rotten with a lot of concrete. I think it is a dead body. A very old one."

Oliver, Thea and Quentin all winced at that statement.

The crate was lying inside the room

As they went into the room, another officer said, "Sir, we can't let you-"

"Step away", said Oliver, "I've got this."

"Don't worry", said Thea.

"He was a bomb defuser in a past life", said Quentin.

"We don't believe it's an incendiary device", said the officer, "Snake-cam showed the presence of concrete and building materials."

At the mention of concrete, Matt gave a satisfied smirk.

"Protocol requires we still wait for the bomb squad", said the officer.

Oliver picked up a metal ledge and despite the officer's protests, used it to open the crate. Inside it was a skeleton on top of a slab of concrete.

"What the hell?" said Quentin in shock.

There was a piece of paper on the skeleton's head. Oliver picked it up and opened it.

It read- _"Burning now I bring you Hell!"_

* * *

"Who is he?" Oliver asked Dinah.

"According to dental records", she said, "Henry Goodwin. Ring any bells?"

"No", said Thea, "Not a note."

"He was a Councilman in the Glades back in '02", said Dinah.

"Chase wouldn't have been old enough to drink back then", said Matt.

"Right", said Dinah, "And so far, there are no connections between Goodwin and Chase that we can find. And Goodwin was reported missing in 2002 and declared dead in '03."

"The question is", said Quentin, "Why would Chase send Oliver a 15 year old body that neither of them are connected to?"

After some thinking, Dinah said, "No idea. Then again. Chase is crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know", said Matt.

"Pull all the forensics you can find", said Oliver, "Try and find a connection between either Chase or his father."

"Name's Justin Claybourne", said Matt as he walked away.

"And if there's no connection?" asked Dinah.

* * *

"There has to be a connection", said Oliver to the entire team of heroes, "Chase does everything for a reason. We need to know what it is.

"That's gonna be a tall order, Oliver", said John, "We're already spread thin keeping an eye on the guys that Chase was prosecuting who got kicked."

"I have asked Quentin to task the SPCD with monitoring the most dangerous ones", said Oliver.

"Which leaves us with the extremely dangerous ones", said Felicity, "I'm guessing- Oooh, zombie "I can't feel pain" has my vote. Derek Sampson."

As she said that, a picture of Derek Sampson appeared on the screen.

"He can't feel pain", said Luke, "Interesting."

"What's he been up to since getting out of prison?" asked Roy.

"Partying like the asshole who just got out of prison", said Jessica as she walked in.

"Well, Jessica", said Oliver, "Please stay on him."

"Will do", said Jessica as she walked away.

Turning to Elektra, he said, "You stay on anyone else who you think is the most dangerous."

She nodded as she walked off with Luke, Danny, Roy, John and Rene.

"What about your office's newest art installation?" asked Curtis, "The concrete Councilman."

"Dinah's working the evidence", said Oliver, "If she gets a lead, we make a move."

Curtis nodded and walked away.

"Hey", he said to Felicity.

"Hey", she said back.

"How is it going with uh- William?" he asked as he exhaled.

"Actually", said Felicity, "I'm having trouble finding him. Samantha did a really good job at hiding herself and William."

"Well", said Oliver, "If you can't find him, I feel better about Chase not being able to, so thank you."

He then walked away.

* * *

"Does that frown mean you struck out?" Quentin asked Dinah.

"Not exactly", said Dinah with a sigh, "The concrete's a proprietary formula. It's owned by a specific construction company. The killer's DNA is underneath Goodwin's fingers."

"So what's with the loser look?" asked Quentin, "You can't ID a suspect off all that?"

"The loser look is because I did ID a suspect off all that", said Dinah as she handed him the file in her hand.

As Quentin looked at the file, his blood ran cold and he gave Dinah a shocked look.

* * *

Later, after Oliver had finished a meeting with all the Councilmen and Councilwomen, Quentin and Dinah came into the room.

"What's the matter?" asked Matt.

"You two seem very troubled", said Thea.

"Is it about Councilman Goodwin?" asked Oliver.

"Yes", said Dinah.

"Do we have a suspect?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah", said Quentin, "You could say that."

"Well then," said Oliver, "Who is it?"

Matt heard Dinah's heart beating really fast and realized that she was about to drop a bombshell.

After exhaling a lot, Dinah said to Oliver and Thea, "It's you father."

Oliver and Thea's jaws dropped on hearing that.

Later, Oliver walked around and said, "This is Chase. Obviously, he is trying to frame our father."

"Yeah", said Thea, "But to what end?"

"The concrete came from Wellward Construction", said Quentin, "Which was a subsidiary of Queen Consolidated."

"And the skin under the victim's fingernails matches Mr. Queen's DNA", said Dinah grimly.

"Based on what you said", said Matt to her, "Forensics passed through a whole lot of tabs so this can't be kept from going public."

"Not for lack of trying", said Quentin, "I'm sorry, Oliver."

"Dinah", said Oliver as she nodded, "I need you to get DNA and concrete samples to Felicity and Curtis. Our father is being framed and we need to start to prove it."

"I'm sure a couple of pieces of evidence can go missing", said Dinah with a smirk and left.

"And what are you gonna be doing?" asked Quentin.

"Holding a press conference", said Oliver, "I just weathered a scandal. I need to get out on front on this one."

Quentin nodded and left too.

"Ok, well", said Thea, "I think you should reconsider doing this whole press conference thing."

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"I think she's trying to say that this could be Chase manipulating you", said Matt to him, "Like he manipulated you into the impeachment and throwing Green Arrow under the bus."

"But like with the impeachment", said Oliver, "I needed to-"

"Lie to the press?" asked Thea, "Because that's what you're gonna be doing if we find out dad is guilty."

"Thea", scolded Oliver, "Come on."

"Look", said Thea, "I'm just saying what if? It's not like our parents were saints."

"Chase thinks I'm a killer", said Oliver, "What he's doing, this whole setup, is him trying to convince me that our father was the same way. Our father was a lot of things. He is not a cold-blooded murderer."

* * *

"Got your 911", said John to Felicity as he walked in with Luke and Danny.

"Gas chromatograph kicked back something very interesting on that concrete", said Felicity with a smile, "Traces of soil with high levels of copper concentration."

"I think we have very different ideas of what "interesting" means", said Luke.

Felicity walked towards the computer and said, "I cross-referenced Queen Consolidated construction locations with areas in the city rich in copper and-"

"You found out where Goodwin was killed", said Danny.

"Well, nothing concrete", said Felicity, "But yeah. If Chase is trying to send a message-"

"He's saying "come find me", said John, "Send this address to Oliver. I'll meet him there."

"What about Elektra, Jessica, Dinah and Curtis?" asked Felicity.

"They are staking out Derek Sampson", said John before turning to Luke and Danny and saying, "I think you should join them."

"With pleasure", said Luke.

"Me too", said Danny.

The two then walked out.

* * *

Elektra, Jessica, Dinah and Curtis sat in their car. Curtis was on the driver seat with Dinah next to him while Elektra and Jessica were at the backseat. They were watching Sampson and his men.

"Asshole's still partying", commented Jessica.

"Except he's moved on from strippers to M4 assault rifles", said Dinah.

"Perhaps he got bored of watching almost naked women for so many hours", joked Elektra, "Anything can get boring if you spend too much time doing it."

The people in the car were three women and a homosexual man so no one could tell Elektra how wrong she was.

"Should we move on him?" asked Dinah.

"For all we know", said Curtis, "Those guns could be legal."

"So we can't do anything until we get solid evidence to get the asshole behind bars", concluded Jessica.

"Exactly", said Curtis.

"So what do we do?" asked Dinah.

"I think we should wait and see what he is planning", said Elektra.

"Trust me", sad Curtis, "When it comes to this guy, its nothing good."

Dinah then got a message and said, "Luke and Danny will be joining us too in keeping eyes on him but from a different angle."

"Good", said Jessica.

* * *

Spartan stood in front of the building as Green Arrow arrived.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Former Oliver Enterprises", said Spartan, "It used to be a Queen Consolidated holding company back in the day."

"I know", said Green Arrow, "My father brought me here when I was younger. Said the building was named after me."

"Felicity said its been abandoned for a month due to some toxic gas leak", said Spartan.

"Matt and Chase wanted everyone cleared out", said Oliver, "But I think Chase wanted to do it for malevolent reasons unlike Matt who wanted to do it for benevolent reasons."

The two walked inside.

"It's a hell of a big building", said Spartan.

"If he's in there, we should get started", said Green Arrow.

"If Chase wanted you here", said Spartan in an annoyed tone, "He could have been more specific about which floor."

"Overwatch", said Green Arrow via earpiece, "Can you narrow the search for us?"

"Well normally, yes", said Felicity, "But right now, the only heat signatures I'm reading in there are you two."

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the floor beneath the two crumbled and they landed in a room below.

"You all right?" asked Green Arrow.

"Wasn't much of a fall", said Spartan.

As the two looked around, he said, "What's Chase playing at?"

As if to answer his question, a metal sheet slid over the opening above them and closed them inside. A part of the wall then opened up and liquid began pouring in, to their alarm.

"I had to ask", said Spartan angrily.

"It's concrete", said Green Arrow, "He is trying to bury us alive just like Councilman Goodwin."

"If you have one of those smart ideas", said Spartan, "I'm in the market!"

"After all these months", said Green Arrow, "I refuse to believe this is Chase's end game."

"Overwatch?" he said as he tapped his comms.

"Ok", she said, "I'm dialing up rescues but its gonna take a few minutes."

"I'm not sure how many more of those minutes we have got!" said Spartan.

* * *

Elektra, Jessica, Dinah and Curtis were about to follow Sampson when they heard Felicity's voice, "We have a situation."

"Yeah", said Jessica, "So do we."

"Sampson's on the move", said Dinah.

"Well, you're gonna have to let him make it without you", said Felicity, "Oliver and Dig are in trouble. Luke and Danny can continue following them."

Curtis then drove the car away towards the building.

* * *

"Chase is going through a lot of trouble to prove a point", said Spartan, "But what is his point?"

"He framed my father for the same kind of murder", said Green Arrow.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" said Spartan, "You both might be killers, but he's a psychopath. Don't lose sight of that."

"Well, you're assuming we're getting out of this", said Green Arrow.

"Yes I am", said Spartan.

Suddenly, they heard tapping on the ceiling.

"That's Morse Code", said Green Arrow.

"For "get clear"", said Spartan as he and Green Arrow backed from that point.

There was a stamp and the ceiling crumbled and fell down. It was Jessica.

Elektra, Dinah and Curtis walked up next to her.

"You two all right?" asked Elektra.

The two nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for the save", said Oliver to Elektra, Jessica, Dinah and Curtis.

"I have a feeling two assholes get along well together", said Jessica.

When everyone gave her confused looks, she said, "I think Chase and Sampson are working together."

"It does make sense", said Elektra.

"It does indeed", said Oliver before asking Felicity, "What did Luke and Danny tell you?"

"Sampson and his men broke into a nearby lab", said Felicity, "The two didn't stop him because it was strictly recon and there were no innocent people in the labs."

"What did they steal?" asked John.

"That's the thing", said Felicity, "The chemicals they stole- torinium and lydracide- they have zero street value."

Oliver shook his head on hearing the names of the chemicals as he knew what they were.

"Torinium and lydracide", said John, "Who's ever heard of those 2 before?"

"It's two of the three components that Justin Claybourne was using to weaponize tuberculosis in Lamb Valley five years ago", said Oliver.

"And you said Claybourne was Chase's father", said Dinah in realization.

"He's dredging up the past", said Oliver.

"In case of Councilman Goodwin, literally", said Curtis.

"What was the 3rd chemical?" asked Oliver.

"Cyclotrizane", said Felicity, "But that's highly unstable, so it was banned from all domestic manufacturing."

"Which would make it incredibly difficult for Sampson to get his hands on in case Chase is trying to live out his dad's evil plan", said Curtis.

"Chase will find a way", said Oliver.

"To what end?" asked John.

"John's right", said Felicity, "I mean, if there is a connection between Chase's father and framing yours, I don't know what it is."

"We might have found someone to help with that", said Matt as he walked in with Quentin, Roy and Rene, "Darren Coffman."

"He was the last person Goodwin saw before he disappeared", said Roy.

"SCPD interviewed him in '02", said Rene, "But we think they didn't get the whole story."

"Coffman was Goodwin's lawyer", said Quentin, "But not just Goodwin's lawyer. Coffman also represented Mr. Chase's old man."

Everyone exchanged shocked looks on hearing that as things finally started making a little sense.

* * *

"Mr. Coffman", said Oliver as he shook hands with him, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Gesturing to Thea and Matt, he said, "This is my sister- Thea, and this is temporary District Attorney- Matthew."

Coffman shook hands with them and said, "Pleasure to meet both of you. But you didn't why you wanted to see me."

"It's regarding the recent reports about our father", said Thea.

"I never had the opportunity to meet him", said Coffman, "But your father did some remarkable things for this city. What is happening right now with his reputation is terrible, but I can't understand what it has to do with me."

Matt had a feeling that Coffman was hiding something.

"Reportedly, you were the last person to be seen with Councilman Goodwin", said Matt.

"I am sympathetic to your desire to identify a suspect who isn't your father", said Coffman, "But-"

He pulled out a flash drive and handed it to Oliver.

"What's this?" demanded Oliver.

"I have no idea", said Coffman, "But I was asked to give this to you."

"By who?" asked Matt suspiciously, though he had a feeling that he knew who it was.

"Adrian Chase", revealed Coffman as the three looked at him with anger and shock, "Or as I knew him- Simon Morrison."

"You've been in contact with him?" demanded Oliver angrily, "Why didn't you inform the SCPD?"

"You know why", said Coffman as he shuddered, "The man is terrifying and smart. He said you'd seek me out and that when you did, I should give you that. He said it proves the kind of man your father truly was."

"I know what kind of man our father was", growled Oliver, "And he was nowhere close to Chase's father."

"You were Justin Claybourne's lawyer", said Matt, "You must know something about him, about his son."

"Attorney-client confidentiality", said Coffman, "I couldn't tell you anything even if I wanted to."

"Actually", said Thea as she angrily slammed her hands on the desk, causing Coffman to shudder, "I think you want to."

"Easy, Thea", said Matt as he kept a hand on her shoulder lightly to calm her down.

"What do you know?" asked Thea as she calmed down slightly.

* * *

Later, Oliver said, "I'm going to destroy it."

"Don't you want to know what's on it first?" asked Thea.

"No", said Oliver.

"Why not?" asked Thea.

"Because Chase wants me to", said Oliver, "And I have had my fill of playing his games."

"Maybe there is something important on it", said Matt, "It could be true."

Before Oliver could respond, his cell phone chimed.

He picked it and switched on the speakerphone.

"Yeah", he said.

"Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny, Dinah and Curtis tracked Sampson to Fairbanks Medical", said Felicity, "A military contractor who sold a whole lot of cyclotrizane to the US government."

"Text me the address", said Oliver, "I will meet them there."

"Let's go", said Matt.

Turning to Thea, Oliver asked, "You want to come with us for old times' sake?"

"I think old times should stay old times", said Thea with a smile.

"Fine", said Oliver as he walked away with Matt. After they were out of the building, Thea sat down and looked at the drive.

* * *

As Sampson's men were moving the cyclotrizane, there was an explosion and they fell down.

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Elektra, Jessica, Luke, Danny, Canary and Mister Terrific arrived.

"Move out", said Green Arrow.

"Sampson doesn't leave with the chemicals", said Daredevil.

* * *

Inside, the lights went out and Sampson said, "They're here."

There were gunshots and some of his men fell dead. It was Canary. A man tried to attack her from behind but Elektra grabbed him and threw him down.

As another man tried to fire at her, Elektra threw her knife at his throat and he died.

Two more men tried to fire at them but Luke grabbed one and threw him away while Danny knocked out the other one. As another arrived, Jessica kicked him away.

Another arrived but Mister Terrific grabbed him from behind and slammed his head against the wall. First time he had won a fight.

Sampson looked at Daredevil and Green Arrow.

Daredevil threw a club at him. It hit him and came back but he wasn't affected. Green Arrow fired his arrows but he wasn't affected.

He picked up a tank and threw it in the air. He fired at it and it exploded, spilling the toxic chemicals but the heroes avoided it. Sampson escaped.

"We need to see if this is cyclotrizane", said Green Arrow.

"On it", said Mister Terrific as he put it in a test tube carefully.

His comms beeped and Felicity said, "Thea called. She says she needs to talk to you. She said it was important."

Green Arrow knew what Thea wanted to talk about.

* * *

"I thought we agreed we want watch whatever's on that drive", said Oliver as he walked in.

"You have a habit of giving orders and thinking they are arrangements", said Thea, "But you've got to see this."

"No I don't", said Oliver.

"It's security footage from the Oliver Enterprises construction site", said Thea, "Back in 2002. Dad must have confiscated it and Chase must have found it."

Oliver said, "Thea, listen to me-"

"Ollie, I know what you're going to say", she said, "And I-I don't see how this could be fake. Please."

Oliver decided to watch it after all.

Thea pressed the play button and the two looked at the footage.

Robert Queen and Councilman Goodwin were arguing. The two grabbed each other and switched positions. Suddenly, Goodwin lost his footing and fell into the liquid below. Robert was horrified and wondered what to do.

He then looked up at the security camera and ran off.

"Before he died", said Oliver as he realized what his father had done, "Dad said to me- "Oliver, I am not the man you think I am." And I should have believed him."

"Are you okay?" asked Thea.

"Are you?" asked Oliver.

"No", said Thea before trying to joke to calm herself, "But once you find out that Malcolm Merlyn is your biological father, you can handle pretty much anything."

"Dad was nothing like Malcolm", said Oliver.

"Maybe you should rewatch that video", said Thea.

"It was an accident", argued Oliver.

"An accident he tried to cover up", pointed out Thea, "Ollie, our parents may have loved us but it does not make up for all the terrible things that they did and maybe we might end up becoming just like them."

Oliver tried to say something to comfort her but his phone beeped. It was Felicity.

The message said- _"Found out what Chase is planning."_

"I have to go", said Oliver and when Thea nodded, he asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah", she said, managing to smile slightly, "I always am."

Oliver then walked away.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Oliver as he entered.

"Curtis just finished his analysis of the cyclotrizane", said John.

"You remember how we thought Chase was following in his daddy's footsteps to recreate the TB epidemic?" said Curtis, "Surprise."

"Based on what they're saying", said Matt, "It's a million times worse."

"The chemicals Sampson used are more refined than the one Justin Claybourne used", said Felicity, "And could produce a biological agent a thousand times more powerful."

"And we won't have a cure either", said Elektra.

"Trying to make daddy douchebag proud", commented Jessica.

"How would Chase distribute it?" asked Oliver.

"It's aerosolized", said Curtis, "So pretty much anyway he wants."

"We have to find out where they are holding this thing", said Luke, "And then stop them."

"End them", corrected Danny.

"Cyclotrizane degrades pretty quickly", said Felicity.

"Which means it gives off trackable emissions", said Curtis.

"Good", said Roy.

As the two went to work, Oliver said, "If they find a location, we are going to need all hands on deck. Where's Rene?"

"With Lance", said Dinah, "He said it was personal."

Matt knew what it was about and hoped Quentin would punch some sense into Rene.

* * *

Oliver watched the video his father had left him.

"I always told myself that everything I did, I did for my family", said Robert, "That's a lie. Because what good is family without a soul? You can right my wrongs. You can be better than I was. You can save this city."

"That's the video he left you?" asked Matt as he walked in.

"Yeah", said Oliver, "He left one for Thea too but I never showed it to her."

"Why not?" asked Matt.

"Because he asked her to always watch over me", said Oliver, "And I do not want to burden her with that."

"Why're you rewatching it?" asked Matt.

"To see what I missed", said Oliver.

"Missed what?" asked Matt.

"That he was a murderer", said Oliver, "I mean, he helped Malcolm start the Undertaking. I never deluded myself into thinking that he was a Saint, but to take a man's life and-and, to- cover it up."

"Isn't that what Chase wants you to think?" pointed out Matt.

"Chase wants to destroy the basis for everything we're doing here", said Oliver, "And that crusade began with my father. Everything I have done has in some way been about honoring him."

"Your father inspired you to save the city", said Matt, "And you are saving it. You have saved it over 10 times now. You even saved the world twice. I have only known you for a few months but I know and understand a lot about you. This crusade did begin with your father but it is a lot more than that now. Nobody cares how or why it was started. The people you care about are not suffering because of you. Everyone you care about- Thea, Roy, John, Felicity, their lives are better because you decided to become Green Arrow."

"You're right", said Oliver, "But every time I take a step forward, it feels like the past is pulling me back."

"Only because you let it", said Matt, "I once let my past do that to me too. Only when Elektra brought me face to face with Sweeny did I realize I couldn't live like that forever. Maybe its time to stop living for your father and start living for yourself. Leave the past in the past."

Suddenly, the computer beeped and Felicity said, "Computer's been working on a probable location."

"What is it?" asked Oliver and Matt simultaneously.

After exhaling, Felicity said grimly, "Robert Queen Applied Sciences Center."

* * *

Daredevil, Green Arrow, Elektra and Iron Fist met Spartan and Mister Terrific outside the building.

"Jessica, Luke, Roy, Dinah and Rene are already on site", said Spartan, "No sign of Chase or Sampson."

"Actually", said Jessica via earpiece, "They are on the roof."

"And they've got the gas with them", said Luke.

"Should we do something?" asked Arsenal.

"Tell us", said Canary.

"Copy", said Green Arrow, "Tell Wild Dog to sit tight until we get there."

"Why'd he say I had to sit tight?" asked Wild Dog.

"Because he knows you're an asshole", said Jessica bluntly.

"I agree with her", said Canary.

As the six prepared to go inside, Daredevil heard a 'whoosh' sound and stepped back to avoid an arrow. The Hand was there.

Daredevil and Elektra took out their weapons while Iron Fist charged his fist.

"Go!" said Daredevil to Green Arrow, Spartan and Mister Terrific, "We have got this!"

"We have!" assured Elektra.

Green Arrow, Spartan and Mister Terrific nodded and ran into the building.

"Now you will feel my wrath", said Iron Fist.

As one of the ninjas attacked, Daredevil blocked and kicked him while Elektra disemboweled another and Iron Fist gave a flip kick to a third one.

The fight had begun.

* * *

Green Arrow, Spartan and Mister Terrific were running up the stair when there was an explosion of sparks and smoke in front of them. When the smoke cleared, Prometheus was standing in front of them.

"Go to the roof!" said Green Arrow to the two, "Stop Sampson!"

"What about him?" asked Spartan.

"He's mine!" growled Green Arrow in a tone that left no room for argument.

Green Arrow ran up the stairs to fight Prometheus who took out his sword and tried to strike. Green Arrow blocked and pushed Prometheus back. He pinned him against the wall. Taking advantage of that, Spartan and Mister Terrific ran past them.

Prometheus then freed himself. Green Arrow punched him on the chest. He tried to punch back but Green Arrow blocked with his bow. Prometheus kneed him in the stomach. Green Arrow punched him again and avoided a blow from him. Prometheus smacked his face with his bow, grabbed him by the throat and threw him away. He hit the railing.

* * *

Spartan and Mister Terrific entered the rooftop and the former fired at 2 thugs, killing them.

"And I'm the one who gotta sit tight?" said an annoyed Wild Dog. He rose and fired too. Luke ran at 2 men and threw them away. Jessica avoided a man's shots and tripped him. She knocked him out with a punch.

Arsenal fired an arrow at a man, getting him. As another attacked him, he smacked him across the face with his bow and he was out.

* * *

Daredevil ducked to avoid another ninja's blow before flip kicking him away. Elektra sliced a ninja's throat. Iron Fist kicked another in a rotator motion and he was sent flying off. Daredevil smacked one with his club on the face and then on the chest, sending him down. Iron Fist hit one with his fist and he was sent flying off into the others. Elektra blocked a ninja's strike and kicked him away. Before he could react, she cut off his head.

* * *

Prometheus pinned Green Arrow against the railing and the two slowly made their way down. He then threw him against the wall. Before he could react, Prometheus threw him against the wall again. Prometheus punched him on the chest and then brandished a knife.

Green Arrow dodged a strike from it and tried to smack his face but he ducked. Green Arrow blocked his strikes twice and tried to hit him but he blocked too. Green Arrow blocked another strike from him and also a kick.

Prometheus tried to slice his throat in a rotatory motion but he ducked and managed to snatch the knife. Prometheus grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

* * *

Two men were standing with guns when Canary leapt behind them. She smacked both of their legs with her bo-staff and before they could react, she smacked both of their heads with it. One of them went down and the other got another strike to the head and he went down too.

"Terrific!" said Spartan, "Disarm that thing. We'll cover you."

"Please do", said Mister Terrific as he ran towards the device.

Someone tried to shoot Spartan from behind but Luke stepped in the way and the bullet was deflected. Spartan turned and shot the man. The two then nodded at each other.

* * *

Green Arrow freed himself and tried to hit Prometheus with the knife but he ducked. Green Arrow tried to strike again but he blocked and snatched it back. He tried to strike Green Arrow but he blocked. Prometheus pushed him away.

Before he could recover, Prometheus pinned him against the wall, punched him twice and threw him down the stairs.

* * *

Elektra dodged a ninja's strike and cut off his hand before doing the same to his head. Daredevil swept a ninja's feet from under him and flip kicked him on the face, knocking him out. Iron Fist blocked a ninja's sword and it broke on impact. He then punched him away.

* * *

Wild Dog and Sampson faced each other. Wild Dog fired repeatedly but Sampson was unaffected. Wild Dog threw away his guns, deciding to fight hand to hand. He was suddenly shoved to the side by Luke.

Luke and Sampson then walked towards each other. Sampson tried to punch but Luke blocked and punched him, making him stagger. Sampson retaliated with a head-butt that made Luke stagger. Luke punched him on the chest and the stomach.

Sampson blocked a strike from him and kneed him in the stomach. He then kicked him away.

* * *

Green Arrow tried to pick up his bow but Prometheus kicked it away. He grabbed Prometheus by the legs and threw him to the ground.

The two got up at the same time and Prometheus took out his sword. The two then circled each other.

* * *

Luke charged again and hit Sampson's chest with his head, throwing him off. Sampson got up and tried to punch but Luke blocked, turned him around and put him in a chokehold.

Sampson passed out. Spartan shot him with a bola and he was restrained.

"If he moves", said Spartan, "Beat the hell out of him."

"With pleasure", said Luke.

* * *

Prometheus took off his mask, lowered his hood and threw the mask away, revealing the face of Adrian Chase underneath.

As the two circled each other, Adrian said with a smirk, "How did you think you were gonna beat me, Oliver? We were trained by the same teacher."

As they continued circling each other, Chase taunted him by saying, "Just one of the many things that we have in common. You know, like both our fathers being horrible men."

"I am not my father", declared Oliver, "I am my own man."

"Yeah", said Adrian with a smirk, "A man who's gonna die knowing that my father's legacy killed everyone in the city he loved so much."

"Your father's legacy", scoffed Oliver, "That's almost funny."

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase with a smirk.

When Oliver scoffed again, Chase held the sword to his throat and shouted angrily, "What are you talkin about? What's so funny about my father's legacy?"

* * *

Daredevil slammed a ninja to the ground and knocked him out with a punch. Elektra sliced another's throat and Iron Fist punched out another. The ninjas were all down.

* * *

"Terrific!" called out Spartan.

"In a minute", he said as he pressed some buttons on the device.

"Yeah, tell that to the city", said Canary.

"The pressure really isn't", he said as the device suddenly beeped and died down, "Helping."

"We good?" asked Spartan.

"We're terrific", said Mister Terrific as Spartan gave him a glare, "I have been waiting to use that."

"Shitty ass pun", commented Jessica.

"What about Green Arrow?" asked Arsenal.

* * *

"Goodwin's lawyer", said Oliver to Adrian who was still holding the sword to his throat, "He represented your father."

"I knew that already", said Chase.

"You don't know what your father asked him to do", said Oliver as Adrian suddenly stiffened, "Adrian….. he was going to disown you. Not because you're illegitimate. Because you're insane."

Adrian stiffened more as his lower lip quivered while Oliver said, "You're sick, and your father knew it. You spent all this time trying to honor the memory of a man who was ashamed of you. Now my father wasn't perfect. But at least I know he never would've given up on me."

Adrian's lip quivered more as he lowered his sword, sighing in defeat. He shook his head repeatedly while his lower lip quivered. It seemed like he was about to cry. He looked like he was having a complete mental breakdown.

He then sunk to his knees and laid his sword at Oliver's feet.

"Go ahead", he said in a shaky voice, "Do it."

"No", said Oliver as Chase looked at him in surprise, "I'm not gonna kill you, but I am gonna watch you face justice."

Oliver then gave Adrian a hard punch on the face and he fell down, unconscious.

* * *

Thea walked into the Arrow Cave and saw everyone smiling.

"Well", she commented, "That is a lot of satisfied looking faces."

"And Adrian Chase is warming up a cell in ARGUS as we speak", said Curtis.

"The Hand is still out there", said Danny, "But this is still a victory."

"You wanna tell her how Oliver got Adrian?" Curtis asked Felicity, "'Cause I don't."

"Ok, so", said Felicity, "Oliver dropped this truth bomb on him, and then he was just like this marionette with his strings cut off. So epic."

"Just like assholes deserve", said Jessica.

"You gonna be all right?" Roy asked her.

"I think so", said Thea.

"And Luke beat the hell out of Sampson", said Rene as Luke smirked and said, "I did."

"That's great", said Dinah, "But there are a lot of bad guys still out there."

"Damn girl!" commented Rene, "You know how to kill the mood."

"Rene's right", said Matt.

"Oooh!" said Rene as he realized that Matt had agreed with him for the first time, "Say that again."

"He won't give you that satisfaction twice", said Elektra.

"You're right for tonight", said Oliver, "The Hand may be still out there but without Adrian to help them, they can't do much except cause a random mess. We should enjoy the win."

"Agreed", said John, "So first round's on me!"

He then gestured to everyone and they went with him happily.

"Wanna come?" Roy asked Thea.

"No", said Thea, "I'm good. And good luck with the hearing."

"Thank you", said Roy and the two kissed each other before he walked away to join the others.

"I have something for you", said Oliver as he pulled out a flash drive and gave it to Thea.

"And I thought you could never top the hozen", commented Thea.

"It's a video from dad", said Oliver as Thea's face tensed, "He made it before he died, and I should have given this to you sooner. But I was worried that what he said on it might feel like a burden for you. You deserve to make that decision on your own."

"After today", said Thea, "I don't think I want to see anymore videos with him in it."

"That's totally up to you", said Oliver, "But I don't want you to think that you're destined to be dad or mom or Merlyn. You need to live your own life. And the best way to do that is to leave the past in the past."

* * *

"Any word from Mr. Harper?" asked the judge.

"Only that he swore he would be here, your Honor", said Matt.

"And he isn't", said the judge, "Which is leaving me with very few options."

"Please your Honor", begged Matt, "Just give him a few more minutes."

"And deprive the other people who got here on time their right to a fair hearing?" pointed out the judge.

Matt knew she had a point so he didn't argue.

"Due to a failure to appear", said the judge, "Mr. Harper's motion to restore parental rights is hereby denied."

She then slammed the hammer on the table, indicating that the decision was final.

Matt wondered why Roy hadn't shown up. Earlier, Rene hadn't shown up for his daughter Zoey's custodial hearing either. But unlike him, Roy was courageous. Rene felt like he didn't deserve his daughter which is why he probably didn't show up. But why hadn't Roy shown up when he had been so determined to get Lian back?

* * *

Thea put the drive in the laptop and pressed the play button.

In the video, Robert started speaking, "Hello, Thea. If you're seeing this, then chances are that I'm….. gone. No matter what's happened, no matter what you've heard, I wanted you to know how much I love you. You're my daughter, my special girl."

Hearing that, Thea's eyes started watering.

Robert continued, "I've done some things in my life, Thea, that I'm not proud of, but I am proud of you. I always have been. You are gonna grow up to be a remarkable young woman, smart, generous, loving, just like your mom. But the day will come when your mother and I are gone. And the it'll be just you and your brother."

As Thea's eyes continue watering, he said, "And the truth is", he sighed and continued, "You're stronger than he is. He is going to need to lean on you more than you're going to need to lean on him. Oliver, we know, can get through anything if he has the love and support of his sister."

Thea fought the lump in her throat as Oliver walked up behind her.

With a sigh, she said, "I miss him."

"I miss both of them", said Oliver with a sad smile, "Every day."

"I don't know how to reconcile this man with the one in the other video", said Thea.

"Maybe you don't have to", said Oliver, "Our parents were complex people, Thea. They had complicated children. What we have to do is- leave the past in the past."

"Live our own lives?" she asked.

"Live our own lives", he replied with a kind smile, "It doesn't mean we love them any less. And I have a feeling its what they would want for both of us."

Thea nodded and the two siblings just stared at each other for a moment as they finally started letting go of their past.

* * *

"Thank you for being here", Oliver said to the reporters in front of him while Matt and Quentin stood next to him. Susan smiled at him from among the reporters.

"I'd like to talk with everyone about my father", he said before looking at Thea who was standing in a corner and adding, "Our father. Based on further investigation, I can now state definitively that the allegations made against Robert Queen are true. My father is not here to defend himself. And I cannot find the words to defend his actions. What I can tell you is that nearly 10 years ago, in a moment of-of immense courage, Robert Queen chose to sacrifice himself so that I might live."

Thea winced at that as she still remembered the day Oliver had told her about it.

Oliver continued, "So that I had the opportunity to leave behind a better legacy than he did, so that I might return and- and one day serve this city. Today, we took a step forward. With help from Green Arrow, the Devil and their team, the Throwing Star Killer is now behind bars and our streets are a little safer. Tomorrow, we'll take another step forward. And the day after, we will take another one because it is time- it truly is time for us to leave the past in the past so that our children might inherit the Star City we have always dreamed of the way my father dreamt of a better life for me and my sister. Thank you."

* * *

Adrian Chase stood in an ARGUS cell, wearing the yellow uniform of the prisoners. He had been provided with TV privileges. Right now, Oliver's speech was being shown.

The news line read- _"Mayor addresses allegations against his father."_

As the speech ended, Adrian stood with folded arms and gave a terrifying and foreboding smile.

* * *

 **Now only 2 episodes left. That's where the true craziness lies. The line- "Burning now I bring you Hell" is a line from the song- "Hell" by the heavy metal band Disturbed. It's my most favorite band. There's a tribute to Prometheus on YouTube with this song. Just type Arrow Prometheus Hell and you'll get it. It was awesome and that's where I got this little idea from.**

 **Hope you liked the fight between Luke and Sampson. I loved this episode because of its theme.**

 **I hope you are excited for the true craziness that's about to happen.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	28. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Now the crazy stuff is gonna happen. Glad you enjoyed that video. I agree. It suits him. I saw the one you told me about. Nice one. Wish it got more views as it deserves them. Disturbed is my favorite band and I have literally heard all of its songs. It's impossible for me to pick a favorite. The other crossover only has Daredevil, Arrow and the Punisher for now. Your other ideas are pretty good too but I'll have to rack my brain a lot. This Daredevil/Arrow crossover was the second good idea I had. My first good idea was a crossover between The Hobbit Trilogy and Arrow which I will do sometime later in the year. I have a lot of other ideas too and I will add these to my list.**

Chapter 28- Missing

The reporter said, "Former District Attorney Adrian Chase faces multiple counts of capital murder among other charges. SCPD spokesperson Alison Rou credits the Green Arrow and the Devil with bringing the man known as the Throwing Star Killer to justice."

"Well", said Thea as she shut off the TV, "Looks like the Green Arrow is a hero again, whoever he is. And the Devil's reputation keeps getting better and better."

"Yup", said Quentin, "And the Mayor and temporary DA ain't doing too bad either."

He gave Oliver the paper and said, "The "Sentinel" got your approval rating back up to 70%."

"What?" asked Oliver, "Was it ever that high?"

"Nope", said Quentin before turning to Matt and saying, "And according to reports, people want you to be permanent DA."

"Unfortunately", said Matt, "They would be disappointed because while this place has become a second home, I miss my first one too."

"I understand, Matt", said Oliver.

"Anyway", said Quentin, "If you will excuse me, I got to find Rene and remove his head from his ass."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Rene missed a hearing about possibly getting his daughter back", said Quentin.

"By the way", said Matt, "Roy missed a hearing about getting Lian back too."

"What?" asked a shocked Thea, "But why? He was so happy when you told him about the court date."

"I know", said Matt, "I am shocked too. So I'm going to find him."

"Well", said Oliver, "If you two need help with any of those, just let me know."

The two nodded and walked away.

Matt stopped and said, "Almost forgot. Happy birthday, Mr. Mayor."

"Thank you", said Oliver as he shook Matt's hand.

"Happy birthday", said Quentin as he shook his hand too and Oliver thanked him. The two then walked away.

"We should go get a drink tonight", said Thea, "We haven't celebrated your birthday in I can't remember how long."

"I remember the last time we celebrated yours", said Oliver as he winced.

"Oh, God", said Thea as she blushed with embarrassment, "We decided we would never talk about that one again."

"Four years?" said Oliver in realization, "You've changed a lot, Speedy."

"We both have", said Thea with a smile, "I'm just not sure I have for the better."

"I'm sure", said Oliver, "Look, Thea, uh, being happy doesn't mean you don't have issues. It just means that you're working on them."

"When did you become all zen-like and well-adjusted?" asked Thea as she playfully smacked his shoulder, "Well, we should celebrate that tonight as well as your birthday."

"I appreciate that", said Oliver as he walked away, "But I already have plans."

"With who?" asked Thea as she followed him, "Susan Williams?"

"Um, no", said Oliver, "Uh, with Felicity."

"You're dating two women simultaneously?" asked Thea incredulously.

"No, not a date", said Oliver as he smiled awkwardly, "It's just dinner. People go to dinner."

* * *

Oliver walked towards Felicity's apartment. It seemed very dark.

He felt that there was something wrong. He opened the door and a saw a figure there. He grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

Before he could punch him, the lights came on, revealing the figure to be Curtis.

"Surprise!" said Felicity, Thea and Susan simultaneously though the second half of the word was said awkwardly due to the site before them.

"Surprise!" said John awkwardly.

"Surprise!" said Matt, Elektra, Jessica, Luke and Danny simultaneously but awkwardly.

"Happy birthday", said Curtis awkwardly who was still on the ground, "Uh- everything hurts. Everything hurts."

Oliver looked around and realized he had made a fool of himself at his own surprise birthday party.

Later, he blew the candles on the cake, which had a drawing of Green Arrow carved into it while everyone clapped.

"I love the cake!" said Thea.

"Felicity ordered it", said Susan.

"I got it from Lord Mesa bakery", said Felicity.

"What's up with the number 6?" asked John.

"I guess the owner forgot to add a 2 before it", said Jessica.

"I actually ordered the cake for a 6-year old", said Felicity, "Because I wasn't sure I could order a Green Arrow cake for a grown man."

"And there is no way to tell the owner that you're ordering the cake for the Green Arrow himself", said Elektra.

Thea laughed at that as she walked away.

"I mean, well", said Curtis, "Oliver is a child at heart!"

When Oliver looked at him, he said, "That's the concussion talking."

"For sure", said Matt.

"You're lucky you had a concussion when you said that", said Danny.

"I'm really sorry about that Curtis", said Oliver with a smile.

"It's okay", said Curtis, "But if I had my T-spheres then-"

"Then what?" asked Oliver in a mock threatening tone.

"I would still be on the ground", said Curtis.

"I'm very sorry", said Oliver with a chuckle as Felicity laughed.

"You made a very narrow escape", whispered Luke to Curtis with a chuckle while Oliver walked away.

"I was worried these might have gotten hurt", said Curtis as he held out a device.

"What's that?" asked Felicity as she took it from him.

"They're sound modulators that I have been working on for Dinah", said Curtis, "Not only will they be able to focus her Canary Cry, but they will be able to override any kind of sonic dampeners."

"Whoa!" said Felicity.

"She's coming, right?" asked Curtis.

"Yeah", said Felicity, "She said if work didn't get too late, she'd swing on by."

"So?" asked Oliver, "How did it go with Roy?"

"He wasn't home", said Matt.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"I think he has gone somewhere", said Matt, "Because stuff inside his house was kept properly."

"I hope he gets his head straight", said Oliver.

However, deep down, both felt that something was not right. The two ignored their instincts for the time being and drank their beers.

The doorbell rang and Thea opened it. Quentin came inside.

"I'm late, aren't I?" he asked.

"That's all good", said Thea, "Didn't miss much, except Oliver flipping Curtis over his shoulder."

"I told you a surprise party wasn't a good idea", said Quentin with a chuckle.

"How was Rene?" asked Thea.

"He was not home", said Quentin, "And there's a couple of days' worth of newspapers piled outside his apartment."

"You're worried about him", said Thea.

"Yeah, well", said Quentin, "You know, Rene may come across as an irresponsible idiot but that's just because he wants people to think of him that way."

"Hey", said Felicity as she walked up to them, "We're gonna do a toast in 5 minutes."

Looking at his present, she said, "Look at you with all the nice wrapping."

"Thank you", he said.

Oliver then gave his toast, "Thank you so much all for doing this. Cheers."

"Cheers", said everyone, raising their glasses and then taking a sip.

"I almost forgot what it was like to celebrate a birthday", said Oliver.

"That's because we're busy saving the city at this time of the year", said John.

"So this is like summer break for you guys", said Susan.

"What're you all gonna do?" asked Quentin.

"I have always wanted to see Florence", said Curtis, "The city in Italy. Not the woman with her weird machines."

"I'm gonna teach JJ how to fish", said John, "Two days with my son on the water, that would be heaven."

"I was thinking of the Pacific Crest Trail for a night", said Felicity, "You know, just one night under the stars and then definitely a manicure/pedicure afterwards."

"What about you, Oliver?" asked Matt.

"You got City Hall stuff to deal with", said Jessica, "But there must be something."

"I-I need to buy some socks", said Oliver as everyone gave him amused glances, "Everybody has their thing. I need socks- bad."

Everyone laughed and Thea said, "Well, that's okay. Socks it is. I think we could all use some more slices of the cake."

As everyone went to eat the cake, only Oliver and Susan were left.

"So", said Susan, "How do you feel?"

"Good", said Oliver.

"You know", said Susan, "Even if I was going to expose you, after meeting these guys, I wouldn't have. You're lucky to have such friends, Oliver."

"I know", said Oliver, "They are the best friends anyone could ask for."

The two shared a kiss.

* * *

"So", said Curtis to Felicity on the phone, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea", said Felicity who was cleaning up while using her shoulder to keep the phone in place, "We should definitely have a start-up."

"And that chip in your back can be made available to everyone", said Curtis.

"I would love that", said Felicity.

"Well", said Curtis as he stopped in front of Dinah's house, "I'm here. I hope Dinah's still up. I think he neighbors are asleep. But that's the whole point of the modulator anyway. "

He saw a shattered window and said, "Oh no!"

"Oh no what?" asked Felicity.

"I think she was robbed", said Curtis.

"Do you need backup?" asked Felicity.

"Yeah, probably", said Curtis as he walked inside, "But I'm here now so I got to make sure she is okay."

"Hello? Dinah?" said Curtis as he looked around at the messed up house, "If someone is in there, you should know that I know martial arts."

"Curtis, what's going on?" asked Felicity.

"Oh, my God", said Curtis as he saw something or someone in front of him.

Suddenly, an object hit him on the back of the head and he fell down, unconscious.

As someone dragged Curtis away, Felicity kept calling out through the phone, "Curtis? Curtis? Curtis?"

* * *

Susan Williams reached home and got out of her car. As she prepared to step inside, a dart hit her on the neck and she collapsed. Saracon put her in her car and drove away.

* * *

Matt, Oliver, Jessica and John entered Dinah's house. Oliver and John had guns at the ready.

John picked up Curtis' phone and said, "Clear! I got Curtis' phone but no Curtis and Dinah."

"Ok, well", said Felicity, "If Curtis and Dinah are missing, we can presume that Roy and Rene didn't skip out on their daughters."

Matt now clutched his stick angrily.

"The asshole who did this is good", said Jessica.

"We know who did this", said Oliver, "It's Chase. He's picking us off one by one."

"The Hand is still out there", said Matt, "Maybe they did this for him."

"Maybe this was Chase's plan all along", said John.

"Get himself caught", said Jessica, "Lull us to sleep."

"Well, consider me officially woke", said Felicity.

"Chase doesn't just work with The Hand", said Matt, "There's also Evelyn, Simon Lacroix, Machin and that Saracon of the Ashkiri tribe."

Oliver saw a dart and picked it up.

"Matt? John? Jessica?" he said.

As the three looked at the dart, John said, "Isn't that League?"

"It's Talia al Ghul", said Oliver.

"Joining the psychopath to avenge her father", said Matt angrily.

"I told you. Assholes get along well together", said Jessica.

"Contact Thea and Lance", he said, "We need to get them someplace secure."

"There's an ARGUS safe house across town we can use", said John, "What about Susan?"

Oliver then took out his phone and called Susan but she didn't pick up.

"Damn it!"growled Oliver.

"We should never have let our guard down", said Matt.

"Get Thea and Lance there", said Oliver to John, "And then meet us at the bunker."

"Where're we going?" asked Matt.

"To talk to Chase", said Oliver.

* * *

Chase was standing in his cell. The sound of footsteps made him smirk.

"Where are they?" yelled Oliver.

"Adrian, where are they?" growled Matt.

"Who?" asked Adrian, pretending to not know anything.

Oliver started shouting, "You know damn-"

"You know damn well who!" said Adrian, mocking Oliver, "You're right. I do know, just like I know your every move while it seems like you know none of mine or The Hand's."

"Tell us where they are", said Matt.

"Or what?" asked Chase mockingly, "We've already established that you think you won't kill me. Kind of weakens your leverage."

"We're gonna find them", said Oliver, "And we're gonna get them back."

As the two walked away, Adrian said, "Is that what you two came here to say, or are you just wasting time?

Chase turned back towards the back of the cell and said, "Heh. See you later."

* * *

"I'm so on edge", said Felicity to Matt, Oliver and Jessica as they walked in, "I actually look forward to being holed up in an ARGUS safe house."

"I don't want you in the safe house", said Oliver, "I want you down here with us."

"What? No", said Felicity.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"I-I can run comms remotely, ok?" said Felicity, "And if Malcolm Merlyn has proven anything, its that when it comes to the League of Assassins, locks are more like suggestions. The Hand is no different either."

"I can handle Talia al Ghul and whatever acolytes she's fighting with", said Oliver.

"And Elektra, Luke and Danny are out", said Matt, "Elektra is on one side of the town while Luke and Danny are on the other. They are all scouting out for The Hand."

"You sure they'll be fine?" asked Felicity.

"I'll be more worried about The Hand", said Matt with a confident smirk.

"We'll protect your ass in here, Felicity", said Jessica.

"I need you down here with us so that all of us can try and stop Chase and The Hand", said Oliver.

"You seem off", said Felicity to Matt and Oliver.

"I-I let my guard down", said Oliver, "I shouldn't have."

"No one could've seen this coming, Oliver", said Felicity, "No one."

"We did", said Matt, "I had a feeling something was wrong ever since Roy didn't show up at Lian's custodial hearing but I ignored it and I shouldn't have."

"Me too", said Oliver, "And then I second-guessed myself. And now everyone that I love is in danger, including maybe, my son."

"I couldn't find your son, Oliver", said Felicity, "So I don't think Chase, The Hand or Talia al Ghul will be able to find him. William is fine."

"I appreciate that, Felicity", said Oliver, "But William is the purest part of me. And now he is in danger, maybe, because of something set in motion by the worst part of me."

John arrived.

"How did it go?" asked Oliver.

"Thea and Quentin aren't happy about it", said John, "But they're secure."

"Security is more important than how you feel in such situations", said Jessica who had such experiences with Trish.

Suddenly, the computer beeped and Felicity ran towards her computer saying, "No, no, no, no, no."

"What happened?" asked Matt.

"I had ARGUS triple-check on Black Siren", said Felicity, "She's not in her cell."

"Not a coincidence", said Matt.

"Quentin doesn't know about her", said Oliver, "That's why Chase will send her in there."

"Why?" asked Jessica.

"Because she is the doppelganger of his deceased daughter", said Oliver and Jessica nodded. She felt bad for the poor man if he came face to face with Black Siren.

"We need to get the safe house on the phone now", said Oliver.

* * *

"Oh, God", said Thea as she messed with a chess board, "You know what the worst part about a safe house is? It's not being able to use your cell phone. That's just- its barbaric."

"Well, yeah", agreed Quentin, "Normally, I'd chalk that up to millennial nonsense, but I know what you mean. I'm champing at the bit to speak to that judge in Rene's case right now. Roy too."

"Well, what could you say?" asked Thea who herself felt bad for them, "That they were both kidnapped by some psycho in jail who is being helped by a cult-like group?"

"I got to do something, Thea", said Quentin with a sigh, "I know what its like to lose a daughter. And hell if I'm gonna let that happen to Roy or Rene."

"Right", said Thea who also wished they both got their daughters back.

Their agent's cell phone vibrated and he picked up saying, "This is Agent Kosineski. Hello?"

There was some a high-pitched static in the phone and it caused him to remove his ear due to irritation.

Turning to Thea and Quentin, he said, "Stay here."

As he walked off to investigate, Thea said, "I don't know about you but I'm sure as hell not staying here, waiting."

"You read my mind", said Quentin as he took out his gun.

"Let's go", said Thea.

As they walked out of their room, they saw Agent Kosineski lying on the ground, unconscious.

The two nimbly ran up to him and Thea knelt down, seeing a tranq dart sticking out of his shoulder.

"It's a tranq dart", she said.

They saw a shadow move in the nearby room and nodded at each other. Thea took out Kosineski's gun and followed Quentin.

Quentin saw someone trying to hide.

"Stop right there!" said Quentin, pointing his gun, "Stop. Turn around slowly."

The figure stepped out, revealing herself to be Laurel Lance.

Quentin's heart froze and his hands started shaking. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know whether to be happy, angry or confused.

"Hi, daddy", she said with a kind smile.

As he shuddered, he said, "No. It can't be."

"It can be", she said as she walked closer, "Don't worry. I'll explain everything."

Thea arrived from another side and pointed her gun at Laurel's head.

"Don't take your gun off her, Quentin", warned Thea.

"Thea? Thea?" stammered Quentin, gesturing to Laurel.

"I know", said Thea, "It's not what it seems. Did Ollie or Matt-"

She was cut off when a tranq dart hit her in the neck. Before Quentin could react, he too was hit by one on the shoulder. It was Evelyn.

As the two fell down, unconscious, Laurel walked over to Quentin and kneeling down, said, "I'm so sorry, daddy."

Quentin and Thea lost consciousness.

* * *

Luke and Danny stood on a rooftop.

"Find anything?" asked Luke.

"Nope", said Danny, "I don't see a thing."

"Well", said Luke, "I hope the others are fine."

Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself on his abdomen. An archer of The Hand lowered his bow from a distance. Before the two could react, two more arrows were fired by two different archers and embedded themselves on Luke.

Luke moved towards them to finish them off but suddenly the arrows gave off a weird sound. Some kind of gas started emanating from their tips. Luke was horrified when he realized it was the same incense used by Stick to knock him out. He tried to remove the arrows but he had already inhaled it and fell down, gasping.

Danny ran up to him and tried to help him, "Luke! Luke!"

Luke lost consciousness. Danny looked up at the archers angrily and started lighting up his fist.

Suddenly, a tonfa hit him on the back of the head and he fell down, unconscious.

Murakami looked at him with a smirk and said to his men in Japanese, _"We'll take the Iron Fist. Leave his friend here."_

The men did as commanded.

* * *

"What do we know?" asked Oliver as he entered.

"You mean besides this being the horror version of "Groundhog Day?"" asked Felicity as she showed them footage.

Oliver looked at Quentin and Thea staring at Laurel.

"She is trying her best not to look like an asshole", said Jessica.

"The ARGUS agent who freed her said he was blackmailed by a woman in black", said John.

"Was it Talia?" asked Matt.

"It was Evelyn", he said, "Agent Kosineski got a positive ID before he got tranqed."

Matt's cell phone rang and he picked up. After the call ended, he had a pale face.

"It was Luke", said Matt, "The Hand took Danny."

"What?" asked a shocked Oliver.

"I need to call Elektra too", said Matt as he walked off to a distance to call her.

Fortunately, she picked up and asked, "Matthew! What happened?"

"The Hand took Danny", revealed Matt to her shock.

"Why?" she asked.

"We don't know", said Matt, "But please be careful, Elektra."

"Don't worry, Matthew", she said, "I will be. I love you."

"I love you", said Matt before cutting the call.

Now he wondered what to do. Chase and The Hand had a master plan. They were picking off all of them one by one. How could he surprise them? How could he find himself 10 steps ahead of them?

He wanted to save his friends. He wanted to make sure that Oliver's innocent kid is not hurt. He was desperate. He took some deep breaths and calmed himself down. He racked his brain for a while before he said, "Jessica! Come here!"

Jessica walked up to him and asked, "What do you want to say?"

Matt held out the inter-dimensional extrapolator and said, "I need you to do something for me."

"So these kidnappings are what, payback?" asked Felicity.

"Before Chase tortured me", said Oliver, "I told him that my team was my strength. He's trying to take it away. And he wants to make Matt suffer as much as me so he took Danny away too."

"So his friends can come after you instead of him?" asked John, "That doesn't sound very satisfying."

"Chase doesn't think I can game out what he's planning", said Oliver, "But its obvious."

"Yeah", said Felicity, "Obvious to a murdering psychopath. Present company excluded."

"He's trying to leverage our friends to make us set him free", said Oliver.

"That's crazy", said Felicity before saying, "Which should be consistent for Chase."

Suddenly, the 3 saw a blue portal opening up. Jessica went into it and it closed.

"Where did she go?" asked Oliver.

"I sent her to do something", said Matt.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Something that will tilt the scales in our favor", said Matt cryptically.

"Well", said Oliver with a sigh, "I trust you, Matt. So I hope you're right."

"I know she will succeed", said Matt.

Turning to Felicity and Diggle, Oliver said, "You two have to leave the city."

"What?" asked a shocked John.

"You got to leave the city, you got to leave the state", said Oliver, "And you can't tell me where you're going."

"Oliver, we're not leaving", said John, "We're not going anywhere. We're not abandoning you."

"I think Oliver's right", said Matt and the two were shocked even more, "Me, Oliver, Elektra and Luke can take care of ourselves the best."

"You're not abandoning me", said Oliver, "You're doing what I'm asking you to do because Ch-Chase knows how I think. He knows that if he puts you 2 in danger- and he's going to try to- that my instinct will be to pull you close."

"So do something he's not expecting", said John as realization dawned on him.

"No", protested Felicity, "That's- What about the four of you?"

"We can take care of ourselves the best", repeated Matt.

"If we are not worrying about you two", said Oliver, "We can focus on finding the others and getting our enemies."

John nodded and said to the two, "You two get these sons of bitches."

"We will", said Matt and Oliver simultaneously.

John walked off. Felicity gave both of them hugs and they hugged back. Then she walked off too.

* * *

Oliver burst into the cell. He pushed Chase and he slammed against the glass. Oliver gave him a hard punch on the face and he spit out a wad of blood, staining the glass with it.

Oliver grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Matt watched the scene from outside.

Oliver put a gun to Chase's temple and said, "Let me help you understand, I am not going to kill you. I am never going to give you the satisfaction of being the man that you think I am. You're never getting out of here. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Do you understand?"

"No I don't", said Adrian with a smirk, "But only because you're wrong. I told you, Oliver, everyone in your orbit suffers as the price for your sins. And the only way to keep them from paying that price is to let me go."

Oliver put the gun away while Matt said, "We'll find another way."

As Oliver walked out of the cell, Adrian sat up and said, "Find it quick. They're transferring me to Idaho tonight. And once that happens, this offer's off the table."

As Matt and Oliver looked at him, he got up and said with an insane smirk, "I don't want to see that happen, Oliver. Like I told you, I think that you're one loss away from getting destroyed. Who would it be? Thea? Roy? Susan? Or Felicity? Maybe someone else. And Matt, I heard The Hand took Danny. Any idea why?"

As the two walked away, he continued smirking.

* * *

John was driving the car away from the city with Felicity sitting next to him.

"Felicity, I already have major anxiety", he said, "You going silent on me is not helping."

"You know, my mom is really big into intuition", said Felicity, "Like stars, signs, horoscopes, Ouija boards even. I always thought it was either stupid or ridiculous. I never took it seriously."

"Until now, right?" asked John.

"Yeah", said Felicity, "I have this really bad feeling. It's right in the pit of my stomach."

"What's it telling you?" he asked.

"We never should have left Oliver, Matt, Elektra and Luke", said Felicity.

* * *

Matt and Oliver walked back into the Arrow Cave. They looked around. Matt suddenly heard a light sound and realized someone was watching them from above. The hair at the back of Oliver's head stood up.

As the two walked towards the displays of suits, Matt whispered so that only Oliver could hear him, "Someone is watching us."

"I don't have your senses but I felt that too", whispered Oliver so that only Matt could hear him.

* * *

"Leaving them feels wrong", said John, "But maybe that's why it was the right thing to do."

"You do realize how backwards that sounds, right?" asked Felicity.

"I do realize that", said John, "But this is Chase we're dealing with, remember?"

"Yeah, I know", said Felicity, "But what if we overthought it and now they're all vulnerable?"

* * *

Matt and Oliver stood still. The intruder leapt down from the parapets above. Oliver quickly grabbed a fletchette from Roy's suit and turning around, threw it.

The intruder caught it before it hit his face and smirked as he lowered his hand.

"I see your sense of hospitality remains intact", said Malcolm Merlyn sarcastically as he looked at the two with a smirk.

Oliver picked up a sword and said, "You're not welcome here, Malcolm."

"So you're Malcolm Merlyn?" asked Matt.

"You told your new devilish friend about me", said Malcolm sarcastically, "I'm so touched. And do you aim to cut off my other hand or what?"

"Maybe", said Oliver, "You gonna tell another person about my son?"

"Last time I was down here I saved your life", pointed out Malcolm.

"Do you really think that gives you a pass for serving up William to Damien Darhk?" said Oliver angrily, raising his voice when mentioning the deceased madman.

"And you told The Hand about the Lazarus Pit", said Matt, "You told them Oliver knew about it. Why did you do that?"

"I'm truly sorry about all of that", said Malcolm sincerely, "Thawne told me about them. At that time, I hated you all and wanted to get back at you for making me lose the League. But now I realize that this has become worse than I imagined. I wasn't thinking clearly then."

Gesturing to his cybernetic hand in sarcasm, he said, "I let my emotions get out of hand."

He then said, "That is all in the past. The only thing I'm concerned about now is saving my daughter."

"Really?" asked Oliver angrily, "Because I remember you brainwashed her to do your bidding twice."

"I have changed Oliver", revealed Malcolm, "Some recent events have convinced me that I cannot go on living by tricking and using people for my benefits forever. I truly care about her now. And you know about that man working with Prometheus? That Saracon of the Ashkiri tribe?"

"Yeah", said Oliver, "What about him?"

After exhaling slowly, Malcolm said, "He is my son."

"What?" asked a shocked Oliver.

"That Saracon is your son?" asked Matt who was equally shocked.

"If he is your son", said Oliver, "Then why are you siding with us?"

"He wants to kill me", said Malcolm.

"So your child wants to kill you", said Oliver with a humorless chuckle, "Tell me something new. And since when do you have a third child?"

"He is actually my first child", revealed Malcolm as they looked at him in shock, "I had a life before I became Malcolm Merlyn. And now that life is coming back to haunt me again."

"Why does he want to kill you?" asked Matt.

"It's a long story", said Malcolm, "Short version is that once I seduced his mother for my own purposes and when the work was done, I left her to die. She survived and gave birth to him. They tracked me down to kill me. I escaped and killed her. Now he wants revenge."

Oliver and Matt looked at him in disgust.

"Wow, Merlyn", said Oliver, trying to process this new info, "That's-"

"What I did to his mother was wrong", said Merlyn sincerely, "But by siding with Prometheus, he has given up his humanity too. Please, let me help you. No tricks this time. I only have to save Thea and confront him."

"Fine", said Oliver with a sigh, "But if you trick us, I will kill you."

"I won't stop him", said Matt as he gave Malcolm a glare.

"Pleasure to meet you, Devil of Star City", said Malcolm with a smirk.

* * *

John continued to drive with Felicity beside him. Suddenly, the roof of their car was blown away. From a rooftop, Komodo lowered his bow, satisfied that the explosive arrow had done its work.

"Oh, my God!" said a shocked Felicity, "What was that?"

"I don't know", said John.

They saw a woman in a black suit and a mask to cover her face with two swords standing in their way.

"Angry woman with two swords", babbled Felicity, "Are you getting major Isabel Rochev flashbacks right now?"

"Yup", said John.

"You remember how we handled that, right?" asked Felicity.

"Yup", said John again.

He drove his car at full speed towards the woman. She stepped sideways and sliced the tires of their car. As the car toppled, a grapple arrow tied itself around John and Felicity and pulled them out while the car exploded.

The two looked up to see Komodo and members of Talia's League surrounding them. As John tried to take out his gun, he was tasered from behind and fell down, unconscious.

"John! John! Oh, my God!" said a shocked Felicity.

"Oooh!" said Anarky as he lowered his taser, "Look at how he was wriggling. So cool. We're about to have more fun."

Felicity looked at all of them, fear for her and everyone else's lives coursing through her.

* * *

Oliver and Malcolm arrived at the spot on bikes. Matt sat behind Oliver. The three got off and Oliver and Malcolm took off their helmets. They saw the toppled car with its roof blown off.

"John! Felicity!" Oliver called out.

"I don't hear their heartbeats nearby", said Matt.

"They are gone, Oliver", said Malcolm bluntly.

"Damn it!" cursed Oliver.

"They were taken alive", said Malcolm, "Focus. I thought you would have tagged your-your pets by now."

"Just because you treat everyone like pets", said Matt angrily, "Doesn't mean we do too."

"They are my friends, Malcolm", said Oliver, "And Felicity's chip was something that could be tracked but Chase has a way of blocking the signals."

"Well, I'll give him this much", said Malcolm, "He's 50 moves ahead. But the question is to what end."

"He wants to leverage us into breaking him out of prison", said Matt, "Though I don't know why they took Danny."

Turning to Oliver, Malcolm said angrily, "And my daughter, your sister, isn't sufficient leverage?"

"You've blackmailed people, Malcolm", said Oliver, "How often have you kept up your end of the bargain? And, quite frankly, I am surprised that someone like you is willing to give in to a man like Chase."

"I will give in to someone if it gets Thea back", said Malcolm sincerely, "The fact that she hates me doesn't make her any less my daughter."

"Yeah", said Matt sarcastically, "I bet she'd love to hear that."

Ignoring Matt, Merlyn continued, "Something you learned last year- friends are one thing, but family is family. And your child?"

Malcolm moved closer to Oliver till their faces were mere inches apart, "You would do anything, absolutely anything, to keep him safe."

"A little while ago", said Oliver, "I worried to John that the personal connections that I had were making me vulnerable because as long as there are people in my life that I care for, I have to be something else to protect them. That's something I can't leave in the past."

"I admire you, Oliver", said Malcolm with a smirk, "It takes a special kind of idiot to actually get dumber with time."

"I am not in the mood, Malcolm", said Oliver as he walked away.

"Human connections are what keep us human", said Malcolm as Oliver turned back to him, "And its sad that it- that it's a sociopath who's gonna have to point this out to you. You can't live on an island. You've already tried. But you are always gonna have people in your life, Oliver, and they will always need you, for better or worse, baggage and all. And if you can't accept that, well, your past is gonna stay your anchor."

"For a man who is a liar and deceiver", commented Matt, "That was some genuine advise."

Malcolm smirked at that while Oliver's cell phone beeped and he picked up.

"Yeah", said Oliver.

"Mr. Queen", said the man on the other side, "The Marshals are here to transfer the prisoner. You said you wanted to know."

"Thank you", said Oliver, "I'm on my way."

He kept the phone away and said to Malcolm, "We are very capable people. And we are gonna find a way to rescue everyone."

Oliver sat on his bike, put on the helmet and drove away.

Matt turned to Malcolm and asked, "What're you gonna do?"

"The only thing that can be done", said Malcolm as he sat on his bike and put on the helmet, "Hop on."

Matt sat behind him and Malcolm drove away till they reached his rundown apartment.

As they got inside, Malcolm took out a bow and started taking some arrows.

"So why did you suddenly change yourself?" asked Matt.

"Thawne told me about something that could make me change my past", said Malcolm, "And I decided that this would be just what I need. But those legendary idiots who travel through time were on our tail."

"The Legends!" said Matt in realization and Malcolm nodded.

"They wanted to stop us because what we would do would create a timeline that is good only for us", said Malcolm, "And they did stop us. And then I realized, I was so close to getting everything back but I l couldn't. Then I realized that I was being punished for my sins. Everything wrong I did before I met Rebecca and everything wrong I did after her death."

"So you want to redeem yourself?" asked Matt.

"Yes", said Malcolm, "Even though I am irredeemable, I will try to do some good things before my death. Saving my daughter and stopping my son are at the top of the list."

"What happened between you and Saracon?" asked Matt.

"Years ago, I used to be called Arthur King", said Malcolm, "I joined an organization called The Hidden to get their treasures. I seduced one of them- Lourdes. When we reached their temple, a traitor in our group killed most of us but me and her reached inside. There, she discovered my true intentions but I convinced her that my love was real. When the temple opened its secrets, I sacrificed her to the leopard spirits and left with the treasure. But she was saved and she gave birth to our son- Saracon. Two years ago, they sought me out and almost killed me but I escaped with help from my men and killed her instead. Now he wants revenge for that."

Matt had a hard time wrapping his head around the story but he believed Merlyn.

"My son has become every bit the monster I am", said Malcolm, "And I have to stop him."

He then gave Matt a scarf and said, "Wear this on your head."

"Where are we going?" asked Matt.

"Oliver believes they can transfer Chase to Idaho without any consequences", said Malcolm, "He is wrong. And I am sure Chase must have abducted his son."

"How are you so sure?" asked Matt.

"Because me and Chase have like minds", said Malcolm as he finished getting all his arrows. He then went into a room and worn his old Dark Archer suit minus the mask and came out. He gave Matt two escrima sticks.

Matt took them, put on his scarf on the head and the two set out.

* * *

"You're not pulling my strings anymore", said Oliver to Chase who was about to be transferred.

"At least you admit that I have been", said Chase with a smirk, "And just so we're clear. The moment I get on that transfer chopper, my friends have orders to kill yours."

"We'll see about that", said Oliver confidently as Chase was lead away by the Marshals.

Turning around, Adrian gave him a cruel smirk and said, "I think you're about to get a phone call."

As the Marshals lead him away, Oliver walked around, wondering what would happen.

Suddenly, his cell phone beeped and he realized Adrian was speaking the truth.

He picked it up and was horrified to see the video playing on his phone now.

His son, William, was looking around in a dark room, scared for his life.

"Hello?" he said as he looked around with tears in his eyes, "Somebody help me. Please help me. Please. Please."

Something snapped inside Oliver. His little 11 years old innocent son didn't deserve to pay for his sins. He felt his anger rising. He had reached his breaking point.

He rushed out at full speed into the rain only to see the truck carrying Adrian being driven away. Fortunately, another van was behind him.

He stopped the van and opening the door said desperately, "I need the van."

"Sir, what are you doing?" asked the Marshal in confusion, "Stop."

One of the Marshals hit him from behind with his stick to stop him. Oliver ducked to avoid another blow from his stick and avoided another blow from another Marshal. He elbowed one of them and grabbed the elbow of the one with the stick, grabbed his head and threw him away.

He hit the one who had come out of the van on the knee and he was down. He blocked the punch of another Marshal and threw him down. He punched the last one in the stomach and he was down too.

Six more surrounded him. Suddenly, three of them were hit by arrows and fell down. Matt leapt down, wearing his scarf and hit one of them with the sticks, knocking him out. He then gave another a flip kick and he was out too. He tripped the last one with his sticks and hit him on the face, knocking him out.

Oliver looked up to see Malcolm standing there in his Dark Archer suit, minus the mask.

"He took your son, didn't he?" asked Malcolm.

"How did you know?" asked Oliver.

"Like minds", said Malcolm as he tossed him a duffel bag, "Here."

Oliver opened it and saw a mask, a bow and a quiver with arrows inside. Oliver put on the mask and put the quiver on his back. He picked up the bow as Malcolm leapt down.

"We will save your son", Matt assured him, "And everyone else."

Oliver sat on the driver seat with Malcolm next to him while Matt sat on the back. Oliver drove the van away at full speed.

* * *

The Marshals all stood in position while the transfer chopper descended. The Marshals were escorting Adrian to it.

"Something funny, nutbag?" asked one of them on noticing Adrian's smirk.

"Not yet", said Chase as he looked at him, "But soon."

As they continued escorting him, there was an explosion behind them and they started running.

"See what I mean?" Chase asked the Marshal with a smirk.

When the smoke cleared, an arrow flew out of it and hit a Marshal's gun, disarming him. Oliver, Matt and Malcolm ran out of the smoke.

Oliver dodged a Marshal's strike and he was kicked down by Malcolm who shot another Marshal on the shoulder.

Matt flipped a Marshal to the ground and hit his face with the stick, knocking him out. Oliver flipped another Marshal to the ground while Malcolm kicked one in a rotatory motion. Matt flip kicked another. Malcolm blocked another Marshal's stick with his bow while Matt kicked him away.

Oliver spun around and smacked 2 Marshals with his bow and then gave one a flying kick. He kneed a Marshal while Matt and Merlyn did the same to 2 others. Oliver and Malcolm both flipped a Marshal each over their shoulders and stabbed them in the shoulders with their arrows, getting them.

Matt hit another on the head with his stick in a spin motion and he was out.

"This would be easier if we could kill them", said Malcolm.

"Then its not gonna be easy", said Oliver.

"They're just doing their job", pointed out Matt.

Oliver fired an arrow which embedded itself in the front of where Chase and the Marshals were running.

"We're compromised", said one of them via earpiece, "Take the prisoner out."

The arrow exploded and sent all but Chase down.

One of the Marshals followed the new orders and tried to shoot Chase from above. Chase avoided his shot and it hit his cuffs instead, freeing him.

"They are targeting Chase", said Oliver.

"Go, we will cover you", said Malcolm and when Oliver gave him an incredulous look, he said, "Really."

Oliver ran after Chase. Malcolm shot the one trying to shoot Chase on the shoulder and he was out. He turned and shot another one trying to shoot Oliver on the shoulder and he was down too. Another arrived but Matt threw his stick at him and he was out. The stick returned to Matt.

Chase ran towards the chopper and flipped the Marshal guarding it over his shoulder.

Oliver ran after him and throwing away his bow, yelled, "Chase!"

"Thanks for the assist, pal", said Adrian, turning around as Oliver grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is my son?" yelled Oliver angrily and desperately.

"No, no", said Chase, "That wasn't the deal, Oliver. That wasn't the deal. I said, you let me go and I'd keep your loved ones safe, but I'm not gone yet."

Breathing heavily, Oliver let Chase go and took off his mask, showing his pained expression, "Why did you involve William?"

Chase gave an insane smirk at that.

"That's my boy", said Oliver as he felt many emotions inside him at the same time, "He's an innocent."

"So was my wife, man", said Adrian with a smirk, "But you involved her. I already told you, Oliver. Everyone that you care about suffers. Everyone."

Chase then walked away and sat in the chopper.

"I'll see you on the boat", said Chase to him with a smirk as he closed the door.

Oliver wondered what he was talking about. The chopper flew up and Oliver looked at it as it went off. Oliver now stood alone in the rain, angry and desperate.

* * *

"Ok", said Oliver as he looked at the computers, "Chase's helicopter flew to an abandoned airfield in Dawn Valley, Utah. Then 5 minutes later, this aircraft took off from the same field at a vector of 2-7-0."

"Due west", noted Malcolm, "That would take him back to Star City."

"Chase seems smarter than that", said Matt.

"I'm trying to track this plane", said Oliver, "But its not easy without Felicity."

"The night before the Undertaking", said Malcolm, "Some of my associates, especially those who were on the wrong end of your bow, thought that the Hood had computer skills."

"I had good hardware", said Oliver, "And a specific purpose."

"Or", pointed out Matt, "You let Felicity handle the tech so much that your skills have deteriorated."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"He's right", said Malcolm with a victorious smirk.

"Maybe you should ask her to teach you about some of it so you can get back to the level you were at 4 years ago", said Matt.

The computer beeped and Matt heard familiar heartbeats. Elektra and Luke stepped in.

"We looked around the entire city", said Elektra.

"The Hand are nowhere to be found", said Luke before he saw the new person in the room, "Who's this dude?"

"Malcolm Merlyn", said Malcolm with a smirk.

"So you're the madman Oliver told us about?" asked Elektra.

"Well", said Oliver, "He is serious about helping this time so let's give him the benefit of the doubt."

Turning to the computer, he said, "Chase turned off the transponder on the plane but Felicity has access to a keyhole satellite that can track the heat signature of any aircraft in the world."

"Impressive", said Malcolm.

"Lucky", said Oliver.

"Where's Jessica?" asked Luke.

"I sent her to do something in our world", said Matt cryptically.

"What?" asked Elektra.

"Something that will tilt the scales in our favor", said Matt.

The computer beeped again.

"Are you expecting someone?" asked Malcolm.

"Yes, I am", said Oliver, "Because Chase and The Hand are working with at least your son, Black Siren, Lonnie Machin, Simon Lacroix, Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul, and whatever army she's currently controlling."

"So you called in reinforcements", said Malcolm with a smirk, "If I wasn't such a confident individual, my ego might be bruised."

"Malcolm", said Oliver, "Your ego is what I'm gonna need you to keep in check."

"Why?" he asked, "Who did you reach out to?"

The elevator opened and in came Nyssa al Ghul, a quiver with arrows on her back and a bow in her hand.

Looking at Oliver, she playfully said, "Husband."

She then looked at Matt, Elektra and Luke and said, "Nice to meet you all. I am Nyssa al Ghul."

"Matthew Murdock", said Matt.

"Elektra Natchios", said Elektra.

"Luke Cage", said Luke.

Looking at Malcolm, she said with a smirk, "Mr. Merlyn. You still have no title, I assume."

Malcolm was angered by her insult and turning to Oliver, he said, "No."

"Malcolm-"

"I will not work with her", said Malcolm bluntly.

"I told you", said Nyssa to Oliver, referencing to what they had spoken about over the phone.

"I'd sooner slice her throat", said Malcolm.

"Try to, you mean", said Nyssa with a smirk.

"Lady's got a fire inside her", commented Elektra.

"Just like you", said Matt with a smirk.

Turning to Malcolm, Matt said, "You said you'd do anything to get Thea back."

"Matt's right", snapped Oliver, "So here we are!"

"Fine!" said Merlyn, accepting defeat, "But does she know?"

"Know what, Mr. Merlyn?" asked Nyssa as she walked closer.

"One of the people we're up against is your sister", said Malcolm with a smirk.

As Nyssa glared at Oliver, he sighed and said, "Nyssa, I wanted to explain it to you in person."

The computer beeped and they all rushed to it.

"We have Chase's C-130", said Oliver, "Flew out over the coast, banked southerly 12 degrees, which- which means-"

"What does it mean?" asked Nyssa.

After exhaling, Oliver looked up and said, "I know where he's taking them."

Turning to Luke, he took out a phone and said, "Luke, you stay here."

"Why?" asked Luke.

"When Jessica comes back", said Oliver, "She would need your help in understanding what happened while she was gone. Use this phone to contact ARGUS. They will give you both a ride to the place where we're going right now."

Luke nodded and took the phone.

"Where're we going?" asked Matt.

"Lian Yu", said Oliver.

* * *

The plane flew towards Lian Yu with Matt, Oliver, Elektra, Malcolm and Nyssa in it.

"Why did your adversaries bring them here?" asked Nyssa.

"For that matter", said Malcolm, "How does he even know about this place?"

"Talia", said Oliver, "She researched me. Probably told Chase everything."

"Ironic", said Nyssa, "When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It's where I found Sara."

None of them noticed Malcolm's shocked expression on hearing that.

"Did The Hand bring Danny here too?" wondered Elektra.

"They might have", said Matt, "But why did they abduct him?"

"They wanted a Lazarus Pit", said Malcolm, "Rumor is that its here."

"What?" asked a shocked Oliver, "I was here for a long time and I never saw one."

"It might be sealed below the ground", said Nyssa, "And they need your friend's power to unlock it."

"We have to stop them", said Matt.

"You told them about the pit", said Nyssa to Merlyn, "Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Because one of the men working with Chase", said Malcolm, "Saracon, is my son."

"So you have another son?" asked Nyssa, "And he wants to kill you. I'm not surprised. What happened?"

Malcolm then told her, "I was once called Arthur King. I joined an organization called The Hidden to obtain the treasures of their temple. I seduced one of them- Lourdes. When we reached the temple, one of the members in our group was a traitor and caused an explosion which killed most of us. Me and her managed to get inside. There, she discovered my true intentions but I convinced her that my love for her was real. We opened the treasure but I sacrificed her to the leopard spirits. She was saved and gave birth to our son- Saracon. 2 years ago, they sought me out and almost killed me but I escaped with help from my men and killed her. Now he wants revenge."

"That mission in Corto Maltese", said Nyssa, "That was them?"

"Yes", said Malcolm.

"How did Lourdes survive?" asked Nyssa as Malcolm hadn't said that.

Malcolm hesitated and Matt asked, "Tell us."

"There was another organization there that night", said Malcolm, "The League of Assassins. She was saved by Ra's al Ghul who sacrificed the traitor in our group instead."

"Being saved by my father would have come at a price", said Nyssa with a glare and Malcolm took heavy breaths again.

"What's the matter?" asked Elektra.

"She became his concubine", said Malcolm.

"I do not remember any concubine of my father with the name Lourdes", said Nyssa.

Malcolm took heavy breaths again and Oliver asked, "What are you hiding, Malcolm?"

"She changed her name", he said.

"To what?" asked Nyssa.

Matt could hear Malcolm's heart beating at an unnatural rate and wondered why he was so afraid of telling her.

After taking more heavy breaths, Malcolm said, "Amina Raatko."

Hearing that, Nyssa lunged for him with a roar and punched him on the face, drawing blood. She pinned him against the wall and held her blade to his throat.

"What're you doing, Nyssa?" asked Matt.

"You killed my mother?" asked Nyssa angrily.

"What?" asked a shocked Oliver, "Saracon's mother was your mother."

"Yes!" said Nyssa angrily, "Based on this new info I'm getting."

"You didn't even know her except her name", said Malcolm, "Why do you want to kill me for her?"

"Because she was my mother", said Nyssa as a tear escaped her eye, "She suffered at my father's hands because of you. And you killed her. Because of you, a half-brother of mine has turned into a monster. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"We're going up against 2 armies of enemies", pointed out Matt, "We can't fight amongst ourselves at such a time."

"He's right, Nyssa", said Elektra as she lowered her hand, "Don't fight him now. He isn't worth it."

Giving him a murderous glare, she said, "This isn't over. After we're done here, I'll kill you."

The plane descended to Lian Yu.

* * *

A ninja took off the bag from Felicity's head and roughly pushed her to the ground. Her and John's hands were bound by cuffs along with Thea, Quentin, Susan and Curtis.

"Diggle? Felicity?" said Curtis as he looked at them.

"We're fine", said Felicity.

"You ok?" asked John.

"We're fine", said Quentin, "A little north of pissed off though."

"Roy, Danny, Rene, Dinah?" said John as he looked around, "Where are they?"

"Not with us", said Thea grimly.

"So this was Chase?" asked Susan and everyone nodded.

Adrian then walked up to them, wearing his Prometheus suit minus the hood and mask. With him were Madame Gao, Murakami, Saracon, Simon, Black Siren, Evelyn and the entire armies of The Hand and Talia's League.

"Relax", he said with a smirk, "Enjoy the weather."

"Anybody tell you how much you suck at life?" asked Curtis when a ninja held a blade to his throat.

"No", he said, "Care to be the first."

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"So you recognize this place?" he asked with a smirk, "That's good."

He then walked away and Murakami whispered to him, "The Iron Fist is here."

"You have helped me so much", said Chase, "I should help you in return now and hold my end of the bargain. Let's have him open the entrance."

"Good", said Gao.

"Come with me", said Chase.

As they walked off, Thea yelled, "Oliver and Matt are gonna come for us."

"Yeah", said Adrian as he walked away, "I'm counting on it, sis."

Saracon then went closer to Thea and knelt down near her.

"So you're Malcolm's daughter?" he asked.

"Don't you dare call him my father", she spat out angrily, "He doesn't deserve to be called anyone's father."

"He's my father too", said Saracon as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"But he killed my mother", said Saracon angrily, "So I am going to kill him when he comes here."

He then walked away and Felicity babbled, "What the hell was he talking about?"

"Malcolm is a secretive man", said Thea, "He did not tell me everything about him."

"What happens now?" asked Susan.

"The numbers aren't exactly in our friends' favors", pointed out Quentin.

"Matt sent Jessica to do something on their world", said John, "Said that it would tilt the scales in our favor."

"Well then", said Curtis, "I hope she succeeds."

* * *

Oliver opened the door and slowly walked towards the cell with a duffel bag in his hand.

He dropped the duffel bag near the entrance and slowly walked towards the cell. He gave a sigh and said, "I need your help."

The man in the cell looked at him with his one eye and gave him a smile that seemed kind.

"Hey, kid. I'm glad you came back."

* * *

 **Now we enter the finale of the season. I hope you liked Nyssa's reaction to the fact that Malcolm killed her mother. She wants to kill him but can't right now because of the situation at hand.**

 **I couldn't give Elektra and Luke much to do in this chapter so I had them scouting out for The Hand all the time.**

 **What has Matt sent Jessica to do? How will it tilt the scales in the good guys' favor?**

 **Considering that Susan still is Oliver's girlfriend in my story, it would make sense that Chase would kidnap her too.**

 **And yes. The Lazarus Pit is on Lian Yu.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	29. On Lian Yu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorite, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **So the finale is divided into 3 chapters but I am now updating it daily so we will get to the ending soon and the first 2 chapters end on cliffhangers. Not gonna lie. This was my favorite episode in the entire Arrowverse. It was so awesome that I even forgave that senseless moment in the end when Oliver did not stop Chase from shooting himself when he had the chance. So 10/10 from me to it.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: I liked him too in Seasons 1 and 2 but in Seasons 3 and 4, they ruined him a lot. Still liked him in the last 2 episodes of Season 5.**

Chapter 29- On Lian Yu

Slade Wilson got up and asked, "What brought you back to the island?"

"Like I said", said Oliver as he started unlocking his cell with his key, "I need your help."

"What the hell's going on here?" asked an ARGUS guard as he walked inside.

"We have a problem", said Oliver as he walked towards him, "And I need you to get off the island."

"I'm not going anywhere", said the guard before gesturing to Slade and saying, "And neither is he."

"I am taking him", said Oliver, "And I am taking Digger Harkness. There's an ARGUS supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it and you go."

"I'm not abandoning my post", said the guard dutifully.

Oliver felt respect for the guard for his sense of duty but he was an obstacle right now.

"Suit yourself", said Oliver and smacked him across the face, knocking him out.

He turned to see that Slade had used the key to unlock the door and come out.

"Would you like to explain what's going on?" asked Slade.

"I'd like to talk about you for a minute", said Oliver as he realized that Slade was different, "You seem-"

"What, in possession of all my marbles?" asked Slade with a smile and Oliver nodded, "The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid."

Then with remorse in his eyes, he said, "I mean, I remember everything that happened. I'm not trying to escape that, but it feels like some bad dream. Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me, after everything that I've done?"

"There is a man here on the island named Adrian Chase and an ancient organization called The Hand", said Oliver, "They're holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea… and my son."

"Since when do you have a son?" asked Slade with a chuckle.

"Slade", said Oliver who was in no mood for casual talks, "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"I think I am stating the obvious when I'm saying that I killed your mother, and for that alone, you should have killed me", said Slade.

"Maybe what's happening now is the reason I didn't", said Oliver.

He then gave Slade a flash drive and said, "This is all the intel that I have been able to gather on your son, Joe, including his present whereabouts."

Slade seemed like he was about to break down due to the guilt inside him. The man whose mother he had killed was offering to help him find his son.

"Are you offering to help me find my son?" he asked as his voice cracked a little.

"I want us to find both of our sons", said Oliver.

He then walked towards the bag and opened it, taking out an orange and black mask. It was Slade's Deathstroke mask.

Slade stepped back on seeing it as the last time he had worn it, he had done unspeakable things. Oliver handed it to him and he looked at it for some time.

"You and me kid", he said with a gleam in his eye, "Just like old times."

* * *

Matt, Elektra, Malcolm and Nyssa stood near the shores. Matt was in his Daredevil suit minus the helmet.

They were offloading weapons from the plane.

"You know", said Elektra to Nyssa and Merlyn, "If we are going to fight side by side, you two have to at least speak with each other."

"My sword will do the talking", said Nyssa.

"I know", said Malcolm, "It's horrible."

"Pity", said Nyssa, "At least I am angry at you for a good reason. You are angry at me for disbanding the League even though it meant freeing us both."

"What do you want?" asked Malcolm, "An applause. Clapping is a little hard for me these days."

He gestured to his cybernetic hand in sarcasm.

"Oliver is back with the people he set out to find", said Matt.

Oliver walked towards them with Slade Wilson who was in his Deathstroke suit and also Digger Harkness aka Captain Boomerang who was wearing his trenchcoat with boomerangs on it.

"Have you offloaded the supplies?" Oliver asked.

"Most of them", said Matt.

"Guns and ammo are still on the plane", said Malcolm.

"By the way", said Elektra, "What do we need an RPG for?"

"Well", said Oliver, "Chase and The Hand are working together. They have Talia and her army of students, Malcolm's son, Simon Lacroix, Lonnie Machin, Evelyn Sharp and a meta-human. I have no interest in this being a fair fight."

"I agree with you", said Matt.

"Is that why you released the animals from their cages?" asked Nyssa as she eyed Slade and Harkness.

"Oh, come on, luv", Harkness said to her flirtatiously with lust in his eyes, "That is no way to start a new friendship."

"Look at me like that again and I'll feed you your eyes", said Nyssa as she walked up to him.

"You're not her type anyway", said Malcolm to Harkness.

"You are lucky you did not look at me like that", said Elektra to him, "I would not threaten. I would do the deed."

"All right", said Matt, "That's enough."

"Let's offload the rest of the gear", said Oliver.

Suddenly, Matt heard a whooshing sound and yelled, "Get down!"

They got down as a rocket blasted their plane to bits.

"Hoo", said Harkness with a smirk, "So much for our gear."

"There goes our ride home, kid", said Slade grimly.

"Another will come", said Matt.

* * *

Oliver, Matt, Elektra, Slade, Malcolm, Nyssa and Harkness continued moving.

Matt suddenly sniffed the air around him and said, "There are explosives here. Lots of them. On the entire island actually."

"So now we know what Chase has been doing in his free time", said Elektra.

"Why isn't he detonating them?" asked Oliver.

"He said he wants you to kill him", said Matt, "Maybe he linked a dead man switch to himself so that if you kill him, the entire island is blasted."

"I won't let him goad me into doing the deed", said Oliver.

"Even I didn't go that far", commented Slade.

Looking at his tablet, Oliver said, "The RPG that took out our plane came from over there. The call from my son originated just west of here."

"Hostages could be in either place", said Harkness.

"Or neither", said Slade, "This is a large island."

"I'll check the RPG site", said Malcolm.

"I'll accompany you", said Nyssa.

"Oh, its almost like you don't trust me, Nyssa", said Malcolm.

"No", said Nyssa, "It's exactly like I don't trust you. Especially considering what you have told me recently."

"Check it out", said Oliver, "Stay on comms."

"Why don't you accompany them?" Matt asked Elektra.

"I will", said Elektra, "We can't have them killing each other at such a time."

Elektra, Nyssa and Malcolm then went to check it.

Matt and Slade then walked in the front while Oliver and Harkness walked at the rear.

"Why does he get a weapon and I don't?" asked Digger as he gestured at Slade.

"I trust him more than you", said Oliver. Slade was like his brother before the Mirakuru. Harkness was just a psychopath who had tried to kill his friend- Lyla.

"Didn't he kill your mother?" asked Digger bluntly with a smirk.

"You listen to me very carefully", said Oliver as he gave Harkness a threatening glare and pointed his finger at him, "You help me take down Chase and The Hand, you walk. You screw with me, even a little bit, and I will put you right back into that hole."

"Just a gun is all I'm saying", said Digger.

"So you're the Devil of Star City?" asked Slade.

"Yes!" said Matt, "How do you know?"

"I get newspaper privileges", said Slade, "You are just like the kid. I see why you two get along. Thank you for being like a brother to him."

"You were like his brother too from what he has told me", said Matt, "Before the Mirakuru twisted your mind. But I know that you genuinely want redemption for your actions by helping him."

Slade nodded as Matt said, "I can hear some of my friends' heartbeats."

Slade looked to a distance and saw some familiar figures.

"Kid", he said, "I see movement."

Oliver and Harkness walked up to them.

They saw Thea, Felicity, Curtis, Susan and Samantha locked up in Fyers' old cages.

"Stay sharp", said Oliver.

The four ran over to the cages as nimbly as they could.

"Oliver! Matt!" said Felicity as everyone got up to look at them.

"Keep your voice down", commanded Slade.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Thea as she eyed Slade angrily.

"He just told you to keep your voice down", said Matt.

"Where's William?" Oliver asked Samantha.

"I don't know", she said, "We were separated. Oliver, what is going on?"

"Why are they unguarded?" asked Slade.

"I have a feeling I know", said Matt.

"Seems pretty obvious to me, mate", said Harkness with a smirk.

Suddenly- Talia, Evelyn and six ninjas of The Hand leapt down. As the four turned to face them, Talia and The Hand aimed their arrows at them while Evelyn aimed a gun. She was not very skilled but The Hand had taught her to block her heartbeat which is why she had not been detected by Matt.

"It's a trap", said Digger.

"Don't even think it, Oliver", said Talia as she aimed her arrow at Samantha, "Or your son loses his mother."

"Oh, and, don't worry about that gun, mate", said Digger as he took out a gun of his own, "Because Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one."

He then aimed it at Slade and said, "Along with a better offer."

"Adrian said it would be pointless to reach out to you", Evelyn said to Slade.

"Although given this turn of events", said Talia as she eyed Slade, "Perhaps you've changed your mind."

"What's it gonna be Slade?" said Harkness as he did not take his gun off him, "Care to side with the winners?"

When Slade didn't reply, he repeated, "What's it gonna be, mate?"

Pointing to Oliver, Slade said, "Put a gun to his head."

As Matt and Oliver looked at him, he said, "Sorry kid. But there's no giving up to these guys."

Oliver recognized those words and realized Slade's intentions. Matt realized it too due to his senses.

Talia and Evelyn smirked at how events had turned out for the heroes.

Oliver put his bow down while Evelyn walked over to him and put her gun to his head while Talia kept her arrow at Samantha to prevent Matt from making a move.

Slade then walked over to Harkness who lowered his gun and said, "I assumed you'd want to be on the winning side."

Slade said to him, "Assumption, is the mother, of all failures!"

Slade then punched Digger on the face, making him stagger. As Evelyn was distracted, Oliver grabbed her hand and flipped her to the ground behind him, using the first move he had learnt from Slade.

Talia fired her arrow at Samantha. Matt flipped in the air and hit the arrow with his club, sending it flying off to a random direction, like when Stick had fired at the little Black Sky.

Digger punched Slade repeatedly on the chest but his armor protected him from the damage. Slade blocked a punch, hit him on the elbow, grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him to the ground.

Oliver picked up his bow and put a hand to his quiver, Talia doing the same. Matt readied his club. The Hand was about to fire their arrows when two of them were hit in the back with arrows. They fell down dead. Merlyn and Nyssa lowered their bows from a distance.

Before the other ninjas could react, Elektra decapitated one of them and cut off another's hand before stabbing him in the chest. She ripped out her sword and sliced the throat of the third. The fourth one was disemboweled.

Nyssa and Malcolm aimed their arrows at Talia and Digger who had got up.

"Sister!" yelled Nyssa at Talia.

Talia and Digger exchanged a look before the former threw a flashbang grenade on the ground. It blinded everyone and Matt couldn't react in time so when the smoke cleared, the two were gone.

They opened the cages.

"You ok?" Malcolm asked Thea.

"Go to hell", she said.

"I'll take that as a yes", he said.

"Oliver!" said Susan as she hugged him and he hugged back.

Slade lead Evelyn to a cage and locked her in it.

"You have been left behind", he said, "You should choose your friends more wisely."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Oliver.

"Not sure", said Curtis, "Chase and The Hand split us up into groups when we got here."

"I'm pretty sure what they intend to do with Danny", said Matt.

"We're gonna talk about that, right?" asked Felicity as she pointed at Slade.

"Yes", said Oliver, "We're gonna talk about that? Right now, we need to focus on finding the others."

He then walked towards Evelyn and asked, "Where are they?"

"I wish I knew", she said, "So that I could tell you all to go screw yourselves."

"You hate him for being a killer", said Matt, "Even though he did it only when it was necessary. You have sided with a man and an organization that kill innocents without any remorse. So you're far worse than him. You're a hypocrite."

Evelyn glared at him angrily but he wasn't affected.

"Why did Chase split up all the hostages?" asked Merlyn.

"Why does Chase do anything?" she asked back, "So far, he hasn't laid out a single hoop that you could keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan."

"You keep telling yourself that, bitch!" said Elektra.

Matt glanced at her and said, "Jessica rubbing off too much on you?"

"Pretty much", she said with a smirk.

"How did Chase get you here?" Oliver asked everyone.

"A plane", said Felicity.

"You think you can find your way back to it?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, probably", said Curtis, "But-"

"Malcolm", said Oliver, "Can you fly a plane?"

"If it is anything like the 3 Gulfstreams I used to have", said Malcolm, "Then yes. But I think I want to meet my son."

"We will get him", said Oliver, "And we will arrange for you to talk to him. I promise! Get everyone to the mainland and then come right back for us. You will meet him then."

Malcolm nodded at that, satisfied at the arrangement.

"But we can't leave you here, Oliver", said Susan to him.

"I need to focus", said Oliver, "And for that, I need to get you out of harm's way."

Turning to Evelyn he said, "And despite my better instincts, when this is all over, I will come back for you."

"When this is all over", she said, "You'll be dead."

Matt scoffed and said, "There is no hope for her."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Thea asked Oliver.

"Yeah", said Oliver as they walked to a distance.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn", she said, "I mean we are orphans because of them. And now I am told that he has a psychopathic son working with Chase and The Hand."

"Thea", said Oliver, "You know what I am up against here."

'Then why are you sending Curtis and I away?" she asked.

"Because I need the two of you to keep Felicity, Susan and Samantha safe", said Oliver, "We need to get them off this island."

"Curtis can handle it", said Thea.

"I understand you don't want to go with Malcolm", said Oliver.

"Damn right I don't", she said.

"And we do not want to rely on Slade Wilson", he said and she looked at him, "There's nothing about the situation that's ideal, Thea. But I need your help, Speedy."

After some hesitation, Thea nodded and said, "Ok."

"Ok", he said.

"My sister and Harkness fled into the forest", said Nyssa as she returned, "But I can track them."

"They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages", said Slade.

"They're our friends and we don't need your help", said Felicity.

"Really?" asked Matt incredulously, "Because I think we do. This is not the time to bring up past conflicts. All right, Felicity?"

After some hesitation, she nodded.

"Get them to the plane", Oliver said to Malcolm, "Make sure everyone stays safe."

Malcolm nodded while Oliver gave Felicity and Curtis comms, "Comms. Just in case something goes wrong."

"You mean "when", right?" said Curtis.

Oliver gave Felicity a tablet and said, "Detailed imagery of the satellite. Matt says there are bombs all over. Again, just in case."

Susan walked over to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just in case", she said.

"We will get through this", he assured her.

"You do not know that for sure", she said, "I didn't want to regret not kissing you."

The two hugged and she walked away.

Turning to Malcolm, Thea, Curtis, Felicity, Susan and Samantha, Matt said, "Keep each other safe."

They nodded and left.

* * *

"Nice place", said Quentin sarcastically as he looked around in the temple as him and John, both in chains, were lead to a cell by Black Siren and some students of Talia, "This place got a Big Belly Burger too?"

"Before the Chinese turned Lian Yu into a prison", said Laurel, "It was a holy retreat."

"And now you're using it for payback for a guy you barely know on a guy you barely know", said John.

"Chase freed me", said Laurel, "I don't owe Oliver Queen a thing."

She lead them into the cell where Roy, Rene and Dinah were trying to break free but failing.

"Roy! Rene! Dinah!" said John as he looked at them.

"John!" said Dinah as she got up.

"Quentin!" said Roy.

"You all right, Hoss?" Rene asked both of them.

"All right, now everyone calm down", said Siren, "You will get all the time to catch up."

The students of Talia chained the two along with Roy, Rene and Dinah and left.

Black Siren gave them a wink and left too.

"I assume you already tried your sonic scream", John said to Dinah.

"Sonic dampener", she said, "I can't even whistle."

"Oliver and Matt will get us out of here", said Roy with confidence.

"Yeah?" asked Quentin, "What makes you think they even know we're here? And where's Danny?"

They wondered what they had done to him.

* * *

"The trail has gone cold", said Nyssa, "My sister knew we would follow. I can find it again."

"Do it", said Oliver.

"I'll accompany you", said Elektra as Nyssa nodded.

"Go", said Matt and both of them walked away.

"So you married Ra' al Ghul's daughter?" asked Slade with a chuckle.

"Uh", said Oliver, "Nyssa talks too much."

"She hasn't explained your beef with Chase", said Slade.

"My past is coming back to haunt me", said Oliver.

"Seems to be a recurring theme with you, kid", said Slade.

"I don't know why", said Oliver.

"It's not really complicated", said Slade as he looked at Oliver, "You suffer from survivor's guilt. You can't get over the death of your father."

"Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father", protested Oliver.

"Kid, when it comes to you", said Slade, "Everything has to do with your father. You and I are not dissimilar. We are both haunted by our pasts and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself."

"Forgiving myself for what?" asked Oliver.

"You blame yourself for your father's suicide", said Slade, "And everything that has gone wrong ever since. You need to forgive yourself for your sins."

"You say that like its easy", scoffed Oliver.

"It's the hardest thing in the world", said Slade.

In that moment, Oliver realized that this was the Slade he had met on the island. The Slade he had thought of as a brother.

"He is right, Oliver", said Matt, "I blamed myself for my father's death too. But recently, I have let it go, because of Elektra's return. It was almost impossible, but I did it. You need to do that too."

"If the three of you are done relaxing", said Nyssa as she returned with Elektra, "We've picked up the trail."

"Come with us", said Elektra.

The three then followed them. Oliver thought about Slade's and Matt's words very carefully.

* * *

"You know", said Malcolm to Thea as they walked behind Felicity, Curtis, Susan and Samantha, "I travelled halfway across the world to save you. I thought that it would at least entitle me to a conversation."

"Yeah? Well", said Thea, "It doesn't. And you never told me that you had a psychopathic son on the lose."

"I did not think he would be a problem for us", argued Merlyn, "And did it ever occur to you that I am here because I'm your father?"

"No", said Thea with a smirk, "You're not. We are nothing to each other. Don't you ever understand that?"

She suddenly heard a click under her feet.

Malcolm now looked at her in concern.

Felicity, Curtis, Susan and Samantha turned back.

"Thea", said Curtis, "You all right?"

"No", said Malcolm, "She's not. She just activated a landmine."

Everyone looked at the landmine underneath her foot.

"Oh, my God!" gasped Susan in horror.

"Don't move", said Malcolm as he knelt down.

After checking the landmine, he said, "The trigger's rusted over."

"That's-that's good, right?" asked Thea as she stammered, "That's-that's a good sign?"

"No, that's really bad news", said Curtis, "It means we can't disarm it."

"Somebody needs to do something", said a concerned Samantha.

"Thea", said Malcolm, "On the count of 3, take your foot off the mine."

"No", protested Felicity, "That will blow us all up."

"I'm gonna take her place", said Merlyn.

"That's crazy", said Samantha.

"You're not the first person to call him that", said Felicity to her.

"I will just find some boulder around here", said Curtis.

"No!" said Malcolm, "We don't have that kind of time!"

Turning to Thea, he said, "Thea!"

"No, ok", she said stubbornly, "No one is doing this, ok?"

"Ok, ok", said Malcolm as he stood up, "It's all right. All right. Heh. I forgot how stubborn you could be."

He then pushed her off the mine and quickly put his foot on it. By some miracle, it did not go off for the split second.

Turning to Thea, he said, "Thank you for reminding me."

"What the hell are you doing?" asked an angered Thea as she got up.

"I'm gonna take care of them", said Malcolm, "Disarm the mine, and then I'll catch up to you."

Felicity then asked, "And how are you gonna do that with one foot planted on the-"

"He's not going to", said Thea in realization as Malcolm looked at her, "No, ok. If you think you need to prove something to me, you don't. Ok? You've proved it."

"I'm not trying to prove anything", said Malcolm, "I have wronged you a lot, my child. I have manipulated you and used you for my own means. But recent events have made me realize that I do love you. I want to make up for that. Now I only want to protect you."

"You don't have to", protested Thea, "I didn't ask for you to."

"A child doesn't have to ask", said Malcolm soflty.

"Don't do this, Ok?" said Thea as a small lump formed in her throat.

"You may not think of me as your father, Thea", said Malcolm with a fatherly smile, "But you will always be my daughter."

Before Thea could protest, a boomerang came flying and embedded itself into a nearby tree. Digger Harkness was approaching.

"All right, go. Quick!" said Merlyn to everyone, "Get her out of here. Go! Quick!"

"This is insane!" protested Thea as Felicity and Curtis pulled her away.

"Go!" commanded Merlyn and they were all off.

Digger and the students of Talia with him stopped on seeing Merlyn.

"Welcome gentlemen", said Merlyn with a smirk.

"Go after the rest", Harkness said to the men.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Malcolm.

"Well", said Digger as he stopped near him, "You don't seem too bright. Just standing out here in the open like this. What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?"

With a smirk, Merlyn said, "Let me show you."

* * *

Thea, Felicity, Curtis, Susan and Samantha continued running. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion behind them. They turned to look at it.

Thea now felt sad for some reason even she couldn't tell. She missed the man who had manipulated her, made her kill Sara, killed her father and made her mother's life a hell. Maybe in spite of all that, there was some humanity deep down inside him which hadn't come out till now.

* * *

 **You think I would kill Malcolm without him meeting his son? Well I don't think so.**

 **The next chapter has some Iron Fist in it.**

 **Jessica and Luke are coming- with a surprise.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	30. Opening a door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Thank you to Marcus S. Lazarus for putting this story in a community called 'The Brightest Stars'.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Glad you liked the heartfelt scenes. Danny doesn't have any new abilities right now but he will get his moment in the final battle. Let's see if any of your theories pan out or not. That guy was Stone. In the comics, he was Stick's pupil. As long as OCs are not Mary Sues/Gary Stus, I'm fine with them.**

Chapter 30- Opening a door

"The trail leads this way", said Nyssa as she lead them in front of a crashed plane.

"This place brings back memories", said Slade as he looked at the plane.

"Feels like a lifetime ago", said Oliver.

"For Shado, it was", said Slade.

"No time for nostalgia", said Elektra as Nyssa looked at a distance with binoculars.

"I know where they're going", said Nyssa to them.

"Where?" asked Matt.

Nyssa gave the binoculars to Oliver and he used it to look. He saw some kind of an ancient monastery.

* * *

Adrian Chase stood in a large room. He had a smirk on his face. Two Hand ninjas brought a cuffed Danny in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. Rand", said Adrian to him.

"Go to hell", spat out Danny.

"No", said Adrian, "I have already been there. And I am back with a mission."

"What mission?" asked Danny sarcastically, "The one where you kill and abduct innocents?"

"Well", said Adrian, "That was another mission."

"What is your second mission?" asked Danny.

"Not in the mood to talk about that", said Chase, "But I have an offer for you."

"If you think I will turn on my friends", said Danny, "Then you're mistaken."

"No", said Adrian, "You don't have to turn on anyone. I want you to fight and kill me."

"What?" asked a shocked Danny, "What do you mean?"

"Fight me and kill me", said Adrian, "And all your friends will be freed."

"You are lying", said Danny, "How will you free them if you are dead?"

"I have told the others to let them go if you kill me", said Adrian, "You have my word."

"I don't take the word of a psychopath", spat out Danny, "And honestly, how will I fight you if I am cuffed?"

Adrian gestured to the ninjas and they removed his cuffs.

"Now", said Adrian, "Fight me and kill me. If you succeed, I will let your friends go."

Danny wondered if Chase was lying or if he was actually gonna let his friends go. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try. At least Chase would be dead then.

Adrian and Danny then circled each other. Chase had an arrogant smirk on his face while Danny had determination.

Danny charged at Adrian with a roar and a punch which he blocked. Chase tried to kick him in a rotatory motion but he ducked to avoid. He then grabbed Danny's hand to block a punch and then kneed him in the stomach before pushing him back.

Danny recovered and gave him a kick in a rotatory motion on the face. Adrian recovered and kicked him on the stomach. Danny flipped to avoid another kick from Adrian and then gave him a flying kick on the chest, making him stumble.

Danny tried to punch again but he blocked with his elbow before kicking him back and then turning around, elbowed him on the chest.

As Danny leapt at him, he grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. He then kicked Danny. He tried to kick him again but he rolled away to avoid and got back up. He leapt and gave him another flying kick on the chest. Danny tried to kick him 2 more times but he blocked with his elbow. Danny then swept his feet from under him and then grabbed him with his foot. Adrian kicked him on the face and freed himself as he rolled away.

Danny kicked him away. He then got up and tried to punch again but he ducked and punched him on the stomach and kicked him on the knee before grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him down.

He tried to kick again but Danny grabbed his foot and tripped him. He got up but Danny kicked him away. Now due to his anger, Danny was fighting faster. Adrian tried to punch twice but he blocked and head-butted him away. He gave Chase a flip-kick on the face and he staggered.

Before Chase could recover, Danny swept his feet from under him. Now Danny decided this was the time to end Chase so he charged his fist.

Adrian smirked. Danny was doing exactly what he wanted him to do. With a roar, Danny leapt at him with the Iron Fist charged, aiming to smash his head to bits with it.

At the last moment, Chase rolled away and his fist hit the ground instead. As soon as it hit the ground, there was a huge shockwave blast. The blast hit Danny point blank on the face and knocked him out. It hit Adrian on the side and he was knocked away. The wall was blasted down by it. The entire island shook due to the force.

* * *

Matt, Oliver, Elektra, Slade and Nyssa were right outside the temple when the island shook.

"What's happening?" asked Oliver.

"Why is the island shaking?" said Slade.

"I think they have opened it", said Matt grimly.

"The pit?" asked Elektra as her eyes widened in horror.

"The pit", said Nyssa with a straight face.

* * *

Thea, Felicity, Curtis, Susan and Samantha were still walking when the island shook.

"Oh boy!" said Felicity, "Why is the island shaking like that?"

"An earthquake maybe?" said Curtis.

"I don't think there are any earthquakes here" said Thea.

"Then what is it?" asked Susan.

"Whatever it is", said Samantha who mentally prayed for her son's safety, "It doesn't seem good."

* * *

Adrian staggered a little but managed to get up. Murakami came in. The two looked at the ground before them. It was shattered completely.

But instead of an abyss, there was water there. A lot of water. This water was a chemical blend of unknown composition and seemed green in color.

Adrian and Murakami gave devilish smirks on seeing it.

"You did it!" said Murakami to Adrian.

"I guess I did", said Chase with his smug smile, "Now the Lazarus waters on this island have finally been unlocked."

"Thank you for your help", said Murakami.

"And thank you for your help", said Adrian, "But one thing still remains."

"What?" asked Murakami.

"One last fight", said Adrian with a malevolent gleam in his eyes which was matched by Murakami.

Turning to the unconscious Danny, Adrian said, "Take him away. He has one last use."

"Will do", said Murakami who beckoned a ninja.

The ninja picked up Danny and took him away.

* * *

Oliver, Matt, Elektra, Slade and Nyssa entered the monastery.

"Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a tactical advantage?" Nyssa asked Oliver and Slade.

"I only saw it once", said Oliver, "And from a distance."

"So what should we do?" asked Elektra.

"Maybe we should split up", said Slade.

"Should we?" asked Matt.

"I share Matt's sentiments", said Nyssa.

"Go Nyssa", said Oliver to her, "We'll be fine."

Nyssa eyed Slade and walked away.

"She doesn't trust me", said Slade to Oliver.

"Can you blame her?" Oliver asked him.

"No", said Slade.

"But I do blame her for trusting me", said Elektra with a smirk.

Before anyone could do anything, she knocked Oliver out with a punch and knocked out Matt with a flip kick.

Before Slade could do a thing, she grabbed him and slammed his head on the wall behind him and he was knocked out too.

Black Siren arrived with some students of Talia and some ninjas of The Hand.

"I bring a gift for The Hand", said Elektra like an obedient servant.

Laurel looked at the three lying figures and a smile formed on her lips. Turning to Elektra, she asked, "And why should I trust you?"

"Because I am the Black Sky", she said, "And I serve The Hand."

Laurel looked at The Hand ninjas in confusion but they nodded so she decided not to say anything.

* * *

Oliver, Matt and Slade were lead into the cell and chained up there.

"Oliver? Matt?" asked John in surprise, happy to see them but horrified to see them in chains.

"Slade?" he asked as he looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't blame me or him", said Siren with a smirk, "Miss Natchios gets the credit for the trophy here."

"Elektra?" asked Dinah in shock, "Why?"

"I am the Black Sky", said Elektra, "I serve The Hand."

"I never should have trusted you", said Matt to her, "You cloaked your true intentions, just like Chase."

A Hand ninja said to Elektra, "Make sure they stay here. And if they try to escape, don't be afraind to hit them."

Elektra nodded and they all left.

"Are you both all right?" Quentin asked them.

"Where's my son?" Oliver asked them.

"William?" asked Roy in horror, "Chase took him too?"

"We didn't know anyone else was here", said Dinah.

"What makes you think he is here?" asked Quentin.

"He took Samantha", said Oliver, "Showed me a video of William. He is on this island somewhere, and we need to find him!"

* * *

Thea, Felicity, Curtis, Susan and Samantha reached the plane.

"Who's gonna fly the plane now?" asked Samantha.

"Oh, don't worry. Between Curtis and I, we have over 500 points of IQ so we'll be able to figure it out", said Felicity, sounding more pessimistic and optimistic.

"No", said Thea.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence", said Felicity sarcastically.

"I don't think she was talking about that", said Susan.

The four looked at Curtis who dug up an antenna.

"Are those antennas?" asked Samantha even though she knew the answer.

"Yup", said Thea, "And that's C-4."

"This is way too many antennas for a remote trigger", said Curtis, "So they must be triggered."

"Great", said Thea sarcastically, "So there's more than one."

"Yeah", said Felicity as she looked at her tablet which showed that they were on the entire island, "You could say that."

Everyone looked at her tablet and gasped in horror.

"There are hundreds", said Susan.

"Way too many to defuse", said Curtis.

Felicity and Curtis looked at each other, wondering what to do.

* * *

Oliver, Matt, Slade, Roy, John, Quentin, Rene and Dinah were still chained up with Elektra watching over them.

Elektra peeked out and said, "Time to get out of here."

"She was only pretending?" asked Diggle.

"Yes!" said Matt.

"I needed to save you all without any fighting", said Oliver.

"And it worked", said Elektra.

"But how are we gonna get out?" asked Quentin.

Oliver took out Curtis' device and said, "Curtis worked this up for Dinah. It will control your Canary Cry but it will also bypass the sonic dampener."

Dinah took it and said, "Oh! I love that Curtis. But this may hurt a lot. Especially you Matt."

"Just sing, Canary", said Rene.

"Actually", said Quentin, "It's Black Canary."

"You want him to come with us?" Roy asked Oliver regarding Slade.

"You don't have a reason to trust him", said Oliver, "But I do."

"And I'm fine with that", said Slade.

Dinah screamed and the chains started breaking while Elektra covered Matt's ears tightly to protect him.

* * *

Talia was walking around when she heard Dinah's Canary Cry.

"The prisoners", she said in alarm as she turned.

"Don't concern yourself with them", said Nyssa as she now stood in her way, "We have unfinished business- sister."

"I heard you gave up the ring of the Demon's Head", said Talia with a scoff, "What a foolish woman you've grown into?"

"It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone", said Nyssa as she walked closer.

"Our father never would have passed his mantle onto a woman", said Talia, "I had to forge my own path."

"And you left me", said Nyssa with pain in her voice, "Knowing that I would suffer at father's hand."

"You wish to settle the score now?" asked Talia.

The two walked over to different corners and looked at each other with a deadly glare.

"I stand with my friends", said Nyssa.

"You ally yourself with our father's murderer?" asked Talia, "He'd be ashamed of you."

"Father was always ashamed of me", said Nyssa with a smirk.

Talia's 8 students behind her drew their swords but she said, "Do not interfere."

They stopped.

Nyssa and Talia put their bows down and unsheathed their swords.

Talia then charged at Nyssa and tried to strike but she blocked and struck back but Talia ducked. The Heir to the Demon and the Daughter of the Demon were now in a furious personal battle.

The two clashed their swords again thrice. Talia tried to punch but Nyssa ducked. Nyssa tried to hit her stomach with her sword but she jumped back to avoid.

The two clashed their blades again thrice. Nyssa tried to kick Talia in a rotatory motion but she ducked. They clashed their blades again twice.

Talia punched Nyssa on the face and Nyssa punched back before sweeping her feet from under her, putting her down.

Her students drew their blades, ready to fight. Suddenly, Elektra and Slade jumped behind them and drew their swords. The students turned to face them.

Elektra sliced a student down and then sliced down 2 simultaneously. Another raised his blade but was sliced down too.

Slade too sliced 2 simultaneously. Another raised his blade but was sliced down. The last one was sliced down too before he could react.

Talia tried to pick up her sword but Nyssa put her foot on it. She then picked up Talia and gave her a venomous glare.

"Do it", said Talia, trying to goad her sister, "Father would have wanted you to."

Nyssa looked at her for a moment with a conflicted expression and then knocked her out with an elbow.

Looking at Elektra and Slade, she said, "You're late."

"But they're not", said Slade.

"Look", said Elektra, pointing behind them.

Oliver, Matt, Roy, John, Quentin, Rene and Dinah walked up to them.

"Have you seen my son?" Oliver asked Nyssa.

"I have searched everywhere", said Nyssa grimly, "Your son is not here."

"I don't hear a child's heartbeat around here", said Matt.

"We got to get our gear", said Oliver to Matt, "And then we have to move."

They got their gear and started moving. They saw a wall blasted down.

And then their eyes widened in horror on seeing a Lazarus Pit there.

"They opened it", said Nyssa grimly.

"We can stop them from using it", said Matt.

"We have to", said Elektra.

"But we have to find Chase", said Oliver, "We find him. We find my son."

"Not so sure about that, Hoss", said Rene.

And then in front of them came Adrian Chase with an arrogant smirk. With him were Madame Gao, Murakami, Black Siren, Saracon, Simon Lacroix, Lonnie Machin and the entire armies of The Hand and Talia's League.

"Hello, Oliver", he said with a smug smile, "Welcome back to Purgatory."

"You opened the pit", said Matt to Madame Gao and Murakami angrily, "But you won't get to use it."

"We'll see about that, boy", said Madame Gao before turning to Elektra, "You are a disappointment, Black Sky."

"And you are a disappointment to the entire humanity on any Earth", retorted Elektra.

"Where's my son?" asked Oliver.

"I love this", said Chase with a smirk, "Even now at the end, you're still 10 steps behind."

"Where is my son?" asked Oliver firmly.

"William? Good name", said Chase as he and Siren exchanged a smirk, "Sort of a sweet kid, actually. You sure he's yours?"

"Adrian, where is my son?!" asked Oliver loudly, losing his cool.

"If you want to get your son back", said Adrian, "You know what you have to do."

"I know what you want me to do", said Oliver, "And I won't do it. I'm not going to kill you. No matter what you do, that is never going to happen."

"Never say never", said Chase with a smirk, "But I told you, you're still 10 steps behind. Look behind you."

They turned around and saw a Hand ninja holding a sword to Danny's throat.

"Another life lost because of you 2", said Chase to Oliver and Matt.

"No!" begged Matt, "Don't do this!"

"He didn't do anything to piss you off!" said Oliver, "Don't kill him!"

"Don't worry", said Danny, still brave in the face of death, "I will die but I know you will destroy them!"

"Adrian don't!" yelled Matt.

"Do it!" said Adrian with a smirk.

The ninja was about to slice his throat.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot.

* * *

 **So that's the chapter done. Next chapter is the final battle. Hope you love it.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	31. One last fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Oh, my God! 2 chapters in a day. I managed to finish it today fortunately and I won't keep my readers waiting.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Glad you loved this story. You'll love this part too.**

 **Warning- Blood and gore**

Chapter 31- One last fight

About an hour ago

" _What kind of ass-backwards strategy is that?" asked Harkness._

" _Let me show you", said Malcolm with a smirk._

 _Suddenly, there were rapid gunshots and the students started falling down. Harkness looked around, wondering what was happening. Jessica and Luke ran up to them. Some of the students tried to hit Luke with their swords but they broke on impact. Luke picked up 2 of them and threw them away._

 _Jessica punched one away and kicked another away. Digger threw his boomerang at Luke but it didn't affect him. He tried to throw another but a gunshot disarmed him of it._

 _And then came into view a man with a death glare that could kill a person 10 times over. He looked very rough and seemed like a soldier from the army. He had a small gun with him but on the left side of his belt was a larger one while on the right side, he kept a hammer._

 _He had a trenchcoat with open buttons and his vest had a symbol of a skull on it. Luke grabbed Digger by the throat and lifted him into the air. The man aimed his gun at him._

" _Leave him!" said Malcolm and Luke asked, "Why?"_

" _Mr. Harkness here sided with Chase because he believed that Chase gave him a better offer", said Merlyn with a smirk, "But its obvious which is the winning side. Don't you think, Harkness?"_

" _Fine!" said Digger who did not wish to die._

" _If you betray us again", said Malcolm, "You die!"_

" _I won't betray you", said Digger and Luke dropped him._

" _Why are you standing like that?" asked Jessica, "With your ass facing us?"_

" _I am standing on a landmine", said Malcolm, "And if I take my foot off it, it will blow us all up."_

" _I will take your place", said Luke, "I have indestructible skin."_

" _Fine!" said Malcolm and quickly removed his foot while Luke kept his in time, "Thank you, Mr. Cage!"_

 _Then the man with the skull vest, Jessica, Malcolm and Digger ran to a distance while there was an explosion. They turned to look back and saw Luke coming out of the smoke, some fire on his clothes._

 _He staggered a little and Jessica supported him._

" _Luke!" she said, "You all right?"_

" _Yeah!" said Luke as he put out the fire, "Let's go."_

" _Sure thing", said Malcolm._

 _Turning to the man with the skull vest, he asked, "Who are you?"_

 _With a snarl, the man said, "I am the Punisher."_

 _And then Punisher, Jessica, Luke, Malcolm and Digger set out._

* * *

Now

The ninja fell down, dead. The others looked and saw the Punisher standing there, his death glare still in his eyes. The skull vest seemed to be as angry as him.

He walked in and with him came Jessica, Luke, Malcolm and Digger.

"You joined them again?" Adrian asked Digger.

"They convinced me that their offer was better", said Harkness.

Frank Castle aka Punisher gave Chase a death glare which actually did the impossible thing of unnerving him.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked, not taking his eyes off him.

With a snarl, Frank said, "I am the Punisher."

And then suddenly, he took out his big gun and with a roar, started firing at the villains. Adrian, Gao, Murakami, Siren, Saracon, Lacroix and Machin ran to different corners to avoid the bullets.

Many ninjas of The Hand and Talia's League were hit by the bullets and fell down, dead. The brawlers of The Hand too were hit by the bullets and died. Their blood splattered everywhere.

"Who's 10 steps behind now?" taunted Matt.

And then the fight had begun.

Adrian ran at Oliver who sidestepped and smacked him on the back with his bow, throwing him down. Adrian got up and clashed his sword with Oliver's bow. Their fight had begun.

Dinah and Laurel charged at each other.

Deathstroke elbowed and easily knocked out a soldier of Talia. He then punched out another soldier and then another. Another tried to hit him but he grabbed his hands and made him slice himself. He grabbed another soldier and threw him down.

Digger sliced the throats of 2 League ninjas with his boomerangs in a rotatory motion and kicked another away.

Matt flip-kicked a Hand ninja and turning around, flip-kicked a League ninja. He took out his club and smacked a ninja across the face, knocking him out. He ducked to avoid another ninja's strike and hit him on the knee, knocking him down.

Jessica punched a man and he was sent flying off. She ducked to avoid another's hit and kicked him away. A man grabbed her from behind but she elbowed him and he was down.

Luke charged at 2 ninjas and threw them away. Another tried to strike him but his sword broke. Luke hit him on the head and he was down.

Danny charged his fist and blocked a ninja's blade, breaking it. He punched that ninja away. He turned around and punched another one away. He kicked another ninja in a rotatory motion and he was out.

John grabbed a League ninja's hand and moved it to use his sword to block another ninja's strike. He then flipped the ninja to the ground and flipped the other one too.

More ninjas entered the room to fight.

A ninja threw a hammer at Elektra. She caught it before it hit her. He threw his other hammer at her. She side-stepped to avoid and it hit a ninja behind her on the chest, killing him. Elektra threw the hammer back at the ninja and it hit him on the head, killing him. She blocked another ninja's sword and sliced him down. Another tried to attack her but she grabbed him and threw him behind her. He crashed into several other ninjas and they all fell down.

Nyssa blocked a ninja's blade and pushed him at Roy who punched him out. She kicked another ninja on her side and sliced him down. Roy picked up the ninja's sword and sliced another ninja and flipped to avoid another's strike. Roy blocked his sword with his own and Rene punched that ninja hard, knocking him out. Nyssa ducked to avoid another ninja's strike and sliced him down.

Malcolm shot down a ninja and ducked to avoid another's strike. He smacked him across the face with his bow and he was down. He blocked another ninja's sword with his bow and kicked him away.

Frank grabbed a brawler of The Hand and dug his fingernails into his throat. He then ripped it out, killing him and splattering blood on his face. Another grabbed him from behind but he elbowed him repeatedly till he let him go. Frank then threw him down and smashed his wind-pipe with his foot, splattering blood from his neck. One of them tried to attack with a knife but Frank grabbed his hand and twisted it violently, taking the knife. He then stabbed him with it in the gut repeatedly till he died. A brawler tried to shoot him but he grabbed his hand, twisted it and made him shoot himself through the eye.

Danny faced Madame Gao who threw down her stick. She tried to hit him with her telekinesis but he swung his fist and the force threw her back several feet into several other ninjas.

Merlyn came face to face with his son- Saracon.

"Hello son", he said to him, "How are you?"

"I am going to kill you, father", said Saracon, "Just like you killed my mother."

"You used to be better", said Malcolm, "Now you are just a monster like me."

"Like father, like son", said Saracon.

"All this anger, all this hate that you're feeling", said Malcolm, "It's time to put it to an end, along with you."

Saracon fired an arrow but Malcolm avoided it and fired his own which was avoided by Saracon. The two fired arrows again and they hit each other and fell down.

The two charged at each other and clashed their bows against each other. Saracon punched Malcolm on the face, making him stagger a little. Malcolm laughed and head-butted Saracon, making him stagger too.

John punched a ninja away and flipped another over his shoulder. Nyssa blocked another's blade and sliced him down before sweeping another's feet from under him. Rene grabbed one and flipped him over his shoulder. Deathstroke blocked one's strike and then sliced down him and two more swiftly. Jessica picked up a ninja and slammed him to the ground. Luke picked up one by the throat and threw him away. Roy blocked a ninja's strike and kicked him in the stomach before slicing him down. Elektra sliced a ninja's throat before turning around and cutting off one's head. Matt ducked to avoid a ninja's strike and hit another with his club across the face. He then kicked another away. Another tried to attack but he grabbed him with one hand and used the other to deflect attacks. He then threw him away and smacked him with the club. Digger threw his boomerang and it came back, slicing down 2 ninjas. A ninja raised his blade to kill Frank but he suddenly took out his small gun and shot him down, splattering blood.

Dinah and Laurel fought each other in a corner. Laurel punched Dinah on the face and they exchanged positions. They both tried to kick each other but their feet hit each other's. Laurel tried to punch but Dinah blocked. Dinah tried to kick in a rotatory motion but Laurel ducked. The two exchanged positions again and Dinah tried to kick which Laurel blocked. Dinah grabbed Laurel and flipped her to the other side. The two screamed at each other at the same time and were thrown back.

Laurel fell on the ground while Dinah hit a shelf of vases behind her. Laurel got up first as she had only fallen on the ground and moving towards Dinah said, "You thought you could replace me? That's cute!"

She was about to scream when Quentin hit her from behind with a plank and she was knocked out.

"You did not have to do that", said Dinah.

"Oh, I did", said Quentin, "For so many reasons."

Roy blocked a strike from Machin's kamas and kicked him back.

"This is fun!" said Machin, "This is a spectacle!"

Machin tried to hit again but Roy ducked to dodge and sliced his feet, putting him down. Roy then hit him with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out.

Simon fired a shot at Matt who flipped to avoid and then deflected another with his club. Simon tried to smack him with his bow but he blocked with his club and kicked him back. Before Lacroix could react, Matt gave him a flip-kick and he was thrown to a corner.

Malcolm and Saracon were now using swords. Malcolm stepped back to avoid a strike and kicked him in the stomach. Saracon blocked a strike and punched him on the chest. He tried to slice Merlyn in a rotatory motion but he ducked. As Saracon tried to slice again, Nyssa blocked and kicked him back.

"He killed your mother!" said Saracon, "He is a monster! Why are you protecting him? He must die."

"And I will kill him when this is over", said Nyssa, "But you're a monster too."

Saracon angrily lunged at her but she blocked with her sword and kicked him on the knee, sending him down. He tried to attack again but Merlyn grabbed his hand and kicked him back.

Nyssa sliced him across the shoulder. Before she could strike again, Murakami blocked her with his sword. He pushed her back and the 2 fought. Murakami tried to take off her head but she ducked to avoid before trying to slice his throat which he stepped back to avoid.

Malcolm and Saracon continued to fight.

"You will die, father", said Saracon.

"So will you, son", said Merlyn with a smirk.

The two clashed their blades. Saracon tried to strike in a rotatory motion but Merlyn blocked and kicked him on the face. Saracon ducked to avoid another kick and sliced his shoulder.

They clashed their blades again.

"This is your end!" said Saracon.

"This will not be my end but yours", replied Malcolm confidently.

"I don't think so", said Saracon. He suddenly took out a small knife and stabbed Merlyn in the stomach. As Merlyn staggered, Saracon drove his sword into his heart.

He retracted the blade and Malcolm fell down. Saracon gave him a victorious smirk. He had done it. He had got his revenge. He was victorious. But in his moment of victory, he lost focus.

He felt a hammer to his neck. He turned around and a roaring Frank hit him on the top of the neck with the hammer, shattering his wind-pipe and lower jaw. He fell down, dead. His face was now just a bloodied mess.

Malcolm closed his eyes with a smile, satisfied that his killer did not get to celebrate his victory.

Nyssa continued to fight Murakami. The two clashed their blades and he punched her on the face and pushed her back.

She blocked a strike from him and kicked him on the stomach. As he recovered, a ninja tried to attack Nyssa from behind. Nyssa turned around and sliced him down. She turned around and was about to be sliced by Murakami but Elektra blocked his attack and kicked him away.

The two clashed their swords for a while. Elektra then gave him a flying kick and he was sent back by a few feet. Before he could recover, she smacked his face with the hilt of her sword. She then smacked his head too and he was pushed back. The two clashed their blades again and Elektra kneed him between his legs, putting him down temporarily.

A ninja tried to strike her from behind but she sliced him down. Another tried to attack and she sliced him down too. More attacked and she fought them. That moment, Murakami tried to attack her but Roy blocked his blade.

Roy tried to strike Murakami but he blocked all of his strikes. Murakami pushed back ferociously and Roy tried to block his strikes too. Murakami clashed blades with him and hit him on the elbow, making him drop the sword. Before Roy could do anything else, in a swift strike, Murakami cut off his right arm and he yelled in pain.

Before Murakami could strike him again, Elektra blocked and pushed him back. Luke arrived to help Roy.

"Oh, my God! Roy!" said Luke as he ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the stump, "Don't worry kid. You're gonna be okay."

Luke pressed the shirt to stop the bleeding and lead Roy away. The ninjas tried to hit him but their swords broke and he didn't bother as his priority was Roy.

Jessica helped him by throwing away the ninjas. "Don't worry kid", said Luke as he pressed his stump with the cloth, "You'll be fine!"

Elektra and Murakami locked swords and Elektra used her other hand to pluck out his eye. As he yelled in pain, she cut off his head.

Nyssa dodged another ninja's strike and sliced him down. She ducked to avoid an arrow. It was Simon who had got up. She deflected another with her sword. At that moment, a ninja tried to attack her but Deathstroke sliced him down. He deflected Simon's arrows with his sword. As he moved closer, Simon tried to step back but there was nowhere to go. Deathstroke picked him up and slammed his head against the wall, putting him down. Nyssa sliced down 2 more ninjas.

Gao hit Danny on the chest with her hand, sending him flying off. As she moved closer, he swung his fist at her and she was sent flying off.

She got up and tried to use her telekinesis on him but he put his fist in the middle. He struggled to block her telekinesis with his fist. And then, he used his fist to absorb the energy. He then swung his fist in the air and Gao was hit by her own telekinetic energy. She was sent flying off into a corner.

As she tried to get up, Elektra stood in front of her.

"I told you", she said, "You're a disappointment to humanity on any Earth."

As Danny watched, Elektra cut off Gao's head in a swift rotatory motion. With no head to direct it, the body toppled. She turned to him and the two nodded at each other.

Frank used his big gun to smack a ninja from behind, throwing him down. Another was about to kill him but he reacted in time and shot him point blank on the face, killing him and splattering blood. As another attacked, Deathstroke arrived and sliced him down.

The two exchanged a look and fought back to back. Frank shot down a ninja while Slade kicked one away. As more attacked, the two exchanged positions. Punisher used his hammer to smash one's face, splattering blood while Deathstroke sliced another down.

Oliver clashed his bow with Adrian's sword. He punched Adrian on the face, making him stagger. Adrian tried to hit Oliver with his sword twice but Oliver blocked both times. The two were in a stalemate before Oliver roared and pushed him back. Flipping in the air, he kicked Chase on the chest.

He tried to hit Chase with the bow but he ducked and it hit a pillar instead. Chase then punched him on the stomach twice and kicked him away. The two clashed their weapons again as Chase head-butted Oliver and he staggered back.

"There's the killer I know and love", said Chase.

"Tell me where my son is!" yelled Oliver.

As Chase tried to strike again, Matt leapt up and gave Chase a flying kick on the face, sending him back. Chase tried to strike but Matt blocked with his club while Oliver smacked Chase across the face with his bow and Matt kicked him away.

Matt then flip-kicked Chase on the face and Oliver punched him away. Matt swept his feet from under him and Oliver smacked him across the face with his bow, sending him down. Chase rolled away and got up. Matt gave him a strong kick on the chin in a rotatory motion and he was sent flying off the railing and fell downstairs.

Matt and Oliver leapt down. Matt watched as Oliver put Chase in a chokehold.

The others were putting down the remaining ninjas of both the armies.

"Do it", goaded Adrian.

"Yeah, Ok", said Oliver desperately, "Adrian, tell me. Tell me where my son is!"

"Never", declared Adrian.

The ninjas of both the armies were defeated at that moment.

"It's all over", said Adrian, "But only if you do it."

As everyone looked at them, Adrian said, "Do it, Oliver. Do it and show everyone. Show yourself who you really are."

Oliver winced, wondering what to do. And then the flame of decision formed in his eyes and he said, "No!"

He pushed Chase to the ground and got up while Chase gasped. Oliver took Chase's gun from his belt and emptied it of the bullets.

Matt smiled at that. Oliver had proven he was not the man Adrian thought he was.

Oliver turned to Adrian and declared, "That's who I was. That's who I was before! It's not who I am now."

As everyone watched the scene, Oliver said, "You can blame me for your father's death for the rest of your life. I am done blaming myself for mine."

As Oliver walked away, Adrian got up and said, "I knew it would come to this."

With a smirk, he said, "Your son is dead, Oliver."

At that, everyone in the room exchanged horrified glances. Slade took off his helmet, looking sad. Being a father, he could feel the pain. Quentin hung his head too. But Frank had the strongest reaction.

He ran over to Chase and yelled, "YOU KILLED A LITTLE CHILD?!"

And then angrily, he started smashing Adrian with his foot but Matt restrained him.

"LET ME GO RED!" yelled Frank, "HE KILLED A LITTLE CHILD!"

"He's lying", said Matt, "He has put explosives on the entire island and I think he triggered a dead man's switch so that if he dies, we all die."

Hearing that, Frank stopped and glaring at Chase said, "If the child is dead, I will make you beg for something as sweet as pain."

Oliver picked up Adrian and said, "I don't believe you because you're a liar. You are lying to me to manipulate me into doing what you want, but here is the thing, Adrian. If you are telling the truth, if you killed my son, I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever."

He then threw Chase on the ground.

"Oliver", said Felicity via comms, "Do you copy?"

"Felicity?" said Oliver, telling her that he was listening.

"You can't kill Chase", said Felicity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Oliver.

"The explosives rigged on the island are linked to some sort of dead man's switch", said Felicity, "Chase wants you to kill him so that it kills all of us."

As Chase got up with a smirk, Matt, who had heard it due to his hearing, said, "I was right, Frank."

Frank seemed a little less angry now.

As Oliver glared at Chase, he threw a flashbang grenade on the ground and escaped.

"Oliver!" said Felicity, "Oliver, are you okay?"

"I'm fine", said Oliver.

Turning to the others, he said, "You need to get on the plane now."

"What is going on?" asked John.

"Chase put explosives all over the island", said Oliver.

"What will you do?" asked Elektra.

"I am going after him to find my son", said Oliver.

"If you're going", said Matt, "I am coming with you."

"What if Chase is telling the truth?" asked Quentin.

"Then I will make him beg me for death", said Frank darkly.

"And I will help you in carrying out the deed", said Slade who already liked Frank due to his 'killing-machine' nature which was exactly like his.

"I don't believe him", said Oliver, "I can't believe him. But either way, Adrian Chase is not getting off this island."

"I will come with you", said Matt, "Between the 2 of us, he can't pull any tricks."

"Go to the plane quick!" said Oliver to the others as he looked at Roy, "He needs medical attention."

Oliver nodded and the 2 ran out while the others ran towards the other direction. Luke supported Roy while Jessica decided to take Malcolm's body back.

* * *

Matt and Oliver ran through the dense forests desperately, hoping they would reach in time. The two kept running till they reached the shore.

Adrian was there on his speed boat, getting away. He looked at them and gave an arrogant smirk. Matt and Oliver ran after him from another direction.

They managed to reach on time and jumped on the boat. Matt then leapt at Adrian and threw him back. Before he could get up, Oliver pinned him against the boat's edge and yelled, "Where? Is? William?"

He smacked him with the bow at the end of each sentence. Matt heard a heartbeat and opened the door behind him to see a little 11 year old boy cowering in fear.

"Hi", said Matt to him in a gentle and calming tone and gave him his hand, "I know you're scared. But I'm here to help you. Okay? You don't have to be scared anymore. Okay?"

"Okay", said the boy as he took it and Matt lead him out while Oliver pushed Chase near the cabin.

Matt lead the boy to Oliver and said, "Let's get you home to your mom."

Oliver hugged William tightly and said, "William! Come here! Are you okay? Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Come here! Come here!"

William simply nodded and Oliver hugged him tightly.

"He's gonna be fine", said Chase with a smirk as he sat up.

"Don't you talk to him!" yelled Oliver angrily, "Don't even look at him!"

"You won", said Chase, "Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was just like you learned who your father was right here on these very same waters."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"William's younger than you were so he's gonna be fine", said Adrian as he looked at them, "And you have each other."

"What are you saying?" asked Matt.

"Which is good, Oliver", said Adrian, "It's good."

Adrian then took out a gun and said, "Because it's gonna be lonely-"

Matt quickly pulled out his club and threw it at Adrian's hand, disarming him of his gun. Before Adrian could react, Matt kicked the gun away into the water.

Adrian looked at Matt hatefully and said, "Amazing. A 4-year old plan undone because a blind vigilante from another Earth happened to be thrown over here and now here you are, victorious."

Before Adrian could say another word, Oliver walked over to him and with a hard punch that broke his nose, knocked him out.

Oliver then stared at the unconscious madman for a moment before tapping his comms and saying with relief washed over him, "Felicity. Tell them its fine. It's over. It's over."

* * *

 **That's right. No cliffhanger. I liked the cliffhanger when I first saw the episode but 6x1 ruined it by not killing anyone but Samantha who was a minor character. That incident made me hate Guggie and Wendy even more than I already did. Making my most favorite Arrowverse villain so insignificant. So no cliffhanger is far better.**

 **Hope you liked Frank's appearance. I think Saracon deserved his revenge so I had him kill Malcolm but he is a monster too now so I had Frank kill him as his punishment for kidnapping William.**

 **Hope you liked the callbacks to Daredevil 1x2 and Arrow 1x23 in the end.**

 **Now only one chapter left before I wrap this up.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	32. Reunions, hugs and goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

 **Thank you to Stand with Ward and Queen for putting this story in his community called 'No Olicity allowed!'**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: This is the story's end. I think Deathstroke will win because he is faster and more skilled. Glad you loved this story. I must say, I have seen many guest reviewers on this entire site and I think you are one of the best. You were always nice and polite and you gave good ideas too. It's been a pleasure. I will write more stories later. Right now, I am recommending some stories for you to read. There are these amazing authors called Stand with Ward and Queen, Bl4ckHunter and Carvie16 who write amazing Arrowverse stories. You will love those stories a lot. There is also an amazing author called Dr. Matthattan who writes amazing crossovers between The Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit and Marvel Cinematic Universe which you will love. And there is an amazing story called 'Infinity Crisis' by Michael Weyer which is a large scale crossover between MCU and Arrowverse set after Infinity War and you will love it. You can find all of these amazing stories on my profile. So have fun reading those stories because they are all amazing. Goodbye, for now.**

 **So now we reach the end of this story. I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Thank you to everyone who showed me support in different ways while I wrote it.**

Chapter 31- Reunions, hugs and goodbyes

"Mom!" said William as he ran up to her.

"My boy!" said Samantha tearfully as she ran to him. The two hugged each other tightly. No power in the world could now separate mother and child.

Frank watched the reunion from a distance and calmed down finally.

"Thank you for coming", said Matt to him as he walked up next to him.

"A kid was in danger", said Frank, "A bastard was doing bad shit. I was glad to help."

"So now you know who I am", said Matt.

"I already told you, Red", said Frank, "I am not interested in who you are. But I have actually known ever since that speech you gave in the court to defend me."

Matt smiled at that and asked, "What are you gonna do now?"

"I killed all those bastards", said Frank, "Your friend Jessica found me outside the JFK Airport after I had killed the last one. Now, I think I am going to retire."

"Really?" asked Matt, "What will you do?"

"Some modest job", said Frank, "And I must say, when she first told me about other Earths I thought she was a lunatic."

Looking around him, he said,"But I guess seeing is believing."

Turning to Matt, he said, "You seem more lenient with bodies dropping these days."

"Let's just say I have changed due to some experiences", said Matt, "You were one of the reasons too."

ARGUS was there to clean up everything. Roy was lead away on a stretcher.

Thea held his other hand and said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Lian needs you. I need you."

"I will make it", said Roy with a weak smile as he closed his eyes to calm himself while he was lead away.

On another stretcher, Malcolm's dead body was being taken away. On seeing him, a variety of emotions came inside Thea. Anger, sadness and some degree of care.

"So", said Oliver, "How are you?"

"Just a day ago", said Thea, "I couldn't think of Malcolm without screaming or hitting something. Now, I actually miss him. He was a liar and a manipulator but he changed. I saw it. He was willing to die to save me."

"But he survived to try and stop his psychopathic son", said Oliver, "He had some humanity deep inside. It just did not come out until now."

The two siblings held each other for a while.

Adrian, Simon, Machin and Evelyn were lead away by agents. They were all chained up.

Lyla walked up to the heroes and said, "Well. You all have won. The bad guys are all down.'

Looking at Oliver, she asked, "But what about these 3?"

She pointed at Slade, Digger and Earth-2 Laurel.

"Slade had many chances to betray us", said Oliver, "But he didn't. He is a good man now. You don't need to do anything to him."

"Fine", said Lyla, "Since Oliver vouches for you, Mr. Wilson, I am letting you walk and look for your son. But if you get on my radar again, you will regret it."

"Fair enough, Director Michaels", said Slade.

"As for you, Mr. Harkness", she said, "I have not forgotten how you tried to kill me 2 years ago. You even betrayed my friends today. But you did help them later. So you are allowed to walk. But my agents will put some tracking nanites in you so that if you try to do something wrong again, you will regret it."

"I'm fine with that", said Harkness.

"Now what about her?" asked Lyla.

"I need to answer for all my sins", said Black Siren, "But believe me. Chase forced me to do this. I am sorry."

"I believe her", said Quentin.

"I didn't know he had rigged the entire island with so many bombs", said Siren truthfully, "And I didn't know he had involved an innocent kid in this."

Matt listened to her heartbeat and said, "She is speaking the truth."

"So what to do about her?" asked Lyla.

"She can stay with me", said Quentin as everyone turned to him.

"Quentin?" asked Oliver, 'You sure about this?"

"Yes", said Quentin, "I have been alone with her. She is like this because she never had any good influence on her. First Zoom and now Adrian Chase. She needs a father. I will be there for her. With some good influence, she will be fine."

Matt and Oliver looked at her and she said with sorrow and remorse in her eyes, "I am really sorry for everything I did. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I am sorry. I want to make up for everything I did. Thank you, daddy."

"Fine", said Oliver, "You can stay with him."

"Oliver!" snapped Felicity, "Have you lost your mind? Don't you remember-"

"You don't get to speak in this matter", said Matt, "Because based on what happened, she turned on us because you ordered the recruits to attack her, even though it wasn't your call."

Felicity shut up, knowing that Matt had a point.

"Unfortunately", said Lyla, "Talia wasn't found."

"She escaped", said Oliver grimly, "But that's a problem for another day. She is not stupid. She won't attack all of us."

"Will Roy be fine?" Oliver asked her.

"Yes", said Lyla, "We will give him a cybernetic arm. Best thing we can do for him."

Lyla shook hands with Oliver and Matt and gave John a quick kiss before walking away to work.

"Got to remove the bombs", she muttered.

"So", said Slade, "Your family died and you went on a killing spree."

"Pretty much", said Frank, "You seem like a killer too."

"I have death in my codename", said Slade, "What would you expect?"

"I hope you find your son", said Frank.

"Thank you", said Slade.

"Were you in the army sometime?" asked Frank.

"Former ASIS", said Slade.

"Former US Marines", said Frank and the two shook hands. A mutual respect was developing between them.

"What will you do to the pit?" Oliver asked Nyssa.

"I will destroy it", said Nyssa, "Or it will fall into the wrong hands. I can do it right now as I have the right materials."

Oliver nodded and said, "Do it!"

Nyssa nodded and proceeded to do the deed.

Matt walked up to Jessica and said, "Thank you for bringing him!"

"You're welcome!" said Jessica with a smirk, "Though he was a bit of an asshole!"

The two chuckled at that.

"You all right, kid?" Luke asked Danny.

"Yeah", said Danny, "I am going to be fine. Especially considering the fact that Nyssa will destroy the pit."

"Good!" said Luke.

"So?" Matt asked Elektra, "How does it feel? Knowing that the leaders of The Hand are finally gone?"

"It feels- good", said Elektra, "Now they won't be pulling my strings anymore."

The two shared a kiss.

At a distance, Oliver and Susan shared a kiss too before Oliver walked up to Samantha and William.

"So", Oliver asked Samantha as he walked up to her, "What are you gonna do?"

"Well", said Samantha, "Moving away didn't work. So we will just stay in Star City. That way, if anything bad happens, you can help quickly."

Oliver nodded and William said, "So you're my dad?"

Oliver gave him a gentle smile and said, "Yes. I am. But I don't deserve to be called your dad. I have not been there for you. You have been put in trouble twice because of me. But I would like to make up for all that by being there for you from now on."

After some hesitation, William nodded and Oliver held out his hand. William shook it with his smaller one.

Samantha smiled and said, "You can visit whenever you want and he can be yours for the weekend."

"Thank you, Samantha!" said Oliver with a grateful smile.

"So you're the Green Arrow?" William asked.

"Yes!" said Oliver.

"Cool!" said William.

* * *

Oliver faced Adrian who was inside a glass cell in Lian Yu. His hands were tied up to prevent him from killing himself.

"You try to escape", said Oliver, "You so much as scratch that glass, and 1000 volts will surge through you."

Chase smirked and said, "So you did not kill me after all. How anti-climatic."

"I will never be the man you want me to be", said Oliver as he turned to walk away.

"Someone will take away everything from you Oliver", shouted Adrian, "Someone will take away everyone that you love. If not me, then someone else will."

Oliver walked away, not paying attention to him.

* * *

A week later

Roy got up and looked at his metal arm. Matt, Oliver and Thea stood in front of him.

"You're gonna be fine", said Thea as she kept her hands on his shoulders, "Don't worry."

The two shared a kiss and Oliver asked, "How do you feel, Roy?"

"Well", said Roy, "I mean, I have this cybernetic arm and all, but now I feel incomplete."

"I have something that will make you feel complete", said Matt as he pulled out a file and gave it to him.

Roy looked at it and there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you", he said.

* * *

Few days later

The hearing was over. In a stroller, a little baby girl was brought. Roy and Thea looked at her. Thea gave Roy a smile and he slowly walked towards her.

As he looked at the little baby, she opened her eyes. He moved his normal hand towards her and she grabbed his finger. Roy felt whole now. He felt complete.

He lifted Lian up, not hurting her with the metal arm. Holding her close, he said, "I love you. Everything I have and everything I am is yours now. Forever."

Thea put her hand on his shoulder for support. He looked at Matt with a smile who nodded at him with a smile of his own.

Matt felt good. Rene had got Zoey back too. Matt had now helped both Roy and Rene get their daughters back.

* * *

Few days later

"So I guess this is it", said Oliver as Team Arrow, along with Slade faced the heroes from Earth-199999.

"I guess so", said Matt, "But this is not goodbye forever."

Matt and Oliver then hugged each other.

"Thank you", said Oliver with a smile, "For helping us all so much."

"Thank you", said Matt with a smile, "For giving me a second home."

Luke and John hugged. Roy and Danny hugged too. Matt also got hugs from everyone else in Team Arrow.

"Thank you for being there for my brother", said Thea with a lump in her throat as she was sad to see Matt go.

"He was there for me too", said Matt.

"Thank you", said Roy with a lump, "For everything."

"No problem", said Matt.

"Thank you, Devil Man!" said Rene gratefully, "For helping me get Zoey back."

"Once again", said Matt, "No problem, Wild Dog."

Elektra and Dinah hugged and then she hugged Oliver too.

"It was a pleasure, Elektra", said Oliver.

"Yes it was", said Elektra.

Jessica simply shook hands with everyone. Frank and Slade shook hands and nodded.

Frank and Oliver shook hands too.

"Thank you for your help, Frank", said Oliver.

"I was glad to help", said Frank.

Matt then used his device to open the portal.

Frank, Elektra, Jessica, Luke and Danny looked back one last time and nodded. Team Arrow and Slade nodded back and they all went inside.

Matt then walked over to it and looking back, waved his hand with a smile. The others waved their hands too and Matt said, "If you ever need us, if you ever need me, I will always come."

"Same", said Oliver, "If you need any of us, we will help you in any way you want because you did the same for us."

Matt went into the portal which then closed.

Looking at Oliver, Slade said, "I think its time for me to go too."

"Goodbye, Slade", said Oliver, "I hope you find your son."

Slade nodded and the two shook hands.

"Thank you, kid", said Slade and walked away.

"So", said Thea, "How does it feel?"

"Well", said Oliver, "For some reason, I feel sad."

"I know", said Roy, "I feel sad too."

"But I have a feeling we will see them all again", said Felicity.

"Actually", said Oliver, "I have that feeling too."

* * *

Roy and Jade sat in front of each other. Roy had Lian in his arms. Jade's eyes welled up with happy tears.

"Oh, my God", she said as Roy handed Liam to her, "She's so beautiful. She's perfect. I missed you so much, baby girl."

"I know", said Roy, "Which is why I brought her here."

"Thank you", said Jade with grateful eyes, "Thank you for bringing her here."

Roy simply smiled as he watched Jade swing Lian in her arms for a while.

* * *

Earth-199999

"So", said Matt, "I guess this is goodbye. For now."

"Well", said Jessica, "I am not really in the mood for going to other worlds now. Bye, Matt. Bye, everyone."

As everyone said, "Bye", she walked off.

"If you need something", said Luke, "Just call."

"Will do", said Matt as Luke shook his hand and walked off.

"Well", said Danny, "This was fun. I mean I almost lost my life and all but it was fun."

Matt and Danny hugged each other and he walked off.

"See you around, Red", said Frank with a nod.

"See you around, Frank", said Matt with a nod as Frank walked off.

"So?" asked Elektra as the two were alone together now.

"I know", said Matt and the two started making love.

Later, Elektra got up and started getting dressed.

"So?" asked Matt, "What're you gonna do?"

"Well", said Elektra, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes", said Matt, "I do."

"Well then", said Elektra, "I actually want to go out and search for the remnants of The Hand."

"What?" asked Matt.

"When I was with them, I was told that they had some remnants in different parts of the world", said Elektra, "I have to end them."

"I will come with you", said Matt.

"No", said Elektra, "Because I know your heart belongs here."

"So now what?" asked Matt.

"Do not worry", said Elektra, "I will always come back for you. Twice a month. Sometimes more. Deal?"

After some hesitation, Matt said with a smile, "Deal"

"But when they are destroyed completely", said Elektra, "I will come back permanently. And then we will be together forever."

"Yes", said Matt, "We will be."

The two kissed again and Elektra walked away. She looked back one last time and smiled. He smiled back. And then she walked away. But she was true to her word. She would always come back for him.

* * *

Matt sat alone at Josie's Bar when he heard 2 familiar heartbeats.

"Foggy! Karen!" he said with a smile as he got up to hug them.

The two hugged him back.

"You're back!" said Foggy, "When did you return?"

"Just 2 days ago", said Matt with a smile, "Had a lot of fun where I went."

"Well", said Karen, "I am glad you're back."

"So how's work going?" asked Matt.

"You know", said Foggy, "The usual. Of course my boss yells at me sometimes."

"Same", said Karen, "Though I do get interesting stuff to do from time to time."

"Good!" said Matt. He smiled simply. He was back with his friends now. And he knew Elektra would always come back to him. And when the remnants were destroyed completely, they would be together forever.

* * *

Many months later

Wilson Fisk sat alone in his cell, brooding. He knew that when the time was right, he would get out and have his revenge on everyone- including Daredevil and Matt Murdock.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and in front of him stood an archer in a black suit. He had a mask to cover his face. A sword was on his back.

"Who are you?" asked Fisk.

"Mr. Fisk", said the archer, "I have a proposal for you."

* * *

 **That's the story finished. And before anyone asks, yes there will be a sequel. Just not anytime soon because I'm going to college in a week and it will be very hectic.**

 **The sequel will have more universe jumping and will be an alternate version of Arrow Season 6 and Daredevil Season 3(which will be out sometime later this year). But no Olicity and no Team Arrow Civil War. And I will try to make a relationship between Oliver and Earth-2 Laurel. Oliver and Susan would have broken up between the 2 stories.**

 **I know Elektra going off to hunt the remnants of The Hand was random and came out of nowhere so I'm sorry. But Matt needs to be alone in the beginning of the sequel when all hell breaks lose. She will come back in it though after having destroyed all the remnants and then they will be together. The sequel will use elements from the Born Again storyline. You are already seeing Prometheus teaming up with Fisk here.**

 **When I write the sequel, I will notify you all. I have to wait for Daredevil Season 3 before I write it. I have not thought it up totally but I have thought of how Prometheus gets out of prison and onto Earth-199999.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this. Thank you to everyone who supported me in different ways when I wrote this.**

 **It has been a pleasure.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Aragorn II Elessar**


	33. Deleted scene

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this.**

 **This is not an update. This is just something I needed to get off my chest. I decided not to do 5x20 of Arrow at the last moment in this story. But if I had done it, this is what would have happened in a certain scene.**

 **I couldn't really put Elektra, Jessica, Luke and Danny in this scene because I couldn't think of any good lines to give them. Let's just say they are thinking of using their powers to free Oliver and Felicity without any damage. And they are thinking somewhere else.**

 **To Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the good luck. Glad you liked this story. Glad you got the HIMYM reference.**

Deleted scene

"What happened?" asked John, "Did the acid work?"

"Yeah", said Curtis, "It's just gonna take 10 seasons of 'The Bachelor' before it melts those hinges down."

When Rene looked at him, he said, "What? I don't judge your DVR."

"How much time do we have left?" asked Dinah.

"10 minutes", said Rene, "Give or take."

"We have to do something", said Matt, "Fast."

"I think this could help", said Lyla as she brought a box in front of them.

John gave her a look as he opened it and was shocked by what he saw. They were Curtis' T-spheres.

"Where the hell did you get this?" he asked.

"ARGUS likes to keep an eye on interesting tech", said Lyla looking at Curtis as John held up the T-sphere.

"You copied my T-sphere?" asked Curtis incredulously.

"No", said Lyla, "We improved them."

"No", said John, "You're both wrong."

Turning to Lyla, he said, "Lyla, if you stole this, what other surprises can I be expecting from you?"

Suddenly, Matt angrily lunged at John and gave him a punch, making him stagger.

Everyone looked at him in shock. John held his face and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"This is how you treat the woman who loves you?" asked Matt.

"She locked up a man without due process", argued John, "And she stole Curtis' tech."

"And the 1st time she is using it is to help us save Oliver and Felicity", said Matt.

"Oliver locked up Slade and Harkness in the Lian Yu prison without due process", said Lyla, "You had no problem. Barry and his friends have a pipeline prison with inhumane conditions. You didn't have a problem."

"Honestly", said Matt, "While I am a lawyer and all, I don't think I can judge Lyla for what she has done. Such people can corrupt the entire system so that due process doesn't affect them at all."

"Thank you for the point, Matt", said Lyla gratefully.

"The people in all those prisons are criminals at the end of the day", said Matt, "High-powered criminals but criminals nonetheless. You sit on your moral high horse and look down on everyone else, thinking you are the ideal person. And honestly, what's wrong with taking and modifying tech?"

John tried to protest, "She did it without his perm-"

"I did it because such things can be used for the betterment of humanity if they are in the right hands", said Lyla.

"And if you have a problem with all this", said Matt, "Then don't be here at all. I wonder why Oliver recruited you in the first place, considering how much of a hypocrite you are."

Matt and Lyla then went off to work with the others, leaving John alone.

* * *

 **Got this off of my chest. John needed a reality check. I hope this was fine. He really pissed me off in this episode and in the 2** **nd** **half of Season 6. What has happened to him? I know. Guggenhiem!**

 **I hope you liked this. I would have brought up Felicity betraying the team for Helix and John not having a problem but she didn't join Helix in this story. 5x20 could have happened without 5x19.**

 **And I think uploading it as part of this story was fine as many other authors too post deleted scenes at the end of their stories.**

 **Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Aragorn II Elessar.**


	34. Sequel

**My sequel to 'The Devil of Star City' is finally out. It is called 'The revenge of Fisk and the Throwing Star Killer.' Feel free to check it out.**


End file.
